De glace et de feu
by Effexor
Summary: Ce n'était pas tant de changer de patron qui posait problème à Lizzie. Ça lui était pas mal arrivé déjà. Mais lui, il était si... arrogant, désagréable ! Elle avait beau avoir besoin de ce travail, elle n'allait pas se laisser faire. Sûrement pas.
1. Prologue

**Et oui voilà ma nouvelle fic !  
**

**J'espère que vous allez aimer ; le style va un peu changer (bon, pas ma façon d'écrire a priori, parce que ça, ben... c'est de moi quoi ^^) là il ne s'agit plus d'une réécriture ; les situations et même les relations entre certains personnages vont changer. Je préfère prévenir histoire que vous ne soyez pas surpris, ou déçus, ou quoi que ce soit... Il y aura peut-être une ou deux scènes qui ressembleront au livre, mais bon, ce n'est même pas sûr... En revanche j'essaierai de ne pas m'écarter des caractères de Lizzie et Darcy (qui, comme dans mon autre fic, s'appellera Will) bien entendu (sinon ce ne serait plus une fic d'O&P !!!).  
**

**Que rajouter ? Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir poster aussi régulièrement qu'avant, parce que je vais bientôt travailler, mais rassurez-vous, le grand maximum que je m'autoriserai sera une semaine entre chaque post (encore que je suis à peu près sûre que je posterai plusieurs fois par semaine) !**

**Alors j'espère que vous aimerez !!!**

**Disclaimer : Bon je ne le dirai qu'une fois ça devrait suffire. Les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Jane Austen (sauf quelques uns mais vous vous en rendrez vite compte^^) et puis... ben c'est tout.  
**

**

* * *

PROLOGUE**

Lizzie poussa la porte du bureau de son patron, M. Johnson. Celui-ci venait de la faire appeler.

Cela faisait maintenant plus de deux ans qu'elle était son assistante personnelle. Elle avait commencé à travailler pour lui trois ans plus tôt, à un poste moins gradé, mais avait rapidement gravi les échelons.

Ce boulot était l'aboutissement d'efforts importants qu'elle avait fournis. Elle était plutôt jeune, à 27 ans, pour être l'assistante personnelle du patron d'une des plus grosses entreprises du pays. Mais elle avait prouvé sa valeur à maintes reprises.

M. Johnson l'attendait devant la fenêtre. Il lui fit un sourire et l'invita à s'asseoir.

C'était un homme s'approchant des 70 ans ; mais malgré son âge, ses cheveux et sa moustache grise, il inspirait encore le respect et la crainte chez qui ne le connaissait pas. C'était un homme plutôt taciturne, quoique toujours extrêmement calme et poli. Il pouvait paraître austère d'un premier abord ; Lizzie s'était d'ailleurs longtemps sentie intimidée en sa présence.

Mais il savait offrir son respect à ceux qui fournissaient un bon travail, et devenait alors plus chaleureux, quoique toujours professionnel. Il avait vite remarqué la jeune Lizzie, qui avait commencé comme secrétaire, et quand son ancienne assistante avait prit sa retraite, il avait engagé Lizzie à sa place. Au début il avait émis des réserves sur la jeune fille, la trouvant bien jeune pour exercer une telle profession. Mais il n'avait pas mis longtemps à prendre conscience de sa valeur, et il l'appréciait désormais.

Lizzie, légèrement surprise, prit place sur une des deux chaises qu'il lui désignait pendant que lui s'asseyait dans son fauteuil.

Ce n'est pas qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'être appelée dans le bureau de son patron, bien au contraire, mais en général ce n'était que pour lui donner les tâches du jour ou les dossiers à rendre.

En revanche, jamais il ne la convoquait pour la faire s'asseoir.

Y avait-il un problème ?

Lizzie ne craignait pas quant à son poste ; elle savait qu'elle avait toujours fourni du bon boulot et qu'il préférerait se couper la main que de virer quelqu'un en qui il avait placé sa confiance et son respect.

Mais c'était quand même bizarre.

Il prit la parole :

- Ah, Elizabeth. Je viens de régler tous les détails qui concernaient mon… Disons, mon nouveau projet.

Il s'interrompit.

- Un nouveau projet, Monsieur ? Questionna Lizzie. Je ne crois pas vous avoir entendu le mentionner.

Il sourit.

- Non, je n'en avais parlé à personne. Je voulais que tout soit réglé.

Il prit une inspiration tandis qu'elle attendait patiemment.

- J'ai décidé de prendre ma retraite, Elizabeth.

Le choc se peignit sur le visage de la jeune femme.

- J'ai bientôt 70 ans ; je crois qu'il est temps que je rende le tablier.

- Mais…

Lizzie ne trouva rien à dire.

Son patron était un homme tout à fait respectable qui était parti de rien pour en arriver où il en était. À 16 ans, il avait commencé à travailler. Il avait exercé des boulots divers et variés jusqu'à avoir assez d'économies pour commencer des études dans la gestion d'entreprise ; il était alors plus vieux que la plupart de ses camarades, mais ne s'était jamais démonté face aux critiques de ces fils à papa. Et à force de trimer et se battre, il avait fini par s'imposer dans le monde des affaires et dirigeait aujourd'hui l'une des entreprises les plus importantes du pays.

C'était aussi pour ça qu'il respectait tant aujourd'hui les personnes qui se donnaient à fond dans leur boulot. Et qu'il appréciait tant Lizzie, dont il connaissait une partie de l'histoire personnelle et qui lui rappelait lui à son âge ; bien qu'elle n'ait pas choisi de devenir chef d'entreprise. Mais elle avait cette maturité et cette rage de prouver aux autres ce qu'elle valait…

- Hé bien, je suppose que je suis contente pour vous, fit Lizzie dans un souffle.

Mais son sourire était triste, et elle sentait au fond d'elle comme un gouffre se creuser ; elle aussi appréciait beaucoup son patron, malgré la distance qu'ils avaient toujours gardé entre eux. Elle se sentait soudain perdue.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, crut bon de la rassurer Johnson. Il va de soi que vous conserverez votre poste. J'ai revendu l'entreprise à un homme en qui je place toute ma confiance ; et le contrat que nous avons signé précise que tous les postes seront conservés, sans remaniements, pendant une longue période.

- Je n'en doute pas, fit Lizzie en relevant le regard vers son futur ex-employeur.

Un silence se fit, que la jeune femme rompit.

- Puis-je vous demander qui sera notre nouveau dirigeant ?

- Bien sûr ; il s'agit de William Darcy ; je suppose que vous en avez déjà entendu parler.

Lizzie fronça les sourcils. Ce nom lui disait en effet quelque chose.

- Ah, n'est-ce pas l'un des hommes qui ont été cités comme étant les dix plus riches du pays, dans la revue du business man du mois dernier ?

Cette revue était la bible de tout dirigeant d'entreprise ; elle recensait toutes les informations possibles et imaginables concernant les plus puissants hommes d'affaires et les nouveautés juridiques, financières ou autre dans le milieu.

- Exactement.

- Bien.

Encore un silence. Puis :

- Et quand partez-vous ?

- Dans deux mois ; et pendant ma dernière semaine, il sera présent et se familiarisera avec l'entreprise et les employés.

Lizzie se sentait toujours perdue ; elle n'avait plus vraiment envie de recommencer de 0 avec un nouveau patron. Devoir encore une fois prouver qu'elle méritait le poste qu'elle occupait malgré son âge et sa situation familiale.

Pourtant, elle se connaissait, et elle savait que quand elle serait face à son nouvel employeur, sa rage de vaincre reprendrait le dessus et elle exposerait fièrement ses capacités.

- D'accord. Hé bien, je suis heureuse pour vous. Il ne reste qu'à l'annoncer aux autres employés maintenant.

Il lui sourit, et ils se levèrent.

- Pour ça, vous savez quoi faire, lui fit-il simplement.

Les semaines suivantes s'écoulèrent rapidement ; et tout avait déjà profondément changé.

Il y avait bien sûr les employés qui étaient contents de voir « dégager Johnson » et ceux qui en étaient au contraire tristes. Il y en avait très peu d'indifférents, à vrai dire.

Mais c'était surtout le comportement de Johnson qui avait changé.

Il était devenu beaucoup plus ouvert, chaleureux, détendu depuis l'annonce de son départ à la retraite. Désormais, il appelait Elizabeth par son diminutif, après avoir entendu certains de ses collègues la surnommer Lizzie. Il lui avait même demandé de l'appeler par son prénom, Frederic, et plaisantait régulièrement avec elle. Au début gênée par cette soudaine familiarité, la jeune femme s'y était rapidement faite et se montrait désormais aussi enjouée que lui.

Il avait l'air heureux, et ça réchauffait le cœur de Lizzie.

Puis vint cette fameuse dernière semaine ; elle allait rencontrer William Darcy.

* * *

**Ah là là jsuis méchante vous aurez même pas rencontré Darcy !!**

**P.S : Je voulais faire un petit coucou à Julie, qui m'a laissé une review anonyme pour l'épilogue de mon autre fic, et à qui du coup je ne peux pas répondre par MP. Julie, si tu me lis, je tenais à te remercier pour tes reviews et tes gentils compliments ^^ !!!**


	2. Chapter 1 Un nouveau patron

**Arya19 : hé oui, encore une fois tu es la première ! Trop forte ^^. Comme d'habitude ta review me fait bien plaisir ; d'ailleurs, je suis agréablement surprise que tu aies remarqué l'allusion à l'histoire de Lizzie ; j'avais peur que ce ne soit pas si évident que ça…**

**Nana-del : hé oui je remets ça ! En effet je prévois bien des engueulades et ce genre de comportement… Entre autres… ^^**

**Julie : hé voilà l'apparition de notre Darcy en chef d'entreprise… Ben comme on aimerait toutes en avoir non ?**

**Titepupuce : ta review m'a bien fait sourire ^^ jsuis contente que ce début te plaise ; ah, fais gaffe à ton brevet !!! Sinon j'arrête de poster jusqu'à ce que t'aies fini *regard menaçant* mdr bon courage en tous cas (perso, qu'est-ce que j'ai pu détester l'histoire…).  
**

**

* * *

CHAP 1 UN NOUVEAU PATRON**

Quand Lizzie sortit de son immeuble, il commençait déjà à pleuvoir.

_Fait chier_, pensa-t-elle. Elle ne pouvait pas arriver impeccable le jour de sa rencontre avec son nouvel employeur ?

Soupirant, elle sortit son parapluie et s'avança sous la pluie battante jusqu'à son arrêt de bus, où elle attendit patiemment en regardant d'un œil mauvais les automobilistes qui passaient trop près des flaques d'eau.

Enfin son bus arriva ; puis, après deux changements, elle n'eut plus que 100 mètres à parcourir avant d'arriver aux portes de la multinationale où elle passait le plus clair de ses journées la semaine depuis plus de trois ans.

Elle fut soulagée de constater que son tailleur jupe crème n'avait pas subi les affres du mauvais temps. _Il n'aurait plus manqué que ça ! _Pas qu'elle se soucie de son apparence d'ordinaire ; simplement, le jour de sa rencontre avec le nouveau patron, ça aurait pu paraître vulgaire d'arriver mal sapée.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Elle voulait arriver un peu en avance ; elle décida donc de prendre l'ascenseur pour monter les huit étages la séparant de son bureau.

Elle ne tarda pas à arriver devant la porte du bureau de son patron. Elle lissa sa jupe d'un geste machinal avant de frapper deux coups.

- Entrez, fit la voix de Frederic.

Elle poussa timidement la porte et s'avança de quelques pas.

Frederic discutait avec un homme qui devait avoir la trentaine. 31 ans, plus précisément. Lizzie s'était renseignée vite fait sur William Darcy ; ce n'était pas une personnalité à proprement parler, mais il était célèbre dans le monde de la finance, et Internet regorgeait d'informations sur lui, certaines vraies, d'autres non.

Intimidée, elle l'observa quelques instants.

Grand, brun, les yeux noirs, il avait un visage très bien dessiné, aux traits affirmés. Une silhouette athlétique, même s'il n'avait pas franchement l'air d'être un de ces mecs qui fréquentent les clubs de gym et d'haltérophilie. Bien que rien chez lui n'exprimait la sympathie, il était… Carrément à tomber.

Ça ne devait pas faire trente secondes qu'elle était entrée dans le bureau quand il prît la parole.

- Quand vous aurez fini de me détailler, peut-être pourrez-vous vous présenter ? Fit-il sèchement.

Surprise, la jeune femme se raidit, et d'abord hésitants, sa démarche et ses gestes devinrent assurés. Elle s'avança vers les deux hommes et jeta un coup d'œil à Frederic, qui lui lança un regard d'excuse.

- Elizabeth Bennet, fit-elle simplement. Assistante de Monsieur Johnson.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de s'excuser ; si son nouveau patron ne daignait pas se montrer poli, elle n'allait pas faire d'efforts non plus.

- Je m'en doute, répondit-il toujours aussi sèchement.

Il se tourna à nouveau vers Frederic, qui dit :

- Bien, je vais faire le tour de l'entreprise pour vous annoncer. Je suppose que vous aimeriez vous entretenir avec Mademoiselle Bennet.

Mademoiselle Bennet en question pâlit à vue d'œil.

Frederic quitta la pièce, les laissant seuls.

Darcy invita la jeune femme à s'asseoir d'un geste. Pendant qu'elle prenait place, il contourna le bureau pour s'asseoir en face d'elle.

- Bon, rappelez-moi brièvement vos qualifications.

C'était quoi ça ? Il lui faisait passer un nouvel entretien d'embauche ?

- J'ai déjà occupé différents postes d'assistante de direction, notamment chez Markers, et ici depuis deux ans pour Monsieur Johnson.

- Pourquoi avez-vous quitté le dernier poste que vous occupiez ?

Méfiante, Lizzie répondit :

- Parce que les possibilités d'évolution étaient limitées, et que le poste proposé ici correspondait plus à mes attentes.

- Dois-je comprendre que vous êtes attirée par l'entreprise qui vous offrira le plus d'argent ? Fonctionnez-vous à la prime ?

_Était-il réellement en train de suggérer qu'elle était à vendre, en quelque sorte ?_

- Il me semble avoir lu sur vous que vous étiez auparavant le patron d'une plus petite entreprise avant d'en arriver là. Vous l'avez vendue pour pouvoir prendre en charge celle-ci ; de ce fait vous pouvez comprendre mes motivations et ne pouvez m'en vouloir de chercher moi-même à évoluer.

Surpris, il répondit d'une voix agacée.

- Je vois que vous vous êtes renseignée. Mais j'estime que nos situations ne sont pas comparables et que nous ne pouvons en aucun cas faire le parallèle entre nos choix respectifs.

Cette réponse et le ton sur lequel il l'avait proférée auraient eu l'effet d'une douche froide sur n'importe qui ; du moins c'est ce que Will pensait. Mais la jeune femme ne se démonta pas.

- Soit. Dans ce cas, puisque nos situations ne sont pas comparables, je ne vois pas de quel droit vous vous permettriez de juger mes propres choix.

Le visage de William Darcy reflétait en ce moment un mélange intéressant entre la surprise, la colère, et… la curiosité ? Il lui répondit, toujours de son ton sec :

- J'estime avoir le droit de vous poser ce genre de questions. Vous allez avoir accès à des informations très importantes et secrètes, et avoir un poste à responsabilités. Il me faut être sûr que vous n'irez pas vous vendre au plus offrant.

Estomaquée, Lizzie s'exhorta à rester calme. C'était quand même sa conscience professionnelle qu'il mettait en doute.

- Et je n'ai nul doute que vous avez pris connaissance des clauses de confidentialité et autres qui apparaissent sur le contrat que Monsieur Johnson m'avait fait signer.

Il s'autorisa enfin un sourire. Soulagée, la jeune femme expira lentement.

- En effet.

Le sang froid de la jeune femme lui plaisait, même s'il n'en laissait rien paraître.

- Terminé ? Demanda-t-elle

- Une dernière question.

- Je vous écoute.

- Pourquoi avoir choisi cette entreprise ?

Lizzie haussa un sourcil et réfléchit deux secondes. Puis elle afficha un sourire poli. Le mieux restait de dire la vérité.

- Comme je vous l'ai dit, je souhaitai évoluer, et peu d'entreprises m'offraient cette possibilité. Et Bill Gates avait déjà une assistante personnelle, termina-t-elle d'une voix froide.

Oups. Ça, elle aurait peut-être dû éviter.

Mais à sa grande surprise, il sourit.

Elle avait du culot et semblait ne pas se démonter facilement. Il appréciait ça.

Lizzie sortit du bureau de son patron et se dirigea vers le sien.

Elle y trouva Johnson, confortablement installé dans son fauteuil.

Elle soupira et enleva la plante verte de la chaise qui trônait dans un coin du bureau pour aller s'asseoir en face de son futur ex-employeur.

Elle le fusilla du regard.

- Je reconnais que j'ai connu des gens plus aimables, commença-t-il. Mais j'ai beaucoup de respect pour lui. J'ai entendu pas mal de gens du milieu le critiquer uniquement parce que son père était un homme riche et influent, et selon eux s'il en est là aujourd'hui, c'est grâce à son héritage et non à ses propres capacités. Alors qu'en réalité, il excelle dans son domaine et est extrêmement compétent.

- Je suis triste pour lui, répondit ironiquement Lizzie. J'aurai pu lui pardonner facilement son orgueil s'il n'avait pas blessé le mien*.

- Allons allons. Il était si dur ?

- Il a insulté ma conscience professionnelle.

Frederic la regarda, pensif.

- Il n'accorde pas sa confiance facilement. D'ailleurs, dans son ancienne entreprise, il n'avait pas d'assistants je crois. Mais je suis certain qu'il ne mettra pas longtemps à voir ce que tu** vaux.

Lizzie haussa les épaules. Il savait qu'elle n'aimait pas qu'on remette ses capacités en question. Elle y avait eu droit à de trop nombreuses reprises depuis qu'elle travaillait.

- De toutes façons, ni lui ni moi n'avons le choix, conclut-elle.

Frederic lui sourit.

En fait, pour ce qu'il connaissait de Lizzie et de Darcy, il ignorait la tournure que prendraient les choses.

Mais ça promettait d'être intéressant.

**

* * *

Et vous vous en pensez quoi ? Ça promet d'être intéressant ?**

* **Vous aurez sans doute reconnu une phrase de Lizzie (légèrement modifiée) issue du livre. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir un jour la placer celle-là mais en l'occurrence je trouve qu'elle sonne pas trop mal ^^**

**** En ce qui concerne le tutoiement et le vouvoiement, l'action prend lieu en Amérique, et comme vous le savez, là-bas le tutoiement n'existe pas. Mais bon je ferai quand même la différence entre tutoiement et vouvoiement dans ma fic… (comme ça on voit mieux les différents niveaux de respect/familiarité/hiérarchie/etc)**


	3. Chapter 2 Ce n'est qu'un au revoir

**Voilà le chapitre 2 ! Bon je ne pense pas pouvoir poster le 3 avant dimanche, parce que je n'aurai pas de connexion internet normalement... Bref je verrai.**

**Myrka : Ah j'ai eu peur ! Non mais. Eh ben j'espère que la très très longue attente que je vais vous imposer entre chaque chapitre vaudra le coup ! Lol. J'avoue que je trouve mes chapitres trop courts ; je suis en train d'essayer d'y remédier justement ^^ (et j'ai déjà réussi à faire un chapitre 4 et un chapitre 5 plus consistants :-D)**

**Titepupuce : oh la la le chantage entre nous !!! Mdr t'inquiètes je continue à poster ^^. Frederic va disparaître un peu après ce chapitre, mais je pense le faire revenir parce que c'est un personnage que j'adore… Donc faut voir…**

**Arya19 : ah jsuis contente que t'aies l'impression d'y être, manque plus que t'installer avec du pop-corn et c'est bon ! Oui en effet je pense faire revenir Frederic… Il m'intéresse vraiment… De plus je crois que tu as compris la relation qui va se développer entre lui et Lizzie. Pour sa famille d'ailleurs elle sera mentionnée plus tard… Tu verras lol !!! ( Jte laisse te torturer à faire des hypothèses !!!)**

**Kidibulle : difficile à imaginer… Mais possible !!! Tu verras dans un prochain chapitre ^^ (dans celui-là aussi elle va en prendre un peu par la figure d'ailleurs…)**

**

* * *

CHAP 2 CE N'EST QU'UN AU REVOIR**

Hé bien ça y était. Vendredi. C'était le dernier jour de Frederic Johnson dans sa boîte.

Bien sûr, ses employés ne pouvaient le laisser partir comme ça. Ils s'étaient mis à une dizaine, Lizzie en tête, pour lui faire une fête de départ digne de ce nom ; fête qui aurait lieu au sein de la boîte, dans différentes pièces, la principale étant la salle de réunion dont les tables avaient été déplacées pour être collées contre les murs.

Bien sûr, quelqu'un avait cru judicieux d'inviter Darcy. Lizzie aurait parié que c'était la réceptionniste, Louisa Hurst. Celle-ci papillonnait du regard à chaque fois qu'il passait devant elle. Tout le monde dans la boîte savait qu'elle était mariée ; mais il était également de notoriété publique qu'elle n'était pas très fidèle.

Enfin bon.

Dans tous les cas, à ce qu'il semblait elle n'était pas prête à finir avec Darcy ; celui-ci ne la regardait même pas, pas plus qu'il ne regardait quiconque qui lui soit inférieur. C'est-à-dire tout le monde, sauf Frederic.

Il se contentait d'un simple bonjour adressé à Lizzie -à moins que ce ne fut au mur- quand il la croisait.

Lizzie avait bien vu que l'excitation des préparatifs de la fête l'avait exaspéré ; en effet la plupart des employés n'avait que ça en tête. Résultat ? Elle avait dû tripler le boulot qu'elle faisait, ne pouvant en aucun cas se permettre de faire des heures supplémentaires pour rattraper le retard des autres.

En tous cas, lui, avait remarqué l'ardeur qu'elle mettait à la tâche, le tout en gardant un calme exemplaire. Il était avec Johnson, se dirigeant vers son bureau. Ce dernier avait remarqué que son remplaçant jetait un regard en direction du bureau de Lizzie, d'un air pensif.

- Vous allez voir, c'est une assistante hors paire, commenta-t-il.

- Je n'en doute pas un instant. Elle semble capable d'abattre un boulot appréciable.

- En effet. Elle est plutôt jeune mais justement, elle met d'autant plus de cœur à prouver ses capacités.

Ceci dit Will aurait préféré que les autres se fassent remonter les bretelles et que la jeune femme se concentre sur le boulot d'assistante de direction, au lieu d'assister tout le monde.

Mais bon. C'était juste pour cette semaine.

- Je verrais, fit-il pour mettre fin à la conversation.

Johnson pourrait lui dire tout ce qu'il pensait de chacun de ses employés, ça ne suffirait pas à Will pour se faire une idée d'eux. Il préférait juger par lui-même.

D'ailleurs, en parlant d'employés, quand la réceptionniste l'avait convié à la fête, la veille, il avait d'abord voulu refuser. Mais au fond, c'était une occasion de voir les relations entre les différents membres du personnel hors du cadre du travail ! C'était toujours intéressant de savoir quels groupes se formaient, quelles tensions se tissaient entre les uns et les autres.

Alors malgré sa réticence il avait décidé de s'y rendre.

Et ça y est, c'était l'heure. Tout était fin prêt, les esprits étaient en ébullition.

Ça commençait.

La fête avait commencé depuis à peine une heure et battait déjà son plein. Il y avait de la musique, des discussions enflammées, quelques danses. Lizzie, l'esprit un peu ailleurs, discutait avec -ou plutôt, écoutait parler- le comptable de la boîte. Puis son regard se posa sur Frederic, qui lui faisait des signes pour qu'elle le rejoigne. Il était avec Darcy, qui ne la lâchait pas des yeux. Son regard était indéchiffrable.

Elle fit un sourire d'excuse au comptable et rejoignit les deux hommes.

- Je vous manque déjà ? Demanda-t-elle à Frederic, amusée.

Il rit et lui donna une accolade. Cela la surprit un peu ; cette dernière semaine, il s'était contenté de l'appeler Elizabeth et de se montrer distant avec elle quand ils étaient en présence du futur nouveau patron.

Ceci dit, à l'heure qu'il était, il n'était plus qu'un vieil homme à la retraite, comme il s'amusait à le penser.

- Ah, Lizzie. Ça me faisait mal de te laisser subir la conversation de notre cher matheux.

Lizzie était carrément surprise pour le coup.

- Vous ? Traiter le comptable de matheux ? Qui êtes-vous, qu'avez-vous fait de Monsieur Johnson ?

Son ancien patron s'esclaffa.

- Enfin Lizzie ce n'est pas en traînant avec ce genre de garçon que tu vas rencontrer l'âme sœur ! C'est inquiétant, tout de même, à ton âge je n'étais pas seul !

Lizzie prit un air vexé.

- Et moi, à votre âge, j'espère ne plus l'être.

Elle savait qu'elle pouvait plaisanter sur le sujet avec Frederic ; elle avait appris à force de collaborer avec lui qu'il était divorcé, mais que ça ne l'avait pas atteint. Il n'avait pas d'enfant et n'avait jamais été heureux en couple. Il était plutôt solitaire.

Il continua à rire pendant que Will observait l'échange, surpris, et un peu… réprobateur ?

- Ah, tu sais quoi ? C'est toi qui va me manquer le plus dans cette histoire, Lizzie.

La jeune femme afficha un sourire moqueur.

- Eh bien, puisque je suis seule, je vous réserverai une partie de mon dimanche pour vous accompagner à la pêche et vous défier à la pétanque.

Son ancien patron secoua la tête, amusé.

- Moque-toi. Ton heure viendra.

Puis il respira un bon coup pour retrouver son calme.

- Mais en attendant, je ne t'ai toujours pas vu danser. Pourquoi ne danseriez-vous pas avec William ?

Lizzie perdit un peu le sourire et se retourna vers l'intéressé, indécise.

Celui-ci mit directement les points sur les i.

- Je ne me mêle pas à mes subordonnés.

Et il tourna le dos, s'éloignant d'eux.

Lizzie resta plantée quelques secondes. Sa mâchoire aurait pu se décrocher, elle aurait heurté le sol.

Ça, ça fait mal !

Pour lui changer les idées, Frederic s'empressa de l'inviter, et elle accepta, bien décidée à oublier la claque magistrale qu'elle venait de se prendre.

En revanche, dans son coin, Will, lui, ne l'oubliait pas. Il la regardait danser. Elle avait retrouvé son sourire, riait. Dansait avec une certaine grâce, quoique le rock ne s'y prêtait pas franchement.

Elle était… éblouissante.

Il secoua la tête, bien décidé à chasser ce genre d'idées concernant son assistante. Ils allaient travailler ensemble, il n'y avait pas de place pour les sentiments.

_Les sentiments ? Reprends-toi, mon vieux, pourquoi penses-tu au mot sentiments en la voyant ?_

Il était bien décidé à suivre la ligne de conduite qu'il s'était toujours fixé, à savoir ne pas créer de liens autres que professionnels avec ses employés ; mais n'empêche, il ne pouvait détacher les yeux de sa future assistante, et se surprit à se demander comment il se faisait qu'elle soit encore seule.

Le week-end était passé vite pour Lizzie. Comme d'habitude. On était lundi matin, et elle commençait officiellement comme assistante personnelle de William Darcy.

Elle ne savait pas que faire. Devait-elle se présenter au bureau de son nouveau patron le matin ? Elle ne le faisait plus avec Frederic depuis longtemps déjà ; celui-ci venait la chercher quand il avait un travail à lui fournir, soit en général dans les dix minutes après son arrivée.

L'entreprise Johnson (elle allait garder son nom ; Lizzie ignorait si ça faisait partie du contrat de vente ou si Frederic avait laissé le choix à Darcy) était spécialisée dans la conception d'ordinateurs. Les ordinateurs Johnson étaient connus pour être équipés d'un système de sécurité très performant mis au point par des informaticiens qui travaillaient pour la boîte.

Bien sûr, un prix très conséquent allait de paire avec cette qualité ; tout le monde ne pouvait pas s'offrir un ordinateur Johnson.

Et il y avait toujours un tas de paperasses à lire ou taper, un tas de rendez-vous à prendre, un tas de fournisseurs à contacter… Sans compter les problèmes qui survenaient régulièrement, et qui nécessitaient toujours d'être traités dans l'urgence.

En bref, Lizzie avait toujours du travail qui l'attendait.

Elle décida d'aller frapper à la porte de Darcy. Il valait mieux qu'il voie qu'elle arrivait bien à l'heure et qu'elle était immédiatement fonctionnelle. Non pas qu'elle craignait pour son poste, au vu des dispositions qu'avait prises Frederic, mais elle voulait vraiment apparaître comme étant le stéréotype de l'employée efficace aux yeux de son nouveau patron. Elle avait toujours fait le maximum d'ailleurs, avec chacun de ses patrons, pour apparaître ainsi ; mais en ce qui concernait Darcy, il y avait un plus. Peut-être était-ce dû à la façon dont il l'avait rembarrée à la soirée ; elle avait vraiment une sorte de rage en elle qui la poussait à vouloir se rendre indispensable à ses yeux.

_Les cimetières sont remplis de gens indispensables._

C'est ce que disait toujours ironiquement son père, pensa-t-elle avec une pointe de tristesse.

Son père lui manquait.

Elle chassa ces pensées et frappa à la porte de Johnson ; non, Darcy. C'était bizarre de regarder l'emplacement où les lettres du nom de son ancien patron avaient été remplacées par celles du nom de cet homme si…

- Entrez, entendit-elle.

Elle poussa la porte. Il releva les yeux vers elle.

- Bonjour, fit-elle simplement.

Il hocha juste la tête, ne daignant pas lui répondre.

_Bien…_

- Je venais voir si vous avez du travail à me donner.

- Non, pas pour l'instant. Je sais où est votre bureau en cas de besoin.

- Très bien. Ce n'est peut-être pas la peine que je vienne tous le matins vous poser cette question, je suppose, dit-elle d'une voix égale.

- Non, en effet, répondit-il sèchement.

La température dans le bureau, déjà peu élevée, sembla chuter de quelques degrés.

Lizzie se raidit et, se retournant, ferma la porte derrière elle. Elle dut prendre sur elle pour ne pas la claquer.

_Ça promettait, bon Dieu…_

**

* * *

J'espère que vous n'avez pas trop été choqués par la familiarité entre Lizzie et Frederic ; mais j'aimais bien l'idée des relations plus chaleureuses au moment de se séparer, et puis de toutes façons j'en avais besoin pour placer la conversation…**


	4. Chapter 3 Indispensable ?

**Arya19 : hé oui, ce Darcy, toujours pas fin… D'ailleurs tu vas voir ça dans ce chapitre. Toujours plus, avec Darcy !!!**

**Isaka : Fan de Maxime Chattam et de Twilight ? On se rejoint là en effet ^^. C'est bien Colin Firth que j'ai en tête pour Darcy… Je trouvais que les yeux noirs correspondaient plus à son caractère… ténébreux :-D. Ravie que mon autre fic t'aies plu, j'espère que celle-ci ne te décevra pas non plus !**

**Julie : Ah, j'avoue, il est vraiment… détestable et dans ce chapitre il va pas franchement s'améliorer… Pour Lizzie, vous allez très vite en apprendre un peu plus !!!**

**Nana-del : merci, tes compliments me vont droit au cœur ! (et oui, certains scientifiques savent écrire = ça c'est une spéciale dédicace à un de mes anciens profs… bref mdr) ben jcrois que j'ai rien à rajouter ^^**

**Kidibulle : ah ça oui je peux t'assurer que leur relation ne va pas être de tout repos… ce serait pas drôle sinon !**

**Titepupuce : et tu vas voir, côté tendu c'est pas sur le point de s'arranger… :-D**

**Yuna : ben jsuis contente que ça te plaise, voilà la suite !!! **

**Myrka : oui, Darcy finira par s'arranger… Faudrait quand même pas que Lizzie le déteste toute sa vie ! Mais dans ce chapitre, il va encore être… ben, exactement comme tu l'as décrit !**

**

* * *

CHAP 3 INDISPENSABLE ?**

La première semaine s'écoula relativement tranquillement, peu de problèmes survenaient -enfin, tout est relatif- et les employés s'accommodaient petit à petit à leur nouveau patron.

Ce n'était pas forcément difficile à vrai dire ; la dose de travail restait la même, et le patron, eh bien, Lizzie était quasiment la seule à le voir ; et elle le voyait très peu, celui-ci lui commandant ses instructions plutôt par téléphone ou par mail, lui demandant juste parfois -mais très rarement- de lui apporter des dossiers. Cela avait tendance à faire fulminer Lizzie ; Frederic, lui, au moins, se déplaçait.

D'ailleurs, le nouveau patron brillait par sa discrétion et sa froideur, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'alimenter les discussions de machine à café et autres ragots.

On était lundi. Cela ne faisait qu'une semaine que la boite avait changé de patron, mais Lizzie avait déjà pris le rythme, et la matinée lui sembla routinière. Elle regarda l'heure. Midi. Il était temps de prendre sa pause.

Elle passa chercher la collègue avec qui elle avait prit l'habitude de déjeuner, Charlotte. Une des seules avec qui elle pouvait discuter d'autres choses que des gens qui les entouraient. Avec elle, elle pouvait réellement se détendre et oublier l'entreprise quelques minutes.

Pas de bol, Louisa entra dans le self. On l'entendait arriver de loin. Lizzie jeta un regard circulaire à la salle.

Évidemment, la seule table libre était proche de la leur.

_Merde_, pensa Lizzie. _On va encore avoir droit aux commérages._

Ça ne loupa pas. Louisa vint s'asseoir près d'elles ; et elle parlait tellement fort que rien ne pouvait échapper à ses voisins. En fait, à tous les coups, même les cuisiniers devaient l'entendre. Elle était avec une autre employée, que Lizzie ne connaissait pas.

- Attends tu te rends compte ? Moi je voulais juste être agréable, et lui, il m'envoie chier !

_Ah, oui je vois de quoi elle parle_. Lizzie regarda Charlotte d'un air blasé.

Depuis le début, Louisa cherchait à coller aux basques de Darcy, lui proposant du café toutes les heures, ou un casse-croûte à dix heures. Et pourquoi pas un verre de lait et une tartine de Nutella à seize heures, tant qu'elle y était ?

_Ainsi, il l'avait envoyé chier ?_

- Ce matin, je lui apporte un café encore, avec du sucre et du lait à côté parce que je ne sais pas comment il le boit…

Lizzie ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi le comportement de cette femme l'énervait tant. Elle avait même pensé un instant à lui offrir un pot de cirage à chaussures. Mais elle avait abandonné l'idée ; elle voyait mal comment faire passer ça sur le compte de l'entreprise, et n'avait pas l'intention de dépenser le moindre cent pour Louisa.

- Et puis lui, il me sort un truc du genre que je dois retourner à mon poste, que j'ai du travail à finir et que c'est pas aux autres de le faire ! Nan mais attends, si on peut plus être poli !

Eh ben franchement, Lizzie tirait son chapeau à Darcy pour son sang froid. À sa place, elle aurait été bien plus cassante.

Enfin bref.

William Darcy venait d'hériter officiellement du titre de « sale con arrogant » dans l'entreprise. En avait-il seulement conscience ?

Lizzie se serait sentie gênée pour lui dans d'autres circonstances ; mais en l'occurrence, elle savait que s'il était loin d'être con, en revanche le terme d'arrogant était un euphémisme pour le décrire.

Lizzie et Charlotte finirent de manger rapidement, ne tenant pas à écouter les plaintes de Louisa plus longtemps. Elles retournèrent à leur boulot. _Plus vite fini, plus vite rentrées_, se dirent-elles pour se donner du courage.

Eh ben non. Lizzie ignorait ce qui l'attendait.

Elle était dans son bureau à taper un nouveau modèle de lettre à la demande de son patron -_franchement, c'est quoi le problème de l'ancien ?_-quand celui-ci l'appela. Elle décrocha, vaguement énervée.

- Mademoiselle Bennet ?

Elle reconnut la voix sans mal et eut envie de répondre _« Qui d'autre ? » _mais se retint à temps.

- Oui ? Fit-elle poliment.

- Je viens de discuter avec un sportif que nous allons sponsoriser. Il va falloir constituer un dossier et j'aurai besoin que vous restiez ce soir plus tard pour le terminer le plus rapidement possible.

_Ce soir ? Non._

- Ça ne va pas être possible, commença à protester la jeune fille.

- Ce n'était pas une question, répondit sèchement son patron avant de lui raccrocher au nez.

Lizzie resta bouche bée un instant, à écouter le bip du téléphone, puis elle reposa violemment le combiné sur son socle et se leva pour se diriger vers le bureau de Darcy. Elle frappa et entra sans attendre sa réponse.

Il n'eut pas l'air d'apprécier son intrusion.

- Écoutez, fit-elle avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Je ne sais pas pour qui vous vous prenez ni si je vous donne l'impression d'être à votre disposition 24h/24, mais permettez-moi de vous dire que je suis loin d'apprécier votre comportement. Déjà à la base il n'est pas stipulé dans mon contrat que je suis obligée de faire des heures supplémentaires…

- Elles vous seront payées en tant que telles si c'est ce que vous craignez, l'interrompit sèchement Darcy.

Il cherchait quoi là ? À la faire sortir de ses gonds une bonne fois pour toutes ?

- Encore heureux ! Mais là n'est pas le problème. Voyez-vous, j'ai une vie en dehors du boulot, et des obligations qui font que je ne peux pas rester ici après les heures auxquelles je débauche d'ordinaire, et ce encore moins quand on ne me prévient que quelques heures avant !

- Il fallait que je fasse quoi ? Commença à s'agacer son patron sans pour autant élever la voix. Vous donner un préavis d'un mois ? J'ai besoin que vous restiez ce soir et c'est sans discussion. C'est quoi vos obligations ? Votre cours de danse du lundi soir ? Railla-t-il.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il achevait d'un ton sec :

- De toutes façons j'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez célibataire. Je ne vois donc pas à qui vous seriez indispensable. Quelles que soient vos obligations je ne pense pas que vous soyez irremplaçable.

La jeune femme se raidit à ces paroles et blêmit.

Will remarqua le changement de couleur de son assistante. Et quand il vit son expression, il sentit immédiatement qu'il avait été beaucoup trop loin. Il regrettait très rarement ses paroles ; mais là, pour la première fois de sa vie, il eut réellement envie de revenir en arrière et de fermer sa gueule.

- Vous ne savez rien de ma vie, _Monsieur_. Fit-elle d'une voix basse et glaciale. Et que vous soyez mon patron ou non, je ne vous permet en aucun cas de juger si oui ou non je peux faire passer mon travail avant mes obligations personnelles.

Il voulut s'excuser, mais elle tourna les talons et claqua la porte en ressortant.

Il était surpris que la jeune fille ait ainsi osé lui tenir tête. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle était du genre à se rebeller et refuser un ordre, allant jusqu'à venir dans son bureau s'expliquer avec lui. Quelque part, il était admiratif devant tant de courage et de détermination. Et de ce qu'il avait vu ces deux dernières semaines, c'était une personne qui ne rechignait pas à bosser et se donnait à fond.

Tout ça le conforta dans son idée qu'elle devait _réellement_ avoir quelque chose d'important à faire. Et il était sûr de ne pas avoir rêvé cet air blessé qu'il lui avait vu. Cela ne lui plaisait guère ; il n'aimait pas l'idée de lui avoir fait du mal.

_Pas à elle._

Il se leva et se dirigea vers le bureau de la jeune femme avec la ferme intention de s'excuser.

Il frappa et poussa la porte ; elle était au téléphone. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et il surprit un regard… bouleversé ? Mais cela ne dura qu'une demi seconde. Elle se reprit bien vite et afficha un air dur.

- D'accord, je te remercie je te le revaudrai, fit-elle à son interlocuteur. Oui c'est ça. Je vais l'appeler pour lui dire que c'est toi qui passera le chercher. À ce soir, je ne sais pas à quelle heure je vais rentrer.

Elle raccrocha et replongea le nez dans ses papiers.

- Vous aviez raison, je ne suis indispensable à personne, lui fit-elle d'une voix blanche, sans le regarder.

Il eut mal au cœur. Il ignorait quoi, ou plutôt qui se cachait derrière le mot « personne », mais ce qui était sûr c'est qu'à cet instant précis elle était très triste. Il aurait aimé pouvoir la consoler ; non, en fait il aurait aimé ne pas être responsable de cette tristesse. Mais lui et les relations humaines…

- Elizabeth, je suis désolé. Vraiment.

Surprise, elle releva les yeux vers lui. C'était la première fois qu'il utilisait son prénom.

Elle se détourna vers son ordinateur, l'air indifférent. Que répondre ? Qu'elle l'excusait ? Il n'en était pas question, il avait été beaucoup trop loin. On n'excusait pas la méchanceté gratuite.

Il repartit, fermant la porte derrière lui.

Quoi, c'était tout ? Il n'était venu que pour s'excuser ? _Bien sûr que non, andouille. Il est venu pour voir si tu resterais ce soir._

Elle s'en voulait presque d'avoir cédé. Mais elle avait vraiment besoin de conserver son emploi.

Il fallait qu'elle appelle l'école maintenant. Elle chercha le numéro sur Internet et décrocha le combiné.

- Bonjour, je suis la mère d'un garçon qui est scolarisé chez vous, Logan Bennet. Je voulais juste prévenir son institutrice que ce soir je ne pourrais pas venir le chercher ; ce sera ma sœur, Jane Bennet, qui passera. Vous pourriez lui passer le message ?

- Oui, oui, bien sûr. Quelle est son nom ?

- Euh, je ne connais pas son nom de famille. C'est Joana, grande, blonde…

- Oui, je vois merci. Je lui passe le message.

- Merci beaucoup. Au revoir.

Elle raccrocha et soupira.

Au fond, peut-être que William Darcy avait raison. Elle n'était indispensable à personne. Pas même à son propre fils.

Non, décidément, elle n'était pas irremplaçable.


	5. Chapter 4 Charles

**Nana-del : héhé, vous vous y attendiez pas à celle-là hein ???**

**Myrka : et oui, Lizzie a un fils !!! En effet ça va pimenter le tout… Mais vous, lecteurs, verrez bien en temps voulu ^^**

**Yuna : bon ça va je suis contente que la suite te plaise :-D. Il y aura encore quelques surprises, mais je crois que Logan était la majeure quand même… **

**Julie : ahah, je vois que tu as bien suivi ^^ !!! Bon j'en dis pas plus pour l'instant ;-D**

**Arya19 : … Mince… D'autres révélations viendront plus tard ^^ !**

**Titepupuce : je reconnais que le fait que Joana soit instit, à la base c'était pour faciliter ce genre de rencontre… Mais je n'en dis pas plus, notamment pas quand est-ce que cette rencontre aura lieu ;-D**

**Kidibulle : questions très judicieuses ^^ j'ai déjà une idée assez précise là-dessus…**

**

* * *

CHAP 4 CHARLES**

_P***** de dossier de M**** ! _Lizzie n'en pouvait plus. Il lui avait fallu passer X coups de fils, préparer encore plus de lettres, relire et taper des contrats pour le sportif, la boîte, l'entraîneur du sportif, pour tout le monde quoi ! Il s'agissait de Charles Bingley, golfeur encore peu connu mais très prometteur. Le golf. Sport de riche ça encore. Non mais sérieux, quel était le rapport entre une marque d'ordinateurs et le golf ? Où il avait été le chercher son sportif, Darcy ? Il avait eu une illumination en se levant ce matin ?

Elle claqua le classeur dans lequel elle avait tout ordonné pour le fermer et se leva pour se diriger vers le bureau de son patron, non sans jeter un coup d'œil au réveil qui lui faisait office d'horloge. C'était Logan qui lui avait offert pour la dernière fête des mères ; non sans l'aide de Jane bien sûr.

Ça faisait trois heures qu'elle aurait dû être chez elle. Logan lui manquait.

Elle frappa à la porte du bureau de Darcy mais cette fois attendit sagement qu'il lui dise d'entrer. Elle savait qu'il était resté lui aussi ; il n'avait pas de vie ou quoi ce type ?

- Entrez, Elizabeth.

Elle n'aimait pas qu'il l'appelle par son prénom. Déjà, elle n'aimait pas vraiment son prénom ; elle préférait Lizzie. Et puis lui, elle ne voulait pas qu'il l'appelle ainsi. Ils n'étaient pas amis.

Elle poussa la porte et entra avec un air sombre.

_Merde, il n'est pas seul._

Un jeune homme à l'allure sympathique se leva quand il la vit, et lui adressa un beau sourire.

Non, ce n'est pas le sourire qui était beau. C'était lui, tout simplement. Blond, plutôt grand et fin mais musclé. Un visage très agréable.

_Reprends-toi, Lizzie._

Hé, ce visage !

C'était… Charles Bingley ! Le gars pour qui elle venait de faire des heures supp' !

Non, c'était à cause de Darcy qu'elle était encore là, décida-t-elle en regardant son patron avec ressentiment.

Elle déposa -peut-être un peu trop violemment- le dossier sur le bureau dudit patron.

Celui-ci ne se démonta pas et fit les présentations.

- Elizabeth Bennet,mon assistante. Elizabeth, voici Charles Bingley, un ami, et le sportif que notre marque va sponsoriser.

- Mademoiselle Bennet, le reprit-elle sèchement.

Puis elle se tourna vers Charles et lui offrit un sourire chaleureux.

- Enchantée, fit-elle sincèrement.

_Il a pas l'air méchant, lui_, se dit-elle.

Celui-ci lui serra la main, en adressant un regard légèrement moqueur à son ami. Le revirement de comportement de la jeune femme ne lui avait bien sûr pas échappé.

Il connaissait Will depuis longtemps ; et d'expérience il savait que celui-ci n'avait pas l'habitude de se faire reprendre. Il sentait que ces deux-là avaient eu un léger différend. Ou peut-être plus qu'un.

Will grimaça. _Elle est en colère_, pensa-t-il.

Ceci dit, il préférait mille fois la colère de la jeune femme à l'air triste qu'il avait pu surprendre sur son visage plus tôt.

- Je vous remercie d'être restée si tard, mademoiselle, fit gentiment Charles. J'espère que vous n'aviez rien de prévu.

Lizzie jeta un regard à son patron. Celui-ci faisait semblant d'être intéressé par la couverture du classeur.

_Ils n'ont pas dû discuter de notre petite dispute. Pourtant ce sont des amis, non ?_

Cela conforta Lizzie dans son idée que Darcy n'en avait strictement rien à cirer d'elle.

- Je vous en prie, fit-elle d'une voix froide. Je ne suis pas irremplaçable, dit-elle sèchement en regardant son patron.

Celui-ci leva le regard vers elle, mais elle avait détourné les yeux et regardait à nouveau Charles avec un sourire.

_Pourquoi c'est toujours simple avec Charles ? Même elle, elle a l'air de bien l'aimer, s'agaça Will._

- Mais maintenant, j'aimerai beaucoup rentrer chez moi, conclut-elle.

Will prit la parole.

- Attendez… Cela ne vous dérangerait pas de prendre un dossier avec vous ? C'est un vieux truc que je viens de trouver dans l'armoire, il faudrait que vous le contrôliez et voyiez ce qu'il faut en faire. Je vous paierai en heures supp', mais vous pourriez le faire chez vous, à votre rythme.

_Tiens, il ne lui imposait plus de rester ?_

Elle hocha la tête et attrapa le dossier qu'il lui désignait.

_Bon Dieu il pèse une tonne !_

En voyant l'épaisseur du classeur, Charles proposa son aide.

- Je vous raccompagne, fit-il en lui prenant le dossier des mains sans écouter son début de protestations. J'allais y aller. Will, à demain ?

- Oui, à demain. Au revoir, Eli… Mademoiselle Bennet.

Elle lui adressa un hochement de tête et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, suivie de Charles.

- Merci de m'aider, au fait.

- De rien, je vous en prie.

Ils sortirent de l'ascenseur.

- Votre voiture est dans le garage de la boîte ? Demanda-t-il.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui.

- Euh, non, je viens en bus. C'est plus pratique.

Surpris, il la regarda.

- Je ne vais pas vous laisser repartir en bus à cette heure là et ainsi chargée, fit-il simplement. Venez, je vous ramène. Enfin, si ça ne vous gêne pas.

En vérité, il avait envie de connaître un peu plus la femme qui semblait troubler son vieux pote.

- C'est pas que ça me gêne, mais je ne voudrais pas vous déran…

- Vous ne me dérangez pas, la coupa-t-il d'un ton sans appel. Je suis garé juste là.

Il avait une simple Fiat Croma gris métallisé.

Il remarqua l'air surpris de la jeune femme.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-il, curieux.

- C'est juste que je m'attendais à une voiture plus… ostentatoire, répondit-elle avec un sourire. Ça fait du bien de voir que tous les mecs ne se sentent pas obligés de s'offrir des voitures de marques en rapport avec leur salaire.

Il eut un sourire gêné.

- Ben, à vrai dire, j'ai aussi une Porsche… Mais bon, je la sors peu, se défendit-il.

Lizzie se sentit rougir.

_Oh, la gaffe._

Bon, elle avait déjà fait franchement pire, et il avait l'air plus amusé que vexé.

Elle lui indiqua la route ; Charles conduisait bien, à la fois prudemment et avec souplesse.

C'est clair que ça allait plus vite qu'en bus.

Ils arrivèrent devant l'immeuble où Lizzie logeait avec sa sœur.

Lizzie s'apprêta à le remercier, mais elle vit qu'il descendait de voiture et attrapait le dossier. Il allait la raccompagner ? Ça allait presque devenir vexant, tant de galanterie.

Elle sortit de la voiture et le guida jusque chez elle ; elle sonna. C'est Logan qui lui ouvrit.

- Maman ! S'écria-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dis ? On t'attend nous !

Elle rit et s'accroupit pour le prendre dans ses bras.

- Et maintenant je suis là tu vois.

Elle se releva, le portant, et se tourna vers Charles. Elle vit l'air surpris qu'il arborait.

- Vous voulez entrer boire quelque chose ? Proposa-t-elle poliment.

Elle n'y tenait pas vraiment ; elle avait pour habitude de manger tôt pour ne pas coucher Logan trop tard, et avec tout ça, il était pas loin de 19h.

- Non, non, refusa-t-il en bafouillant légèrement.

C'est alors qu'apparut Jane.

- Bon Lizzie, qu'est-ce que tu attends pour ramener tes…

Elle se figea et rougit en voyant que sa sœur était accompagnée.

Lizzie se tourna vers un Charles soudain immobile.

Tiens, lui aussi avait beugué*.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous les deux ?_

- Bonjour, fit timidement Charles. Charles Bingley.

Il lui tendit une main qu'elle s'approcha pour saisir, toujours écarlate.

- Jane Bennet, la sœur de Lizzie.

- Enchanté.

- De même.

Un ange passa. Lizzie, n'ayant pas tant que ça envie de tenir la chandelle, s'éloigna, Logan toujours dans ses bras.

- Je vais voir si le dîner ne crame pas. Au fait, Charles, vous pouvez rester manger si vous voulez.

Le jeune homme hésita, ne lâchant pas Jane des yeux.

- Je ne voudrai pas déranger.

- Mais non, pensez-vous, fit Lizzie en riant sous cape.

- J'ai fait assez à manger pour 4 ou 5, renchérit Jane, qui semblait avoir un peu recouvré ses esprits.

- Eh bien, c'est pas de refus alors.

Il rentra, et Jane referma la porte derrière lui.

Charles était décidément adorable, pensa Lizzie en riant aux anecdotes qu'il racontait. La soirée était passée à une vitesse folle ; le jeune homme racontait des souvenirs qu'il avait de ses matchs passés sans jamais se vanter, ayant toujours des petits moments de solitude ou de honte à raconter. Il avait expliqué à Logan ce qu'était le golf et avait mimé quelques gestes sous ses applaudissements de gamin. Il avait ensuite voulu tout savoir de Jane ; Jane, qui buvait ses paroles, et avait plaisanté avec Lizzie. On voyait qu'il était du genre à être toujours à l'aise en société ; pourtant, Lizzie décelait parfois de la timidité dans son regard quand il avait les yeux posés sur Jane.

Elle alla coucher Logan vers 9 h, leur laissant un peu d'intimité. Son fils n'avait pas très envie de dormir, pourtant il avait déjà dépassé le couvre-feu. Lizzie prit un air sévère.

- Allez, tu te couches maintenant.

- Mais, maman…

- Pas de mais ! Tu as école demain.

Il se renfrogna, bougonna un peu.

- Mais on n'a jamais personne à la maison. Moi je veux revoir Charles. Il reviendra, dis ?

- Je t'ai déjà dit qu'on ne dit pas « je veux ». Mais « j'aimerai, s'il te plaît ». D'accord ?

Son garçon hocha la tête.

- Quant à Charles… à mon avis, on le reverra, conclut pensivement Lizzie.

Logan fit un grand sourire.

- Dors, maintenant, fit Lizzie en souriant.

- D'accord. Je t'aime, maman.

Elle se sentit fondre, comme à chaque fois qu'elle entendait ces mots.

Cela l'amena à penser à ce que lui avait dit Darcy dans la journée.

Il avait tort. Elle était irremplaçable aux yeux de son fils. Elle s'en voulait à elle-même d'en avoir douté plus tôt dans l'après-midi.

- Moi aussi je t'aime mon chéri.

Elle attendit que la respiration de Logan devienne régulière, signe qu'il dormait, ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver. Alors elle se leva et retourna au salon.

Jane et Charles discutaient peu ; un silence gêné s'installa dans la pièce dès que Lizzie entra. Silence que Charles rompit très rapidement.

- Bon, ben je vais y aller je crois. J'ai déjà assez abusé de votre hospitalité.

- Non, non, commença à protester Lizzie. Ça nous a fait plaisir. Repassez quand vous voulez. Tu le raccompagnes, Jane ?

Sa sœur s'exécuta.

- J'ai passé une très bonne soirée, fit Charles en la regardant dans les yeux.

- Moi aussi, bafouilla-t-elle.

Il lui sourit, et s'éloigna.

Jane referma la porte derrière lui, légèrement à court de souffle.

Lizzie, passant dans le couloir, lui jeta un regard moqueur.

- Tu pourrais en ramener plus souvent des mecs comme ça, Lizzie, fit simplement Jane avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain.

**

* * *

*Je ne sais pas vraiment comment ça s'écrit… Désolée…**


	6. Chapter 5 Te découvrir

**Arya19 : Ah, cette Lizzy, faut pas l'énerver ! J'ai eu du mal à trouver comment introduire Charles à vrai dire… Pour le père de Logan, faudra attendre un peu :D**

**Myrka : merci !!! ^^ hé oui, pour frapper, l'amour a frappé ! Bien entendu, il va falloir cogner encore plus fort dans le cas de Lizzie et Will…**

**Julie : à vos ordre, chef ! Voilà un peu plus de Lizzie/Will. De toutes façons dans cette fic je ne crois pas que je vais développer le Jane /Charles… Quant au père de Logan… A découvrir plus tard ^^ !**

**Titepupuce : contente que ça t'aies plu ^^ ah la la, pour le papa, … (mode sadique ON) La révélation n'est pas pour les prochains chapitres !!! (mode sadique OFF)**

**Kidibulle : ah ah, tu poses la bonne question !!! Va-t-il cafter ? À voir dans les prochains chapitres ;-D**

**

* * *

CHAP 5 TE DECOUVRIR**

Le lendemain, Will arriva au bureau avec un peu de retard ; il avait dû passer voir des fournisseurs pour régler quelques problèmes d'entente.

Arrivé à son étage, il vit Louisa Hurst qui lui adressait un sourire qu'elle voulait… quoi, aguicheur ? Il jeta un regard dégoûté à l'alliance qu'elle portait et s'éloigna sans la saluer. Visiblement elle n'avait pas compris ce qu'il lui avait dit la dernière fois.

Il passa devant le bureau de son assistante ; il vit que la lumière était allumée. Elle était là, bien entendu. Il n'avait vraiment pas à se plaindre d'elle.

Il s'installa à son bureau et commença à feuilleter le dossier qu'elle lui avait remis la veille.

C'était parfait. Rien à redire. Elle n'avait rien oublié et tout fignolé, malgré le fait qu'elle ait eu autre chose de prévu.

À ce propos, il se sentait toujours aussi mal après ce qu'il lui avait dit. Il s'était excusé en effet ; mais quelque chose le chiffonnait. Était-ce l'air blessé de la jeune femme qu'il avait entrevu ? Il n'aurait pas crû, pour le peu qu'il la connaissait, qu'elle soit du genre à être facilement atteinte.

Il avait visiblement touché une corde très sensible.

_« j'ai une vie en dehors du boulot, et des obligations qui font que… » _C'est ce que lui avait dit la jeune femme hier.

Il était intrigué.

Et ce sentiment l'étonnait ; depuis quand s'intéressait-il à la vie de ses employés ?

Il en était là de ses réflexions quand Charles poussa la porte.

N'appréciant pas d'être dérangé à un moment où il se posait tant de questions, il ne le salua même pas et commença à ronchonner.

- On t'as jamais appris à frapper ?

Charles ne s'en formalisa pas.

- Bonjour. Moi ça va merci. J'ai passé une super soirée hier. Et toi ? Visiblement pas. Vu ton humeur. Alors, quoi de neuf ?

Will se renfrogna encore plus.

- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?

Son ami l'ignora superbement.

- Allez, raconte à tonton Charlie.

Will lui lança un regard sceptique.

- Tonton Charlie ? T'as pas trouvé mieux ?

- Au moins, tu ne fais plus semblant de ne pas me voir.

Will se tourna vers son ordinateur.

- Je crois que j'ai dit quelque chose qui a blessé quelqu'un, lâcha-t-il.

- C'est un bon début. Mais encore.

Will soupira et se retourna à nouveau vers son ami.

- C'est hier, avec mon assistante. Quand je lui ai demandé de faire des heures supp', au début elle a refusé en disant qu'elle avait autre chose à faire, et on s'est… disputé en fait. Et je lui ai dit un truc du genre qu'elle ne devait être indispensable à personne et que je ne voyais pas ce qui l'empêchait de rester.

Il vit la mâchoire de Charles se serrer au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait.

C'était pire que ce qu'il pensait alors.

- T'es vraiment un sale con, Will, commença son ami. Tu sais que je t'aime beaucoup hein ; mais franchement, tu as dépassé les bornes avec Lizzie. C'est une femme géniale, et tu n'as pas idée de ce qu'est sa vie.

Will se sentit un instant le pire salopard de la terre ; puis il tiqua.

- Attends. Tu l'as appelée Lizzie ? Et qu'est-ce que tu me sors, d'abord, toi non plus tu ne la connais pas sa vie !

Charles se leva et vînt se planter les deux mains sur le bureau, se penchant vers Will.

- Tu vois, t'es un super ami quand tu veux. Mais quand tu es obnubilé par tes problèmes et ta petite personne, tu ne fais plus attention à ce qui t'entoure. Tu voulais compléter mon dossier le plus rapidement possible pour ne pas que ça traîne en longueur, parce que ça t'aurait incommodé ; alors tu as obligé ton assistante à faire des heures supp, sans la prévenir, sans te soucier de ce qu'elle pouvait avoir de prévu. Juste pour ton confort.

Will voulut l'interrompre ; après tout, c'était aussi pour lui qu'il avait voulut régler cette histoire de sponsorisation dans les plus brefs délais. Mais Charles ne lui en laissa pas le temps, continuant sur sa lancée.

- Et là, tu étais tellement pris par tes questions existentielles que tu n'as même pas remarqué quand je t'ai dit que j'avais passé une super soirée. Alors tu veux que je te dise ? C'est avec Lizzie que je l'ai passée cette soirée. Je l'ai raccompagnée, parce qu'elle était à pied avec ton putain de vieux dossier plus lourd qu'elle (Charles avait peut-être tendance à légèrement grossir les faits quand il était énervé. Mais à peine.), et elle m'a invité à dîner. Elle est d'une compagnie réellement agréable ; tu t'en serais rendu compte si tu avais pris la peine de discuter avec elle. Et non, en effet je ne connais pas grand-chose de sa vie ; mais en quelques heures passées avec elle j'en ai appris assez pour pouvoir te dire qu'en effet, tes paroles étaient blessantes et déplacées.

Il s'arrêta, défiant son ami du regard.

Celui-ci était passé par toutes les expressions. La surprise que son ami semble si remonté, la honte quand il lui avait fait remarquer son attitude égoïste, le choc quand il lui avait dit avoir passé la soirée avec la jeune femme.

Et la jalousie.

Il n'avait que très rarement ressenti de la jalousie dans sa vie ; de toutes façons, il n'avait jamais manqué de rien. Mais pourtant, il ne pouvait se méprendre sur ce sentiment qui l'envahissait.

Il détourna le regard. Charles vit son trouble et décida de jouer un peu avec ses nerfs.

- Je t'en voudrais que tu lui fasses du mal, assena-t-il.

Et ça, au fond, c'était vrai.

Will affichait désormais un air coupable.

Charles se sentait triste pour lui ; Will avait toujours eu du mal dans ses relations avec les autres. Lui-même ne se serait pas montré aussi insistant à l'époque où ils s'étaient connus, Will n'aurait aujourd'hui aucun ami.

Et là, il était en train de l'enfoncer.

- Écoutes, fit-il, radouci, je ne sais pas ce que tu t'imagines qu'il y a entre Lizzie et moi. Il y avait sa sœur aussi à ce dîner. Il ne s'est rien passé -et ne se passera jamais rien- entre ton assistante et moi.

Il hésita un instant à parler de Logan à Will ; mais se dit que ce n'était pas à lui de lui apprendre son existence.

- Et comme je te l'ai dit, tu as abusé avec Lizzie. Tu devrais aller t'excuser. Et prendre le temps de parler avec elle. Je suis sûr que tu l'apprécierai.

- C'est mon assistante, Charles. Il est hors de question que je créé des liens personnels entre elle et moi. On ne mélange pas boulot et relations amicales.

Charles leva les yeux au ciel.

- Et on fait quoi nous deux, hein ?

- Tu ne travailles pas dans ma boîte, protesta Will.

- Mais tu ne peux pas nier qu'un contrat professionnel va bientôt nous lier. Il est là, dans ce classeur auquel tu es cramponné depuis tout à l'heure.

Will remarqua qu'en effet, il avait agrippé le classeur de ses deux mains pour se calmer quand son ami lui avait débité sa tirade.

Il le relâcha comme s'il s'était brûlé.

- De plus, c'est grâce à notre amitié que nous allons faire affaire ensemble.

- Ce n'est pas comparable.

Les protestations de Will se faisaient de plus en plus faibles ; il était forcé de reconnaître que son ami n'avait pas tort.

Charles souffla, agacé.

- Ça, c'est l'excuse à deux balles que tu sors à chaque fois. Excuse-moi Will, mais tu commences à me faire chier avec tes « c'est pas comparable ». De toutes façons, je ne te demande pas de devenir super ami avec Lizzie ; ça, je m'en chargerai. Mais essaie au moins d'entretenir des relations cordiales avec elle, et de la voir comme une personne à part entière, et non comme ta subordonnée. Parce que sous son masque professionnel se cache un femme vraiment exceptionnelle.

Ceci acheva de convaincre Will. Il avait envie de connaître la jeune femme dont son meilleur -son seul, en fait- ami vantait les mérites ; et soudain, plus rien ne l'empêchait de le faire, pas même ses anciennes réticences.

La matinée défila rapidement, et arriva l'heure de manger. Charlotte n'avait pas tout à fait fini son boulot et dit à Lizzie qu'elle la rejoindrait au self.

Lizzie remplit son plateau, paya et alla s'installer à une table libre en attendant son amie.

Surprise, elle vit Will arriver avec un plateau dans les mains.

_Depuis quand il se mêle à la populasse celui-là ?_

Il semblait chercher quelqu'un ; son regard balayait la salle de restauration.

Puis il la vit, et arrêta de chercher.

Lizzie en eut la mâchoire qui tombait quand elle vit qu'il se dirigeait vers elle.

Il dut remarquer son étonnement car il lui sourit, amusé.

- Je peux ? Fit-il, en désignant la place en face d'elle.

- Euh, je… j'attends quelqu'un, en fait, répondit-elle d'une petite voix, trop surprise pour reprendre son masque de froideur.

- Combien de personnes ?

Il attendait sa réponse, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté. Il n'avait pas posé cette question dans le but d'être indiscret ; juste par curiosité. Elle était à une table de quatre.

- Juste une, en fait. Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous, finit-elle par céder.

Il posa son plateau et s'assit en face d'elle avec un grand sourire.

Lizzie sentit les battements de son cœur accélérer leur cadence.

_Wow. Calme-toi ma grande. Il en a sans doute marre des sandwichs et à tous les coups tu es la seule qu'il connaisse. Je ne vois pas pour quelle autre raison il s'assiérait à ta table._

- Bonjour, au fait, commença-t-il. On ne s'est pas vus ce matin.

La jeune femme se souvint immédiatement de leur dernière entrevue et cela suffit à lui ramener les pieds sur terre. Elle se raidit.

- Bonjour.

Et voilà, sa voix avait retrouvé un ton poli et froid.

Will avait remarqué ce brusque changement d'humeur ; il décida de crever l'abcès.

- Bon, j'ai conscience de m'être montré vraiment… désagréable. Je me suis déjà excusé, mais j'ai peur que vous n'en ayez pas tenu compte.

_Attends, il était en train de lui faire des reproches, là, ou quoi ?_

- Enfin, ce que je veux dire, c'est que j'étais sincère. Je me suis comporté comme un abruti et je vous ai dit des choses que je ne pensais absolument pas.

Alors là, elle ne savait plus que faire.

Où était passé son patron ?

C'est ce moment que choisi Charlotte pour pointer le bout de son nez.

Elle interrogea silencieusement Lizzie du regard pour savoir si elle devait aller s'installer plus loin pour la laisser avec son patron. Celle-ci lui fit non de la tête. Elle prit place à côté de Lizzie.

- Bonjour, fit-elle.

- Bonjour, répondit Darcy.

Un court silence s'installa, puis ce qu'il venait de dire s'imprima dans le cerveau de Lizzie.

Au fond, après ça il lui avait proposé de faire ses heures supp chez elle. Il avait dû plus ou moins comprendre qu'elle avait réellement des obligations, et en tenir compte. C'était à son tour de tenir compte des excuses qu'il venait de lui faire.

Excuses qui, le connaissant, avaient dû lui demander un sacré effort pour rabaisser sa fierté.

- Bon, euh, je suppose que c'est ok. Pour hier. Il y a des choses que vous ne pouviez pas savoir, vous étiez à cran, moi aussi, bref, ça a explosé. N'y revenons pas.

Il parut soulagé.

- Bien.

Il tria vite fait ce qu'il avait dans son assiette avant de commencer à manger. Trop intimidée, Charlotte n'osait piper mot et avait le nez plongé dans ses haricots. Lizzie, elle, ne voyait pas l'utilité de trouver un sujet de conversation. L'excuser d'avoir laissé ses paroles dépasser ses pensées, c'était une chose ; mais elle n'était pas obligée de l'apprécier et de lui faire la conversation.

De toutes manières, c'est Will qui reprit la parole.

- Alors, Charles m'a dit que vous aviez passé la soirée ensemble.

Lizzie se raidit. Lui avait-il parlé de Logan aussi ? Elle n'avait pas pensé à lui demander de garder le secret. Elle ne voulait pas que toute la boîte soit au courant de sa situation familiale ; et encore moins son nouveau patron.

Frederic savait ; Charlotte aussi. Mais de la boîte, c'était à peu près les seuls.

Will surprit le regard étonné que Charlotte lança à Lizzie.

- Et avec votre sœur, rattrapa-t-il, ne voulant pas mettre la jeune femme dans l'embarras vis-à-vis de ses collègues.

Il avait mentionné sa sœur. Mais pas Logan. Lizzie devait-elle en conclure que Charles n'avait rien dit à propos de son fils ?

- C'est tout ce qu'il a dit ? Demanda-t-elle, méfiante.

- Euh, oui, que vous aviez passé tous les trois une bonne soirée quoi.

Tous les trois. Il ne savait pas. Elle s'autorisa à respirer de nouveau. Il faudrait qu'elle remercie Charles.

Charlotte la regarda avec un froncement de sourcil. Elle devait se poser pas mal de questions, mais Lizzie lui intima le silence d'une œillade. Elle ne voulait pas que son amie fasse la gaffe de révéler l'existence de son fils.

- Oui, en effet. J'espère que cela ne vous pose pas de problème ? Ajouta-t-elle peut-être un peu plus froidement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Il lui sourit.

- Non, pas du tout. Ça vous regarde.

Elle était de plus en plus surprise. Elle était certaine qu'il verrait ça d'un oeil réprobateur. Mais apparemment non.

Ils continuèrent à discuter de choses et d'autres ; des choses sans aucune importance, des conversations banales.

Malgré tout, Lizzie se surprit à aimer l'écouter parler. Il avait une belle vois, envoûtante. Et son visage, son sourire, et même son regard s'étaient adoucis. Il dégageait une sorte de chaleur dont elle ne l'aurait pas crû capable.

Le temps s'écoula vite ; ils finirent de manger, et remontèrent travailler. Charlotte les laissa monter seuls, elle devait passer aux toilettes.

Lizzie se dirigea vers les escaliers, talonnée par son patron.

- Vous ne prenez pas l'ascenseur ? Demanda-t-il, un peu surpris.

- Non, ça m'aide à digérer. Mais si vous tenez à…

- Non, ça me convient, fit-il en souriant.

Lizzie détourna le regard, gênée. Il avait vraiment des yeux très doux. _Y en a qui arrivent à rester insensibles à son charme ?_

Son charme ? _Hé, faut vraiment que tu te calmes là. C'est le dernier type envers lequel tu dois entretenir ce genre de pensées._

Ils remontèrent en silence et arrivèrent devant le bureau de la jeune femme.

- Bon, eh bien bonne après-midi, lui dit-il courtoisement.

- Euh, merci…

Ça sonnait bizarre dans la bouche d'un patron. Surtout dans la sienne, d'ailleurs.

- Vous savez où me trouver si vous avez besoin… fut tout ce qu'elle trouva à dire.

Elle rentra dans son bureau, se traitant mentalement d'idiote.

Elle n'arrivait décidément pas à cerner son patron. Ses changements d'humeur commençaient à lui tourner la tête.


	7. Chapter 6 Une bonne entente

**Je tiens à m'excuser pour le délai entre mes posts qui augmente un peu... Mais bon, soyez rassurés, la fic avance bien !!!**

**Arya19 : ah, ravie que le coup de gueule de Charles t'aies plu ; dans cette fic, j'aimerai qu'il devienne un peu plus ami avec Lizzy que dans l'original (notamment grâce à l'existence de Logan). Quant à Will, non en effet il ne va pas apprendre si rapidement l'existence de Logan… Plus il attends, plus il tombera de haut… Nyark nyark !!! P.S : dans ta review pour la fic de nana-del, tu me demandais avec quel tas de feuilles je m'éventais… Euh, ça doit être des vieux cours qui ont pas encore servi à allumer le barbecue, rien d'excitant ^^ (hé ouais, y en a qui ont fini les cours :-D)**

**Myrka : et elle a pas fini de se poser des questions, je peux te l'assurer !!! En même temps, j'avoue, un Darcy comme ça, tu te tortures pas les méninges à essayer de comprendre ^^**

**Nana-del : Merci ^^ !!! La réponse à ta question dans ce chapitre ;-). Il faudra attendre un peu pour la découverte *sourire sadique***

**Cassandre8 : ah mince !!! Merci beaucoup ^^ je rectifie ça de suite. Contente que ça te plaise sinon :-D**

**Julie : merci beaucoup ^^ !!! En effet Will va se rendre de plus en plus compte de ses sentiments…**

**

* * *

CHAP 6 UNE BONNE ENTENTE…**

À la grande surprise de Lizzie, Darcy semblait avoir définitivement laissé tomber le masque de la froideur avec elle. Il la saluait toujours chaleureusement -_William Darcy, chaleureux ! On aura tout vu_- et venait s'asseoir à sa table le midi. À chaque fois Charlotte gardait le nez dans son assiette et seuls Lizzie et son patron échangeaient quelques banalités ou parlaient des dossiers en cours.

On était vendredi midi ; Lizzie sortit de son bureau pour se diriger vers le self. Cette fois, elle croisa Darcy.

- Vous descendez manger ? Demanda-t-il.

_Non je me dégourdis juste les jambes._

- Oui, pourquoi ? Vous avez un travail urgent à me confier ?

Elle avait dit ça sans aucune animosité. Ou presque. Elle semblait lui avoir pardonné la soirée passée à la boîte ; du moins elle semblait supporter sa présence.

- Non, absolument pas. Je me demandais simplement si je pouvais me joindre à vous.

_Comme tous les midi de cette semaine_, pensa-t-elle avec un sourire amusé qui n'échappa pas à son patron.

- Bien sûr. Je passe juste chercher Charlotte.

Il la suivit sans un mot.

- Hey, Charlotte ! Tu as fini ? On va manger.

- Euh, non, en fait allez-y sans moi. J'ai prévu de déjeuner avec d'autres collègues.

Lizzie fronça les sourcils. Elle aurait presque parié que c'était pour éviter de manger avec le patron. Pas que Charlotte avait quoique ce soit contre lui ; simplement, elle était toujours gênée en sa présence.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules.

- Bien, bon appétit alors.

Son amie lui maugréa une réponse. Elle descendit au self avec Darcy.

Ils s'installèrent à une table collée à un mur ; et, pour la première fois de la semaine, Lizzie remarqua les regards que leur lançaient les employés déjà présents.

Elle n'aimait pas vraiment ça. Ça ne promettait rien de bon.

Son patron, lui, semblait ne pas s'en formaliser.

- Avez-vous terminé de taper les lettres aux fournisseurs ? Lui demanda-t-il.

Elle ne retint pas un soupir exaspéré.

- Oui, soyez rassuré.

Il la regarda et lui sourit.

- Je suis désolé. Je vous parle de travail alors que c'est votre pause.

Elle le regarda, amusée.

- C'est aussi la vôtre.

Il acquiesça.

- Bien, parlons d'autre chose. Au fait, vous avez des nouvelles de Johnson ? Vous sembliez bien vous entendre avec lui.

Elle essaya de dénicher de la réprobation dans sa voix ; il n'y en avait pas. Juste de la curiosité.

- Oui, répondit-elle prudemment. Il m'appelle de temps en temps pour prendre de mes nouvelles.

_Et des nouvelles de Logan aussi. Mais vous n'avez pas besoin de savoir ça._

- Il va bien. Il semble s'accommoder à l'oisiveté ; quoiqu'il m'a l'air bien actif pour un retraité.

Darcy rit légèrement.

Lizzie se sentit troublée par ce rire. Cherchant à comprendre la raison de ce trouble, elle planta son regard dans celui de son patron…

Et soudain, plus rien autour n'existait. Ni le brouhaha régnant dans la cafete, ni les regards des autres employés. Elle se sentit happée par la profondeur des yeux noirs de son vis-à-vis.

Un verre fut cassé, quelque part dans la pièce ; Lizzie sursauta, rompant le charme.

Même s'il n'en avait pas l'air, Will aussi était troublé par ce qu'il venait de ressentir.

Bon, c'était un passage à vide. _Tu discutes avec ton employée, ne l'oublies pas._

- Vous ne l'accompagnez pas à la pêche, plaisanta-t-il, cherchant à rétablir la conversation.

Lizzie se sentit perdue. _De quoi on parlait déjà ?_

_Ah oui. Frederic._

- Ce n'est pas la saison, fit-elle avec un sourire.

En parlant de saison, on approchait des beaux jours. Dans trois semaines, Logan serait en vacances pour deux mois. Il fallait qu'elle songe à poser ses deux semaines de vacances dès maintenant pour pouvoir s'occuper de trouver une petite location près d'une plage. Logan n'était encore jamais parti en vacances. Cette année, Lizzie se promit qu'ils iraient quelque part, juste eux deux.

- Au fait, commença-t-elle, ça va bientôt être l'été. J'ai deux semaines de congés à prendre, avez-vous une préférence quant aux dates, une période qui vous arrange ?

Will réfléchit quelques instants, ne s'attardant pas sur le vide qu'il ressentait déjà à l'idée de ne pas voir la jeune femme pendant quinze jours.

- Euh, pas vraiment. Non, vous pouvez les prendre quand vous voulez.

La jeune femme se sentit soulagée.

Pour les grandes vacances, la date de ses congés ne poserait pas problème. Sur les deux mois qu'avait son fils, elle pourrait toujours faire concorder ses deux semaines.

Non, le plus délicat serait de faire concorder ses congés avec les petites vacances qui parsemaient l'année scolaire de Logan, et ce sans révéler son existence à Darcy.

Elle-même ne comprenait pas exactement pourquoi elle tenait tant à cacher le fait qu'elle était mère célibataire à son nouveau patron. Une chose était sûre, c'est que ce n'était pas par crainte qu'il ne répande l'information dans la boîte ; on ne faisait pas moins loquace que William Darcy.

Était-ce par honte ? Elle ne s'était jamais sentie honteuse de son statut de mère célibataire. C'était son choix, les autres elle s'en foutait.

D'ailleurs, elle avait vite parlé de Logan à Frederic ; c'était justement pour lui expliquer le choix de ses dates de congés.

Mais à Darcy…

En fait, Lizzie avait simplement peur de son jugement. Elle ignorait pourquoi ; le jugement des autres l'importait peu en général.

Elle décida qu'elle y réfléchirait plus tard, à tête reposée. Elle ne tenait pas à s'encombrer l'esprit.

Elle remarqua que son patron la fixait, intrigué par l'air pensif qu'elle arborait. Elle lui sourit comme si de rien n'était.

- Je vous préviendrai à l'avance alors. Pour que vous ayez le temps de me trouver une remplaçante.

Les mots sortirent naturellement de sa bouche, mais ils lui rappelèrent leur dispute. Cela la fit grincer des dents ; elle lui avait pardonné (ou presque) mais s'en voulait à elle-même d'avoir été assez touchée par ce qu'il lui avait dit pour que ça lui reste en tête.

_Tu n'es pas irremplaçable_, pensa-t-elle avec un pincement au cœur. _Surtout pas pour lui._

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, il lui répondit :

- Oh, je ne prendrai pas de remplaçant. Je suis certain que quel que soit le boulot qu'il fournirait, ça n'égalerait pas le vôtre, et ça risquerait de m'agacer. Je me débrouillerai seul pendant ces quinze jours.

Lizzie le regarda, surprise. C'était la première fois qu'il lui faisait un compliment ; et même si le compliment n'était pas direct, il lui réchauffait le cœur.

Quand ils remontèrent à leur étage, Louisa était à l'accueil_ (tiens, pour une fois qu'elle est à son poste !)_, discutant avec une autre employée _(bon, on ne peut pas tout avoir, Louisa à son poste et travaillant)_.

Celles-ci regardèrent Lizzie et son patron se séparer. Will tournait au coin du couloir et Lizzie devait passer devant elles pour rejoindre son bureau.

Elle soupira et s'avança.

Will, quant à lui, disparut de leur vue mais prit soin de rester à portée de leurs voix. Il avait remarqué le regard impatient que les deux commères avait lancé à son assistante.

Ça ne loupa pas, Louisa héla Lizzie.

- Lizzie !

- Oui, Lou, répondit d'une voix à la fois mielleuse et glaciale.

_Étrange mélange_, pensa Will avec un sourire.

- Alors, raconte ! Tu as mangé tous les midis avec le patron.

Will leva les yeux au ciel. C'était parti pour les commérages.

- Et il n'y a rien à rajouter, répliqua Lizzie. Maintenant, si vous pouviez retourner au boulot, la boîte ne s'en porterait que mieux.

Son ton était sans appel.

Hélas ça ne stoppa pas Louisa.

- Oh, allez ! Tu dois te faire chier avec lui, non ? Il parle pas et il a un balai coincé dans le cul ! Je me demande même si il y a des gens qui arrivent à le supporter en dehors de la boîte.

Les deux pouffèrent.

- Franchement, avoues au moins que si tu bouffes avec lui, c'est par pitié ! Ou pour qu'il ne te vire pas !

Lizzie réagit au quart de tour.

- Écoutes bien ce que je vais te dire, parce que je n'ai pas l'intention de te le répéter deux fois. Tout le monde n'est pas comme toi, à lécher les bottes des autres dans le but de se faire mousser. Si je déjeune avec William Darcy tous les midis, ce sont mes oignons et les autres n'ont pas à s'en mêler. Mais puisque tu tiens tant à savoir, apprends que contrairement à ce que tu sembles croire, il a de la conversation, et intéressante par-dessus le marché. On ne peut pas en dire autant de toi.

Louisa était choquée de se faire ainsi remonter les bretelles par une femme qui, et bien, n'était même pas sa supérieure, techniquement. Son téléphone se mit à sonner ; elle le fusilla du regard.

- Il ne s'arrêtera de sonner que si tu le décroches. La voix de Lizzie claqua, annonçant que leur discussion était close.

Will, qui avait tout entendu, était surpris par l'aplomb avec lequel son assistante venait de le défendre. Il était conscient que Lizzie ne le portait pas dans son cœur ; et c'était normal, étant donné son comportement envers elle. Mais malgré tout, elle n'avait pas hésité à se placer de son côté, quitte à se fâcher avec l'une des pires commères de la boîte.

Elle venait de signer son arrêt de mort, là.

Il l'entendit claquer la porte de son bureau, et se dirigea vers le sien. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il devait faire. La remercier d'avoir pris sa défense ? Cela reviendrait à lui annoncer qu'il avait entendu la conversation, et, connaissant son assistante un minimum, il pensait que ça la gênerait. Elle avait parlé librement, croyant qu'il n'écoutait pas ; si elle avait su qu'il était là, elle aurait peut-être simplement passé son chemin. Elle ne semblait pas être du genre à se mêler des histoires des gens. Là, elle avait simplement répondu à Hurst dans la mesure où lui n'était pas là pour le faire.

Non, il valait mieux qu'il fasse comme si de rien n'était. Mais désormais, il savait que malgré les tensions entre eux, il pourrait toujours compter sur Lizzie. Elle avait beau ne pas l'apprécier, ça ne l'empêchait pas de lui reconnaître des qualités.

À la base il n'était vraiment pas chaud pour avoir une assistante ; mais maintenant, il se rendait compte que sans cette jeune femme, cette boîte ne tournerait pas aussi bien. Il comprenait ce qu'avait voulu dire Frederic Johnson en qualifiant Lizzie de « vraie perle ».

Mais en même temps, il regrettait presque qu'elle soit son employée. C'est une femme avec qui il aurait pu devenir ami dans d'autres circonstances…

_Ami, hein ?_ Fit une petite voix ironique issue d'un coin de son cerveau. Il décida de l'ignorer.

Le week-end arriva enfin. Lizzie avait pensé pouvoir profiter de son fils, mais celui-ci était à un anniversaire tout le samedi après-midi.

Elle décida d'appeler Frederic. Il lui proposa de venir le voir.

Il habitait en périphérie de New York, dans une propriété avec quelques hectares, au bord d'un lac artificiel.

Très fier de lui, il lui fit visiter. Il lui montra sa nouvelle lubie : il avait installé six ruchers et s'était lancé dans la fabrication de miel et de propolis.

_Il est déjanté_, pensa Lizzie avec amusement.

Ils parlèrent rapidement de la boîte ; Frederic demanda à la jeune femme si ses relations avec Darcy s'étaient apaisées. Elle lui raconta sans rentrer dans les détails leurs heurts du début, puis la trêve qu'ils semblaient avoir conclu.

Frederic se promit de venir vérifier par lui-même comment s'en sortaient les deux jeunes gens.


	8. Chapter 7 Ou pas

**Arya19 et titepupuce : ah ouf lol j'avais peur que ça vous paraisse un peu facile leur petite réentente… Mais si vous avez aimé c bon ^^ !!! D'ailleurs, si vous avez aimé le ton du chapitre précédent, peut-être apprécierez-vous aussi celui-là… J'en dis pas plus...  
**

**Myrka : Ah, je regrette, mais je crains de ne te faire un peu patienter un peu pour l'identité du père de Logan… Mais bon, pour vous faire patienter, voici un nouveau perso qui, j'en suis sûre, vous manquait cruellement… *sadique* En tous cas merci pour ta review !!!  
**

**Cassandre8 : héhé… surprise surprise !!! Ce que je peux te dire c'est qu'elle est déjà écrite cette rencontre ^^. Sinon jsuis contente que ma fic te plaise ^^ !  
**

**

* * *

CHAP 7 … OU PAS**

La semaine suivante, tout le monde avait prit le pli. La routine s'était installée ; on aurait dit que cela faisait des années que William Darcy était aux commandes.

Le mercredi après-midi, Lizzie finissait de taper une lettre à un fournisseur quand elle entendit frapper.

- Oui ?

Louisa passa la tête par l'encadrement de la porte.

- Il y a quelqu'un qui veut voir Darcy.

Ni bonjour, ni merde. Louisa n'avait pas eu l'air d'apprécier leur petite discussion de la dernière fois.

- Pour quelles raisons ? Il n'a pas de rendez-vous.

La réceptionniste haussa les épaules et fit entrer une femme grande, blonde, et surtout entourée d'un nuage -non, d'un brouillard- de parfum qui devait être coûteux.

Celle-ci jeta un regard dédaigneux à Lizzie et ne prit même pas la peine de la saluer.

_Toi, je sens que je vais t'a-do-rer._

- Que puis-je pour vous ? Demanda-t-elle le plus courtoisement possible.

- Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Vous n'allez pas tous me poser la même question ! Je viens voir Will, c'est un très bon ami. Je ne comprends même pas que je sois obligée de passer par tous les subordonnés !

Lizzie ferma les yeux et prit une inspiration.

- C'est à propos du travail ? Car voyez-vous, vous êtes sur son lieu de travail, là.

- De quel droit osez-vous me parler ainsi ? Je vous préviens, tout lui sera répété. Je ne partirai pas d'ici avant de l'avoir vu de toutes manières.

_D'accord ma fille. Tu as affaire à la connasse du siècle. Détends-toi et n'oublies pas de sourire._

- Aucun problème, Madame. J'aimerai juste savoir qui lui annoncer.

- _Mademoiselle_ Bingley. Et je vous prierai d'être plus polie avec moi. Will et moi sommes très proches, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait qu'il distribuerait des avertissements s'il apprenait comment vous m'avez accueillie.

_Ça va j'ai compris, ma grande._

Lizzie décrocha le combiné et composa le numéro de son patron.

- Oui, fit celui-ci ?

- C'est Elizabeth. Il y a une personne qui demande à vous voir.

- Qui ? Je n'ai pas de rendez-vous de prévu.

- Votre amie, Mademoiselle Bingley.

Silence, puis :

- Ah. Indiquez-lui le chemin, je vais la recevoir.

La jeune femme raccrocha. Elle se leva et vit que la pimbêche lui adressait un sourire victorieux. Lizzie passa devant elle pour la guider, se retenant de lever les yeux au ciel. Elle la guida jusqu'à la porte du bureau de Darcy et la lui désigna, ne prenant pas la peine de lui ouvrir.

Elle n'était pas portier.

Elle retourna à son bureau, énervée.

Puis pour qui elle se prenait ? C'est pas parce qu'elle couchait avec William Darcy qu'elle pouvait tout se permettre. Parce que c'était sans doute sa maîtresse non ? _« Will et moi sommes très proches, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire »_ c'était assez clair !

Et puis lui, la recevoir comme ça en pleine journée, non mais franchement c'était quoi ce bordel ? Il dirait quoi si elle elle ramenait un mec au bureau ?

Bon, d'accord, elle n'avait pas de mec. Mais ça pouvait s'arranger !

_Calme toi, ok ?_

Cette poufiasse lui avait pourri son après-midi.

Will vit entrer la sœur de son ami dans son bureau. Blasé, il n'avait même pas essayé de la renvoyer chez elle. C'était une fille pourrie gâtée, qui n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui refuse quoi que ce soit.

Cela faisait des années -en fait, depuis qu'elle était pubère- qu'elle voulait sortir avec lui. Au début, il avait pensé _« c'est ça, cours toujours ! » _en pensant qu'elle arrêterait vite.

Mais c'est qu'elle avait de l'endurance !

Ça ne l'avait pas empêchée de connaître d'autres hommes. À chaque fois qu'elle en présentait un, Will louait le ciel, pensant que c'était peut-être celui-là qui la détacherait de lui. Mais à chaque fois, c'était un espoir déçu.

Et c'était un vrai boomerang cette fille. Sauf qu'à la réflexion, il ne l'avait jamais jetée, vu que c'était la sœur de son meilleur ami.

Elle interrompit ses pensées de son ton doucereux.

- Alors, heureux de me voir, Will ?

- Pas vraiment, non, Caroline. Vois-tu, je travaille, là.

- Oh, tu pourrais au moins être courtois avec une vieille amie ! Je passais prendre de tes nouvelles et observer ton nouvel environnement.

- Je peux demander à quelqu'un de te faire visiter, si tu le souhaites.

Elle prit une des chaises et vint la placer près de lui.

- Je veux bien visiter, mais avec toi comme guide.

Will soupira.

- Je ne peux pas. J'ai du travail.

- Alors je vais te regarder bosser. Fais comme si je n'étais pas là.

Will se résigna. De toutes façons, il n'arriverait pas à la virer. Et puis, peut-être qu'elle finirait par se lasser !

Il se plongea dans le dossier qu'il était en train de consulter.

Il ne fallut pas 5 minutes à Caroline pour qu'elle se manifeste à nouveau. Si tant est qu'elle avait arrêté de se manifester ; parce qu'elle avait passé son temps à se tortiller sur sa chaise, se penchant sur son épaule pour voir ce qu'il faisait, saturant l'oxygène qu'il respirait de son parfum capiteux.

_Ç'aurait été trop beau._

- Et dis-moi, comment va ta sœur ?

Will inspira un bon coup. Il avait besoin d'un bol d'air frais. Il décrocha son téléphone.

Lizzie était en train d'imprimer un nouveau contrat en plusieurs exemplaires quand son téléphone sonna.

- Oui ? Fit-elle un peu sèchement.

- Euh, Elizabeth, euh, c'est moi, Will. Vous faisiez quoi là ?

Quoi, il vérifiait si elle bossait ? Lui ? Avec l'autre qui avait fait son cinéma pour le voir ? Il se foutait de sa gueule, là ?

- J'imprimais les contrats pour vos nouveaux fournisseurs de Londres, fit-elle d'une voix peu amène.

- Ah, super. Vous pourriez me les apporter quand ce sera fini ?

- Ben ça devra attendre 5 minutes, ça ne se fait pas tout seul.

Elle raccrocha.

Elle avait conscience de s'être montrée franchement désagréable, avec un supérieur hiérarchique qui plus est. Mais cette _Mademoiselle Bingley_ l'avait mise hors d'elle.

Will regarda un instant son combiné, surpris. Quelle mouche avait piqué la jeune femme ? Elle avait l'air remonté.

_Sans doute un problème avec l'ordinateur ou l'imprimante_, se dit-il.

Il sentit Caroline passer une main dans ses cheveux pour attirer son attention sur elle.

- Alors, tu ne m'as pas répondu, fit-elle avec une moue. Ne me dis pas que tous ces papiers sont plus importants qu'une vieille amie quand même !

_Oh c'est pas vrai. Elle va pas me lâcher._

Lizzie déboula enfin dans son bureau. Elle vit tout de suite la place qu'occupait la demoiselle Bingley, et remarqua les cheveux décoiffés de Will.

_Ben voyons._

Elle lui tendit les contrats sans un mot.

Puis la pimbêche prit la parole.

- Oh, Will, puisque ton assistante est là, on pourrait lui demander de nous apporter deux cafés ? Qu'en penses-tu, tu as bien besoin d'une pause !

Le sang de Lizzie ne fit qu'un tour.

- Désolée, ça ne rentre pas dans mes compétences, fit-elle, glaciale. Demandez plutôt à Louisa, elle en sera ravie.

Elle tourna les talons et sortit en évitant de claquer la porte.

Will regarda la porte, un peu perplexe.

- Bon, écoutes, Caro. Non seulement tu viens me déranger sur mon lieu de travail, mais en plus tu te permets de donner des ordres à mes employés. Ça commence à bien faire. Lizzie est mon assistante personnelle, pas ma stagiaire*. Alors maintenant, j'aimerai que tu sortes de ce bureau. Perds ton temps si ça te chante, mais pas le mien, s'il te plait.

Caroline le regarda bouche bée, puis lui lança un regard dédaigneux. Et enfin, ENFIN ! Elle sortit.

Will se prit la tête entre les mains. Il resta ainsi quelques minutes ; mais, au moment où il se sentit enfin prêt à se remettre à bosser, sa porte s'ouvrit et Frederic entra.

- Bonjour ! Je viens prendre la température de la boîte ! Tout se passe comme vous voulez ? Je viens de croiser Lizzie, mais elle n'avait pas l'air d'humeur. Elle ne m'a même pas vu.

Will soupira, au bord de la crise de nerfs.

Ils avaient tous décidés de l'empêcher de travailler aujourd'hui ? Ils s'étaient tous donné le mot ?

_Y a des jours, comme ça…_

Il décrocha à nouveau le combiné et mit le haut parleur.

- Oui ? Fit la voix toujours aussi sèche de Lizzie.

- J'aurai besoin que vous passiez, s'il vous plait.

- Et puis quoi, encore ? Faut que je vous apporte le café ?

Frederic haussa les sourcils, surpris. Will ne chercha même pas à répondre et raccrocha.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à Lizzie ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de lui expliquer, Lizzie déboulait dans son bureau.

- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? Il y en a qui bossent, ici, au cas où vous…

Lizzie remarqua la présence de Frederic et se calma instantanément.

- Ah, salut.

Elle se sentit con quelques instants.

- Euh, ça va ? Finit-elle par lâcher.

Frederic regardait tour à tour Will et Lizzie. Le premier avait l'air exténué. La seconde, remontée.

- Moi, oui. Mais vous, je commence à me poser des questions.

La jeune femme jeta un regard noir à son patron.

- Je vais très bien. Mais je dois retourner bosser. Pas de temps pour les visites personnelles.

Elle repartit en claquant la porte.

_Pauvre porte, elle ne va pas tenir longtemps à ce rythme_, pensa Will. _Et moi non plus, d'ailleurs._

Il aurait été seul, il se serait cogné la tête contre un mur pour chasser la migraine naissante. Du moins essayer.

Frederic le regardait, perplexe.

- Elle parlait de quelque chose de précis ?

Il ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre.

- Bon. Ben heureusement qu'elle m'a dit que vos relations s'étaient arrangées, le week-end dernier. Je ne sais pas ce que ce serait si au contraire vous vous faisiez la guerre, continua Fredric, imperturbable.

Will sortit enfin de son mutisme.

- Ça allait mieux. Mais rien ne dure. Y a rien à faire. Si seulement je pouvais trouver son mode d'emploi !

Frederic rit.

- Désolé, mon vieux, mais il n'était pas fourni avec le C.V. Essayez juste de ne pas lui en vouloir. Et puis soyez heureux ; c'est quand elle est en colère qu'elle abat la plus grosse dose de travail. Avec vous, elle va battre des records !

Will repensa au soir où elle avait fait des heures supp. Elle avait effectué un travail de titan, lui remettant un dossier complet et soigné en quelques heures.

- J'ai crû remarquer, en effet, dit-il simplement.

**

* * *

* Oh la la le préjugé sur les stagiaires… Je m'excuse avant de me faire lapider… Mais en même temps…**


	9. Chapter 8 Vacances

**Bon, vu le nombre de réactions, j'avoue, je fais mon mea culpa, moi non plus en tant que stagiaire on ne m'a jamais demandé de faire le café :-D Mais bon, j'étais parfois très copine avec l'agrafeuse quand même. Ou préposée au courrier. Lol.**

**Kidibulle : ah ben y en a qui ont de la chance ! Alors pour tes questions : Lizzie va le croire encore un peu mais sera bientôt détrompée t'inquiètes ^^, quant à Jane et Charles je ne sais pas si je les ferais beaucoup réapparaître…Mais bon ils seront en couple, ça c'est sûr. Héhé cette fic est faite pour vous torturer je crois !!! P.S : Pour Will jveux bien faire le café, mais Caro elle se le prendrait par la figure !**

**Arya19 (et titepupuce) : je fais quoi très bien… Emm**der tout le monde ??? Mdr non c'est vrai que là côté préjugés je me suis fait plaisir :-D. Pour être franche même moi j'ai rigolé en me relisant. Pour la rencontre Darcy /Logan… en fait je pensais qu'elle serait plus tôt que ça… Mais il va venir un « évènement » que je pensais écrire en un seul chapitre et qui, en fait, en fait 4... Ça va donc retarder un peu… J'en dis pas plus ^^**

**Julie : Ah tu vas être contente, parce que justement les sentiments de Will vont commencer à se développer au fil des prochains chapitres…**

**

* * *

CHAP 8 VACANCES**

Les semaines passèrent rapidement. Lizzie ne déjeunait plus avec son patron ; il ne venait plus au self. En fait, ils ne s'échangeaient plus que les politesses d'usage : bonjour, merci, au revoir. Lizzie ne s'était franchement plus montrée agréable avec lui depuis l'épisode Mademoiselle Bingley.

Mais quelque part, le semblant de bonne entente qu'elle avait entretenu avec son patron pendant une courte semaine lui manquait.

Ceci dit, elle ne l'aurait jamais avoué.

Là, elle était en train de se prendre la tête avec le dossier des nouveaux fournisseurs que Darcy avait choisi, les londoniens. Ceux-ci n'arrêtaient pas de demander des modifications de petites clauses franchement sans importance pour la plupart.

Et maintenant, voilà qu'ils demandaient à ce que le patron en personne vienne les rencontrer à Londres !

On frappa à sa porte.

- Oui ?

Charles entra, un sourire lumineux sur les lèvres. Rien qu'à le voir, ça lui redonna le sourire à elle aussi.

Il était déjà revenu plusieurs fois chez elle, voir Jane, Lizzie ne se faisait pas d'idées là-dessus. Mais elle n'en était pas mécontente ; Jane avait enfin l'air heureuse. Et elle, elle aimait beaucoup Charles, qui le lui rendait bien. Il lui avait dit adorer cette capacité qu'elle avait de mettre Will dans tous ses états.

Jane… Il faut dire que Lizzie se sentait coupable à son égard. Elle avait abandonné beaucoup de choses pour l'épauler à l'annonce de sa grossesse. Sans elle, Lizzie ne savait pas comment elle aurait fait. Mais alors vraiment pas.

Et depuis, elle s'en voulait un peu, songeant que la vie de Jane aurait pu être bien meilleure ; puis elle avait rencontré Charles, et sa sœur semblait à nouveau complètement vivante.

Visiblement, lui faire connaître ce jeune homme avait suffit à éponger toutes les dettes qu'elle avait envers sa sœur.

- Allô la Lune, ici la Terre. Me recevez-vous ? Fit Charles en agitant sa main devant Lizzie.

La jeune femme rit.

- Désolée, j'étais ailleurs j'avoue. Tu vas bien ?

- Oui oui, et toi ? Parait que vos fournisseurs vous mènent la vie dure.

Lizzie soupira.

- On s'en sortira…

- Oh, comme d'hab, je n'en doute pas. Bon, je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps. Je peux passer chez vous, ce soir ?

- Euh, oui, bien sûr. Je vais prévenir Jane, tu n'auras qu'à rester dîner.

- Ok, c'est sympa. Je te ramènerai.

- Faudra passer chercher Logan.

- Pas de problèmes. À tout à l'heure !

Lizzie lui répondit par un sourire alors qu'il sortait.

Elle envoya un texto à Jane, qui travaillait aussi à l'heure qu'il était. Elle tenait une petite boutique dans une rue commerçante. C'était pratique ; étant patronne, elle pouvait prendre la liberté de fermer plus tôt ou d'ouvrir plus tard si un jour Lizzie avait besoin quelle s'occupe de Logan.

Elle s'était remise au travail depuis une heure quand sa porte s'ouvrit à nouveau.

Elle leva les yeux, vaguement agacée.

_Qui c'est ? Il peut pas frapper ?_

Ah, c'était Collins. Le fameux comptable.

- Hey, Lizzie, c'est midi ! Je voulais te proposer de m'accompagner, je voulais aller manger à l'extérieur aujourd'hui.

Ça y est, l'énervement s'insinuait déjà en Lizzie. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, elle ne pouvait décidément pas supporter Collins. C'était physique.

- Désolée, je mange avec Charlotte ce midi.

Voyant qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour répliquer, elle le coupa.

- Et tous les midis de la semaine.

Il haussa les épaules.

- Que dirais-tu qu'on sorte un soir, alors ?

Elle soupira et commença à se masser les tempes.

- Franchement, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, mon vieux, je regrette. De toutes façons, j'ai des journées assez chargées en ce moment et je suis trop crevée le soir pour être d'une compagnie agréable.

Ça aurait dû suffire à le garder à distance, non ?

Non. Elle sentit des mains se poser sur ses épaules et commencer à -très mal- la masser.

Elle sursauta, manquant de renverser son bureau.

- Détends-toi, je voulais juste t'aider à faire passer ton mal de crâne !

Lizzie ne réussit plus à se contrôler.

- Écoutes, Collins, si tu devais être un médicament, tu ne serais pas un aspirine, mais un putain de laxatif ! Maintenant, j'aimerai beaucoup que tu me foutes la paix. En quelle langue il faut que je te le dise ?

Collins s'était figé, ébahi. Il se décidé enfin à quitter la pièce, non sans lui adresser un dernier message.

- Tu sais quoi, Lizzie ? Tu es complètement frigide. Ça ne m'étonne pas que t'aies personne.

Will, qui passait dans le couloir, entendit ces dernières paroles -ainsi que Louisa et d'autres employés. Choqué et colère contre le comptable, il alla voir Lizzie. Celle-ci ne l'entendit même pas approcher. Elle avait la tête entre les mains et semblait exténuée.

Il posa une main dans son dos ; elle sursauta et s'éloigna, braquant vivement son regard sur lui.

- Ça va ? Lui demanda-t-il, sincèrement inquiet.

Elle se calma en le reconnaissant.

- Oui. Je suis désolée, je vous ai pris pour un autre. Je crois que j'ai vraiment besoin de vacances.

Il lui sourit, compatissant.

- Collins ? Je viens de le croiser.

- Ah. Oui. Je suppose que vous avez entendu ce qu'il vient de me dire.

Il lui fit un sourire d'excuse.

- Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parliez avant, mais…

- Oh, je l'ai juste traité de laxatif. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais aller manger, fit-elle en se levant.

Il la regarda s'éloigner, un sourire se formant sur ses lèvres.

Leur première vraie conversation depuis un bon moment. Ça lui avait manqué. Il hésita à aller la rejoindre ce midi ; mais décida qu'elle ne semblait vraiment pas d'humeur. Mieux valait la laisser se calmer avec sa collègue. Il ne tenait pas à se prendre un nom d'oiseau -ou de médicament- également.

Pendant leur pause, Lizzie raconta à Charlotte ce qui s'était passé avec Collins. Celle-ci la réprimanda un peu, lui disant qu'elle avait été trop brusque. Après tout, il n'était pas si méchant, lui dit-elle.

Pas si méchant, ok. Mais trop collant.

Bien sûr pendant la pause, son altercation avec lui avait fait le tour de la boîte. Au début, les employés savaient juste qu'il l'avait traitée de frigide ; mais cet abruti avait raconté dans les détails à plusieurs de ses collègues ce qui s'était passé, et maintenant, lui aussi en prenait plein la figure. Il avait tendu le bâton pour se faire battre.

Lizzie en avait marre de tout ça. Heureusement, vendredi elle était en vacances. Pour deux semaines. Et quand elle rentrerait, tout se serait tassé. Les commères seraient passées à autre chose.

Et vendredi vint.

Quand Lizzie rentra, le soir, elle était complètement épuisée. Elle se fit accueillir par un Logan surexcité.

Ça faisait deux semaines qu'il était en vacances. Lizzie avait trouvé une jeune baby-sitter pour s'occuper de lui ; une jeune fille adorable, qui l'emmenait au parc tous les après-midi ; elle avait aussi proposé de l'emmener au zoo, ou au cinéma, et Lizzie avait accepté avec un pincement au cœur.

Toutes ces choses qu'elle-même ne faisait pas avec son fils.

Mais elle allait se rattraper pendant les deux semaines à venir ; elle avait en effet réservé une petite chambre d'hôtel près de la mer, en Floride, pour elle et Logan. Destination de vieux, elle savait, mais ça avait l'air sympa quand même.

Et Logan, il était tout simplement aux anges. Depuis qu'elle lui avait annoncé qu'ils partaient, il avait utilisé toutes ses connaissances en calcul pour se donner une idée du temps qu'il lui restait à attendre. Et voilà, ils partaient demain.

En rentrant, Lizzie ne désirait qu'une chose : dormir. Mais entre Jane qui insistait pour qu'elle mange -en fait, se gave- et Logan qui la taraudait pour qu'elle fasse leurs valises, elle ne put aller se coucher qu'après dix heures. Elle avait dû sérieusement batailler pour que Logan accepte de rester sagement dans son lit, et n'avait pas eu la patience d'attendre qu'il s'endorme.

Enfin, elle put se laisser tomber sur ses draps, et s'endormit en quelques minutes.

Le lendemain, Jane avait bien vérifié que les deux vacanciers avaient pris un bon petit déjeuner, et avait répété 50 fois à Lizzie de faire attention sur la route, et autant de fois à Logan d'être sage, avant de partir pour sa boutique.

Lizzie et Logan montèrent dans la voiture de cette dernière, une Golf d'un modèle un peu ancien mais qui roulait très bien. Enfin, tant qu'on ne dépassait pas les 110 km/heures. Mais bon, ils n'étaient pas pressés…

Ils arrivèrent au bout de longues heures de route ; Logan, infatigable, voulut tout de suite aller sur la plage. Même pas le temps de déballer leurs affaires.

Ils se baignèrent un peu, puis allèrent se trouver un restaurant de fruits de mer pour le dîner. Logan n'aimait pas trop ; heureusement, ils servaient autre chose.

Lizzie passa les 14 plus beaux jours de sa vie ; ou presque. Elle et son fils passaient leur temps entre baignades, visites et jeux. La jeune femme avait acheté des raquettes de badminton et quelques volants, et Logan s'était découvert une passion pour ce jeu. Passion de courte durée, au grand soulagement de Lizzie ; en effet, ce n'était pas toujours amusant de faire attention à lancer le volant à un enfant de six ans. Bientôt sept. Logan aimait insister là-dessus. Puis il s'était mis au cerf-volant, et enfin aux châteaux de sable. Et Lizzie lui avait appris à nager. Ça ressemblait fort à de la brasse coulée, pour le moment, mais bon.

Lizzie passait beaucoup de temps à rigoler ; mais malgré tout, il lui arrivait de penser à la boîte, et à son patron.

Une part d'elle espérait qu'elle lui manquait.

Elle ne s'en doutait pas réellement, mais en effet elle lui manquait. Depuis qu'elle était partie, Will ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

Le premier jour, il s'était installé dans le bureau de son assistante, soi-disant pour prendre ses appels sans avoir à se taper des formalités telles que faire transférer la ligne dans son bureau à lui. Ah oui, quelles formalités ! Avait ironisé Charles. Selon lui, son ami avait surtout envie de s'imprégner de l'environnement de la jeune femme. Comme si elle était là.

Jusque là, Will n'avait jamais eu d'assistante ; mais il se rendit vite compte de la dose de travail qu'assumait la jeune femme. Il faut dire que dans son ancienne boîte, il y avait moins de choses à gérer. Il eut vite fait d'en avoir marre du téléphone, d'arranger les rendez-vous avec les différentes personnes qui en exigeaient, de régler les différents problèmes…

Il raccrochait avec rage quand Charles rentra dans son bureau sans prévenir. Will le fusilla du regard. Depuis que la boîte le sponsorisait, celui-ci se permettait bien des libertés.

- Toujours de bonne humeur, à ce que je vois !

Will grommela une réponse.

_Comment il fait pour être toujours jovial celui-là ? Il se drogue. Je vois que ça._

- Bien, bien. Tu ne me sembles pas super bavard.

- J'ai du boulot, Charles. Beaucoup de boulot.

Charles rit.

- Elle te manque, hein ?

Will leva vers son ami un regard désespéré.

- Mais comment elle fait pour faire tout ça ? Je ne comprends pas. Elle ne doit jamais s'arrêter c'est pas possible ! Franchement, je n'aurai jamais déjeuné avec elle, je jurerai qu'elle saute la pause repas.

Charles fit un sourire victorieux.

- Et le pire dans l'histoire, c'est que quand elle rentre chez elle, elle endosse le tablier de mère au foyer.

Silence.

- Enfin, je veux dire, femme au foyer. Parce que d'un côté, elle materne un peu Jane tu vois. Quand c'est pas Jane qui materne Lizzie. Tu vois, je veux dire, elles s'entre-maternent. Chacune leur tour.

Charles sentait presque de la sueur couler dans sa nuque.

_Putain, la gaffe ! _Lizzie lui avait fait jurer de ne rien dire à Will pour Logan.

Heureusement, Will restait Will. Et pour une fois, Charles remercia le ciel qu'il ne soit pas du genre à poser des questions. Il ne releva même pas. Ça ne l'avait même pas fait cogiter.

Charles sortit du bureau, voulant éviter de s'enfoncer plus.

Will se replongea dans son boulot. En effet, il n'avait absolument pas remarqué le trouble de son ami et avait déjà oublié ce que celui-ci venait de dire.

Il avait d'autres choses à penser.

**

* * *

Et au fait... Bonne fête nationale à tous !!! Enfin aux français du moins :-D**. **Pour les autres pays jsais pas quand c'est alors...**


	10. Chapter 9 Reprise

**Nana-del : Hallelujah comme tu dis il serait temps que Will change !!! ce qui va se produire dans les prochains chapitres… Pour les révélations, pas tout de suite, mais ça vite venir ^^**

**Arya19 et titepupuce : ah y en a qui ont de la chance… Mais bon j'imagines trop la scène du rire dans le petit appart, ça devait être… hilarant ^^. Ah ce Charlie, quel gaffeur !!!**

**

* * *

CHAP 9 REPRISE**

Lizzie revint finalement le lundi matin après ses 15 jours de vacances en Floride. Elle n'en avait pas franchement envie ; mais bon, la routine allait revenir.

Quand elle arriva au boulot, elle fila directement à son bureau. Elle ne prit pas la peine d'aller saluer son patron ; après tout, elle ne voyait pas quoi lui dire.

Elle s'installa sur son fauteuil ; et la première chose qu'elle remarqua, c'était les post-it.

Partout.

_Téléphoner à un tel._

_Envoyer une lettre de tel objet à telle personne ou entreprise._

_Modifier telle clause sur le contrat de ces p****** de fournisseurs londoniens._

Bon, le putain, il était pas écrit. Mais Lizzie le pensait tellement fort qu'il se matérialisait presque sous ses yeux.

On frappa à sa porte, et la tête de Darcy apparut dans l'encadrement.

Il parut soulagé de la voir.

Il croyait quoi ? Qu'elle n'allait jamais revenir ?

- Bonjour, Elizabeth.

La jeune femme soupira.

- Ok. Bon, je vous en prie, appelez moi soit Bennet, soit Lizzie. Mais n'utilisez plus jamais mon prénom, par pitié.

Il la regarda, un peu surpris. Elle se reprit.

- Euh, bonjour. Désolée.

Il lui sourit.

- Vous n'aimez pas votre prénom ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Bonnes vacances ?

- Excellentes. J'adorerai parler bronzage et beaux maîtres nageurs avec vous, mais là, je crains d'avoir beaucoup, beaucoup de travail.

Darcy se permit de rire.

_Dire qu'au début j'aurai juré qu'il était du genre à ne rire que quand il se brûle…_

- Oui, je regrette, je n'ai pas réussi à assumer toutes vos tâches. Je vous en ai laissé pas mal.

- Je n'en attendais pas moins. Vous aviez aussi votre travail à assurer.

Il lui sourit.

- C'est juste. Vous m'avez manqué, Elizabeth.

Il rougit.

Il n'avait pas réellement l'intention de le lui dire, ça.

Elle le regarda avec étonnement.

- Lizzie, le reprit-elle simplement, avant de se replonger dans ses notes pour dissimuler un sourire.

Le midi, elle avait abattu un travail considérable. Elle avait presque réussi à rattraper le retard de ces 15 derniers jours, et il fallait maintenant qu'elle redouble d'efforts pour faire dans l'après-midi les tâches de la journée.

_T'es trop douée ma vieille_, pensa-t-elle en s'étirant.

Elle se leva, et alla chercher Charlotte pour déjeuner. Elles descendirent au self en riant. Sa collègue voulait tout savoir de ses vacances avec Logan.

- Et enfin, voilà, il a appris un peu à nager, il a rapporté plein de nouveaux trucs et souvenirs, il a même bronzé un peu, malgré la crème solaire. Il est super content, quoi.

Charlotte sourit puis un silence s'installa entre elles.

Lizzie ressentit soudain une certaine gêne.

- Charlotte ? Ça va ?

- Euh, eh bien, faut que je t'avoue quelque chose.

- Ben vas-y, dis.

- Voilà, quand tu étais en vacances, je suis sortie une ou deux fois avec Bill. Je préférais que tu le saches.

Le choc se peignit sur le visage de Lizzie, vite remplacé par de la perplexité.

- Bill ? Collins ? Le comptable ?

Charlotte hocha timidement la tête.

- Mais il est si… ben, naze, quoi !

- C'est faux, s'indigna légèrement son amie. Il est très gentil, et intéressant quand il veut.

_Ben il doit pas vouloir souvent alors._

Lizzie la regarda quelques instants pensivement.

- Bon, écoutes, si il te plait… Enfin, c'est toi qui vois, quoi.

Charlotte parut soulagée.

- Ça ne te dérange pas si il vient déjeuner avec nous parfois alors ?

Lizzie manqua de s'étouffer avec ses pâtes.

- Faut pas trop m'en demander. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je mangerai ailleurs, enfin, ça me gêne pas.

Sa collègue eut l'air triste.

- Je ne veux pas te délaisser.

- Non, je t'assure, la rassura Lizzie. On se verra toujours de temps à autres. Ça ira je te dis.

En fait, Lizzie pensait que ça finirait vite, leur histoire. Du moins, elle l'espérait. Franchement, Collins…

Heureusement pour elle, Will revint se joindre à elle pour le déjeuner dès le lendemain.

Ils venaient de s'installer quand celui-ci demanda :

- Au fait, on n'est pas passé chercher votre collègue, avec qui vous mangez d'habitude.

- Oh, elle mange avec quelqu'un d'autre.

- Ah. Alors, comment se sont passées vos vacances ?

Lizzie ne put retenir un sourire.

- Elles étaient géniales. J'ai visité un peu la Floride, c'était sympa.

- Seule ?

Aïe.

- Peut-on dire qu'on est vraiment seul, parmi tous les touristes ? Éluda-t-elle.

Will fronça un peu les sourcils, mais ne chercha pas à creuser. Il lui sourit.

- Ça vous a permis d'oublier un peu vos responsabilités de « mère au foyer », en plus du boulot, fit-il, hilare.

Lizzie, pour le coup, ne trouva pas ça drôle.

En la voyant se figer et le regarder bizarrement, celui-ci expliqua.

- Oh, c'est Charles, il a décrit comme ça votre relation avec votre sœur. Après il a rectifié en disant femme au foyer, mais bon, l'idée me faisait sourire.

Lizzie s'autorisa à respirer.

Il fallait qu'elle tue Charles.

Elle sourit.

- Oui, on est très proches elle et moi.

- Oh, je connais ça. J'ai dû m'occuper de ma sœur, aussi, à la mort de nos parents. Elle n'était pas encore majeure.

Il avait dit ça avec une pointe de tristesse.

Touchée, Lizzie le regarda avec un air doux.

Il sentit son esprit livrer une bataille avec son cœur.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, vieux ? C'est ton employée._

La pause se termina, et ils remontèrent travailler.

Les semaines se succédèrent à un rythme effréné. Bientôt Logan avait repris l'école ; c'était toujours Joana son instit. C'était une petite école, et les quelques instituteurs prenaient plusieurs classes en charge. Lizzie, quant à elle, avait repris sa petite routine. Tous les midis, elle mangeait avec Will. Mais ils ne parlaient que de choses totalement impersonnelles ; ou bien de Charles et Jane. Charles et Jane, qui sortaient ensemble pour de bon maintenant.

Lizzie n'avait jamais vu sa sœur aussi heureuse.

Le contrat que l'entreprise Johnson devait conclure avec les nouveaux fournisseurs londoniens traînait en longueur ; c'est ainsi qu'un jour, Will était au téléphone avec eux, sur haut parleur, avec Lizzie à côté de lui pour prendre en note leurs demandes.

- Écoutez, fit la voix à l'accent anglais, je refuserai de signer tant que je ne vous aurai pas rencontré.

Will soupira.

- Vous voulez qu'on prenne rendez-vous ?

- Si vous voulez. Mais c'est vous qui vous déplacez. Nous conclurons tout ça au cours d'un repas.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que leur nouveau fournisseur faisait une telle requête. Il avait toujours refusé ; mais celui-ci s'obstinait.

Alors, pressé d'en finir, Will céda.

- Bien. Voilà ce que je vous propose. Nous convenons d'une date en Octobre et je viens vous rejoindre à Londres.

- Ah, enfin ! Ça me va. Et nous aimerions que votre assistante soit présente, aussi. Après tout, elle en sait autant que vous et moi sur ce contrat.

Will regarda Lizzie, qui se mit à mimer de grands NON.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit possible. Nous avons besoin d'elle sur place.

- Je ne veux rien savoir. La boîte peut bien se passer de vous deux jours non ?

Le fournisseur raccrocha.

Will reposa violemment le combiné sur son support et se prit la tête entre les mains, s'exhortant à rester calme.

Lizzie ne savait pas quoi faire. À la base, elle comptait refuser de partir à Londres pour ce foutu contrat. Mais Darcy aussi, et pourtant, il s'était résigné, et avait cédé.

Ceci dit elle, elle avait toujours l'excuse de Logan.

Ah, non. Après tout, son patron ne connaissait pas son existence.

Et puis Jane ne verrait aucun problème à le garder le temps de ce voyage. Ça serait l'affaire de quoi, deux jours ? Et ensuite, ils seraient tranquilles avec ces emmerdeurs.

Lizzie posa la main sur l'épaule de son patron, qui leva vers elle des yeux étonnés.

- D'accord, je viens. On va aller à ce dîner, et après ce sera terminé.

Plein de gratitude, il ferma les yeux et expira profondément.

- Merci, Lizzie. Vraiment.


	11. Chapter 10 Voyage

**Arya19 : héhé, merci pour ta review !!! Alors Lady Catherine ne fait pas partie des fournisseurs londoniens, non… Mais… J'en dis pas plus ! (là c'est moi qui ait l'air sadique :-D ). J'espère que ton stage se passe bien ;-)**

**

* * *

CHAP 10 VOYAGE**

Le départ pour Londres fut vite programmé. Lizzie avait réservé leurs billets d'avion ; ils partiraient le lundi matin, dîneraient avec les nouveaux fournisseurs le lundi soir, et repartiraient le lendemain dans l'après-midi.

La boîte serait fermée pendant ces deux jours ; les employés n'étaient pas mécontents de ce week-end prolongé, qui allait leur être payé.

Jane fermerait plus tôt sa boutique pour pouvoir s'occuper de Logan ; celui-ci était triste de ne pas voir sa mère pendant deux jours (et même pas tout à fait, Lizzie serait là le mardi soir).

Mais ce n'était pas ça qui tracassait Lizzie la veille du décollage.

Ce qui la tracassait, c'était que Londres n'était pas pour elle qu'une simple ville. C'était la ville dans laquelle elle avait passé son enfance. Son passé s'y rattachait, et avec, tout un tas de souvenirs plus ou moins agréables.

La jeune femme eut du mal à s'endormir. Elle essaya de se rassurer en se disant qu'elle resterait trop peu de temps là-bas ; sans doute ne croiserait-elle aucune ancienne connaissance.

Le lendemain matin, Lizzie rejoignit son patron à l'aéroport. Ils avaient deux sièges côte à côte ; la jeune femme n'avait plus aucune raison de réserver des sièges séparés.

Ils s'installèrent. Darcy lui avait demandé de prendre des places en première ; la jeune femme devait reconnaître que c'était confortable, mais se sentait malgré tout gênée.

Pas à sa place.

Une hôtesse de l'air vint leur proposer des rafraîchissements ; Lizzie ne voulait rien.

- Ça ne va pas ?

Elle tourna la tête vers son patron.

- Euh, si. Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas, comme ça. Vous auriez pu avoir peur de l'avion.

Elle se raidit et redressa fièrement le menton.

- Quelle idée ! En aucun cas.

Bon, elle avait peut-être peur au moment de l'atterrissage. Mais elle verrait ça plus tard. Avec un peu de chance, il ne s'en rendrait pas compte.

Elle sortit un livre de son sac à main et commença à lire. Elle aurait préféré écouter un peu de musique ; mais elle se dit que ça le ferait moyennement de sortir son petit lecteur mp3, à côté des ipod et autres gadgets dont elle ne connaissait même pas le nom que ses voisins manipulaient.

Pendant qu'elle tournait les pages, Will avait sorti son ordinateur portable et travaillait dessus. À quoi, Lizzie n'en avait aucune idée.

Bientôt, les lignes se mélangèrent ; et elle referma son livre.

Will remarqua qu'elle avait arrêté de lire et décida de ranger son ordi.

De toutes façons, ils étaient presque arrivés.

- Vous lisiez quoi ? Demanda-t-il, curieux.

Elle se tourna vivement vers lui.

Il fut un peu vexé ; elle avait oublié sa présence, ou quoi ? Lui n'avait été que trop conscient de la proximité de la jeune femme.

En fait, c'était surtout qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui parle.

- Euh, Bernard Werber, un auteur français.

Il la regarda avec scepticisme.

- Contemporain ?

- Oui.

- Bah, j'ai tendance à penser que les auteurs contemporains ne valent rien. Ce n'est plus réellement de la littérature.

Piquée au vif, Lizzie s'enflamma.

- J'ignore qui vous avez lu en tant qu'auteur contemporain, mais j'estime que vous n'avez pas le droit d'être si généraliste sans avoir tout lu, tout vu.

- Soyons réaliste, jamais personne n'aura le temps de tout voir !

- Et dans ce cas, personne n'a le droit de juger si oui ou non les auteurs contemporains sont tous dénués d'intérêt.

- Certes ; mais il y a quand même de grands mouvements dans la littérature, qui évoluent au fil des siècles. Et ce qu'on peut lire de notre époque ne me touche pas beaucoup.

- Quand même, on trouve beaucoup de genres différents chez les contemporains ! Il suffit de prendre la peine de chercher !

- Visiblement, le sujet vous touche. Cela vous blesse-t-il, que l'on critique vos goûts ?

- Non, ce qui me blesse c'est qu'on le fasse sans avoir un minimum de connaissances sur le sujet. Avez-vous déjà lu Bernard Werber ?

- Non, je l'avoue.

Lizzie ressortit le livre de son sac et le lui tendit avec une lueur de défi dans les yeux.

- Prenez-le ; je l'ai déjà lu plusieurs fois.

Il attrapa le livre puis baissa les yeux sur la couverture.

_Le père de nos pères._

- Bien. Je le lirai, si ça peut vous faire plaisir.

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Peu m'importe. C'est juste pour vous permettre d'élargir votre culture.

_Ben vas-y, dis que j'suis con_, pensa Will avec un sourire.

Ceci dit, elle n'avait pas tort. Lui-même n'aimait pas les gens qui se permettaient de juger sans connaître. Expérience personnelle.

Il rangea le livre dans la mallette de son ordinateur.

Deux minutes après, la voix d'une hôtesse annonçait l'atterrissage.

Lizzie blêmit.

Will le vit du coin de l'œil, et lui lança un regard interrogateur.

Il comprit vite. Essayant tant bien que mal de cacher un sourire narquois, il lui prit la main.

Lizzie se raidit à ce contact, mais décida d'oublier sa fierté pour une fois. Elle se cramponna aux doigts de son patron et serra du plus fort qu'elle put, ne remarquant pas la grimace de celui-ci.

Elle ne consentit à le lâcher et à respirer qu'une fois qu'ils eurent atterri, et que les passagers aient commencé à se détacher et se lever.

Il ne résista pas à l'envie de la taquiner.

- Pas peur de l'avion, hein ?

Elle lui lança un regard meurtrier, mais, ne trouvant rien à lui répondre, elle se leva et essaya de partir le plus dignement possible.

Manque de pot, elle trébucha sur son sac à main.

Éclatant de rire, Will la rattrapa aussitôt.

Sentir les mains de son patron sur sa taille fit accélérer les battements de son cœur. Elle se dégagea vivement.

- Merci, bougonna-t-elle.

Elle devait être rouge pivoine ; mais elle ne savait dire si c'était de colère, de honte, ou…

Bon Dieu, elle avait ressenti de ces émotions quand il l'avait attrapée _! Le contrecoup du choc de l'atterrissage_, essaya-t-elle de se convaincre. _Ou alors juste une histoire de montée d'adrénaline au moment où t'as trébuché_.

Elle réussit, au prix d'une intense concentration, à descendre de l'avion sans se casser la gueule une fois de plus.

Will avait enfin réussi à réfréner son hilarité ; mais ça n'empêcha pas son assistante de lui lancer des regards noirs pendant qu'ils attendaient pour récupérer leurs bagages.

Il fut un peu surpris de voir que la jeune femme n'avait qu'un sac de sport de taille moyenne.

- C'est tout ce que vous avez ? Demanda-t-il.

Elle lui lança une fois de plus un de ces regards noirs dont elle avait le secret.

- Non, ça, c'est ma trousse à maquillage. Y a deux grosses valises qui arrivent. Bien sûr, que c'est mon seul bagage ! On ne part que deux jours !

Il la dévisagea quelques instants. C'est vrai qu'elle ne se maquillait pas, ou très peu. Là, elle portait juste un peu de fond de teint qui, devina-t-il, avait pour but de dissimuler les signes d'une nuit trop courte.

Il se dit qu'il devrait l'observer plus souvent.

- Oh, c'est juste que je connais des personnes qui auraient pris bien plus. Prenez Caroline, par exemple. Elle est incapable de partir un jour sans emmener une valise plus lourde qu'elle.

_Plus lourd qu'elle ? C'est pas peu dire !_ S'esclaffa-t-il mentalement.

- Je ne la connais pas, cette Caroline.

- Si, c'est la femme qui était venue à mon bureau. Vous ne vous souvenez pas ?

Dis comme ça, elle se souvenait parfaitement. Ç'eut le don de la remettre de mauvaise humeur.

- Évidemment, si vous me comparez à votre maîtresse… Je n'ai rien en commun avec elle !

Will se stoppa net. Arrivant derrière lui, Lizzie faillit lui rentrer dedans. Elle s'arrêta à quelques cm de lui.

Il se retourna vers elle, et lui lança un regard étonné.

Même choqué, d'ailleurs.

- Ma maîtresse ? Jamais de la vie ! Qu'est-ce qui vous a mis cette idée en tête ?

La jeune femme le regarda, aussi étonnée que lui. Et remarqua leur proximité, qui lui aurait paru étouffante avec un autre homme que Will. En effet, elle était assez près de lui pour pouvoir sentir son léger parfum, et elle était obligée de lever la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. Elle sentit son cœur se mettre à battre plus vite, plus fort. Elle faillit perdre le fil de leur conversation.

- Euh, elle m'avait semblé assez claire, fit-elle d'une voix très basse, que lui seule put entendre.

Ils restaient très proches l'un de l'autre, au milieu de l'immense aéroport. Les gens les contournaient, ne leur prêtant aucune attention. Ils se sentaient un peu seuls au monde, et comme… engourdis.

Puis le bruit qui les entourait parvint de nouveau à leur cerveau et ils revinrent sur terre.

- Je ne suis jamais sorti avec Caroline, fit-il simplement, comme pour lui-même.

Et il se retourna, les guidant à travers le hall immense.

Lizzie le suivit sans un mot.

Elle ne savait dire pourquoi, elle se sentait soulagée de savoir ça. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle avait de plus en plus d'estime pour son patron ; et que ça la dérangeait de voir qu'il pouvait être attiré par une femme aussi superficielle que semblait l'être Caroline Bingley.

Ce n'était sûrement pas par jalousie, réussit-elle à se convaincre. Après tout, ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'était pas avec la pimbêche qu'il n'avait personne dans sa vie.

_Un homme comme lui doit avoir toutes les femmes à ses pieds_, pensa-t-elle avec un pincement au cœur.

Elle ignorait à quel point elle avait tort ; les gens, et plus particulièrement les femmes, bien qu'attirés comme un aimant par sa situation et son physique, étaient vite repoussés par sa froideur, et lui tournaient le dos rapidement, ne cherchant pas à creuser en profondeur pour le connaître.

Seul Charles avait fait cet effort.

Et Lizzie. Sauf qu'elle ne s'en était pas rendu compte.

Mais lui, Will, l'avait remarqué.

Ils montèrent dans un taxi, et Will donna l'adresse de l'hôtel où ils allaient passer la nuit.

Une fois arrivés, ils allèrent réclamer les clés et se séparèrent ; ils étaient au même étage mais n'étaient pas voisins.

Lizzie déballa ses affaires et fit un tour rapide de sa chambre.

_La classe, il y a même une douche et les toilettes dans la chambre dis donc._

Puis son patron frappa à sa porte.

Elle lui ouvrit.

- On va manger ? Fit celui-ci.

Elle le détailla ; elle n'avait pas fait attention à ce qu'il portait depuis ce matin. Il avait troqué ses éternels costards cravate noirs pour un jean sombre et un pull noir.

Il était à tomber.

- Oui. Où ?

- L'hôtel a une carte, mais je préférerai aller en ville.

Lizzie hocha simplement la tête.

Ils se rendirent, toujours en taxi, dans un quartier de Londres qu'elle connaissait par cœur pour l'avoir arpenté de nombreuses fois.

Le cœur serré, elle remarqua que certaines boutiques avaient été remplacées par d'autres. Mais les arbres, hé bien, restaient les mêmes, toujours taillés de la même façon. Comme figés. Artificiels.

Soudain, tout lui paraissait artificiel. Les arbres, les trottoirs, les autres passants, et même Darcy. Les gens qui les croisaient devaient les prendre pour un couple, quoiqu'ils maintenaient une certaine distance entre eux. Tout ça n'était qu'apparences. Elle était comme déconnectée de son corps, l'esprit à mille lieues de là.

Will remarqua l'absence de la jeune femme ; et il posa la main sur son avant bras, doucement, comme pour ne pas lui faire peur.

Elle se tourna vers lui, brusquement ramenée à la réalité.

- Tout va bien ?

Elle lui sourit, ne voulant pas qu'il devine dans quel état elle se trouvait.

- Oui, oui. Je réfléchissais.

- Vous connaissez ce quartier ?

Elle le considéra quelques instants, puis opta pour une demi-vérité.

- Vaguement. J'y suis déjà venue.

Il lui fit alors un grand sourire.

- Super. Dans ce cas, vous allez choisir le resto.


	12. Chapter 11 Souvenirs

**Arya19 : comment pourrais-je me lasser du mot « génial » ??? Ah la la il va falloir que je me rachète des chaussures plus grandes pour faire passer mes talons. Alors pour Darcy j'ai en tête Mattew Mac Fayden avec des yeux noirs… Et t'as raison, Darcy est à tomber… *essuie la bave***

**Cassandre8 : Une pub Axe ? Je ne m'en souviens plus, mais ça m'a vraiment trop fait rire ! Imaginer Darcy porter du Axe… Et tout ce qui s'ensuit… C'est vrai jsuis désolée j'arrive pas à faire des chapitres aussi longs que pour ma fic Twilight… Par contre c'est vrai qu'avec le chapitre précédent, on a attaqué une série de 4 chapitres (je crois) qui se suivent… Vaut mieux être plongé dans l'histoire…**

**Julie : c'est pas grave, j'espère que tes vacs se sont bien passées ^^ !!! Plus que quelques petits chapitres avant la rencontre avec Logan. Par contre, pour la bisou… J'en dis pas plus !!!**

**Kidibulle : hummm, pour le déjeuner… Tu vas savoir ça tout de suite. En ce qui concerne le rapprochement, tu ne vas pas être déçue dans les chapitres à venir…**

**Je tiens à m'excuser d'avance auprès d'arya19 pour la surprise que réserve ce chapitre… Elle comprendra je pense ^^**

**

* * *

CHAP 11 SOUVENIRS**

Ils n'avaient pas marché longtemps ; Lizzie avait vite trouvé -ou plutôt retrouvé- un petit restaurant très simple, où elle déjeunait avec Jane, parfois, quand elles faisaient les boutiques ensemble.

Quand il vit la carte, Will se tourna vers elle, et lui dit :

- Vous savez, je vous invite, n'ayez pas peur de choisir un peu plus cher si vous le souhaitez.

Cette simple phrase eut le don de définitivement tirer Lizzie de ses pensées et de la mettre hors d'elle. Pourquoi se sentait-il obligé de lui rappeler leurs différences sociales ?

- Bon, d'accord, j'ai bien compris, on n'est pas du même monde, commença-t-elle. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour que vous vous montriez si… arrogant ! Si j'ai choisi ce resto, c'est parce que j'y ai déjà déjeuné, et qu'il me rappelle de bons souvenirs. Mais si ce n'est pas assez bien pour vous, soit, on va ailleurs. Ou vous y allez tout seul, tiens !

Elle avait débité tout ça avec colère, veillant quand même à ne pas parler trop fort. L'endroit était fréquenté, et elle ne tenait pas à faire une esclandre publique.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, et l'attrapa par le coude pour la faire rentrer, bien qu'elle opposât une légère résistance. Il demanda une table pour deux, dans un coin à l'écart. Le restaurant n'était pas rempli, ils pourraient parler discrètement.

Ils s'assirent, et Lizzie fusilla Will du regard.

_Décidément, c'est ma journée, pensa-t-il avec humeur_.

- Écoutez, en aucun cas je n'ai voulu vous froisser ! Vous êtes franchement susceptible parfois. J'ai juste craint que… Peu importe.

Il soupira, et ferma les yeux, commençant à se masser les tempes.

Lizzie se calma instantanément.

Il avait l'air si fatigué, en cet instant ! Il n'avait pas voulu la blesser, et elle s'en voulait d'avoir réagi au quart de tour.

Elle avança une main vers lui, et la posa sur son avant-bras.

- Je suis désolée. Je suis un peu sur les nerfs, le voyage, tout ça. J'ai mal réagi.

Il la regarda, pensif, puis lui fit un sourire d'excuse.

- Et moi, je ne suis pas toujours très délicat.

Ils restèrent à se contempler quelques secondes, puis le serveur les interrompit.

- Vous avez choisi, messieurs dames ?

- Euh, non. Laissez-nous cinq minutes, s'il vous plait.

Le serveur s'éloigna, et ils se plongèrent dans la carte.

Lizzie se décida pour des lasagnes végétariennes, et Will pour une entrecôte avec une sauce maison.

Une sauce maison, dans un restaurant anglais ? Le pire était à craindre.*

Le serveur revint prendre leur commande. Il ne quittait pas Lizzie des yeux ; celle-ci détourna le regard, un peu gênée, mais sentit un grand sourire se peindre sur son visage. Will, lui, semblait bougon. Il avait remarqué aussi.

Quand il s'en alla, Lizzie ne résista pas à l'envie de taquiner son patron.

- Il est plutôt mignon, notre serveur, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Il lui lança un regard noir ; mais il ne dut sans doute pas réussir, car la jeune femme éclata de rire.

- Vous déconnez ? Il doit être à peine sorti de l'adolescence.

Elle rit de plus belle.

- Vous exagérez, je lui donne, allez, 23, ou peut-être 25 ans.

- Vous êtes quand même plus vieille que lui !

Il connaissait son âge ; la date de naissance de la jeune femme figurait sur son C.V.

- C'est pas très gentil, ça ! Dit-elle dans un rire. Je ne vous connaîtrais pas, je penserais que vous êtes jaloux !

Un lourd silence s'abattit entre eux ; Lizzie comprit qu'elle avait dit les mots de trop.

Will lui lança un drôle de regard.

_Mais je _suis_ jaloux, Lizzie_.

Il se gifla mentalement d'avoir pensé ça.

Gênée, Lizzie se mit à regarder à droite et à gauche.

En sept ans, les décors n'avaient pas changé. Ou si peu… La voix de son patron la tira de sa rêverie.

- Vous aviez raison ; ce petit restaurant est vraiment agréable.

Will marqua une pause.

- à part le serveur.

Cela fit rire Lizzie.

Il aimait son rire.

Le serveur leur apporta les plats, le regard toujours rivé sur Lizzie.

Il devait connaître le resto par cœur, pour être ainsi capable de marcher sans regarder où il mettait les pieds !

Will continua à marmonner.

- En plus il insiste.

Lizzie sourit, amusée.

- Il devrait penser qu'on est en couple, non ? Fit son patron en la regardant d'un air étrange.

Elle perdit d'un coup son sourire, et sentit son cœur s'affoler.

Pour la première fois, elle se prit à s'imaginer en couple avec Darcy.

Et pour la première fois, elle sentit une pointe de regret la piquer au moment où elle se dit que ça ne serait jamais possible.

Elle lui sourit tant bien que mal, cherchant à suivre la conversation.

- Il a dû remarquer, je sais pas, notre manque de familiarité.

Il pencha la tête sur le côté, la regardant pensivement.

- Si ce n'est que ça, ça peut s'arranger.

Elle le regarda, surprise. Mais il n'alla pas au bout de sa pensée.

- Vous allez faire quoi de votre après-midi ? Demanda-t-il, détournant habilement la conversation.

La jeune femme eut un pincement au cœur en réalisant qu'ils le passeraient chacun de leur côté.

- Eh bien, je ne sais pas. Je trouverai bien à m'occuper.

Elle ne lui retourna pas la question.

- On rejoint les fournisseurs à 19 h 30 ? s'assura-t-elle.

- Oui. Je passerai vous chercher à 19 h à votre chambre. Le restaurant où nous avons rendez-vous n'est pas bien loin.

- D'accord.

Il y eut un léger silence, que Will rompit.

- Alors, à quelle occasion avez-vous visité Londres ?

La jeune femme le fixa pensivement.

Au fond, ça l'engageait à quoi de lui dire la vérité ?

- En fait, j'y ai grandi. Je suis née dans un village, pas loin.

Will la regarda, surpris.

- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi en êtes-vous partie ?

Elle lui fit un demi sourire ; elle était vraiment mal à l'aise. Ce qu'il ne manqua pas de remarquer.

- C'est personnel. Désolée, souffla-t-elle.

Il la regarda avec curiosité, puis lui sourit.

- Pas de problèmes. Nous avons chacun notre part d'ombre.

Ils mangèrent rapidement, échangeant quelques phrases banales. Puis, après avoir bu un café, Lizzie se leva pour aller aux toilettes et en profita pour passer au comptoir demander une addition séparée.

Will la rejoignit. Quand il vit qu'elle comptait payer sa part, il eut l'air vraiment contrarié.

- Ça ne rentre pas dans les dépenses de l'entreprise, lui fit-elle simplement.

Il eut envie de protester, mais se garda bien de le faire. _Tant pis, tu lui paieras le restaurant à une autre occasion_, se mit-il à penser, pendant qu'elle réglait.

Ses propres pensées commençaient à lui faire peur.

Énervé, il remarqua que le serveur griffonnait son numéro sur le ticket de caisse qu'il remit à Lizzie.

Celle-ci le vit, et étouffa un rire. Elle lui tendit le ticket.

- Je regrette, mais je n'en aurai pas besoin. Je ne suis pas d'ici, et de toutes façons, je suis trop vieille pour vous, selon mon compagnon, fit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Le compagnon en question se mit à rougir.

Il paya sa part et ils quittèrent le restaurant, Lizzie évitant de le regarder afin de calmer son hilarité.

Will appela un taxi, qui arriva vite et les déposa à l'hôtel. La jeune femme regagna sa chambre, et décida de se coucher quelques instants, afin de remettre ses idées au clair après ce déjeuner.

Mais son portable se mit à vibrer ; elle regarda qui l'appelait. Jane.

- Allô ?

- Ah, Lizzie, alors, tu es bien arrivée ?

- Oui, ça va, le voyage s'est bien passé.

Elle entendit le rire de sa sœur.

- Même l'atterrissage ?

Lizzie serra la mâchoire à ce souvenir.

- Quasiment sans problème, fit-elle.

Jane rit un peu, puis devint soudainement silencieuse.

Un malaise s'installa entre les deux jeunes femmes.

- Lizzie ? Fit Jane d'une petite voix.

Lizzie ne répondit pas. Elle savait à quoi sa sœur pensait.

Celle-ci poursuivit.

- Pourquoi tu n'irais pas la voir ? Ça fait plus de six ans, maintenant. Peut-être s'est-elle calmée ?

Lizzie poussa un grand soupir.

- Elle ne changera jamais, Jane. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

Sa sœur garda le silence un instant.

- Réfléchis-y. Tu sais où elle sera, à 4 h. Je retourne bosser, bisous.

Elle raccrocha.

Lizzie laissa à nouveau tomber sa tête sur l'oreiller.

Jane avait raison, il fallait qu'elle y réfléchisse.

Et son choix fut vite fait ; elle se leva, et alla demander à un réceptionniste de lui appeler un taxi.

Si elle ne faisait pas ça pour elle, il fallait au moins qu'elle le fasse pour Jane. Tenter de recoller les morceaux. Après tout, c'était un peu de sa faute si elles en étaient là, sa sœur et elle, aujourd'hui.

Elle donna l'adresse d'un célèbre salon de thé au chauffeur du taxi ; ils y arrivèrent rapidement.

Elle le régla, lui disant juste :

- Si vous n'avez pas d'autre course, pourriez-vous rester ici ? Je ne pense pas en avoir pour bien longtemps.

Le chauffeur hocha la tête, remarquant l'air triste de sa passagère.

Lizzie hésita quelques secondes avant de pousser la porte du salon de thé.

Catherine de Bourg était là. Comme toujours. Assise à la même table. Toujours cet air pincé, ces vêtements stricts.

Stricts, comme elle. Elle était de ces gens qui prônent le retour aux « valeurs traditionnelles ». Les valeurs traditionnelles… C'était assez ironique, de sa part, quand on savait qu'elle avait repris son nom de jeune fille à la mort de son mari. Son mari ne devait pas avoir été assez bien pour elle, il faut croire.

Lizzie ne s'avança pas tout de suite.

Catherine ne levait pas la tête. Ce n'était pas surprenant, quand on la connaissait un peu.

Les gens ne l'intéressaient pas. D'ailleurs, elle était seule ; comme toujours. À 50 ans, elle avait presque l'âge d'apprendre à jouer au bridge. Mais se mêler aux autres, jamais elle ne l'accepterait.

Lizzie laissa enfin ses jambes la guider, un peu automatiquement, vers la table de la dame.

- Maman, fit-elle simplement.

Catherine leva la tête brusquement, et immédiatement, à la vue de Lizzie, son visage se ferma encore plus.

- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne plus jamais m'appeler comme ça, siffla-t-elle.

Lizzie s'y attendait ; mais elle accusa tout de même le coup. Ces paroles lui firent l'effet d'une claque et la blessèrent réellement.

- Tu as déshonoré la famille, et tu m'as privée de ma chère Jane. Je ne veux plus jamais avoir affaire à toi, continua sa mère de son ton vibrant de colère.

Lizzie se raidit, et, pour la deuxième fois de sa vie -la première fois, c'était presque sept ans plus tôt-, osa défier sa mère du regard.

- Je n'ai pas obligé Jane à me suivre. Elle s'est défaite elle-même de ton emprise tyrannique.

Elle marqua un temps.

- Et je ne vois pas en quoi je t'ai déshonorée. Il faut apprendre à vivre avec son époque.

Elle sortit un bout de papier et un stylo, et griffonna ses coordonnées dessus.

- Si un jour tu y parviens, n'hésite pas à nous appeler.

Elle jeta le bout de papier sur la table et tourna les talons pour sortir.

Elle n'était même pas sûre que sa mère prendrait la peine de garder ses coordonnées. Mais au moins, elle avait essayé.

Elle s'engouffra dans le taxi, qui l'avait attendue. Elle ne réussit même pas à dire le moindre mot ; le chauffeur, en voyant son expression, lui demanda simplement s'il devait la raccompagner au même hôtel. Elle hocha la tête, retenant bravement ses larmes.

Elle monta les escaliers jusqu'à son étage, et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Will se trouvait devant sa porte.

Il remarqua tout de suite son air dévasté, et l'inquiétude se peignit sur ses traits.

_Il faut trouver quelque chose à dire. Tout de suite. Ça va vite devenir gênant. _

- Je voulais juste vous prévenir de prévoir quelque chose d'habillé, pour ce soir. Il y a une boutique qui loue des robes de soirée, en bas, fit-il d'une voix très douce.

_Bon, c'était mieux que rien._

Elle hocha la tête, fixant le sol, incapable de le regarder.

Il s'approcha d'elle et entoura d'un bras ses épaules, lui relevant le menton de l'autre main.

- Ça ne va pas ?

Elle plongea enfin son regard dans le sien, et secoua négativement la tête, désemparée.

Une sorte de courant passa entre eux.

Incapable de soutenir son regard plus longtemps, elle enfouit sa tête dans l'épaule de son patron.

Elle n'y resta que quelques secondes, puis se dégagea vivement et rentra dans sa chambre, sans un mot.

Il resta quelques instants à regarder la porte fermée, puis, étrangement triste, s'éloigna.

**

* * *

* Si des amis anglais lisent cette fic, je tiens à préciser que c'est de l'humour :-D. Que voulez-vous, les préjugés sur la cuisine anglaise ont la vie dure… à l'occasion, dans une autre fic, je me moquerai des français ; vous serez vengés ;-)**

**Bon, deuxième surprise. Hé oui, ici Mme Bennet est Catherine de Bourg. Ça en choquera certains peut-être ; mais bon, j'ai fait ce choix parce que ça me permettait de rendre réaliste le conflit entre Lizzie et sa mère… Vous en apprendrez un peu plus plus tard…**


	13. Chapter 12 Le dîner

**Cassandre8 : sacrilège… mdr, j'avoue, le mot est bien choisi ^^ j'ai été fort là. Mais bon, je ne voyais pas Mme Bennet virer Lizzie et… ben pour la suite vous verrez plus tard =D, mais ça collait plus avec cette lady de Bourgh… Alors… *sourire d'excuse*, oui, en effet, je m'attendais à ces réactions…**

**Arya19 : ah, jsuis soulagée que vous ne décidiez pas tous de boycotter mon histoire… Mdr, et que tu n'aies pas sorti un fusil avec viseur pour me punir ^^. Bon ça va en tous cas, j'ai choisi le bon Darcy =D. Pour Wickham en tant que fournisseur… tu verras dans ce chapitre ^^ !!!**

**Titepupuce : hé oui, je suis pleine de surprises !!! Bon, de très mauvais goût, là, apparemment. Mais moi-même je trouvais ça abusé. Enfin bon. Non, Lizzie n'est pas cousine de Darcy ; Darcy n'a, pour une fois, rien à voir avec Lady de Bourgh. Jsuis pas si sadique !!! Quoique… ça pourrait me donner des idées… Non jplaisante. J'ai mes raisons, pour avoir changé la mère de Lizzie ; ça ne collait pas avec le caractère de Mme Bennet, ce qu'a subi (et subira… Nyark) Lizzie. Sinon merci d'avoir quand même trouvé ça génial !!!**

**Julie : c'est toi qui a le mieux réagi à l'affront que j'ai fait dans le dernier chapitre… lol, contente que t'aies aimé !!! Et que tu voies le même acteur que moi… ^^**

**Virginie : merci beaucoup pour ta review !!! Jsuis contente que tu trouves ça léger et tout. J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours !!! :p**

**Allez, j'espère que ce chapitre vous réconfortera !!!**

**

* * *

CHAP 12 LE DINER**

Lizzie referma la porte de sa chambre et prit quelques secondes pour se remettre.

Elle avait honte de s'être laissé aller avec son patron ; surtout avec _lui_, en fait. Qu'avait-il bien pu penser d'elle ?

Elle s'adossa à la porte et se laissa glisser contre, la tête entre les mains.

Peu importait ce qui s'était passé avec William Darcy.

Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne.

Qu'elle se remette de son entrevue avec sa mère.

Elle le savait, pourtant, que celle-ci ne l'accueillerait pas à bras ouverts ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle croyait, hein ? Ce n'était pas parce que Catherine de Bourg n'avait pas vu ses filles depuis plus de six ans qu'elle allait changer ses convictions. Elle préférerait mourir que de pardonner à Lizzie. Quant à Jane… Jane l'avait déçue en choisissant de se placer aux côtés de sa sœur.

Lizzie soupira.

Elle finit par se relever. Passant une main sur son visage, elle prit enfin conscience des larmes qui avaient coulé dessus.

Elle décida d'aller se préparer. D'abord une douche. Puis descendre emprunter une robe.

Elle n'avait pas de robe chic. À quoi cela lui aurait-il servi jusque là ? Elle avait prévu pour ce soir une jupe noire avec un haut blanc et un chemisier, à la base ; mais ça n'était pas si habillé que ça, en fait.

Une fois rafraîchie, elle se regarda dans la glace.

Passable.

De toutes façons, elle n'avait personne à séduire ce soir.

_Personne._

Elle descendit et trouva rapidement la boutique.

- Bonsoir. Euh, je me doute que c'est un peu tard, mais… Serait-il possible de louer une robe de soirée ? Pour ce soir ? demanda Lizzie d'un air penaud.

Le gars, à la caisse, lui fit un gentil sourire.

- Ce n'est pas comme si nous étions en rupture de stock. Allez, dites-moi ce que vous cherchez, et donnez-moi votre taille, qu'on voit ce qu'on peut faire pour vous.

Elle le remercia du regard.

- Il me faut quelque chose d'habillé.

Elle fit une pause, et sentit avec plaisir son orgueil revenir en elle par vagues, la réchauffant. Exactement comme un bon remontant. Elle se redressa.

Ce soir, elle serait classe. Au point que même son patron serait ébahi. Il le fallait.

Elle en avait _besoin_.

- J'aurai besoin de votre expérience, pour ça, d'ailleurs.

Il lui sourit encore plus.

- Un bel homme à épater ?

Elle lui envoya un regard à la fois franc et complice.

- En quelque sorte.

- Suivez-moi.

1 h.

Elle avait passé 1 h avec ce vendeur, dans la cabine d'essayage, à passer tout ce qu'il lui tendait.

Et elle l'avait trouvée. La robe parfaite.

Ou plutôt, ils l'avaient trouvée ; car le vendeur -Mickaël- lui avait été d'une grande aide.

C'était une robe qui ne payait pourtant pas forcément de mine, à la base. Noire, en soie, avec un col drapé. Sans manches, elle reposait sur l'extérieur de ses épaules, dégageant à moitié ses clavicules, révélant la peau encore très légèrement hâlée de la jeune femme. Elle épousait ensuite à merveille les formes de son corps, sans pour autant les coller, allongeant sa silhouette et mettant en valeur sa poitrine. Elle s'arrêtait un peu au-dessus des genoux, dévoilant ses jambes et un peu de ses cuisses galbées.

Lizzie se regarda avec un peu plus d'attention dans la grande glace.

Elle avait la chance d'avoir une silhouette naturellement fine et élancée ; et la grossesse avait eu cet effet positif d'avoir alourdi sa poitrine et très légèrement arrondi ses hanches, auparavant fines, voire androgynes. Le tout sans excès, mais donnant à la jeune femme un petit quelque chose de… plus féminin qu'avant.

Cette robe était parfaite. Même Mickaël s'en était presque déboîté la mâchoire quand elle avait timidement tiré le rideau.

- Vous savez quoi ? Si un jour je venais à changer de bord, je tomberai amoureux de vous, lui fit-il.

Lizzie se mit à rire franchement.

- Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans vous, Mickaël. Merci beaucoup.

Il lui offrit un grand sourire.

- Allez, venez, donnez-moi votre numéro de chambre pour mettre ça sur la note. Il ne vous reste plus qu'une demi heure avant de rejoindre votre patron.

Lizzie jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et la panique l'envahit.

- Oh, mon Dieu !

- D'ailleurs, je vous conseille de retirer cette montre. Elle ne va pas avec la robe. C'est atroce !

Elle lui jeta un regard désemparé.

- Par contre, vous pouvez garder le pendentif, fit le vendeur en attrapant son collier, l'air toujours plus professionnel.

C'était en fait une simple chaîne en argent, fine, avec en pendentif une perle d'ambre coincée au milieu d'un cœur en argent. Jane le lui avait offert pour son dernier anniversaire.

Mickaël positionna précautionneusement le petit cœur sous le drapé de la robe.

- Parfait ! Mystérieux et suggestif sans être vulgaire ! Maintenant, plus qu'à rajouter un peu de mascara et un trait de crayon noir pour souligner vos yeux de biches, et ils seront tous à vos pieds.

Les yeux de biches de Lizzie s'agrandirent sous l'effet de la panique.

- Je n'ai pas de crayon !

Mickaël poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et décrocha son téléphone.

- Véronique ? Tu veux bien venir à la boutique deux minutes ? Oui, je sais que c'est ta pause. C'est pour une amie dans le besoin. Amènes ta trousse à maquillage.

Ladite Véronique arriva très rapidement et vaguement énervée, mais prit plaisir à s'occuper de Lizzie. Elle la coiffa rapidement, lui faisant un chignon un peu fou, et la maquilla sous les directives de Mickaël.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, quand elle se regarda dans la glace, Lizzie eut de la peine à se reconnaître.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de protester que Véronique l'aspergeait avec un parfum qui devait être plutôt coûteux.

Mais agréable à sentir, pas de doute.

Elle se tourna vers les deux personnes à qui elle devait son look.

- Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier. Vraiment. Vous avez été adorables.

- Ne pleures surtout pas, fit Mickaël, toujours très sérieux. Ça ferait couler ton maquillage et enfler tes yeux.

Elle lui sourit et les quitta finalement, un peu perdue.

Elle remonta en vitesse dans sa chambre.

À peine 5 minutes plus tard, son patron frappait.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et lui ouvrit.

Et à cet instant précis, elle sut -non sans fierté- qu'elle n'avait pas perdu son temps à laisser les deux fous d'en bas la déguiser. Ce soir, elle lui ferait honneur.

Will eut le souffle coupé dès qu'elle avait ouvert la porte. Elle était juste… magnifique. Impossible à décrire. Totalement différente de la pauvre petite fille tremblante qu'il avait tenu dans ses bras deux heures plus tôt.

Il ne savait d'ailleurs pas quelle part d'elle il préférait.

En fait, force lui était de reconnaître qu'il aimait tout chez elle. La Lizzie forte et fière ; celle timide et fragile ; celle qui, blessée, venait se réfugier contre son épaule ; et enfin, la Lizzie classe, femme accomplie, qui semblait… intouchable.

Il ne pouvait plus s'en cacher.

Il était tombé amoureux de cette femme aux multiples facettes.

Réprimant un frisson, le cœur serré, il lui tendit son bras, incapable de lui dire quoi que ce soit. Il aurait dû la complimenter sur sa tenue ; mais il ne put tout simplement pas prononcer la moindre parole.

Elle non plus n'en menait pas large.

Ce soir, Will était si différent du patron qu'elle côtoyait tous les jours au boulot ! Pourtant, il avait revêtu un de ses innombrables costumes noirs, sur mesure ; non, sa façon de s'habiller n'était pas différente de ce qu'elle connaissait.

Mais c'était la façon dont il l'avait dévisagée, avec… Oui, avec passion. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour décrire la flamme qui avait brûlé dans ses yeux quand elle lui avait ouvert sa porte. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de lui dire ce qu'il pensait de sa tenue ; son regard avait parlé pour lui.

Et puis il y avait aussi ce bras qu'il lui tendait ; ce soir, c'est elle qui dînerait avec le superbe William Darcy. Certes, il ne s'agirait pas d'un tête à tête ; mais elle ne pouvait pas prétendre à mieux, et elle s'en contenterait.

Elle prit son bras, et ils descendirent en silence.

Quand le taxi les déposa devant le resto, ils furent directement accueillis par deux hommes, l'un d'une quarantaine d'années, l'autre plus vieux, aux cheveux grisonnants.

Les fameux fournisseurs londoniens, associés. John Mitchell était le plus vieux ; l'autre, Jack, était son neveu.

Ils saluèrent Will avec un sourire commercial avant de se tourner vers Lizzie.

Et là, ils devinrent beaucoup plus chaleureux. Surtout Jack.

Will se crispa, à l'instar de Lizzie, qui se sentait comme un morceau de viande faisant de l'œil à un boucher.

Remarquant la tension de son assistante, il passa une main dans le creux de son dos. Elle se détendit de façon perceptible.

Il la guida à l'intérieur, précédé des deux hommes d'affaires.

À peine se furent-ils tous assis -l'un des associés tira galamment la chaise à Lizzie, sous le regard meurtrier de Will, qui l'aurait bien fait lui-même-, que les deux londoniens voulurent tout savoir de la jeune femme.

_Ils sont venus pour draguer ou pour signer ces abrutis ?_ Pensa Will avec agacement.

Conscient de se montrer plutôt malpoli, il aborda le sujet du contrat qu'ils étaient venus signer.

- Oh, mais ne soyons pas si pressés, lui répondit John. Nous avons tout le temps d'ici ce soir !

Will, de plus en plus agacé, faillit lui rappeler que ce n'était pas un repas entre amis qu'ils partageaient, mais son assistante fut plus rapide, et surtout plus diplomate, que lui.

- Oh, mais justement, occupons-nous en maintenant, comme ça nous serons tranquilles jusqu'à la fin de la soirée, fit-elle avec un sourire enjôleur.

Les deux associés se regardèrent, puis se tournèrent vers elle, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

- Vous avez raison ; terminons-en une bonne fois pour toutes.

Ils parlèrent des termes du contrat pendant une bonne partie du repas, interrompus seulement par le serveur qui prit leurs commandes, puis qui leur amena les entrées et enfin le plat principal.

À la fin du plat, ils avaient enfin signé.

Et le calvaire commença pour Lizzie.

Jack se tourna vers elle, et commença à lui parler… eh bien, de lui, de sa carrière, de sa vie en fait, le tout en intercalant des œillades appréciatives destinées à la jeune femme. Mal à l'aise, elle se tortillait sur sa chaise.

Ils étaient assis à une table ronde ; elle se trouvait face à John, entre Jack et Will.

Et l'orchestre se mit à jouer. Bien entendu, il avait fallu que ces deux emmerdeurs choisissent un restaurant adepte du repas dansant.

Et bien entendu, Jack n'avait pas l'intention de laisser passer une telle chance.

Lizzie le vit venir ; alors, à bout de nerfs, elle lança un regard suppliant à Will, qui se leva immédiatement et lui tendit la main tout en s'adressant à Jack.

- Vous m'excuserez si j'interromps votre passionnante conversation et vous emprunte ma charmante assistante le temps d'une danse.

_Trop de flatteries tue la flatterie_, pensa Lizzie avec un sourire.

- Non, non, faîtes donc, lui répondit-il en perdant un peu de sa superbe.

Will et Lizzie s'éloignèrent de la table. Elle soupira et ferma les yeux un instant, soulagée. Quand elle les rouvrit, Will lui faisait face ; ils étaient au milieu de la piste de danse, entourés de quelques couples qui commençaient à se former.

- Ça va ? Lui demanda-t-il, plein de sollicitude.

Elle hocha la tête, hypnotisée par son regard.

Puis elle se rendit compte de quel type de danse il s'agissait.

- La valse ? Fit-elle, légèrement affolée. Je ne sais pas la danser.

Il lui offrit un magnifique sourire, à la fois amusé et doux.

- Laissez-vous guider.

Il passa un bras autour de sa taille, et prit sa main. Elle posa ses doigts libres sur l'épaule de son compagnon, timidement, et ils commencèrent à se mouvoir lentement, au rythme des violons. Lizzie, au début, eut un peu de mal ; mais elle s'accorda vite à lui, et se sentit transportée dans un autre monde.

Surprise, elle planta son regard dans le sien. Il avait un air… torturé. Elle ressentait des picotements au creux de ses reins, là où reposait la main de son patron ; l'odeur de son après rasage lui tournait la tête ; et enfin, il y avait cette chaleur, qui émanait du corps de son compagnon, s'infiltrant en elle.

Elle était à mille lieux de là ; et Will était avec elle.

Il tenait dans ses bras cette femme qu'il savait être celle de sa vie. À cet instant précis, elle était offerte, confiante. Il la guidait ; il ignorait d'ailleurs comment. Il perdait pied, fort heureusement son cerveau s'était mis sur pilote automatique et continuait d'envoyer des ordres à ses jambes.

Presque involontairement, il fit un peu plus glisser sa main dans le dos de la jeune femme, la rapprochant de lui ; et elle fit courir ses doigts le long de son épaule, jusqu'à son cou.

Bon dieu, si elle savait l'effet qu'elle lui faisait !

Hélas, les musiciens arrêtèrent de jouer ; ils reprenaient un autre air, mais Will et Lizzie s'étaient figés. Ils restèrent plantés, à se dévisager, quelques secondes, puis Lizzie parla d'une voix douce.

- Merci. De m'avoir tirée de cette situation.

_De quoi parle-t-elle ?_

Ah oui, Jack.

Il jeta un regard à leur table. Les deux associés les regardaient ; le plus jeune avait les mâchoires crispées.

Il sourit en se retournant vers son assistante.

- Mais je vous en prie. Prétextons qu'on doit se coucher tôt pour pouvoir prendre l'avion demain, et finissons-en en vitesse avec ce repas.

Lizzie déglutit avec difficulté. Les mots de son patron lui avaient semblé comme une caresse, et elle y avait vu une sorte d'invitation ; invitation qu'il n'avait pas faite.

Elle hocha la tête et ils rejoignirent la table.

Ils prétextèrent une certaine fatigue et ne restèrent que le temps de boire un café. De toutes façons, l'ambiance s'était fortement refroidie.

Ils se levèrent, serrèrent la main aux nouveaux fournisseurs, contents d'en avoir fini ; et Will fit appeler un taxi qui arriva dans la minute qui suivit.

Aucun d'eux ne parla de tout le trajet jusqu'à leur hôtel ; pourtant, à la grande surprise de Lizzie, Will la raccompagna jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre.

Il la regarda intensément.

- Je ne vous ai pas dit à quel point je vous trouvais belle, Elizabeth.

Elle rougit, et baissa la tête, regrettant que ses cheveux attachés ne puissent lui cacher le visage. Pour une fois, l'emploi de son prénom ne dérangea pas Lizzie.

Sans un mot, il remit une mèche rebelle qui s'était échappée de son chignon derrière l'oreille de la jeune femme ; mais, au lieu de retirer ensuite son doigt, il le fit glisser le long de sa mâchoire pour lui relever le menton, traçant une ligne de feu.

Son pouce effleura la peau satinée de la joue de sa compagne. Elle le regardait d'un air étonné.

D'un côté, elle voulait qu'il arrête ; mais en même temps, une part d'elle avait envie de se jeter sur lui.

Il lut ces contradictions sur son visage, et décida d'en tirer parti. Son pouce glissa jusqu'à la clavicule de son assistante, et il en suivit la ligne, glissant un index sous la bretelle de la robe, puis revenant vers son cou, où son index se mit à suivre la chaînette argentée, jusqu'au col de la robe où elle disparaissait. N'allant pas plus loin, il tira légèrement sur le collier pour extraire le pendentif, qu'il contempla quelques secondes.

Puis il releva la tête vers la jeune femme, et vit le désir dans ses yeux.

Alors il se pencha, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Et ce qu'il ressentit dépassait tous ses rêves les plus fous.

Elle répondit instantanément à son baiser, agrippant les revers de sa veste pour l'amener contre elle, et il se stabilisa en posant une main sur sa taille et en glissant l'autre dans le chignon de Lizzie, le rendant encore plus lâche qu'il n'était.

Ils s'embrassèrent jusqu'à ne plus avoir de souffle, puis leurs bouches se séparèrent, mais ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre, front contre front.

Will sentit Lizzie fermer les yeux, puis s'écarter. Il la relâcha, un peu perdu.

Elle leva un regard désorienté vers lui.

- Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée, commença-t-elle. Je ne suis pas une femme pour vous, je…

Elle semblait chercher ses mots, alors il prit la parole.

- Je sais, je suis votre patron, …

Il s'interrompit en voyant que la jeune femme s'était figée.

Elle, elle pensait plutôt à son fils, Logan. Elle ignorait comment il allait réagir. Mais malgré toutes ses craintes, elle refusait d'avoir une relation avec quelqu'un qui ignorerait son existence, et était en train de chercher comment l'avouer à Will. En fait, elle avait tout simplement oublié un instant leurs différences sociales. Et il venait de lui rappeler ; cela lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide.

- En effet. Bonne nuit, fit-elle d'une voix glaciale.

Elle lui tourna le dos et rentra dans sa chambre.

Il ne réagit pas tout de suite, surpris. Il s'apprêtait à lui dire que ça ne l'empêchait pas d'éprouver des sentiments pour elle, et qu'il apprendrait à faire avec. Mais elle avait changé si rapidement d'humeur !

Il alla se coucher, ne sachant plus que penser du comportement de Lizzie.

La nuit porte conseil ; il espérait avoir les idées plus claires demain.

**

* * *

Rassurée arya19 ? Wickham n'est pas un fournisseur... ^^**


	14. Chapter 13 Imprévus

**Kidibulle : eh bien voilà pour la fin du voyage :D et en ce qui concerne la rencontre entre Logan et Will… très bientôt ^^ (chapitre 15, si je me souviens bien…) Après la chaleur du chapitre précédent on va essayer de se calmer un peu… Et non, toujours pas de Wickham !!! Moi seule sait quand il apparaîtra… S'il apparaît un jour… MOUHAHAHA maintenant vous connaissez l'étendue de mon sadisme !!! (euh, j'espère que j'aie fait fuir personne, là ? Hein ?)**

**Arya19 : eh bien eh bien, j'espère que tu avais de quoi t'éventer, vu comment tu as réagi au chapitre… mdr ! Ah, Will et sa maladresse… Oui, j'ai tout cassé, mais c'est pour mieux recoller après ;-D**

**Virginie : mdr, j'espère que t'as pas trop mal au nez. Voilà pour le retour au bercail !!! Et oui, je suis méchante… Nyark !**

**Bou : ah oui vraiment vilaine hein !!! Lol merci beaucoup de prendre la peine de reviewer, même après plusieurs chapitres, ça fait toujours plaisir !!! Surtout pour me faire des compliments mdr. Ahah, pour la réponse à ta question, tu l'auras dans ce chapitre ! Mais je tiens à te faire savoir que tu as peut-être bien une bonne piste pour la suite… enfin j'en dis pas plus. Tkt je continue sur ma lancée, je sais exactement où je vais pour le moment !!!**

**x-Bon3s-x : ah oui, vilaine aussi ! Non mais lol y a pas de problèmes ^^, en tous cas ça fait plaisir d'avoir de nouveaux lecteurs déclarés :D. En tous cas je suis soulagée que tu apprécies cette version. Pourtant j'avoue que j'ai pris quelques (peut-être trop, mais bon, j'avais prévenu que ce n'était pas tout à fait une réécriture) libertés… Après j'espère bien avoir réussi à garder les caractères des persos !!! Bref ^^ j'espère que la suite te plaira autant !**

**Julie : hé oui, chaud hein ? Lol. Enfin, Darcy ne serait pas Darcy si il n'était pas aussi maladroit et inattentif… Lol ^^**

**

* * *

CHAP 13 IMPREVUS**

Le lendemain, quand Will se réveilla, il mit un temps avant de se souvenir de la soirée passée.

_Lizzie._

Il était fou d'elle. À tel point que la veille, il avait eu envie de tuer ce fournisseur londonien, qui l'avait accaparée ; à tel point, surtout, qu'il n'avait pas pu réfréner son envie de l'embrasser.

Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Il avait toujours été si raisonnable, si réservé ! Jamais on ne pouvait le voir faire quelque chose qui n'ait été calculé, réfléchi.

Et cette jeune femme apparaissait dans sa vie, et chamboulait tout.

De plus, c'était son employée ; et pas n'importe laquelle, l'employée qui avait les plus importantes fonctions, celle dont il devrait toujours se soucier du professionnalisme. Jamais il n'aurait dû développer ces sentiments pour elle ; ce n'était pas… eh bien, ce n'était pas raisonnable.

Mais les sentiments, on ne lutte pas contre.

Dans ce cas, que faire ? La virer ? En aucun cas il ne voudrait faire ce genre de choses à Lizzie ; d'autant qu'elle semblait y tenir, à son poste, bien qu'elle n'ait jamais hésité à le remettre en place dès qu'il dépassait les bornes. Et puis sincèrement, virer la femme de sa vie, ce n'était pas la meilleure façon de débuter une relation, ou d'avouer ses sentiments. N'est-ce pas ?

À vrai dire, plus il retournait ce problème dans sa tête, plus ça lui paraissait réalisable de développer une relation amoureuse avec Lizzie tout en la gardant à ses côtés dans la boîte ; après tout, Charles avait eu raison, quand il lui avait dit, quelques mois plus tôt, qu'eux deux aussi entretenaient des relations professionnelles malgré -et même, en fait, grâce à- leur amitié. Et les entreprises familiales, ça semblait marcher, non ? Le tout était de savoir compartimenter ; et ça, c'était quelque chose qu'il savait faire, et Lizzie aussi, il n'en doutait pas. Preuve en était que même quand elle était fâchée contre lui, elle pouvait lui rendre un travail impeccable.

Non, il ne fallait pas qu'il commence à entretenir ce genre d'espoirs. Il avait toujours maintenu une distance avec ses employés, et ça lui avait toujours réussi.

Et puis, avant tout… Encore faudrait-il que Lizzie veuille de lui.

Parce qu'il y avait ce problème, aussi ; peut-être avait-elle tout d'abord répondu à son baiser ; mais il se souvenait parfaitement de la froideur avec laquelle elle l'avait quitté, juste après.

Il devait l'oublier. Ou à défaut, au moins retourner à des sentiments plus platoniques envers elle. Toutes ces choses qu'il s'était dites, la veille, ces histoires de « femme de sa vie » et tout… Ce n'était que des idioties de romantique à deux sous. Si il continuait comme ça, il allait bientôt aller prendre des cours de guitare pour aller lui chanter la sérénade.

_Charles, sors de mon corps._

Il regarda l'heure ; 6 h 30. _C'est tout ?_

Il se leva, s'habilla en vitesse, et prit ses affaires de bain. L'hôtel avait une piscine ; autant en profiter.

.

C'était aussi ce que s'était dit Lizzie, une demi heure plus tôt.

Elle nageait dans l'eau, se délassant ; en une demi-heure, elle avait eu le temps de faire le point sur ce qui s'était passé entre son patron et elle.

Le fait est qu'elle ressentait pour lui des choses qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû ressentir. Mais lui, enfin… Ils n'étaient absolument pas du même monde. Il était son patron ; il avait eu un moment d'égarement la veille. Il faut dire aussi que la soirée s'y prêtait ; elle était habillée et maquillée d'une manière différente de ce qu'il lui connaissait, peut-être plus proche des femmes qu'il avait l'habitude de côtoyer. Et il y avait eu cette danse, cette valse… électrisante. C'était le mot.

Bref, il avait vu quelqu'un d'autre en elle, et avait perdu les pédales. Et avait semblé le regretter, puisqu'il lui avait lui-même fait remarquer qu'elle était sa subordonnée.

Elle lui en voulait. De quel droit s'amusait-il ainsi avec elle ? Il lui soufflait le chaud et le froid, lui faisait perdre ses moyens. Au début, elle se dit qu'elle allait agir comme si rien ne s'était passé hier soir.

Mais décidément, elle était trop en colère pour lui faire ce plaisir.

Il voulait jouer avec ses sentiments ? Très bien, elle jouerait aussi. Elle n'allait pas le laisser agir selon ses impulsions, l'embrasser puis la repousser. Elle n'était pas une poupée.

Elle en était là dans ses pensées quand elle atteint le bord de la piscine pour la énième fois ; mais cette fois, à court de souffle, elle attrapa le bord et s'arrêta de nager.

C'est là qu'elle le vit.

Elle vit d'abord des jambes, appartenant visiblement à un homme -ou une femme très, très mal entretenue- assis à côté des plongeoirs, les pieds dans l'eau.

Elle leva la tête.

- Oh. Bonjour.

Will était là ; il la dévisageait.

Il lui répondit d'une voix posée.

- Salut.

Cela faisait quelques minutes qu'il la regardait, amusé. Elle nageait la brasse ; mais elle semblait avoir du mal à se maintenir à la surface par moments.

- Vous vous levez tôt, fit-elle.

- J'arrivais pas à me rendormir. Et visiblement je n'étais pas le seul.

Elle lui sourit.

_Fais comme si_, pensa-t-elle. _Comme si il ne s'était jamais rien passé._

- Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes là ? Lui demanda-t-elle, soudain gênée.

Il lui sourit d'un air taquin.

- Juste assez pour voir que vous n'avez pas toujours l'air à l'aise dans l'eau. Un moment j'ai cru qu'il allait falloir appeler le maître nageur.

Elle fronça les sourcils, vexée.

- La brasse n'est pas ma nage de prédilection.

- Ah oui ? Et c'est laquelle alors ?

Elle le regarda pensivement. Ça l'intéressait vraiment ?

- Le dos crawlé.

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Ben pourquoi vous ne le nagez pas ?

Il la prenait pour une demeurée ou quoi ? Elle désigna ses cheveux, qu'elle avait rassemblés en un chignon aussi serré qu'elle avait pu.

- Pour ne pas les mouiller.

Il haussa les sourcils.

- C'est vrai que ce serait affreux, fit-il, narquois.

- Hé !

Elle lui balança un peu de flotte sur le torse. Surpris par la fraîcheur, il sursauta.

- Vous n'avez pas idée du temps que je peux mettre à les sécher et à les démêler, expliqua-t-elle.

Il la considéra pensivement quelques instants. C'est vrai qu'elle avait des cheveux particulièrement indisciplinés. Mais il aimait ça aussi chez elle.

_Putain, Will, arrêtes ! _Il en devenait vulgaire avec lui-même. Elle lui faisait réellement perdre les pédales.

- Vous ne vous baignez pas ?

La voix de la jeune femme le ramena sur terre.

- Si. Mais il me faut du temps pour rentrer dans l'eau.

Elle sourit d'un air moqueur, et se rapprocha de lui.

- Allez, un peu de nerfs, enfin. Elle n'est pas froide en plus. À ce rythme, notre avion décollera avant que vous ayez mouillé vos genoux.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

- Vous voulez pas continuer à essayer de nager et me foutre la paix ? Bougonna-t-il, néanmoins heureux de cette complicité entre eux.

Elle lui fit un grand sourire.

_Oh, ça sent mauvais_, pensa-t-il.

Elle prit soudainement appui de ses coudes sur le carrelage de la piscine, lui attrapa le bras, et le tira de toutes ses forces dans l'eau, en poussant avec ses jambes contre la paroi.

Franchement, il aurait opposé un peu plus de résistance, elle aurait toujours pu tirer ; mais il ne s'y était pas du tout préparé, et il tomba dans l'eau.

- Bon Dieu, c'est froid ! S'exclama-t-il

Il se mit à nager rapidement, avant d'entendre les rires de Lizzie.

Il revint vers elle.

- Vous vous moquez de moi ? Fit-il, mi-amusé mi-sérieux.

Elle se calma instantanément et le regarda avec inquiétude.

Sans prévenir, il plongea et l'attrapa par la taille, l'entraînant sous l'eau avec lui.

Quand ils refirent surface, il la lâcha ; elle recracha de l'eau et se mit à l'incendier, en colère.

- Mes cheveux ! Vous êtes… Ah, laissez tomber !

Il rit.

- Maintenant, vous allez pouvoir nager le dos crawlé.

Elle le fusilla du regard, mais c'est ce qu'elle fit.

Soudain fasciné, il la regarda faire ; c'est vrai que maintenant, elle nageait très bien. Elle fendait l'eau avec aisance et grâce, comme si elle était dans son élément.

Puis il la rejoignit, et calqua sa vitesse sur celle de son assistante. Ils firent ainsi quelques longueurs côte à côte.

Quand ils s'arrêtèrent, ils jetèrent un coup d'œil à la grande horloge, sur le mur.

8 h 00.

D'autres clients commençaient à arriver.

Will sortit de la piscine. Elle profita du fait qu'il était de dos pour le détailler.

_Je l'aurais cru moins musclé, pour un bureaucrate_. _Sûrement pas de la musculation ou du body building. Je pencherai pour le jogging et la nage_.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Elle aurait pu le contempler ainsi des heures ; la ligne de ses muscles, les gouttelettes d'eau tombant de ses cheveux bruns sur ses épaules lisses…

Il se retourna, et elle se rapprocha de la petite échelle à son tour, pour se donner une contenance. Il désigna une serviette.

- C'est la vôtre ?

Elle hocha la tête, la gorge soudain trop sèche pour pouvoir émettre le moindre son.

Elle sortit de l'eau et il lui lança.

Il ne voulait pas que les autres la voient ainsi. Non pas que ce spectacle devrait lui être réservé ; puisqu'il était bien décidé à chasser son assistante de son esprit. Mais quand même.

Elle s'enroula pudiquement dedans ; mais il avait sagement détourné le regard, de toutes façons.

Elle ne savait si elle en était déçue ou soulagée.

- On mange ensemble à midi ?

Elle acquiesça, toujours silencieuse.

- Je passerai vous chercher. Préparez vos bagages, on ira à l'aéroport directement après. Ça évitera de perdre du temps à revenir à l'hôtel.

Sur ce, ils se séparèrent.

Elle avait besoin d'une bonne douche.

Une fois que la douche fut prise, elle ramena sa robe à Mickaël. À cette heure là, Véronique était avec lui pour tenir la boutique de prêt.

Il n'y avait pas d'autres clients ; ils lui sautèrent donc dessus.

- Alors, cette soirée !

Elle leur fit un demi sourire, un peu mal à l'aise.

- La robe a fait l'effet prévu, éluda-t-elle.

Les deux collègues se regardèrent, décontenancés. Ils avaient vite devinés qu'il valait mieux ne pas en parler.

Puis, à midi pétantes, Darcy frappait à la porte de sa chambre.

Il était vêtu d'une chemise noire sur un jean foncé cette fois ; il avait carrément l'air d'un mannequin sur papier glacé, même avec cet air un peu fermé qu'il arborait.

- Vous avez fait vos bagages ?

Elle acquiesça.

- Bien. On peut y aller, alors. Je me suis occupé de la note.

Elle alla chercher son sac à main et son sac de voyage.

Il tendit une main vers elle.

- Je vous le prend ?

Elle le regarda, un peu surprise.

- Euh, non, ça va. Vous avez déjà votre valise en plus.

Il haussa les épaules.

- Et puis ils vont vous prendre pour un bagagiste sinon.

Il la regarda, un peu amusé.

_Ça y est, il commence à se dérider._

- J'ai une tête de bagagiste ?

- Parce qu'il faut avoir une tête particulière pour être bagagiste ?

Cette fois, il rit franchement.

- Non, je suppose que non.

Ils reprirent une fois de plus un taxi, et se rendirent directement à l'aéroport. Ils mangèrent là-bas, en silence.

Puis ils allèrent faire enregistrer leurs bagages et finirent par s'asseoir sur ces chaises en plastique inconfortable en attendant leur avion.

Qui avait deux heures de retard, apprirent-ils peu de temps après.

- Oh c'est pas vrai, fit Lizzie en posant ses coudes sur ses genoux et sa tête dans ses mains.

Will se tourna vers elle.

- Vous ne vous sentez pas bien ?

Elle ne bougea pas.

- Crevée, répondit-elle juste.

Il la regarda tendrement ; mais elle ne le vit pas.

L'attente parut interminable à Lizzie ; plusieurs fois, elle se leva et alla faire un tour, seule. Les gens autour s'impatientaient aussi ; l'ambiance était survoltée.

Et enfin, l'avion arriva.

Elle était avec Will quand elle entendit le haut parleur annoncer qu'ils pouvaient embarquer.

Elle leva les yeux au plafond avec adoration.

- Je vous aime, fit-elle à la voix.

Will rit et ils se levèrent.

À peine assis à leurs places, Lizzie tourna sa tête vers le hublot et ferma les yeux.

Will écouta sa respiration ; elle ne mit pas longtemps à s'endormir. Il la contempla quelques instants ; dans cette position, il ne voyait pas son visage, mais il suivit la ligne de sa nuque, les boucles de ses cheveux ramenés en une épaisse queue. Légèrement emmêlée, remarqua-t-il avec un sourire.

Il effleura du bout des doigts une mèche qui s'était dégagée des autres ; trop légèrement pour pouvoir en apprécier la douceur. Il fit glisser ses doigts sur la nuque de la jeune femme. Dans son sommeil, elle frémit. Il passa alors délicatement un bras derrière elle et la ramena contre lui de manière à ce que sa tête repose sur son épaule.

_Juste pour qu'elle ne se fasse pas un torticolis. C'est uniquement pour cette raison._

Il ne savait pas s'il en était convaincu, ou s'il ne cherchait pas plutôt à s'en convaincre.

Un peu inquiet, il se figea quelques secondes pour écouter sa respiration ; mais ce mouvement ne l'avait pas réveillée.

_Elle a dû sacrément mal dormir cette nuit._

_._

Plus tard, Lizzie sentit qu'on lui secouait doucement l'épaule. Elle s'éveilla, un peu bougonne. Elle reposait sur quelque chose d'assez dur. Et qui avait une odeur familière.

_Où suis-je ?_

On lui secouait toujours l'épaule.

_L'avion ! _

Elle se redressa comme si une abeille venait de la piquer. Surprise, elle tourna la tête vers Will.

- J'ai dormi sur votre épaule ?

Il la regarda, un peu désarçonné.

- Euh… Oui.

Elle rougit violemment.

- Désolée ! Fallait me réveiller, me repousser, je sais pas ! Vraiment désolée ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Il lui sourit, amusé. Et décida de ne pas lui dire que ce n'était pas elle qui s'était placée ainsi.

- Pas grave, fit-il. Par contre, il faudrait descendre, maintenant.

Elle regarda autour d'elle. L'avion était vide.

- Ils sont où les autres ?

- Descendus, fit Will en riant franchement cette fois.

Elle rougit derechef et se leva d'un bond.

_Bon, au moins, tu n'as pas eu peur de l'atterrissage._

Ils allèrent récupérer leurs bagages, puis s'apprêtèrent à se séparer.

- Bon, bien, à demain ? Fit Lizzie.

- Attendez… Vous êtes venue comment ?

- Euh, en taxi.

- Alors venez, je vais vous ramener.

Elle commença à protester, mais il la coupa.

- Vous ne pouvez pas juste me suivre ? fit-il, levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle obéit. C'est cher le prix d'une course en taxi de nos jours.

Lizzie ne retînt pas un petit sourire en voyant la voiture de Will.

_Tiens, ce n'est « qu'une » Audi. Bah, la Ferrari doit être au garage._

Trois quarts d'heures plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant chez elle.

Le cœur battant, elle pensa à Logan. Il était déjà rentré depuis un moment, vu l'heure. Il ne fallait pas que son patron la raccompagne.

- Eh ben merci beaucoup, fit-elle précipitamment. Je suis désolée, je ne vous invite pas à monter, il est un peu tard et je suis fatiguée.

À ces mots, il sourit d'un air un peu moqueur. _Sans rire ?_

Elle le fusilla du regard.

- Bonne soirée, lui dit-elle.

Elle quitta la voiture et récupéra son sac dans le coffre, puis entra dans son immeuble.

Pensif, il mit quelques minutes avant de redémarrer. Elle habitait un quartier vraiment pas fameux.


	15. Chapter 14 Retour à la réalité

**x-b0n3s-x : oui j'avoue ça traîne en longueur… Désolée mais avec mon habituel esprit sadique je m'amuse à compliquer les choses… :p Plus sérieusement en effet ça fait aussi partie de leur caractère, comme dans l'original, ces deux-là sont trop bornés et se tournent autour pendant un moment… Lol. Allez, dans le cadre de ton traitement, nouveau chapitre !!!**

**Arya19 : tiens, c'est marrant, j'aurais juré que c'était toi la review anonyme. Bon, en fait, j'hésitais avec titepupuce. Pourquoi ? Ben le jeu de regards… Mdr. Hé oui, j'ai vérifié… c'est bien au chapitre suivant que vous aurez, ENFIN ! La rencontre Darcy/Logan. Courage, encore un peu d'attente (et un peu de glace sur ta bosse…)**

**Cassandre8 : et non, plus trop d'attente, au chapitre prochain Will rencontrera Logan… Courage !!! Mdr. Voui il est sexy Darcy hein ? Mdr. Et le mieux, c'est que c'est pas sa seule qualité… *soupir rêveur***

**Bou : c'est cool si c'est devenu une habitude les reviews !!! xD eh bien j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas…**

**Titepupuce : merci beaucoup !!! Tu vas pouvoir continuer à entrer dans leurs pensées dans ce chapitre ne t'inquiètes pas, lol…**

**Julie : oui Logan arrive dans le prochain chap… (ce sera le chapitre 16 selon fanfic, mais chapitre 15 de ma fic). Tu vas voir ils continuent à se décoincer peu à peu… Même si la relation stagne, on va noter une réelle amélioration, surtout de la part de Will :p, mais je vous laisse découvrir ^^**

**

* * *

CHAP 14 RETOUR A LA REALITE**

Lizzie rentra dans l'appart. Immédiatement, Logan lui sauta dessus, suivi de près par Jane.

- Maman !

Elle lui sourit et le prit dans ses bras en grimaçant. Dormir dans l'avion était une mauvaise idée ; elle avait sacrément mal au dos.

- Tu vas bien ?

C'était la voix de Jane, inquiète. Comme toujours.

- Oui, t'inquiètes. L'avion avait du retard, mon chéri, fit-elle en s'adressant à Logan. Tu as été sage avec Jane ?

- Oui, je l'ai même aidé à faire la cuisine pour toi ce soir.

Lizzie lui sourit, mais le cœur n'y était pas._ J'ai pas faim, mon pauvre chéri_. Pas grave, elle se forcerait.

- Bien, allons goûter ce que tu as fait alors.

La soirée se passa assez vite ; il fut bientôt l'heure de coucher Logan. Lizzie espérait pouvoir en faire autant, mais Jane vint la voir dans sa chambre.

- Euh, Lizzie, faudrait qu'on parle.

Lizzie lui lança un regard suppliant ; mais sa sœur gardait la tête baissée, et se tortillait les mains.

- J't'écoute, lui dit-elle.

- Ce sera pas long. Bon, tu sais, je sors plus ou moins avec Charles.

- Plutôt plus que moins, non, sourit Lizzie.

Jane rougit.

- Voilà, je voulais juste te dire que maintenant, il nous arrive de… passer la nuit ensemble. Donc parfois je découcherais. C'est tout ce que je voulais te dire.

Lizzie lui fit un sourire sincère. Il n'y avait vraiment que Jane pour en faire toute une histoire.

- C'est super pour toi ! Je suis vraiment heureuse.

Elle alla serrer sa sœur dans ses bras.

- Mais maintenant, j'aimerais vraiment dormir…

Le lendemain, elle arriva au bureau, et la routine reprit son cours. À un détail près.

C'était officiel ; avec ce voyage d'affaires, Louisa Hurst venait de lancer la rumeur qu'elle sortait -pardon, couchait- avec le patron. C'était Charlotte qui, en bonne amie, le lui avait appris.

À midi, elle alla d'ailleurs la retrouver ; mais celle-ci déjeunait avec Collins.

_Ok. De deux maux, choisir le moindre. Collins ou manger seule ?_

Elle alla s'asseoir à une table seule.

Mais elle ne le resta pas longtemps ; Will la rejoignit à peine deux minutes plus tard.

- Je peux ?

Ils s'étaient juste parlés au téléphone, ce matin.

- Oui.

Il s'assit en face d'elle.

- C'est plus tranquille, sans le dossier des fournisseurs, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle lui sourit.

- C'est peu de le dire.

Gênée, Lizzie choisit de le mettre au courant des bruits qui couraient.

Bon, c'était aussi un peu qu'elle était curieuse de savoir comment il réagirait.

- Bon, je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot, commença-t-elle.

Il la regarda, surpris.

- Je suppose que vous n'avez pas entendu la nouvelle rumeur ?

Il secoua la tête.

- A ce qu'on dit, nous sommes ensemble. Vous et moi.

Will haussa les sourcils, puis reprit son air imperturbable. Lizzie continua prudemment.

- Je veux dire… Vous m'avez comprise, non ?

Il ne broncha pas.

- Ça vous dérange ? Lui demanda-t-il juste.

Elle s'étrangla avec sa viande.

_C'était sa, sa réaction ?_

- Comment ça ? Fit-elle.

- Eh bien, que les autres croient que nous sommes ensemble. Je vois, je suppose que ce n'est pas facile pour vous. Les autres doivent croire que c'est… par intérêt.

Il avait dit ça d'une voix égale. Comme s'il s'en foutait royalement.

_Mais il peut pas s'en foutre royalement ! C'est Darcy, quoi ! Et moi, ben… je ne suis que moi !_

- Les autres croient ce qu'ils veulent, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Ça ne les regarde pas.

- Mais ça risque de faire jaser, qu'on mange ensemble. C'est pour vous que je dis ça.

Il planta son regard dans le sien.

- Oui, ça risque de les faire jaser, mais vous savez quoi ? Ils peuvent bien penser ce qu'ils veulent. Et puis en ce qui me concerne je n'aurai pas honte de sortir avec vous, alors...

Là, elle se remercia intérieurement de n'être pas en train de mâcher ou boire. Elle se serait étouffée.

Elle le regarda, ébahie.

Will avait du mal à se comprendre lui-même. Où étaient passées ses résolutions concernant la séparation vie privée/vie professionnelle ? Bon, d'accord, il ne sortait pas pour de vrai avec Lizzie. Mais avec ces rumeurs, il en avait les inconvénients. Sans les avantages. Ce qui était plutôt frustrant.

Elle le regardait toujours comme s'il venait d'une autre planète.

- Vous allez bien ? S'enquérit-il.

- Euh, oui, fit-elle en se ressaisissant. C'est juste que, euh…

_Et merde, je bafouille maintenant. Abrutie._

- Je pensais que ça vous dérangerait, je veux dire, vous êtes mon patron, et…

_Il est temps de prendre une décision, pensa Will. Te sens-tu éventuellement prêt à assumer de sortir avec une employée ?_

- Peu m'importe. Les gens pensent ce qu'ils veulent, si je veux sortir avec vous ou avec la reine d'Angleterre, ça me regarde moi, pas eux. Et je ne vois pas en quoi le fait que vous soyez mon employée change quelque chose.

_Ça, c'est pour ce que vous m'avez dit l'autre soir, « je ne suis pas une femme pour vous ». Bien sûr que si, vous l'êtes, au-delà de mes espérances, d'ailleurs._

Il venait de franchir un cap. D'effacer toutes ses bonnes résolutions.

Et ça lui faisait peur. Vraiment. Jusqu'à quel point Lizzie serait-elle capable de le changer ?

Elle le regardait pensivement.

- Mais ce n'est pas comme si c'était ce que vous vouliez, fit-elle plus pour elle-même que pour lui.

Il choisit de ne pas répondre à ça.

- Vous savez quoi ? On ne dit rien, on laisse couler. Ils n'ont qu'à venir nous voir s'ils ont un problème. Je n'ai pas intention de me prendre la tête avec ces histoires, ni de changer mon comportement avec vous juste pour ces conneries, conclut-il quand même.

Elle lui sourit franchement cette fois. _Il réagit super bien !_

- D'accord, ça me va.

Soulagé, il lui rendit son sourire. Visiblement, elle non plus ne trouvait pas ça honteux d'être sa « maîtresse ». Même virtuellement.

Ou alors, elle n'en avait strictement rien à cirer. C'était une autre possibilité.

- Au fait, je voulais vous rendre ça.

Il lui tendit le livre qu'elle lui avait prêté, dans l'avion.

- Ah ! Vous l'avez lu ?

- Bien sûr, fit-il en souriant à l'idée qu'elle en ait douté. Vous aviez raison. C'était bien. Il se démarque de ce que j'ai pu lire avant.

Elle lui fit un sourire victorieux.

- Vous voyez !

Ils en parlèrent quelques minutes ; puis ils remontèrent, ignorant superbement les regards des employés. Ils ne les provoquaient pas ; se tenaient toujours à distance respectable, ne se jetaient pas de regards complices. Mais les gens voient ce qu'ils veulent voir ; rien ne pourrait leur retirer de la tête que Lizzie et Will étaient ensemble. _Au moins pendant une semaine_, pensa Lizzie, moqueuse. Ils ne se rendaient pas compte à quel point ils étaient ridicules.

Ils retournèrent au travail, chacun de leur côté. Comme d'habitude.

Will alla s'installer à son bureau. Il reprit son travail, ne cherchant même pas à réfléchir aux conséquences d'une telle rumeur, ni de ses soudains changements.

Le téléphone se mit à sonner. Il décrocha le combiné sur son bureau avant de se rendre compte que c'était son portable.

_Joana ? Tiens !_

- Allô ?

- Hey, ça va frérot ?

- M'appelles pas comme ça, fit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Sa sœur se mit à rire.

- Dis, tu pourrais venir me chercher ce soir, à l'école ? Ma voiture vient de rendre l'âme. Le garagiste est passé la chercher.

- Oh. Bon, ben, ok. Tu finis à quelle heure ? 17 h ?

- Oui.

- Bon je serais là vers 17 h 10.

- Te presse pas, tous les soirs j'ai un petit garçon qui reste un quart d'heure ou 20 minutes de plus. Sa mère quitte le travail à cinq heures aussi, alors…

- Bon, ok. À ce soir.

Il raccrocha, et se remit au travail.

**

* * *

Bon, alors, je suppose que vous avez deviné ce qui se passera lors du prochain chapitre…**


	16. Chapter 15 Choc

**Arya19 : tout d'abord, j'espère que tu avais un coussin au dessus de ta tête pour te protéger au moment où tu as eu le message prévenant que j'avais posté… ^^ merci pour ta review :-D en effet le dernier chapitre était un peu court, et celui-là aussi ; mais les deux prochains sont plus longs (et ceux d'après… euh je sais pas…)**

**x-b0n3s-x : merci beaucoup !!! Ça fait plaisir ^^ j'espère que ce chapitre sera donc à la hauteur de tes espérances…**

**Julie : hé oui !!! Voilà le chapitre tant attendu !!! Maintenant que Will commence à se bouger… Ahah, comment va-t-il réagir ??**

**Virginie : accro à ma fic, là c'est moi qui rosit de plaisir… :-p Oui Will fait des progrès notamment mentalement… Mais tu le connais, c'est petite vitesse et grande lenteur… Alors quelles conséquences aura la découverte de Logan ?! **

**

* * *

CHAP 15 CHOC**

17 h 00. Will se leva de sa chaise et s'étira.

_Ah, oui, oublies pas ta sœur._

Il prit sa veste, sortit, puis prit sa voiture pour aller à l'école.

Il y arriva en moins de 10 minutes. Il entra dans le bâtiment avec une sorte de … crainte ? L'école… Ce bâtiment qui vous paraît tellement immense, à six ans. Aujourd'hui, il était presque surpris de constater que les couloirs avaient une taille normale.

Il croisa un collègue de sa sœur, qui lui indiqua où cette dernière se trouvait. Il se dirigea vers une salle de classe.

Là, par contre, tout lui sembla démesurément petit. Les tables, les chaises. Il jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce, respectueux.

Cette odeur.

- Eh bien, tu rêves ? Fit la voix de Joana.

Il se tourna vers elle et lui sourit.

- Vieux souvenirs.

Avec elle, pas besoin de se dissimuler derrière un air indifférent à ce qui l'entourait . D'une part, parce qu'elle était sa famille la plus proche -sa seule famille, en fait- ; et d'autre part, parce que Joana était quelqu'un de très intuitif, et qu'elle lisait en lui comme en un livre ouvert.

Elle lui sourit. Il entendit alors une petite voix d'enfant.

- Alors, toi aussi, t'allais à l'école là ?

Il se retourna vivement dans la direction de la voix, puis baissa les yeux. Deux grands yeux bruns l'observaient, au milieu d'un visage encadré de boucles blondes.

Il se figea, mal à l'aise. Les enfants, ce n'était pas forcément sa tasse de thé.

Le plus intimidé des deux, eh bien… C'était lui, aucun doute possible. Car, nullement rebuté par l'absence de réponse de Will, le petit garçon se leva de sa chaise et s'approcha de lui.

- Eh ben, tu vas pas bien ?

Will sentit son cœur s'accélérer. L'enfant -il devait avoir quoi ? Six, sept ans ?- avait levé son visage vers lui et le regardait avec une curiosité évidente.

Il s'accroupit pour se mettre à son niveau et lui sourit.

- Si, très bien. Je n'ai pas été à cette école quand j'avais ton âge ; mais ça y ressemblait.

Le petit garçon hocha la tête avec force.

- Moi c'est Logan. Et toi, tu t'appelles comment ?

Will sourit, réchauffé par l'aplomb du garçonnet.

- Will, fit-il en lui serrant la main.

Joana les regardait d'un air tendre. Quand il croisa son regard, il pensa qu'elle méritait vraiment de devenir mère à son tour.

- Sa mère ne devrait pas tarder, lui dit-elle. C'est le temps qu'elle vienne de son boulot, en bus.

Il hocha la tête. Logan, toujours inspiré, recommença son babillage.

- Tu viens chercher Joana ? Lui demanda-t-il.

Will lui répondit par l'affirmative.

- T'es son papa ?

Là, il manqua de s'étouffer.

- Non ! Je suis son frère.

- Ah j'me disais que t'étais pas trop vieux pour un vieux.

Will rit franchement.

- Comment ça, vieux ! Si ça se trouve, j'ai le même âge que ton père ; tu le trouves vieux ?

Joana se prit la tête entre les mains, désespérée. Mais Logan ne fit que hausser les épaules.

- J'ai pas de papa.

Will réalisa sa gaffe. _Merde._

- Les autres ils se moquent de moi. Maman elle dit que j'ai un papa, mais qu'il pouvait pas rester avec nous. Alors j'ai pas de papa.

Will, gêné, ne savait que répondre.

.

.

Lizzie était sortie du boulot avec deux minutes de retard. Elle courut pour attraper son bus, et, 15 minutes plus tard, elle était devant l'école. _Putain de bouchons._

Elle se dirigea vers la salle de classe où elle avait prit l'habitude de retrouver Joana et Logan.

Mais cette fois, il y avait quelqu'un d'autre. Accroupi face à son fils, lui tournant le dos.

Cette silhouette, ces cheveux…

_Elle voyait son patron partout ou quoi ? _S'agaça-t-elle.

- Maman ! S'écria Logan, la repérant. Il contourna l'homme et se jeta dans ses bras, heureux.

Will allait se relever et se retourner, il lui fallait juste quelques secondes pour se remettre de sa gaffe. Il se figea en entendant sa sœur.

- Ah, Elizabeth. Vous allez bien ?

_Ça pouvait pas être _elle_ ? Hein ?_

Il se mit sur ses pieds et se retourna vivement.

_Si._

Elle perdit son sourire et pâlit en le reconnaissant. Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes, puis la voix un peu inquiète de Joana résonna.

- Euh, Voici mon frère. Mais apparemment vous vous connaissez.

Lizzie se tourna vers elle, mal à l'aise. Elle ne put qu'hocher la tête.

- Faut que j'y aille, les yeux rivés sur le sol. À demain.

Elle tourna le dos et s'en alla rapidement, prenant Logan par la main.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a maman ? Tu le connais le monsieur ? C'est qui ? La questionna-t-elle.

- C'est l'homme pour qui je travaille, mon chéri, fit-elle. Allez, on se dépêche, on va rater le bus.

Elle ne pouvait pas chasser l'image de son patron la regardant avec son fils d'un air choqué.

_Cette fois, il va vraiment me mépriser, _pensa-t-elle avec amertume.

Will était resté avec Joana, ébahi.

Lizzie avait un enfant !

Joana, surprise, l'observait.

- Tu connais Elizabeth ?

- C'est mon assistante, fit-il.

Joana haussa les sourcils.

- Oh. Et visiblement, tu n'étais pas au courant que…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase. Il se tourna vers elle.

- Non. Un enfant ? C'est quoi ce délire !

Il était en colère. En colère contre Lizzie, qui ne lui avait rien dit.

_Mais pourquoi l'aurait-elle fait, abruti ?_

Sa colère se retourna contre lui-même. Il n'avait jamais interrogé la jeune femme sur sa vie privée, sa famille.

Elle élevait un enfant seule.

Non, avec Jane.

- Et le père ? Il est mort ?

Joana le regarda, troublée par les émotions qu'elle lisait sur le visage de son frère.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment. Elizabeth ne m'en a jamais parlé.

- Lizzie, la reprit inconsciemment Will, dans ses pensées.

Là, Joana était carrément choquée.

- Attends. Lizzie ? La fille dont Charles parlait ? La sœur de Jane ? Celle avec qui tu t'étais plus ou moins engueulé ? Qui t'a accompagné à Londres ?

Elle réalisait soudain tout un tas de choses.

- Oh mon Dieu ! Tu éprouves des sentiments pour elle ! S'écria-t-elle.

Il la regarda avec colère.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

- Enfin, c'est évident ! Ce ne serait qu'une employée, tu t'en foutrais comme de ta première chemise qu'elle t'ait caché être mère ! Et puis je me souviens comment tu étais après cette histoire de dispute, et aussi en rentrant de Londres ! Économise ta salive et n'essaie pas de me mentir.

Il renonça à protester, et lui lança un regard triste.

- Elle m'a caché qu'elle était mère. Pourquoi ?

Joana se radoucit.

- Peut-être pour ne pas voir cet air choqué que tu avais, en l'apprenant.

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Comment ne pas être choqué ? C'est une sacrée nouvelle, quand même !

Joana secoua la tête. Décidément, son frère et les relations humaines…

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'elle avait sans doute peur de ton jugement. Je ne sais pas. En tous cas, vu la façon dont tu l'as regardée, à l'heure qu'il est elle doit croire qu'elle te dégoûte.

Will sursauta.

- Qu'elle me dégoûte ? Jamais de la vie ! Mais pourquoi ? J'ai juste été surpris.

Fatiguée, Joana éluda.

- Eh bien je te conseille d'en parler avec elle, demain.

Will la ramena chez elle avant de revenir à son appart.

Il pensait à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

Alors Lizzie était mère. Il fallait que ça lui rentre dans le crâne.

Ça expliquait beaucoup de choses ; en tête de liste, ces obligations dont elle avait parlé, au tout début.

Est-ce qu'elle parlait de ça aussi, en disant qu'elle n'était pas faite pour lui ? Joana lui avait dit qu'elle avait sans doute eu peur de son jugement. Craignait-elle qu'il la rejette parce qu'elle avait un fils ?

Bon, ok, c'était une nouvelle difficile à assimiler. Et ça remettait en question le type de relation qu'il voulait entretenir avec la jeune femme. Bon dieu, on ne joue pas avec ça ! On ne peut pas sortir avec une mère célibataire juste comme ça, sans être sûr de vouloir s'impliquer.

Mais lui, il n'a jamais voulu juste sortir avec la jeune femme juste pour une nuit ou deux. Au dîner avec les londoniens, il se disait qu'elle était la femme de sa vie, et il y a quelques heures, il se foutait que les autres salissent sa réputation en répandant le bruit qu'il couchait avec son assistante. Bien sûr, que si par bonheur Lizzie venait un jour à éprouver ne serait-ce que la moitié de ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, il accepterait Logan ! Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle avait un fils qu'il allait l'aimer moins !

Bien au contraire, d'ailleurs. De quel courage elle avait dû faire preuve, pour en arriver là où elle en était aujourd'hui ! Elle avait sans doute dû se battre plus que n'importe qui.

La réalisation de ses sentiments pour la jeune femme l'effrayait et éveillait une sorte d'excitation en lui en même temps. Il était traversé par toutes sortes d'émotions. Il pensa à Logan ; à ses boucles blondes, qui lui donnaient un visage d'ange, à ses yeux bruns, qui lui rappelaient ceux de sa mère et reflétaient déjà la même intelligence. Était-il objectif dans ses souvenirs ?

Il se rappela qu'elle venait de Londres. Avait-elle dû tout quitter suite à l'annonce de sa grossesse ? C'est ça qui était trop personnel pour qu'elle en parle ?

Et sa sœur, Jane ? Elle aussi, avait quitté Londres, sans doute pour aider Lizzie. Dès le début, ou après la disparition du père ?

Jane. Charles. Will se sentit vexé. Charles devait être au courant. Et il ne lui avait rien dit.

Il décrocha son téléphone.


	17. Chapter 16 Mise au point

**Arya19 : mdr… pas de nouvelle bosse alors. Bon ça va si t'es pas déçue par la rencontre, il était tellement attendu ce chapitre !!! Voyons voir si Will va réussir à se faire pardonner sa réaction (plutôt choquée) auprès de Lizzie… ;-)**

**Cassandre8 : tes compliments me touchent beaucoup !!! Alors, puisque ce chapitre était exactement comme tu le voulais, je te permets de te l'octroyer ! Mdr. En tous cas t'as raison, c'est frustrant de ne pas savoir ce que Darcy a raconté à sa sœur à propos de Lizzie dans l'original, au point que celle-ci ait envie de la rencontrer… Mais bon ! ^^**

**Virginie : tu vas voir la réaction des deux protagonistes dans ce chapitre ^^ !!! Dans tous les cas, leur histoire n'est pas encore finie c'est sûr…**

**Julie : voilà la suite !!! Pour le père de Logan… Il faudra attendre encore un peu ^^ !!!**

**

* * *

CHAP 16 MISE AU POINT**

Lizzie était carrément abattue. Elle était rentrée à l'appart en silence et avait prétexté devoir faire la cuisine pour que Logan accepte d'aller faire ses devoirs « tout seul comme un grand ». Et là, elle était en train d'essayer de mettre le poulet dans la casserole.

_Fait chier, ça rentre pas._

_Merde ! C'est pas les légumes, ça !_

_Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai mis dans le four alors ?_

_Putain, les petits pois !_

Une fois qu'elle eut tout remis dans les bons plats, elle s'assit à table et se prit la tête entre les mains.

_Récapitulons. Will sait. À l'heure qu'il est, il doit te mépriser. C'est vrai, quoi, t'as vu son air choqué, tout à l'heure. Une mère célibataire ! Célibataire à mon âge, en plus. Maintenant, il ne va même plus vouloir se montrer avec toi._

Elle finit par se calmer. Elle ne ressentait plus qu'une profonde tristesse. Elle aurait pensé que… _que quoi ? Qu'IL était différent ? Et pour quelles raisons, hein ?_ Pour quelles raisons, en effet ? La plupart des gens qui avaient appris son statut lui avaient tourné le dos.

Y compris sa propre mère. Alors son patron…

Quand Jane rentra, elle trouva Lizzie assise à la table, l'air démonté. Elle se précipita vers elle et s'accroupit, lui prenant les mains.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Lizzie, ça va ?

Lizzie la regarda ; mais à ce moment, la sonnette retentit.

Pestant, Jane se releva.

- Je vais voir qui c'est. Je reviens.

Elle alla ouvrir ; c'était Charles.

Il avait l'air préoccupé. Il l'embrassa rapidement et lui demanda si Lizzie était là.

- Dans la cuisine, fit-elle.

Il s'y rendit, elle le suivant.

- Lizzie. Will m'a appelé. Il m'a dit qu'il avait appris, pour Logan.

La jeune femme leva les yeux vers lui. Il lui lançait un regard inquiet. Elle se força à sourire.

- Ben, ça devait arriver. Je suis juste un peu… Oh ben je ne sais pas, ça doit être la fatigue du voyage. Peu importe qu'il sache, et peu importe ce qu'il en pense.

Sa voix s'était affirmée, et même durcie sur la fin. Elle arrivait presque à se convaincre elle-même de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Charles, l'air désolé, tira une chaise à côté d'elle. Jane, surprise, les regardait.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as peur de sa réaction ?

- De sa réaction ? Non, pourquoi ? Même s'il me méprise, ce n'est pas une raison pour me virer. Nos relations risquent d'être plus tendues, c'est tout. Comme au début, quoi. C'est pas la mort non plus.

Charles hésita à répondre à ça. Will l'avait appelé, un peu plus tôt, pour lui raconter comment il avait apprit pour Logan. Il n'avait pas eu l'air spécialement fâché. En fait, plutôt triste. Il lui avait demandé pourquoi il ne lui avait rien dit pour Logan. Charles lui avait expliqué que Lizzie ne voulait pas ; ce qui avait surprit Will. Il était dépassé. Il ne comprenait pas.

Il soupira.

- De toutes manières, tu verras bien demain.

Lizzie hocha simplement la tête.

Logan rentra dans la cuisine, les interrompant.

- Charlie ! S'écria-t-il. Tu restes avec nous, ce soir ?

.

Le lendemain, Lizzie s'enferma directement dans son bureau. Elle avait encore des dossiers à relire, mais pas grand-chose. Et son patron ne l'appela pas de la matinée.

_Il n'y a rien à faire ou il a décidé de complètement m'ignorer ? Ça ne va pas être facile, si c'est la deuxième réponse._

À midi, elle descendit manger, comme d'habitude. Elle ne passa pas prendre Charlotte ; elle se doutait que celle-ci mangerait avec Collins. Elle alla s'asseoir à une table seule, et commença à jouer avec sa nourriture.

Quelques minutes plus tard, quelqu'un tirait la chaise en face d'elle et s'asseyait. Elle leva les yeux et retint une exclamation de surprise. Will !

Il la regardait, l'air indéchiffrable

- Bonjour, fit-il.

- Euh, bonjour.

Elle replongea le nez dans son assiette.

- Lizzie ?

Elle releva les yeux à nouveau vers lui, surprise. Il ne l'ignorait donc pas ?

- Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous rien dit ? Demanda-t-il simplement.

Son air était toujours aussi indéchiffrable. Le visage de Lizzie se ferma.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi le fait que j'aie un fils vous concerne.

Il la regardait toujours, mais elle ne daigna pas relever les yeux de son assiette.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Que répondre ? Il décida de changer d'approche.

- D'accord. Dans ce cas, pourquoi êtes-vous si fermée ? On dirait que vous m'en voulez.

Carrément sur le cul, Lizzie le fixa à nouveau.

- Vous voulez dire, ça ne change rien pour vous ? Que j'aie un fils ?

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Quelle idée. Ça ne change pas ce que vous êtes.

Il comprit qu'il avait dit exactement les mots qu'il fallait quand dans le regard de la jeune femme, la surprise fut remplacée par du soulagement, voire par une sorte de… gratitude.

- Merci, souffla-t-elle. Vous n'imaginez pas le nombre de gens qui m'ont rejetée quand ils ont su.

Il lui sourit.

- Je suis presque déçu que vous m'ayez cru capable de ça. Mais je vous comprend, croyez-moi.

L'air soulagé de la jeune femme le rassura lui-même.

- Il a quel âge ? Logan.

Elle fut une fois de plus surprise.

_Et en plus, il l'interrogeait sur Logan._

- Il aura sept ans en décembre.

Will hésita un peu avant de poser la question suivante ; mais il décida de se jeter à l'eau.

- C'est à cause de lui que vous avez quitté l'Angleterre ?

La jeune femme le vrilla du regard.

_Après tout, il mérite bien que tu lui répondes._

- J'ai envie de dire plutôt _grâce _à lui. Ma mère n'a pas apprécié que je tombe enceinte sans être mariée ; elle m'a viré de la maison. Et comme je ne fais pas les choses à moitié, j'ai carrément changé de continent. Jane m'a suivie.

Will avait également envie de lui demander ce qui s'était passé avec le père de Logan. Mais il avait perçu la réticence de la jeune femme quand elle lui avait parlé de sa mère. Il décida de ne pas aborder ce sujet.

Ce que Lizzie nota avec gratitude. Comme quoi il pouvait faire preuve de subtilité parfois.

- Je vois. Vous vivez ensemble depuis.

Elle acquiesça.

- Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans elle.

- Vous vous en seriez sortie, j'en suis certain.

Elle lisait de la sincérité dans son regard, et ça lui réchauffait le cœur. Elle secoua négativement la tête.

- Je n'étais pas si forte, à l'époque. Sans Jane… Je ne sais pas. Je ne pense pas que j'aurai été bien loin.

Elle avait dit ça d'un ton signifiant « fin de la conversation ». Aussi passèrent-ils à autre chose. Une nouvelle relation, encore fragile, était en train de se tisser entre eux, et ils en étaient conscients. Cela faisait longtemps que Will avait accordé sa confiance à Lizzie -depuis le jour où elle avait pris sa défense devant Louisa Hurst. Et désormais, c'était réciproque.

L'après-midi, Will eut la surprise de recevoir la visite de Charles. Celui-ci entra dans son bureau sans frapper, à son habitude.

- Alors, ça s'est arrangé avec Lizzie ?

Will, blasé, ne prit pas la peine de relever les yeux de son ordi.

- Bonjour, Charles. Ça va ?

- Oh, ça va ! Alors ?

Will rit. Quand son ami se montrait impatient, il n'y avait rien à faire.

- Oui, ça s'est arrangé. On en a parlé.

- Bon, tant mieux. Parce que hier soir, je suis passé voir Lizzie, et je peux te dire qu'elle était pas dans son assiette.

Soudain curieux, Will arrêta tout et releva les yeux.

- Ah oui ?

Charles nota le regain d'intérêt de son ami avec plaisir. Il haussa les épaules, décidant de le faire mariner un peu.

- Oui.

Will s'agaça un peu.

- Comment ça ?

Charles sourit, victorieux.

- Ainsi tu en as bien quelque chose à cirer de ta jeune assistante. On est loin de la froideur habituelle que tu réserves à tes employés.

Un peu vexé d'être aussi facilement mis à jour, Will se renfrogna.

- Je reconnais que c'est une personne importante au sein de l'entreprise et…

_Importante pour toi ? _Pensa Charles.

- et qui a de grandes qualités. Termina Will. C'est pour ça, je m'intéresse à son bien être !

- Bien sûr, fit Charles avec une moue narquoise.

Will le fusilla du regard.

- T'es juste venu pour me faire chier ?

Charles s'esclaffa.

- Tu dois être sacrément en colère pour être aussi vulgaire. Je ne voulais pas froisser ta susceptibilité, excuses-moi.

Will leva les yeux au ciel.

- Pour répondre à ta question… elle n'était pas dans son assiette hier soir, ça c'est sûr. Mais elle ne m'a pas dit pourquoi. Je pense qu'elle avait peur de la façon dont tu réagirais.

Charles marqua une pause. Il était redevenu très sérieux.

- Mais… Lizzie… Elle est si indépendante ! Ma réaction n'aurait rien changé pour elle, je veux dire, elle devait s'en foutre !

Charles lui sourit doucement, et secoua la tête.

- Je ne crois pas. À mon avis, elle accorde plus d'importance à ton jugement qu'elle ne voudra jamais l'admettre.

- Qu'est-ce qui te permet de dire ça ?

Son ami soupira.

- Tu commences à me fatiguer. Je ne sais pas vraiment, c'est une impression ! Mais je peux te dire qu'elle n'était pas dans le même état quand c'est moi qui ait découvert l'existence de Logan ! Elle était moins… je sais pas, inquiète. Oh, et puis de toutes façons, c'est pas à moi d'en juger. C'est vos histoires.

Sur ce, Charles tourna les talons et quitta le bureau, laissant Will seul et pensif.

Si il mettait bout à bout sa conversation avec son assistante le midi et ce que venait de lui apprendre Charles, il pouvait en déduire que Lizzie avait pensé qu'il la rejetterait, et qu'elle en avait été inquiète ; du moins que ça l'avait mise mal à l'aise.

La jeune femme, si indépendante soit-elle, accorderait donc une certaine importance à son opinion ? Il ne pouvait qu'en être flatté. Mais il ne savait que faire de cette révélation.

Il décida d'appeler Frederic dès le soir. Lui connaissait Lizzie, et saurait sans doute éclairer sa lanterne.

Le soir, Will attendait Frederic dans un bar. Celui-ci arriva, et en le voyant, se dirigea vers lui, étonné de son appel.

- Bonjour. Vous allez bien ? Que puis-je pour vous ?

- Bonjour, Frederic. Oui, ça va et vous ?

Frederic s'assit et haussa les épaules.

- Bien sûr.

Will détourna le regard et chercha ses mots.

- Euh… Bon, voilà. Je suis au courant, pour Lizzie. Enfin, pour Logan.

Il fallut quelques secondes à Frederic pour analyser la situation. Mais il n'avait pas assez de données pour cela.

- C'est elle qui vous l'a dit ?

- Non. Je suis passé chercher ma sœur un soir, et il s'est avéré qu'elle était aussi la maîtresse de Logan.

Frederic hocha la tête.

- Vous en avez parlé avec Lizzie ?

- Oui.

Frederic attendait une suite qui ne vint pas.

- Et… fit-il, exhortant Will à continuer.

- Ben, rien de spécial. On parle comme avant.

- Dans ce cas, je ne vois pas ce que je fais ici ! Il ne comprenait vraiment pas.

Will soupira.

- Eh bien, je ne sais pas. Apparemment, elle avait peur de ma réaction. Et je ne comprends pas. Elle me semblait quelqu'un de si..; Enfin, elle a l'air de s'en foutre de l'opinion des autres, non ?

Frederic sourit.

- Elle se fout de l'opinion de la plupart des gens. Mais pas des personnes qu'elle respecte.

Will releva les yeux vers lui, plein d'espoir.

- Elle me respecte ?

Il déchanta vite.

- Ah, en tant que patron je suppose.

Frederic secoua négativement la tête, en riant.

Ce qu'il pouvait être aveugle !

- Non mais sérieusement, que vous soyez son patron ou même le pape, ça n'a rien à voir ! C'est ce que vous êtes au fond qui fait qu'elle accordera ou non du crédit à votre avis.

Will sembla enfin comprendre, et sourit. Ça lui réchauffait le cœur. Mais il restait une part de tristesse.

- Elle ne m'a pas accordé sa confiance en attendant. Je veux dire, elle ne m'a pas dit d'elle-même…

Frederic lui fit un sourire compatissant.

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle ne vous fait pas encore confiance que ça ne sera jamais le cas. D'autant que maintenant que vous savez ça d'elle, elle n'a plus trop le choix.

- Je ne veux pas qu'elle voie ça comme une obligation.

Frederic leva les yeux au ciel, franchement exaspéré cette fois.

- Ce que vous pouvez être bête quand vous voulez. Personne ne peut obliger Lizzie à quoi que ce soit.

Il se tut, réalisant soudainement quelque chose.

- Dites-moi… commença-t-il. Vous semblez bien inquiet de ce qui peut se passer dans sa petite tête.

Will fronça les sourcils.

- Où voulez-vous en venir ? Fit-il, hésitant.

- Je crois que Lizzie n'est pas n'importe qui pour vous.

Will ne répondit rien.

Frederic se leva, mais se pencha sur Will une dernière fois avant de partir.

- Je vous aime bien vous savez. Mais faites-lui du mal et je vous jure que vous aurez de mes nouvelles.

Sur ce, il tourna les talons et disparut de la vue de Will.


	18. Chapter 17 Soutien inattendu

**Arya19 : c'est cool que t'aies autant aimé ^^ et nickel que t'apprécies Frederic : il fera encore des apparitions… D'ailleurs t'as parfaitement compris sa relation avec Lizzie et les sous-entendus qu'il fait à Darcy. Pour le vrai père de Lizzie, oui, il est mort (ça m'a fait mal mais bon)… Vous en apprendrez plus quand Lizzie racontera son passé à Will !**

**Kidibulle : hé oui ils sont bouchés… Je n'ai aucune idée du nombre de chapitres (bon ça m'étonnerait fort que ça atteigne les 30 chapitres mais bon…) par contre je peux te dire que j'ai écrit le chapitre 19 et que ma foi, la relation de notre (futur) couple préféré avance d'un grand pas !!! Enfin vous verrez… *sourire sadique et frottement de mains***

**Et maintenant alors mes reviews anonymes qui visiblement ne s'affichent pas... Le site a dû avoir des problèmes, je ne comprend pas. En tous cas, heureusement, j'ai reçu quand même le messages sur ma messagerie... Donc tout va bien je peux répondre ^^  
**

**Julie : Merci !!! Oui une chose est sûre c'est qu'en ce moment ça va de mieux en mieux pour nos tourtereaux… **

**Virginie : J'ai vu que tu avais essayé plusieurs fois de reviewer... J'espère qu'il n'y aura plus de problèmes de ce genre ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review en tous cas. Lizzie n'a pas vraiment honte de son statut de mère célibataire, mais elle craint la réaction de Will (ça à cause de la réaction de sa mère des années plus tôt...) Et oui t'as raison, le pauvre Mr Bennett n'a pas survécu à l'autre acariâtre. Paix à son âme. Frederic est en effet un père de substitution. Voilà voilà pour répondre à tes élucubrations mdr... Merci pour tes tentatives de review ^^ !!!  
**

**Bou : merci !!! Oui c'est sûr qu'en lisant ces trois chapitres tu as bien dû voir l'évolution de Will ^^. Voici la suite !!!**

**

* * *

CHAP 17 SOUTIEN INATTENDU**

Les jours passèrent. Lizzie et Will continuaient à déjeuner ensemble, le midi. Will avait prit l'habitude d'interroger la jeune femme sur Logan. Ce qui ne cessait de l'étonner ; rares étaient les personnes qui voulaient entendre parler une mère célibataire de son enfant. Surtout parmi les hommes.

_Mais en ce qui concerne Will, je vois pas en quoi ça poserait problème, c'est pas comme s'il éprouvait quelque chose pour moi_, pensa Lizzie avec un pincement au cœur.

Ils n'avaient jamais mis sur le tapis le sujet de leur baiser. D'un côté, elle en était heureuse. De l'autre, elle était un peu déçue, ne sachant trop pourquoi.

_T'espérais qu'il était tombé amoureux de toi peut-être ?_

Elle secoua la tête, puis grimaça. C'était le soir, elle était au salon avec Jane. Celle-ci remarqua sa grimace.

- Ça va ? S'inquiéta-t-elle ?

Lizzie posa une main sur son front. Elle n'avait presque rien mangé au dîner ; elle avait la gorge douloureuse. Elle avait dû choper un coup de froid.

- Pas trop, j'ai un peu mal au crâne. Je vais prendre un aspirine et aller me coucher, ça ira mieux demain.

Jane hocha la tête, toujours un peu inquiète, pendant que Lizzie avalait un comprimé avec un peu d'eau. Eau qui eut du mal à passer.

- T'hésites pas à me réveiller, si ça ne va pas mieux, hein ? Tu n'iras pas au boulot, et moi j'emmènerai Logan à l'école.

Lizzie secoua la tête.

- Ne t'en fais pas, va. Une bonne nuit de sommeil et il n'y paraîtra plus.

Jane n'eut pas l'air convaincu ; Lizzie alla se coucher.

Et le fait est qu'elle passa une très mauvaise nuit.

Elle ne réussit pas à s'endormir ; elle se tourna et se retourna dans son lit. Malgré l'aspirine, son mal de tête ne fit qu'augmenter ; au milieu de la nuit, elle se mit à transpirer à grosses gouttes. Sa gorge la faisait souffrir ; elle ne réussit à s'endormir, dans une sorte de coltard, qu'au petit matin. Elle n'entendit pas Jane partir. Elle était quelque part entre l'évanouissement et le sommeil.

C'est Logan qui vint la réveiller, à quelle heure ? Elle l'ignorait.

- Maman, maman, qu'est-ce tu fais ? J'ai école, moi !

Il n'avait pas particulièrement envie d'y aller ; mais il s'inquiétait de ne pas voir sa mère debout, et s'inquiéta encore plus quand il vit sa tête.

- Maman ça va pas ?

Lizzie ne put lui répondre ; elle avait trop mal à la tête, trop mal à la gorge. Elle essaya de se lever ; mais tout se mit à tourner autour d'elle et elle retomba sur le lit. Elle se recoucha, trop fatiguée. Elle ne savait combien de temps après, le téléphone sonna. Elle l'entendit à moitié, mais ne réagit pas. Elle était à nouveau ailleurs.

Quelque part au lointain, comme dans un brouillard, elle entendit la voix de Logan.

- Allô ? … Non, maman est malade. Elle n'arrive pas à se lever.

Elle n'entendit pas la suite, sombrant dans le brouillard.

.

À son bureau, Will regardait l'heure, inquiet. Lizzie n'était toujours pas là ; avait-elle eu un problème ? Un accident ?

Son téléphone portable sonna. Il décrocha rapidement.

- Oui ?

- Will, c'est Joana. Elizabeth n'est pas avec toi ?

Il eut un mauvais pressentiment en entendant cette question.

- Non, pourquoi ?

- J'ai appelé chez elle, tout à l'heure, parce que Logan n'était pas en cours. C'est lui qui m'a répondu. Apparemment, elle est malade. Et visiblement, assez pour ne même pas pouvoir se lever.

Will ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il se sentait vraiment inquiet. Après tout, en ce moment il y avait de nombreux virus, du fait du changement de temps. Lizzie avait dû choper une rhino, ou une gastro, peut-être même les deux ! Et être clouée au lit, fatiguée. Rien de grave.

Mais de là à ne même pas pouvoir appeler pour prévenir qu'elle ne pouvait pas venir…

- Je vais passer chez elle, fit-il en se levant et en attrapant sa veste. Je raccroche.

Il rangea son portable dans sa poche et en sortit ses clés, puis se dépêcha de rejoindre le parking, se maudissant de se faire tant de souci.

Il arriva devant l'immeuble où elle habitait.

_Merde, quel con, j'ai pas son numéro d'appart !_

Il regarda dans son portable ; bon, au moins, il avait son numéro de fixe. Il l'appela.

C'est Logan qui lui répondit.

- Allô ? Fit-il.

- Logan ?

- Oui, vous êtes qui ? On se connaît ?

- Je suis William Darcy, on s'est rencontré une fois à ton école.

- Oui je me souviens. Vous voulez quoi ? Maman peut pas répondre.

- J'aimerai passer la voir. Peux-tu me dire au combien vous habitez ?

- Maman elle m'a toujours dit de ne pas ouvrir la porte à des inconnus.

Will se mordit la lèvre. Mince. Comment faire pour entrer chez Lizzie sans demander à Logan de lui désobéir ? Il n'allait pas le convaincre de lui ouvrir sous prétexte qu'ils s'étaient vus une fois ! Avec n'importe qui, ça aurait pu être dangereux.

- Peux-tu dans ce cas lui demander si elle veut bien que je monte ?

Il entendit Logan poser le combiné bruyamment.

Elle allait accepter hein ?

Il revint deux minutes plus tard, la voix inquiète.

- Je ne sais pas, je suis pas sûr qu'elle m'ait entendu.

Là, Will était vraiment inquiet.

- Bon, tu sais que je suis le patron de ta mère ?

- Oui.

- Je ne suis donc pas un inconnu pour elle ; dis-moi où vous êtes, je viens juste pour voir si je peux faire quelque chose pour elle.

Il sentit que le garçonnet hésitait. Impatient, il espérait qu'il allait céder.

- Tu pourras appeler le docteur ? Moi je sais pas comment on fait.

- Oui, bien sûr, fit Will, soulagé.

- On est au 46.

Will sortit rapidement de sa voiture, et se dirigea vers la porte de l'immeuble.

Merde, un code. Heureusement, il était encore au téléphone.

- Logan, tu peux m'ouvrir ? Tu sais comment faire ?

- Euh, oui, maman m'a montré ! Je vais chercher une chaise.

- Oui, mais fais attention à ne pas tomber.

Logan était déjà parti, posant à nouveau bruyamment le combiné.

Une minute plus tard, une sonnerie retentissait, et Will rentrait. L'immeuble, quoiqu'au petit budget, ça sautait aux yeux, semblait propre, bien entretenu. Il raccrocha et finit par trouver l'appartement, au quatrième étage. Il frappa.

- Logan, c'est Will.

Il entendit les verrous et la porte s'ouvrit. Il se força à sourire au petit garçon qui levait des yeux inquiets vers lui.

- Salut. Ça va ?

- Moi oui, mais maman non.

- Je peux entrer la voir ?

Il acquiesça et précéda Will jusqu'à la chambre de sa mère. Will jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'appart. La déco était simple, sans prétention. Quelques photos de Jane, Lizzie et Logan, des couleurs chaleureuses, des meubles en bois, un peu de bordel -mais pas trop.

Puis la chambre de Lizzie.

Quand il la vit, sur son lit, son inquiétude redoubla. Elle était couchée sur le côté, visiblement à moitié délirante. Il s'approcha d'elle à grands pas, et posa la main sur son front.

Brûlant.

- Lizzie, vous m'entendez ? Lizzie !

Seul un gémissement lui répondit.

Il faisait chaud dans cette chambre. Est-ce qu'il devait tout ouvrir ? Il décida d'appeler un médecin.

Il avait le numéro du sien dans son portable ; il le composa, ne voulant pas s'éloigner de Lizzie.

Il appela le médecin ; celui-ci lui dit qu'il arrivait, mais qu'en attendant il fallait rafraîchir Lizzie.

Ok.

Il la prit dans ses bras, et la souleva. Elle ne pesait pas bien lourd ; ou peut-être que l'inquiétude lui rendait la tâche plus facile.

- Où est la salle de bain, Logan ?

Le garçon lui désigna. Will porta Lizzie et la posa dans la douche. Pas de baignoire, mais ça ferait l'affaire. Il prit la pomme de douche et l'arrosa à l'eau froide, murmurant un faible « désolé ».

Cela eut le mérite de tirer Lizzie de son monde. Elle sursauta, puis se laissa aller.

- Will ? Murmura-t-elle

- Ça va aller, Lizzie. Vous avez soif ?

Elle hocha la tête. Le médecin l'avait prévenu qu'elle devait être déshydratée. Il alla lui chercher à boire.

Puis il étendit des serviettes sur le lit de Lizzie, et la recoucha dessus.

Elle portait un vieux pyjama qui, trempé, lui collait à la peau. Will déglutit, mal à l'aise ; mais ce ne fut pas difficile de se concentrer sur autre chose. L'état de Lizzie le préoccupait vraiment.

- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ? Demanda-t-elle faiblement.

Bon, visiblement, elle était à peu près consciente.

- Joana et moi nous inquiétions. Reposez-vous.

On sonna à l'appart. Will alla ouvrir ; c'était le médecin. Celui-ci examina la jeune femme.

- Il faut vous hospitaliser, madame. Vous avez la grippe, et risquez de vous déshydrater.

Lizzie était désormais tout à fait réveillée, mais pas mieux pour autant. Ceci dit, elle refusa.

- Pas question !

- Madame, il est hors de question de vous laisser seule. Vous avez 40,5° de fièvre.

- C'est non. Vous ne pouvez pas me faire hospitaliser de force.

- Mais enfin, vous ne pouvez même pas vous lever pour boire !

- Rien à faire, c'est non.

- Vous risquez de contaminer votre fils.

Lizzie hésita.

- Il est vacciné, se souvint-elle, soulagée.

Le médecin soupira.

- Bon. C'est d'accord, vous pouvez rester à condition que quelqu'un soit avec vous, au moins pour vous faire prendre des cachets, contrôler votre température, et vous faire boire.

Lizzie se détendit, soulagée.

- Je vais appeler ma sœur.

Le médecin haussa les épaules ; il ressortit de la chambre, suivi de Will. Il lui donna des instructions et une liste de médicaments à aller chercher. Will le paya.

Il retourna voir Lizzie.

- Lizzie, il faut que je m'absente. Je reviens vite.

- Non, vous dérangez pas.

- Vous ne devez pas rester seule.

- Eh bien passez-moi mon portable, j'appelle Jane.

Will était un peu déçu. Non pas qu'il doutait de Jane ; mais il aurait préféré s'occuper lui-même de Lizzie.

- Vous en avez déjà fait beaucoup, ajouta-t-elle. La boîte a besoin de vous.

Il hocha la tête, et lui passa le portable, qui était sur la commode. Elle téléphona à Jane dans un état second ; à ce que put comprendre Will, Jane devait être affolée. Lizzie raccrocha, et posa le téléphone par terre, à côté de son lit. Elle se remit sur le dos, un bras sur les yeux, gémissant légèrement.

- Lizzie, ça ne va pas? S'inquiéta Will, s'agenouillant à ses côtés.

- Mon crâne, murmura-t-elle juste.

Elle sentait le sang pulser à ses tempes, sa gorge la faire souffrir, elle avait à la fois chaud et froid… Bref, elle n'était vraiment pas bien. Elle n'arrivait pas réellement à calculer que William Darcy, son patron, était là, à côté d'elle. Elle ne se posait même pas la question de savoir comment il était rentré. Son cerveau lui semblait HS. Ou plutôt empli de pensées bouillonnantes, mais qu'elle n'arrivait pas à saisir.

Puis du bruit se fit entendre ; quelques secondes plus tard, Jane entrait en catastrophe dans sa chambre. Elle se figea, surprise, en voyant Will.

- William Darcy, se présenta-t-il.

- Jane Bennet, fit-elle brièvement. Lizzie, ça va ?

Elle avait l'air affolé.

- Je vous laisse, dit Will. Je vais chercher les médicaments que le médecin a prescrits. Jane hocha la tête, encore trop inquiète pour réellement le remercier. Il sortit, et trouva rapidement la pharmacie la plus proche ; le médecin la lui avait indiqué. Il prit les médicaments, et remonta en vitesse chez Jane et Lizzie. _Mince, le code_. Il sonna ; Jane lui ouvrit. Il arriva essoufflé devant la porte de leur appart. Jane l'attendait. Il lui tendit les médicaments, et lui expliqua ce que lui avait dit le médecin.

- Merci beaucoup, vraiment, fit-elle avec gratitude. Dites-moi combien on vous doit.

Il secoua la tête.

- Non, c'est bon.

Jane insista, puis lui dit d'un air réprobateur :

- Lizzie ne vous lâchera pas tant que…

- Eh bien ne lui dites rien, fit-il, mettant fin à la discussion. Et dites-lui bien qu'elle n'a pas intérêt à se repointer au bureau tant qu'elle aura ne serait-ce que le nez bouché.

Jane lui sourit faiblement.

- Vous vous arrangerez avec elle.

Il repartit, un grand vide l'habitant.

On était mardi ; Lizzie ne revint que le lundi suivant. Elle avait eu l'intention de revenir jeudi, ou au moins vendredi, mais Jane le lui avait formellement interdit. Celle-ci avait fermé sa boutique jusqu'à la fin de la semaine pour s'occuper d'elle et de Logan.

Elle lui devait vraiment beaucoup.

Elle ne se souvenait pas beaucoup du mardi ; Jane lui avait juste dit qu'un médecin était venu, et que son état était alors préoccupant. Jane, vaccinée contre le grippe, n'était heureusement pas tombée malade. Quand Lizzie lui avait demandé comment ça se faisait qu'elle avait été prévenue, Jane lui avait juste dit qu'elle avait réussi à attraper son portable pour l'appeler.

Elle ne s'en souvenait vraiment pas.

Quand Lizzie arriva au boulot, elle se dirigea directement vers le bureau de son patron.

Il en sortait justement ; elle faillit lui rentrer dedans, et se recula vivement, levant la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- Bonjour, fit-elle.

- Bonjour Lizzie. Vous allez mieux ?

Elle hocha la tête.

- J'espère que mon absence ne vous a pas posé trop de problèmes.

- Non, fit-il, la rassurant. Il n'y avait rien de méchant, j'ai confié quelques tâches à votre amie Charlotte et j'ai fait le reste.

- Ok. Eh bien… Merci de vous être débrouillé sans moi.

Il hocha la tête ; il ne s'attendait pas à plus. Jane l'avait prévenu qu'elle ne se souvenait pas du mardi. Il en avait d'ailleurs été soulagé ; franchement, il ne tenait pas à ce que la jeune femme sache à quel point il s'était fait du souci.

Elle commença à repartir vers son bureau.

- Attendez ! On mange ensemble ce midi ? Ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

_Abruti ! Pourquoi vous ne mangeriez pas ensemble ? C'est ainsi depuis un moment !_

En fait, il voulait la retenir encore un peu. Elle lui avait manqué.

Elle s'arrêta et se retourna vers lui, surprise.

- Eh bien, oui, à moins que vous ne…

- D'accord ! À midi alors.

Il s'éloigna avant de se ridiculiser un peu plus. Elle le regarda partir, l'air un peu perdu, puis regagna son bureau et se mit au boulot.

Elle avait eu une drôle d'impression en revoyant Will. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre des mots dessus.

Le midi arriva vite ; quand elle sortit, Will arrivait vers son bureau. Ils descendirent en silence, se servirent et allèrent s'installer à ce qui était devenu leur table habituelle. Les autres employés ne les regardaient plus ; l'envie de faire courir des bruits sur leur soi-disant relation leur avait passé.

Lizzie avait toujours cette drôle d'impression. Elle s'arrêta de manger, et fixa son patron en fronçant les sourcils. Celui-ci pencha la tête sur le côté, curieux.

- Lizzie, ça ne va pas ?

À ces mots, la jeune femme eut comme un air de déjà-vu, et reposa soudainement sa fourchette.

- Dites, j'ai rêvé de vous, ou vous étiez à mon appart, mardi ? Demanda-t-elle soupçonneuse.

Will hésita à répondre. D'un côté, il avait envie de lui faire croire que c'était un rêve.

Mais il n'en eut pas le temps ; visiblement, il s'était trahi.

- Vous y étiez ! Mais qu'est-ce que…

Elle fronça les sourcils, fouillant son propre cerveau à la recherche de souvenirs. Will soupira.

- Oui, j'y étais. Joana m'a appelé, elle s'inquiétait parce qu'elle venait d'avoir Logan au téléphone, du coup je suis passé vous voir.

Lizzie fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras.

- C'est vous qui avez appelé Jane alors ?

- Non, c'est vous-même, après que le médecin vous ait dit qu'il refusait de vous laisser seule.

Lizzie le regardait maintenant en croisant les bras et en haussant les sourcils.

- Après ? Souligna-t-elle.

_Putain ! _Will se maudit intérieurement. Il venait de se trahir.

- Euh, ouais.

- C'est vous qui avez appelé le médecin ?

Il ne répondit pas, acquiesça simplement.

_Fermes-là, ça vaut mieux._

- Jane ne m'a rien dit. Pourquoi ?

- Je le lui avais demandé.

- Pourquoi ?

Will la vrilla du regard, cherchant à évaluer ce qu'il pouvait et ne pouvait pas dire.

- C'est vous qui avez payé le médecin, n'est-ce pas ? Devina-t-elle.

Gêné, il détourna le regard. Il ne voulait pas aborder le sujet de l'argent avec Lizzie ; à chaque fois qu'ils en parlaient, ça finissait mal.

- Combien je vous dois, pour ça et les médicaments ? Demanda-t-elle, neutre.

Il soupira. Il valait mieux ne pas chercher à entraîner une discussion là-dessus.

- Rien pour les médicaments. Je les ai pris à mon nom, mon assurance s'en charge. Quant au médecin, c'était le prix d'une consultation normale.

Elle baissa enfin les yeux, et hocha la tête.

- Merci pour tout.

Elle était plutôt gênée. Que son patron ait été obligé de se déplacer, qu'il l'ait vue dans l'état dans lequel elle devait être, et qu'il ait avancé tous les frais, avec à la base la ferme intention de s'en cacher. Cela lui fit relever la tête, surprise.

- Pourquoi vous ne vouliez pas que je le sache ?

Will haussa les épaules, faussement impassible.

- Vous ne vous en souveniez pas, je ne voyais pas l'utilité de vous le rappeler.

- Comment saviez-vous que je ne m'en rappelais pas ?

_Mais elle allait arrêter avec ses questions ? Et pourquoi fallait-elle qu'elle réussisse à lire entre les lignes et mettre en évidence chaque détail de ce qu'il disait ?!_

- J'ai téléphoné pour prendre de vos nouvelles, fit-il. Une ou deux fois.

_Plutôt une ou deux fois par jour, ouais !_

Lizzie avait l'air étonné.

- Oh.

Elle recommença à manger, en silence. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui jeter des regards à la dérobée, pensive. Il avait l'air au moins aussi gêné qu'elle. _Pourquoi ?_

Il remarqua la curiosité de Lizzie.

- Je suis content que vous alliez mieux, fit-il simplement.

Elle hocha la tête, et s'absorba dans son repas.

Décidément, elle n'arriverait jamais à être sur la même longueur d'onde que son patron.


	19. Chapter 18 Nouvel an

**Visiblement les reviews qui n'étaient jusque là pas apparues se sont affichées. Tout est donc rentré dans l'ordre ^^.**

**Arya19 : oui l'espoir fait vivre mdr… Mais attention, il ne suffit pas !!! Ceci dit, j'ai bien une troisième fic O&P en préparation :-D. En attendant, j'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre… et pas seulement pour les petites voix ;-D.**

**Virginie : tu as tout à fait raison, on peut dire que leur relation était au point mort jusque là… cela va-t-il durer ? je vous laisse découvrir, ne brûlons pas les étapes… mdr. J'espère que ce chapitre vaut son pesant de cacahuètes comme tu l'imaginais :p.**

**Bou : lol c'est vrai qu'elle aurait pu être inspecteur mdr j'y avais pas pensé. Tu vas avoir la réponse à tes questions, du moins en partie (hé oui je distille les informations peu à peu… mdr) à la fin de ce chapitre et dans le suivant ^^**

**x-b0n3s-x : Merci beaucoup !!! Ça fait vraiment plaisir :p pas de problèmes je sais que c'est période de vacances ^^. Eh bien j'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant, après les changements subtils…**

**CHAP 18 NOUVEL AN**

**

* * *

**Les semaines passèrent rapidement ; on approchait des fêtes de Noël.

Depuis quelques temps, Lizzie voyait bien que sa sœur avait l'air gêné ; visiblement, quelque chose la tracassait.

Un soir, pendant le dîner, Lizzie n'en pût plus ; elles en étaient au café, Logan avait quitté la table. Lizzie posa sa tasse sur la table et fixa Jane, qui arrêta de boire et détourna le regard, gênée.

- Jane, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu n'as pas l'air à l'aise, ces derniers jours ! Tu m'inquiètes.

- C'est rien, répondit sa sœur. Trop rapidement pour être honnête.

Lizzie fronça les sourcils d'un air sévère et croisa les bras, se reculant dans le dossier de sa chaise. Elle attendit que sa sœur crache le morceau. Jane soupira.

- Ok. Charles m'a proposé d'aller vivre chez lui.

Lizzie n'aurait pas été assise, elle serait tombée à la renverse. Elle garda les yeux écarquillés quelques secondes, puis un énorme sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

- Mais c'est merveilleux ! Et qu'as-tu répondu ?

Jane rougit et baissa la tête, triste.

- Non.

Lizzie perdit tout sourire. Interdite, elle fixa Jane quelques instants.

- Tu as répondu non ? Pourquoi ?

Jane haussa les épaules, évitant toujours le regard de sa soeur.

- Tu ne te sens pas prête ? Tenta celle-ci.

- Si… Enfin je ne sais pas… C'est vrai que ça me parait rapide, ça ne fait que quelques mois après tout que…

La fin de la phrase mourut sur ses lèvres.

- D'accord, fit Lizzie d'une voix douce. Mais Charles me parait génial. Et quelle est la vraie raison pour laquelle tu hésites ?

Jane ne répondit pas tout de suite ; le silence plana quelques instants.

- Eh bien, ça signifierait vous laisser, toi et Logan.

Lizzie eut un doux sourire. Elle approcha sa chaise de Jane, elle lui passa un bras autour des épaules.

Bien sûr que ça lui faisait mal d'imaginer l'appart sans Jane ; d'ailleurs, il lui faudrait en changer. Inutile d'en garder un aussi grand, et le loyer serait trop cher.

Mais d'un autre côté il était plus que temps pour Jane et elle de prendre leur indépendance. Et là, c'était l'occasion rêvée pour Jane.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Jane. On arrivera à se débrouiller ; et je ne veux surtout pas être un poids pour toi, fit-elle doucement.

- Tu n'es en aucun cas un poids ! se révolta Jane.

Lizzie lui sourit.

- Oui, je sais… Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je ne veux pas être une entrave à ton bonheur.

- Mais je suis parfaitement heureuse avec toi et Logan !

- Parfaitement, vraiment ? Fit Lizzie, sceptique. Tu es heureuse, peut-être ; mais avec un homme à tes côtés, ça serait encore mieux, non ? Tu ne pourras pas avoir de relation réellement sérieuse en restant à vivre avec nous, Jane. Tu finiras par perdre Charles. Alors qu'au contraire, si tu vas vivre chez lui, nous, dans tous les cas, tu ne nous perdras pas.

Jane sembla réfléchir au monologue de sa sœur. Elle savait que Lizzie avait raison ; mais elle avait d'autres craintes.

- Et si ce n'était pas le bon ? Murmura-t-elle.

Lizzie rit doucement.

- Eh bien vous vous séparerez, et on habitera à nouveau ensemble !

Elle se tut quelques instants, puis reprit, pensive.

- Jane, Charles est vraiment un mec bien. Je crois qu'il mérite que tu lui laisses une chance.

Jane réfléchit encore un peu, puis acquiesça, et se colla contre Lizzie, la tête dans son cou.

Lizzie sentait que cette conversation marquait la fin d'un chapitre de sa vie. Une page allait être tournée.

.

.

Lizzie adorait la période des fêtes de Noël ; les gens souriaient, plus détendus, les boutiques étaient illuminées, embellies, les rues sentaient le vin chaud et les marrons grillés. La nuit arrivait tôt, aussi ; Lizzie avait toujours préféré la nuit au jour.

Au bureau, une sorte de routine s'était installée ; elle déjeunait encore tous les midis avec son patron, l'histoire entre Charlotte et Collins semblant durer. Will se révélait être réellement charmant ; il lui demandait encore souvent des nouvelles de Logan. Et quand elle lui parlait de lui, son visage s'adoucissait et son regard brillait ; il paraissait plus jeune, plus sympathique.

Cela faisait immanquablement augmenter la fréquence cardiaque de la jeune femme.

Puis vint le jour des vacances scolaires de Logan ; Noël était deux jours après.

Le vendredi soir, Will ferma les portes de l'entreprise pour deux semaines. Frederic faisait déjà cela ; mais Lizzie aurait pensé que Will, lui, changerait cette habitude.

Et bien non, elle s'était trompée.

Will se justifia en disant que dans la mesure où il n'y avait pas de retard et le chiffre d'affaires étant bon pour l'année, il ne voyait pas pourquoi priver les employés de leurs deux semaines de vacances.

Et sincèrement, il avait un peu pensé à Lizzie en faisant ça. Elle allait pouvoir passer un maximum de son temps avec son fils ; et même si lui allait souffrir de ne pas la voir, il était heureux pour elle.

_Depuis quand es-tu altruiste ? _Décidément, la jeune femme avait réellement le pouvoir de le changer.

.

Lizzie rentra le soir à son appart ; Jane et Charles y étaient. Elle envoya Logan faire ses devoirs après qu'il eut salué Charles, et s'installa avec eux.

Elle remarqua les regards qu'ils s'échangeaient ; elle eut soudain une vague idée de ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à lui dire.

Jane se mordit la lèvre, hésitante. Charles lui prit la main et entrelaça leurs doigts d'une manière qui se voulait réconfortante.

- Lizzie ? Commença-t-elle. J'ai discuté avec Charles. Et si tu n'y vois toujours pas d'inconvénients, j'aimerai aller habiter avec lui.

Cette nouvelle -qui n'en était pas réellement une- eut l'effet d'une bombe, malgré que Lizzie y ait été préparée. Elle fit un timide sourire ; elle savait que ça arriverait un jour, et avait même insisté auprès de Jane pour ça. Mais ça faisait bizarre de se dire que ça y est, ça allait se réaliser.

- Bien, fit-elle enfin, brisant le lourd silence. Je suis heureuse pour vous, fut tout ce qu'elle réussit à dire.

Charles et Jane se lancèrent un regard hésitant.

- Tu es sûre que ça ne te pose pas de problème ? Demanda Jane.

- Absolument pas ! On en a déjà parlé en plus. Il faut juste que je me trouve un nouveau logement… Tu pars quand ?

- Eh bien, j'ai prévu de déménager après les fêtes, mais je peux rester jusqu'à ce que tu te sois trouvé autre chose.

- Non, ça ira, pour quelques mois… Je vais commencer à chercher, ça tombe bien que je sois en vacances.

- Tu es certaine que ça ne te pose pas de problèmes, Lizzie ? S'inquiéta Charles. Ça ne me dérange pas de t'aider à payer une partie de ton loyer tant que tu n'auras rien d'autre…

- Non, Charles, je te promets que ça va !

Elle se leva, et alla les enlacer à tour de rôle.

- Je suis vraiment heureuse que ça marche aussi bien entre vous. Je vous adore.

Ils lui rendirent son étreinte, soulagés.

Effectivement, il y avait avoir de nombreux changements pour l'année qui arrivait.

.

.

Le réveillon de Noël se passa dans la plus totale bonne humeur ; Jane, Lizzie et Logan le passèrent tous les trois à l'appart. Il avait fallu expliquer à Logan que sa tata allait les quitter, et qu'ils allaient devoir déménager ; celui-ci avait été triste au début, mais après qu'il eut obtenu la promesse -réitérée trois fois- qu'ils se verraient encore très souvent et qu'il aurait le droit de venir chez Charles, il avait retrouvé sa jovialité habituelle.

Au cours de la semaine entre Noël et le jour de l'an, Lizzie visita plusieurs appartements ; mais rien dans la fourchette de loyer qu'elle s'était fixée ne lui convenait. Trop petit, insalubre, trop mal entretenu, elle en avait vu de toutes les couleurs. Elle était découragée, mais continuait ses recherches.

Un soir, Jane lui annonça qu'elle allait passer le réveillon du Nouvel an avec Charles ; il organisait une fête chez lui, avec ses amis. Lizzie était invitée, mais elle refusa de s'y rendre. Jane insista jusqu'au soir même.

- Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas venir ? Demanda-t-elle pour la énième fois à Lizzie, alors qu'elle était déjà habillée et sur le pas de la porte, prête à partir.

- Non ! Il est trop tard pour confier Logan à une baby-sitter et je tiens à passer cette soirée avec lui.

- Mais tu peux l'amener ! On le couchera quelque part. C'est grand chez Charles.

- Il dormira mal, tu le sais. Il dort mal chez les autres. Je te jure, ça ne me dérange pas.

- Mais ça m'embête de te laisser seule !

- Jane… Je ne serai pas seule. Vas-y, et éclates-toi, fit-elle, un peu agacée. Elle la poussa à l'extérieur, et lui claqua la porte au nez, rigolant.

Elle se retourna vers Logan ; celui-ci avait passé ses plus beaux habits, sous les directives de sa mère. Elle-même avait mis sa seule jolie robe ; une robe noire, à fines bretelles, sagement décolletée. Elle était d'abord près du corps puis partait dans un léger évasé à partir de ses hanches jusqu'à ses chevilles. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux sur sa tête, emprisonnant tant bien que mal ses boucles dans un semblant de chignon grâce à de très nombreuses pinces à cheveux. À vrai dire, Jane l'avait beaucoup aidée.

- T'es très jolie, maman, lui fit son fils en tendant les bras vers elle.

Elle rit et le porta dans ses bras jusqu'à la table.

- Toi aussi mon cœur, tu es magnifique. Elle l'embrassa.

- On mange ? Fit-elle, souriante.

Elle était heureuse de passer une soirée en tête à tête avec son fils ; certes, ça allait bientôt être le cas tout le temps. Mais bon, ce soir était spécial.

.

.

Will passait la soirée chez Charles ; il y avait pas mal de monde. Il en connaissait la plupart, et du coup était accaparé par ses voisins de table. Heureusement, Charles l'avait placé loin de Caroline, malgré les directives de celle-ci.

Il avait appris par Charles que Jane allait emménager avec lui. Du coup, il ne cessait de penser à Lizzie ; comment avait-elle réagi à l'annonce de ce déménagement ? Comment allait-elle faire ? Allait-elle déménager ? Autant de questions qui bouillonnaient dans sa tête, le perturbant.

Bon, ok, il fallait être franc. Même sans ça, la jeune femme n'aurait pas quitté ses pensées.

D'ailleurs, il se demandait ce qu'elle faisait, à cet instant. Sans doute était-elle avec des amis à elle.

N'empêche, il aurait aimé en être sûr.

À un moment, la plupart des invités se levèrent. Le repas n'était pas terminé, mais en attendant le dessert, certains sortirent fumer une cigarette, tandis que d'autres allaient prendre l'air ou dansaient.

Will vit que Jane s'était séparée de Charles, discutant avec une autre femme qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il se leva pour la rejoindre, mais fut intercepté par Caroline.

- Will ! Quel plaisir, je me languissais de ta présence !

Il ferma les yeux, énervé.

_Non, là, ça va pas être possible._

- Moi pas, Caro. Sincèrement, je n'ai aucune envie de te parler ce soir. Comme d'habitude, d'ailleurs.

Il plongea son regard dans le sien ; elle était muette de stupéfaction.

_Je crois bien que c'est la première fois que je suis aussi direct avec elle._

- Très bien, fit-elle d'un air pincé. Je te laisse, puisque tu n'as pas l'intention d'être agréable.

Au lieu de réellement s'éloigner, elle se retourna simplement et croisa ses bras, manière puérile de lui signifier son mécontentement. Elle attendait qu'il s'excuse sur le champ.

Elle déchanta bien vite ; il s'en voulait de lui avoir fait de la peine -non, à la réflexion, il ne s'en voulait absolument pas- mais ne se sentait vraiment pas d'humeur à la supporter. Il la contourna et se dirigea vers Jane.

Il attendit patiemment que la femme avec qui elle discutait s'éloigne ; alors, Jane se tourna vers lui, stoïque.

- Un problème, Will ? Demanda-t-elle.

Elle avait bien remarqué la manière dont il l'avait fixée, pendant le dîner. Et elle se doutait que ça avait un rapport avec Lizzie.

- Hum, non. Tu passes une bonne soirée ?

Jane sourit. Elle sentait bien que Will n'osait pas poser la question qui lui trottait dans la tête.

_Je ne vais pas te laisser tourner autour du pot, mon coco._

- Oh, oui, excellente. Je suis juste un peu triste pour Lizzie…

Will releva la tête et la fixa dans les yeux, soudain réellement intéressé.

_Touché_, sourit-elle intérieurement.

- Pourquoi ? Les mots avaient franchi les lèvres de Will sans qu'il ait pu les retenir.

_Coulé !_

- Ben, parce qu'elle est seule avec Logan, ce soir. Je suppose qu'à l'heure qu'il est…

Elle jeta un œil à sa montre. 23 heures.

- Il doit être couché, conclut-elle. Il n'arrive pas à veiller tard. C'est triste pour Lizzie.

Will sentit son cœur louper un battement. Une grande tristesse l'envahit. Ça devrait être interdit de passer les fêtes seul. C'était un jour important, le nouvel an.

Une tempête livra bataille en lui ; est-ce que ça serait déplacé, si…

Oh, peu lui importait, au fond ! Lizzie lui manquait, l'entreprise ne rouvrait ses portes que dans plusieurs jours, et là, elle devait se morfondre, sans compagnie !

- Jane, ça te dérangerait de m'excuser auprès de Charles ?

Jane étouffa un sourire de victoire.

- Bien sûr que non !

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir de répondre que Will s'éloignait déjà. Elle le regarda partir, joyeuse. Mais il revint sur ses pas quelques secondes après. Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Tu as oublié quelque chose ?

- Ben… C'est quoi le code de votre immeuble ?

.

.

Lizzie était assise sur le canapé, Logan assoupi contre elle. Ils avaient commencé à regarder une série de dessins animés, à la demande du garçon ; mais le marchand de sable avait eu raison de lui aux environs de 23 h 15.

Peu de temps après, elle entendit qu'on frappait à la porte.

Surprise, elle hésita à aller ouvrir ; mais on refrappa. Elle s'écarta doucement de Logan et le recoucha sur le canapé. Elle s'avança vers la porte, et entendit la voix du visiteur ; elle n'eut, à sa grande surprise, aucun mal à la reconnaître.

- Lizzie, c'est Will. Vous êtes là ?

Elle lui ouvrit brusquement, ébahie. Il se figea, la main en l'air, aussi surpris qu'elle.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Demanda-t-elle sans la moindre trace d'animosité, uniquement une pure curiosité.

_Bien. Au moins elle n'est pas mécontente de te voir, _pensa-t-il.

- Euh…

Il n'avait même pas réfléchi à quoi lui dire. Il avait juste conduit -un peu trop rapidement- pour la rejoindre. Il décida de jouer le jeu de la franchise.

- Jane m'a dit que vous étiez seule. Je me suis dit que c'était dommage, et je suis passé vous voir.

Cela lui fit tout d'abord plaisir ; puis elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Je ne suis pas seule, fit-elle. Il y a Logan.

- Il ne dort pas encore ? Demanda Will, un sourcil levé.

_Ok. Touché._

- Écoutez, c'est sympa de passer voir comment je me porte. Mais je suppose que les autres vous attendent, chez Charles ; je m'en voudrais que vous écourtiez votre soirée pour moi. Vous risquez déjà de louper le décompte, si vous restez une minute de plus ici.

- Je m'emmerdais, chez Charles.

Lizzie était estomaquée. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle le voyait si clair et sûr de lui !

- Oh, euh…

Elle ne savait quoi répondre.

Il soupira, et pencha la tête sur le côté.

- Vous me laissez rentrer, ou on passe chacun le réveillon de notre côté, comme deux pauvres asociaux ?

Elle le regarda, surprise, puis finalement s'écarta pour qu'il rentre, et referma derrière lui. Elle se dirigea vers le salon, puis s'excusa, un peu gênée.

- Ne faites pas attention au bordel ; on a un peu fait la fête avec Logan… Je vais aller le coucher.

Il acquiesça, et la regarda prendre son fils délicatement dans ses bras. Celui-ci sembla émerger assez pour repérer Will, qui lui fit un signe de la main ; mais il se rendormit presque immédiatement. Il sentit son cœur louper un battement.

Ils étaient si beaux, tous les deux… Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour être le père de cet enfant, aux côtés d'une femme telle que Lizzie !

_Une femme telle que Lizzie… ça n'existe pas_, pensa-t-il avec un pincement au cœur. _Il n'y a _que_ Lizzie._

Elle se dirigea vers la chambre de son fils, et revint cinq minutes plus tard. Il s'était installé sur le canapé, et détaillait le salon. Des couleurs chaudes, du lambris sur les murs, des photos de Logan majoritairement… La table basse était couverte de divers magasines, des cotillons parsemaient le parquet. Il y avait aussi des cassettes vidéos éparpillées par terre, près de la télé. Sur l'écran, Simba était d'ailleurs en train de faire connaissance avec Timon et Pumba, mais sans le son ; Lizzie l'avait coupé quand Logan s'était totalement endormi.

La jeune femme ne savait plus trop où se mettre ; Will ne l'avait pas entendue rentrer dans la pièce. Pour signaler sa présence, elle lui proposa un verre de champagne. Il posa son regard sur elle ; elle se sentit rougir à l'extrême.

_Calme-toi, tu es ridicule._

Elle s'exhorta à respirer calmement. Il y avait comme de l'électricité dans l'air ; elle se raidit. Il ne la lâchait pas des yeux.

- Euh, je veux bien, oui, répondit-il enfin, dissipant la tension qui s'était instaurée.

Elle fit rapidement demi-tour vers la cuisine, ne demandant pas son reste.

Il se prit la tête entre les mains.

_Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit si jolie, dans cette longue robe ? Et pourquoi avait-il fallu que tu aies l'idée de te rendre chez elle ? _Passer la soirée avec elle, il ne demandait pas mieux ; mais jusqu'à quel point arriverait-il à se contrôler ?

_En même temps, pourquoi te retenir ?_ Lui souffla une petite voix sournoise.

- La ferme, siffla-t-il très bas entre ses dents.

- Pardon ? Demanda Lizzie, qui revenait avec deux coupes de champagne.

Il sursauta, et se tourna vivement vers elle. Elle s'asseyait sur le canapé, à côté de lui mais à distance plus que respectable. Il avait pensé tout haut ? Quel con ! Heureusement, visiblement, elle n'avait pas entendu ce qu'il avait dit.

- Oh, rien. Je parlais tout seul.

Et voilà, il avait encore parlé trop vite. _Continue comme ça, elle va réellement te prendre pour un taré !_

Pour se donner une contenance, il détourna son attention vers la télé, et aborda un sujet neutre.

- Vos vacances se passent bien ?

- Mmh, oui, merci. On en profite pour sortir avec Logan. Et les vôtres ?

_Vous me manquez._

Ok, les vacances, c'était peut-être pas un sujet si neutre que ça. Mais y avait-il un sujet dont il pouvait parler librement avec son assistante, sans se ramener aux sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour elle ?

- Euh, bien. Ça faisait un moment que je n'en avais pas pris.

- J'avais cru remarquer, fit-elle en le fixant pensivement.

_Oh, non_. Il fallait qu'elle arrête de le fixer. Maintenant. Ou sinon, il n'allait pas réussir à garder son calme.

Il se tourna vers elle.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda-t-il

Elle rougit.

_Elle est mignonne quand elle rougit._

_Elle est mignonne tout le temps_, répondit une deuxième voix de son esprit à son esprit.

_La ferme !_

Il sursauta encore, et jeta un regard inquiet vers Lizzie. Bon, cette fois, il n'avait pas parlé à voix haute.

Mais avec toutes les petites voix qui se battaient dans sa tête, il allait finir schizophrène !

- Rien, répondit finalement Lizzie. En fait, je me disais que vous êtes habillé comme d'habitude.

Il se raidit.

- Pardon ?

- Ben, même costard qu'au bureau, même cravate aussi… Enfin…

Il était un peu vexé.

Notamment parce qu'elle avait raison.

Il retira sa cravate d'un geste brusque, et dénoua deux boutons de sa chemise, tout en fusillant la jeune femme du regard. Celle-ci détourna vivement la tête, pivoine.

_Faut pas qu'il fasse ça ! _Ça y est, elle avait l'impression d'être à nouveau une adolescente bourrée d'hormones. Elle se cala plus encore -si c'était possible- contre l'accoudoir du canapé.

_Putain, c'est le réveillon le plus gênant que j'aie jamais passé !_

Elle attrapa la télécommande, et coupa le magnétoscope, puis remit le son.

Il y avait une émission qui regroupait les passages les plus drôles de diverses comédies.

Elle ne réussit pas à garder son sérieux longtemps devant un extrait de La 7ème compagnie au clair de lune ; et Will la rejoignit bientôt dans son fou rire.

Ils se décoincèrent totalement devant les extraits suivants ; Lizzie s'était redressée, se rapprochant ainsi inconsciemment de Will.

- Je ne me souviens pas de cet extrait, fit-il en fronçant les sourcils devant un passage du film Les Sous-doués passent le bac.

- Mais si ! Répondit Lizzie, posant une main sur son épaule et désignant de l'autre le poste de télévision ; c'est quand ils font croire à leur pote qu'il y a de la drogue dans la bouteille de coca !

Sur l'écran, la bouteille explosa au nez du pauvre jeune qui venait de la secouer pour le renifler. Lizzie éclata de rire.

- Ah, oui ! fit Will, se redressant aussi. Bof, ce n'est pas le passage le plus drôle.

- Je suis d'accord, mais bon, c'est…

Lizzie se figea, tournée vers son patron. Elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle avait laissé sa main sur son épaule ; lui devint soudainement pleinement conscient de la chaleur de la jeune femme au travers de ses vêtements. Elle retira vivement sa main ; il eut aussitôt froid.

Il la détailla plus attentivement. Elle avait les yeux brillants du rire qu'ils venaient de partager ; ses joues, rosies par la gêne, animaient son teint de porcelaine ; ses boucles commençaient à s'échapper de son chignon, descendant dans sa nuque, chatouillant ses épaules. Épaules délicates, mises en valeur par les fines bretelles de sa robe.

Elle était tout simplement magnifique.

Elle sentit son cœur s'affoler ; elle voyait dans les yeux de son patron la même passion qu'elle y avait décelé le soir du dîner avec les fournisseurs londoniens.

Comme hypnotisé, il tendit une main vers une de ses mèches folles ; en l'attrapant, ses doigts effleurèrent son épaule. Elle ne put réprimer un frisson, qui ne lui échappa pas. Il captura à nouveau son regard ; et vit dans les yeux de sa compagne le reflet de son propre désir.

Incapable de se contenir, il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa.

D'abord doucement, puis rapidement beaucoup plus passionnément.

Le goût des lèvres de la jeune femme, leur douceur, leur texture, lui avaient cruellement manqué, il s'en rendait compte à présent.

Il passa un bras derrière la taille de Lizzie pour la rapprocher de lui -ou se rapprocher d'elle ? Il ne savait plus trop- et de l'autre fourragea dans ses cheveux, défaisant son chignon et arrachant un gémissement à la jeune femme, qui l'attira contre elle par le col de sa chemise et glissa une main le long de ses côtes, avant de la faire remonter contre son dos.

Comme dans le brouillard, il entendit le décompte annonçant l'imminence du nouvel an ; il en profita pour se décoller de Lizzie, juste assez pour leur permettre de reprendre leur souffle.

- Bonne année, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille avant de reprendre ses lèvres, se replaçant au-dessus d'elle avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit.

Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou ; en cet instant, elle était ravagée par trop d'émotions pour réfléchir à ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire.

- Will, murmura-t-elle contre sa bouche au moment où il passait les mains dans son dos pour ouvrir sa robe.

Il se souleva légèrement d'elle, attendant ses ordres. Si elle ne voulait pas aller plus loin, il se ferait violence, et stopperait tout.

Mais sincèrement, il espérait qu'elle ne romprait pas ce moment magique.

La réponse silencieuse ne se fit pas attendre ; Lizzie se redressa légèrement et plaqua ses lèvres contre celles de son patron. Emporté par un torrent de sensations, il se leva du canapé, la soulevant avec lui, et la porta jusqu'à sa chambre.

Lizzie s'était trompée ; ce réveillon était de loin le meilleur qu'elle ait jamais passé.

**

* * *

P.S : et voilà Virginie, les deux amoureux ont passé la première vitesse et sont même montés rapidement en 4****ème****… Question pour tous, vont-ils se stabiliser en 5****ème**** ? Bon j'arrête là les métaphores mécaniques mdr ^^**


	20. Chapter 19 Doutes et questionnements

**Non mais j'en reviens pas comment vous croyez que j'suis sadique (euh… vous avez p't'être pas tort… mdr). Fin du suspense insoutenable…Oui j'ai posté vite là, parce que... ben c'est le week-end et vu que j'ai fini le chapitre que j'étais en train d'écrire sur cette fic, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne posterai pas... Mais attention, ce sera pas comme ça tous les jours hein ! mdr j'ai pas tant de chapitres d'avance que ça...  
**

**C et Dille : J'me suis bien marrée devant ta review. Ah oui veinarde qui est partie deux semaines à New York, t'as été bien punie par tes fréquentations apparemment… Bon choix de Bible ^^ !!! J'espère que la suite te paraîtra toujours aussi bien !**

**Cassandre8 : alors toi, tu m'as bien fait rire avec ta review (et je suis apparemment pas la seule) ! Une météorite ! J'y aurais jamais pensé à celle-là ! Fallait la faire ! J'me marre encore d'ailleurs… Et c'est moi la sadique hein ??? Mdr**

**Arya19 : au saut du lit… j'ai légèrement ricané en lisant ça car tu n'imagines pas à quel point tu as (une fois de plus) « deviné » ce qui allait se passer… J'en dis pas plus tu vas voir par toi-même… (Nyark nyark nyark t'es inquiète ??)**

**Kidibulle : ahah, tes doutes vont-ils s'avérer justifiés ? *voix de présentateur ON* Vous le saurez après la pub ! *voix de présentateur OFF* Bah non vous allez le savoir tout de suite, y a plus de pub sur les chaînes publiques… *se gratte la tête***

**Julie : Ah il était temps c'est sûr… En ce qui concerne le réveil brutal… Mmh… J'te laisse juger, mais je ne pense pas que tu m'en voudras trop…**

**x-b0n3s-x : ouh là, tu rentres tôt dis donc ! J'pensais qu'avec ma fac on était dans les premiers vu qu'on rentre début septembre, mais alors toi… Tu finis en avril j'espère au moins ! Mdr ne t'inquiètes pas, je pense pouvoir poster encore au moins un ou deux chapitres d'ici ta pré-rentrée…**

**Virginie : pesant d'or ? Waouh je rougis là !!! M'enfin m'enfin, une entourloupe, moi, faire ça à nos deux amoureux ? Naaaaaaaan… *sourire angélique raté* (le sourire angélique je sais pas faire…). Alors puisque cette histoire est ton feuilleton de l'été, je te dis… au prochain épisode !!!**

**

* * *

CHAP 19 DOUTES ET QUESTIONNEMENTS**

Le lendemain, quand Jane rentra à l'appartement, elle sentit vite qu'il y avait quelque chose de… pas normal.

Était-ce les deux verres à champagne, posés sur la table basse du salon ? Normalement, Lizzie les aurait au moins mis dans l'évier. Bon, on pouvait mettre ça sur le compte de la fatigue, ou d'un oubli.

En revanche, la cravate jetée négligemment sur l'accoudoir du salon, ça, c'était un peu plus bizarre. Elle ne voyait pas franchement William Darcy oublier sa cravate chez ses amis. En fait, elle ne le voyait même pas la quitter.

Un sourire naquît sur ses lèvres.

Est-ce que les choses avaient avancé entre ces deux handicapés des sentiments ?

Il y avait encore une possibilité. Que Lizzie ait simplement proposé à Will de rester dormir, sachant qu'elle-même resterait chez Charles.

En catimini, Jane se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Son cœur fit un sursaut.

Vide. Sa chambre était vide. Restait à savoir si Will avait vraiment passé la nuit ici ; mais elle n'allait pas aller vérifier dans la chambre de Lizzie. Ça ne se faisait pas voyons.

Elle allait prendre son mal en patience et attendre que sa sœur se lève.

.

.

Lizzie s'éveilla avec une drôle de sensation ; elle avait l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi chez elle. Ou plutôt chez elle, mais pas dans son lit.

Ou en fait simplement pas sur son oreiller.

Elle soupira, porta une main à ses yeux. Le jour perçait à travers ses fenêtres ; elle avait dû oublier de fermer les volets.

Soudain, elle fit un bond énorme, et se retrouva assise sur son lit, les yeux grands ouverts, complètement désorientée.

Son oreiller avait bougé.

_Nom de Dieu ! _Son oreiller, c'était Will. Et elle l'avait réveillé. Il avait l'air un peu paumé, lui aussi.

- Oh merde, MERDE ! Cria-t-elle. Elle arracha ses draps, et chercha à s'entortiller dedans tout en se levant ; résultat, elle atterrit sur le cul sur son parquet, sous l'œil ébahi de Will. Elle se releva d'un bond, et remarqua que son patron était aussi nu qu'elle. Écarlate, elle lui jeta une couverture, gardant le drap autour d'elle.

Fronçant les sourcils, il s'en couvrit, et s'assit sur le lit.

- Euh, Lizzie… ça va ? Fit-il, hésitant.

Lizzie ferma les yeux et se pinça le nez, s'exhortant à respirer calmement.

Les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent très rapidement.

_Bon, récapitulons. Tu viens de passer le meilleur réveillon de ta vie, c'est un fait. Avec quelqu'un qui connaît l'existence de ton fils et n'a pas l'air de s'en formaliser. Et surtout, avec quelqu'un pour qui tu sais que tu éprouves des sentiments._

_Mais bon sang, c'est Darcy ! Ton patron _!

- Mais quel conne, fit-elle en s'asseyant à l'autre bout du lit, face à lui, et en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

Will se raidit.

Il venait de passer la meilleure nuit de sa vie ; et surtout, avec Lizzie. Cette femme qu'il aimait par-dessus tout. Il se sentait prêt à n'importe quoi pour elle ; il avait envie de la demander en mariage, d'élever Logan comme si c'était son propre fils, et aussi d'avoir des enfants avec elle.

Et elle, elle semblait regretter ce qu'ils venaient de faire.

De plus en plus raide, il serra le poing contre le matelas, vaine tentative pour réprimer sa douleur.

Lizzie leva la tête, désemparée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait ? Lui demanda-t-elle, triste.

_L'amour._

- Tu attends vraiment une réponse ? Fit-il d'une voix sèche.

Elle se raidit, et le fusilla du regard.

- Je me doute que tu regrettes amèrement, commença-t-elle ; mais ce n'est pas la peine d'être aussi brusque. On était deux, hier.

Will la regarda avec des yeux ronds, tombant des nues.

- Tu crois vraiment que je regrette ?

Lizzie fronça les sourcils, incertaine.

Un grand soulagement envahit Will ; se pouvait-il que la réaction violente de la jeune femme ne soit due qu'à la peur d'être rejetée ?

Il se rapprocha prudemment de la jeune femme, se plaçant à côté d'elle, et attrapa une mèche de ses cheveux. Elle le regardait avec une sorte de crainte.

- Tu crois vraiment que je regrette ? Lui murmura-t-il d'une voix douce.

Elle sentit son cœur louper un battement, et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son amant.

Elle avait l'air d'une enfant ; à la fois craintive et triste.

- Will, je ne peux pas me permettre d'avoir une petite aventure, murmura-t-elle à son tour.

Cela fit mal au cœur de son patron ; mais il comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire.

- Ce n'est pas ce que désirais, Lizzie. Surtout pas avec toi.

_Je t'aime._

Les mots refusèrent de sortir de ses lèvres. Il sentait qu'il était trop tôt ; il ne voulait pas qu'elle se braque.

- Mais il y a Logan, lui rappela-t-elle.

- Je sais ! Lizzie, ça fait des mois que je rêve de… Passer une telle nuit avec toi. Et pas qu'une nuit.

Il avait ancré son regard au sien, afin qu'elle puisse lire dans ses yeux toute sa sincérité ; elle sembla d'ailleurs rassurée, mais garda une pointe de tristesse au fond de ses prunelles.

- Où est-ce que ça va nous mener ? Questionna-t-elle, inquiète.

Il passa un bras autour de sa taille, et la serra contre lui. Elle enfouit sa tête dans son cou.

Il aurait été capable de la demander en mariage là, maintenant. Mais c'était sans doute beaucoup trop tôt.

- Nous verrons bien, Lizzie.

Elle acquiesça contre son torse.

.

.

Jane était dans la cuisine ; elle avait entendu un drôle de bruit provenant de la chambre de sa sœur, comme un bruit de chute. Elle avait failli aller voir, mais s'était retenue à temps.

Lizzie n'était sûrement pas tombée pour rien, et surtout, si ç'avait été le cas, elle se serait pointée tout de suite à la cuisine.

Jane jubilait.

Logan arriva dans la cuisine, en pyjama, tout décoiffé. Il était neuf heures. Jane le prit dans ses bras.

- Bonne année mon cœur !

- Bonne année tatie ! Elle est pas levée maman ?

Jane étouffa un rire.

- Non, je pense que sa nuit a été courte. Je te sers tes céréales ?

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Lizzie faisait son apparition, suivie de Will.

Jane se tourna vivement vers l'évier, essayant de contenir son grand sourire et un éclat de rire en voyant leur gêne à tous les deux. Elle ne vit donc pas le regard meurtrier que lui lança Lizzie ; mais elle n'eut aucune peine à l'imaginer.

- Will ! Fit Logan. Tu es resté.

Will sourit.

- Oui. Bonne année Logan.

Lizzie s'approcha de son fils, et le prit aussi dans ses bras, pour lui souhaiter la bonne année ; Logan lui répondit à peine, lui fit un bref câlin, puis se tourna vers l'invité.

_Fils indigne._

Jane se retourna enfin, se sentant calmée.

- T'as dormi là ? T'as dormi où ?

Lizzie piqua un fard ; Jane se retourna à nouveau vers l'évier, morte de rire.

- Bonne année, _Jane_, fit Lizzie, d'une voix un peu en colère.

Will étouffa aussi un bref rire. Il était décidément bien plus à l'aise que la jeune femme. Mais en même temps, il la comprenait ; ça ne devait pas être facile de devoir ainsi afficher sa vie sentimentale à sa sœur et surtout à son fils.

Cela lui fit se poser une autre question ; Lizzie avait-elle déjà ramené d'autres hommes ? En avait-elle présenté d'autres à Logan ? Bon, on ne pouvait pas dire que lui, elle l'avait présenté ; en fait, elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix.

Il décida de chasser ces pensées de sa tête, avant de se rendre d'humeur maussade. Il alla saluer Jane et lui souhaiter la bonne année. Il vit qu'elle avait réussi à se calmer. Un peu.

- Tu restes avec nous aujourd'hui Will ? Demanda Logan, plein d'espoir.

Will jeta un regard à Lizzie ; lui-même, il ne demandait pas mieux.

- Will a peut-être autre chose de prévu ? Fit-elle, l'interrogeant du regard.

Il essaya de voir si elle sous-entendait qu'elle préférerait qu'il les laisse seuls, ou si au contraire elle voulait qu'il reste.

Il ne sut pas vraiment ; elle attendait simplement une réponse de sa part.

Si elle n'avait pas voulu, elle lui aurait fait comprendre non ? Et puis, c'était une occasion rêvée de se rapprocher de Logan.

- Oui, pourquoi pas ? Qu'aviez-vous prévu ?

Lizzie détourna le regard, pour que son patron ne voie pas son sourire -_Will. Maintenant il faut que tu le voies comme Will_.

Elle était contente qu'il accepte de passer du temps avec Logan.

- Il neige, cria Logan, sautant de sa chaise et se mettant à sautiller partout, frappant des mains.

Les trois adultes regardèrent par la fenêtre ; de gros flocons tombaient sur la rue en contrebas, et commençaient à s'amonceler en fine couche de glace.

S'il continuait à neiger ainsi, il y aurait bientôt une belle épaisseur.

- Oh, maman, on ira faire de la luge ? Fit Logan, s'agrippant à sa mère et levant vers elle un visage plein d'espoir.

Lizzie lui sourit.

- Si la neige tient, mon chéri. Mais avant, tu dois aller à la douche.

Logan grommela, mais s'y rendit de mauvaise grâce.

- Et n'oublies pas de te laver les dents, lui cria Lizzie.

Will sourit devant ce tableau, se sentant malgré tout un peu à l'écart.

C'était sans doute normal, à ce stade de leur relation.

_Leur relation._

Ces mots lui donnaient des ailes.

- Je vais repasser chez moi, dit-il gaiement. Juste le temps de prendre une douche et de ma changer, et je reviens ici.

Lizzie hocha la tête, et il s'approcha d'elle pour lui déposer un bref baiser sur les lèvres. Elle rougit violemment, tandis que Jane les regardait avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Elle allait devoir s'habituer, pensa Will, le cœur en liesse.

.

.

Comme promis, Will revint rapidement à l'appartement de Lizzie. Celle-ci venait de sortir de la douche ; elle démêla ses longs cheveux, puis les sécha à la va-vite.

Logan trépignait d'impatience ; elle lui fit passer un deuxième pull, un pantalon de survêtement par-dessus celui qu'il portait, lui mit un bonnet et une écharpe et compléta sa tenue en lui mettant un imperméable rembourré. Elle sourit enfin, satisfaite, alors que Logan bougonnait qu'il allait avoir trop chaud. Elle ne l'écouta pas et lui fourra sa petite paire de gants dans ses poches.

Will sourit devant ce tableau ; c'était, de son point de vue, le plus beau tableau de famille dont on pouvait rêver.

Lizzie leva les yeux vers lui, et à nouveau son cœur fit des siennes. Il portait un jean sombre, un pull noir à col roulé, une grosse veste qui devait être en polaire, et une écharpe noire. Ses mèches de cheveux, humides, lui retombaient sur le front ; et son regard sombre exprimait tout un tas d'émotions variant dans la palette de la douceur. Elle crut même déceler une pointe d'envie dans son regard.

Se pouvait-il qu'il accepte un jour Logan comme son propre fils ?

Non, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle pense à ça. _Vis au jour le jour. Prends ce qu'il te donne._

Car s'il venait à la quitter, décevant toutes ses espérances, elle souffrirait beaucoup trop.

- Où allez-vous ? Questionna Jane, rompant le charme.

- Mmh, pareil que l'année dernière, à la forêt. Tu te souviens ?

- Oui.

C''était un petit coin tranquille qu'elles avaient trouvé, l'année dernière, quand il avait neigé. À une demi-heure de route.

Lizzie jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule ; il était 11 h 00. Le temps d'y arriver, 11 h 30. Bon, Logan n'allait pas jouer bien longtemps avant le déjeuner… Mais ce serait toujours ça.

- Ça vous dirait qu'on se rejoigne avec Charles pour aller manger un morceau, vers midi et demi ? Proposa Jane. Tu te souviens, Lizzie, il y avait une petit auberge sympa là-bas, ouverte pendant les fêtes

- Oui pourquoi pas ? Fit la jeune femme, lançant un regard interrogatif à Will, qui acquiesça.

Lizzie sourit.

- On y va ?

Elle alla attraper une luge en plastique vert dans un cagibi du couloir de l'entrée, et sortit de l'appartement, suivie de Logan et de Will qui fermait la marche.

À peine eurent-ils fermé la porte que Jane se précipitait sur le téléphone pour annoncer à Charles la bonne nouvelle.

.

.

Arrivés au garage de la résidence, Lizzie se dirigea naturellement vers sa petite voiture. Will ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils.

- On passe à trois dedans ? Demanda-t-il.

Lizzie se retourna vivement vers lui, bouche ouverte, prête à l'incendier. Mais elle vit le sourire moqueur qu'il arborait en la regardant. _Quoi ? Il l'avait fait exprès pour la voir sortir de ses gonds ? Il allait être déçu ! _Elle se retourna, menton relevé fièrement.

- Oui. Et si tu n'es pas content, tu courres derrière.

Il rit, amusé.

- C'est qu'on a la luge en plus, la titilla-t-il encore un peu.

Elle haussa les épaules, et ne répondit pas. Ils s'installèrent tous trois dans l'habitacle.

Ok, ils étaient serrés. Mais cette voiture, Lizzie y tenait. Elle avait bossé dur du temps où elle était encore étudiante pour se la payer.

Elle tourna la clé dans le contact ; sa voiture mit un peu plus de temps qu'une voiture normale pour démarrer. Will étouffa un rire. Lizzie le fusilla du regard, mais il s'abstint de tout commentaire.

Dès qu'ils arrivèrent au coin de forêt que Jane et elle avaient trouvé l'année dernière, Lizzie changea du tout au tout ; son visage s'éclaircit complètement et elle retrouva un air d'enfant. Sa bonne humeur était communicative ; Will se surprit à regarder la neige avec bonheur. Logan se précipita à l'extérieur de la voiture, et tomba sur les fesses avant même d'atteindre le coffre pour sortir sa luge. Il éclata de rire ; Lizzie, soulagée qu'il n'ait rien, se moqua gentiment de lui.

Ils passèrent trois quarts d'heure à jouer dans la neige avant de voir apparaître la voiture de Charles. Jane et lui en descendirent. Ils décidèrent d'aller manger tout de suite.

Will nota l'air satisfait que son ami lui adressait. Il ne put réprimer un sourire. Celui-ci visiblement attendait impatiemment qu'il se rapproche de Lizzie. Il était un peu gêné ; était-il si transparent ?

Le repas se déroula dans la bonne humeur ; quoique Logan était plus qu'impatient de retourner dans la neige. Mais Lizzie fit traîner en longueur la fin du repas, à savoir le café ; elle ne voulait pas qu'il aille se défouler dans la neige trop rapidement après avoir mangé.

Enfin, ils y retournèrent. Charles et Jane accompagnèrent les trois autres.

Will ne se lassait pas d'admirer Lizzie. Elle avait un air heureux et enfantin ; ses joues étaient rosies par le froid, ses yeux brillants. Ses cheveux étaient à peine retenus par une queue de cheval lâche. Elle portait un bonnet blanc et une écharpe de même couleur. Ils firent un bonhomme de neige, qui se termina en bataille de boules de neige.

À la fin, à la fois morts de rire et morts de fatigue, Lizzie et Logan s'étaient couchés dans la neige, la tête de son fils sur son ventre. La main de sa mère s'égarait dans les boucles blondes.

Ils étaient vraiment touchants. Jane et Charles, eux, se tenaient assis l'une entre les jambes de l'autre. Will se sentait toujours un peu à part ; mais il avait envie de rentrer dans ce tableau de famille.

Il allait faire tout pour.

**

* * *

Et là à votre avis ? Stabilisation ? Demande en mariage ? Rupture ? AHAH !!! (moi je sais, vous non... mdr)**


	21. Chapter 20 Bonheur et souvenirs

**Arya19 : ah j'avoue t'es la reine du regard implorant. Comment résister ? Mdr. J'espère que ça a été assez rapide ^^.**

**Sarah88 : merci beaucoup !!! Ça fait plaisir d'avoir des nouvelles revieweuses en cours de route… en espérant que la suite ne te déçoive pas !!!**

**Yuna : merci beaucoup à toi aussi ! Pareil j'espère que t'aimeras toujours autant…**

**C et Dille : Mazette ! C'est vrai que les femmes sont réputées pour être capables de faire plusieurs choses à la fois, mais repasser et lire en même temps… Ouille ouille ouille ! Merci à l'inventeur de wikisource… Ceci dit, je suis bien mal placée pour juger de ton état de folie… J'crois déjà pas être nette ^^. T'inquiètes, on en réentendra parler de lady Catherine (P.S : désolée, arya19...)**

**Cagalliforever (Satozuki ??) : troisième nouvelle review pour ce chapitre !!! Jsuis gâtée :p merci beaucoup, voilà la suite !!!**

**Virginie : hé non t'as vu j'ai pas été sadique hein ? Reste à savoir si la fin de la fic approche ou si j'ai prévu de nouveaux rebondissements… *yeux plissés* AHAH, vous avez peur hein ?…**

**Toun : ahah… on verra ^^ (sadique,sadique, sadique !)**

**Cassandre8 : ah n'ayant pas vu cette série je sais pas pour la scène de Lizzie et du chien… Mais tant mieux si c'est réaliste ^^ !!! Trop contente lol. Oui quelle idée de jeter la couverture à Darcy pff… (…euh… mince, c'était mon idée :s… mdr)**

**x-b0n3s-x : ouch !!! Ben bon courage alors o_O et aussi MERCI !!! Mdr **

**Bou : eh ben justement tu vas pas tarder à savoir ça, si Logan connaît son père et tout… ;-D**

**Titepupuce : mdr jvois ça que tu commences à me connaître… T'inquiètes t'es pardonnée et d'ailleurs j'ai vu que tu avais même créé ton compte… Tu vas publier ^^ ?**

**

* * *

CHAP 20 BONHEUR ET SOUVENIRS**

Lizzie, Logan, Will rentrèrent à l'appartement en milieu d'après-midi, alors que Jane et Charles allaient chez ce dernier.

Lizzie prépara un chocolat chaud pour eux trois, qui fut dégusté en silence, Lizzie se sentant un peu stressée, à l'instar de Will, et Logan étant complètement crevé, quoiqu'il affirme le contraire. D'ailleurs, celui-ci ne protesta que très peu quand Lizzie l'emmena à sa chambre pour faire la sieste. Il s'endormit très rapidement.

Lizzie revint au salon, en silence. Will, assis sur le canapé, leva les yeux vers elle.

Elle le fixa quelques secondes, appuyée au chambranle de la porte, puis, le cœur battant de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire, elle se dirigea vers lui et vint se coller contre lui. Elle eut peur un instant de se heurter à un mur, mais il écarta son bras pour qu'elle s'installe et le referma autour d'elle, posant sa tête contre ses cheveux.

- Je suis bien avec toi, murmura-t-elle, les yeux fermés.

Il sentit son cœur louper un battement, puis repartir, affolé. Un immense bonheur lui tordit les boyaux. C'était la première fois qu'elle lui faisait part de ce genre de sentiments envers lui. Il la resserra encore plus contre lui.

- Je t'aime.

Lizzie se raidit très légèrement sous l'effet de la surprise, et essaya d'analyser la situation. Elle garda le silence avec une certaine tristesse.

_Il dit ça maintenant. Il a peut-être l'air parfait jusque là, mais il ne sait pratiquement rien de ta vie et surtout il ne sait pas ce que c'est d'avoir un enfant à charge._

_Profites. Tu verras après._

Lizzie ne tenait pas à s'engager sentimentalement ; certes, depuis quelques heures elle commençait à mesurer à quel point avoir un homme à ses côtés lui manquait, et à quel point elle aurait aimé pouvoir offrir un père tel que Will à Logan ; mais elle ne pouvait en aucun cas être sûr que celui-ci ne prendrait pas peur et le large en réalisant ce que sortir avec une maman impliquait.

Will nota bien sûr qu'elle ne répondait pas à sa déclaration, et ça lui fit mal. Mais il n'en fut que plus déterminé à lui prouver jour après jour qu'il l'aimait _vraiment_, et il espérait qu'un jour elle en viendrait aux mêmes sentiments.

Le soir, Will quitta Lizzie ; ils avaient décidé de passer la nuit chacun de leur côté. Lizzie tenait à ne pas le voir aussi souvent dès le départ ; elle ne voulait pas commencer à devenir dépendante de sa présence.

Quoi que ça c'était loupé. Il n'était pas parti depuis cinq minutes qu'il lui manquait déjà.

.

.

Les derniers jours de vacances furent semblables les uns aux autres. Will rejoignait tous les jours Lizzie et Logan, et ils sortaient en forêt, au cinéma, ou ailleurs. À chaque fois, ils prenaient la voiture de Will. Celui-ci avait craint que Lizzie ne le prenne mal, mais elle avait ri devant l'insistance de son fils, et s'était moquée du rapport entre les hommes et les belles voitures. En revanche, il était hors de question qu'il paye quoi que ce soit pour elle ou son fils ; il avait d'ailleurs vite compris qu'il ne fallait pas insister. Elle avait sa fierté, et il comprenait ça. Toute sa vie -ou du moins, depuis l'annonce de sa grossesse à sa mère, pour le reste il ne savait pas- elle avait dû se battre pour ne serait-ce qu'avoir un toit et vivre à peu près convenablement avec son fils. Lui, bien qu'il ait dû se battre pour prouver sa valeur à ses employés, il était né avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche, et n'avait jamais manqué de rien. Alors bien malgré lui, il éprouvait un certain malaise devant Lizzie et ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre avec elle.

Il espérait que ce fossé entre eux deux, dû à leur différence de moyens, disparaîtrait rapidement.

Lizzie ne dormit qu'une nuit chez lui, et lui vint passer une autre nuit chez elle et Jane. Puis ils reprirent le travail.

Ils n'avaient pas parlé du comportement à adopter au bureau ; et, étrangement, c'est Will qui se posa le plus de questions à ce sujet. Quand Lizzie arriva le lundi matin, rien ne semblait avoir changé par rapport aux semaines précédant les vacances. Elle salua son patron avec la même indifférence que d'habitude, l'attendit le midi pour manger comme d'habitude, et le salua le soir en partant comme d'habitude.

Il n'eut même pas le temps de la rattraper au moment où elle sortit de l'entreprise ; elle avait déjà disparu dans le bus pour aller chercher Logan.

C'était idiot, il avait peur. De quoi au juste ? Que leur histoire n'ait duré que le temps des vacances et que désormais Lizzie ait tiré un trait dessus ? Ça ne lui aurait pas ressemblé ; et surtout, elle n'aurait pas impliqué Logan pour ensuite mettre un terme à leur relation.

Bon… Il passerait la voir ce soir.

.

Le soir, Will sonna chez Lizzie. Celle-ci cria à travers la porte :

- Minute, minute, j'arrive…

Ouh là, elle semblait agacée. Une minute plus tard, elle ouvrait vivement la porte, échevelée et à court de souffle. Elle marqua un temps de surprise en reconnaissant Will, puis lui fit un grand sourire.

- Hey, salut, je ne savais pas si tu passerais. Rentre.

Soulagé, il la suivit à l'intérieur. Pour une quelconque raison, un instant il avait cru qu'elle était agacée par lui.

- Je te dérange ? Lui demanda-t-il.

- Non non, j'étais en plein rangement, et puis il faut que je continue à chercher un logement, tu sais…

_Oui, je sais_, pensa-t-il, la gorge serrée. Lizzie lui avait dit qu'elle cherchait un appart plus petit puisque Jane allait partir vivre chez Charles.

Il n'osait pas lui faire la proposition qui lui trottait dans la tête. À savoir, venir vivre chez lui.

C'était trop tôt non ? Lui se sentait prêt à passer ce cap, mais il savait parfaitement que Lizzie en revanche refuserait fermement. Et ça se comprenait. Il fallait y aller doucement avec Logan.

Logan qui, par ailleurs, semblait tout à fait accepter la relation qu'il entretenait avec sa mère. Ils s'entendaient très bien même.

- Je peux t'aider si tu veux ?

Lizzie hésita un instant.

- Ben, mon problème, c'est de trouver un appart convenable et…

_Pas trop cher. _Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, mais cela jeta une légère gêne.

Will fit un bref sourire histoire de dire qu'il avait compris. Lizzie se détendit d'un coup et lui sourit.

- Bref si tu peux m'aider à chercher je veux bien.

Il se sentit soudain vraiment heureux. C'était la première fois qu'elle lui demandait ainsi de l'aide. D'ordinaire, elle était trop fière et voulait se débrouiller seule. Quelque chose était réellement en train de changer dans leur relation.

.

.

Lizzie soupira. C'était le énième appartement qu'elle visitait, et le énième qui avait des défauts de taille.

- Non, merci, je ne suis pas intéressée, fit-elle encore une fois à l'agent immobilier. Je vous ai déjà expliqué mes raisons.

- Bon, très bien… Dans ce cas je vous rappellerai si je trouve quelque chose dans votre fourchette de prix. Mais vous savez, vous ne pourrez pas trouver tellement mieux et…

- Bon, écoutez bien, il est hors de question que je vienne habiter avec mon fils dans un trou à rats dont les murs sont fissurés et si peu épais qu'on entend le voisin éternuer ! Si vous n'êtes pas capable de me trouver mieux, j'irai chercher ailleurs.

Lizzie s'éloigna, énervée.

Elle alla se poser sur un banc, dans un parc, et essaya de se calmer.

Elle ressentit une vague de tristesse ; avec son salaire, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas s'offrir un appart de la qualité qu'elle recherchait pour elle et Logan. Elle pouvait voir à y mettre un peu plus cher, mais l'ennui était qu'il faudrait se serrer la ceinture sur d'autres choses telles que la nourriture ou les vêtements pour Logan. Car elle, déjà, faisait pas mal d'économies sur ce plan là.

C'était un vrai casse-tête et elle ne savait pas comment s'en sortir. Il était hors de question de faire un prêt pour acheter une propriété, elle ne voulait pas s'endetter à ce point. Personne ne sait de quoi est fait l'avenir. Du jour au lendemain, elle pourrait se retrouver sans emploi, surtout étant donné le type de relation qu'elle entretenait avec son patron. Même si Will n'était très certainement pas du genre à la virer après une rupture éventuelle.

Non, vraiment,elle ne savait pas comment faire. Et Jane qui était en train de déménager…

Elle frissonna. C'était une belle journée d'hiver, mais il faisait froid. Elle décida de rentrer. Ce soir, elle voyait Will, comme deux fois par semaine. Jane gardait Logan. Elle embrassa son fils avant de partir ; elle monta dans sa voiture, et se dirigea vers la maison de Will.

Comme d'habitude, elle sonna, et poussa le portillon. Le temps d'arriver à la porte, Will l'avait accueillie et l'embrassait.

Elle jeta un regard circulaire à l'entrée ; ça lui paraissait déjà immense. Les murs étaient blancs, le carrelage aussi. L'entrée était la pièce qu'elle aimait le moins de la maison. Elle était un peu froide, ornée de meubles au bois sombre et de tableaux représentant des paysages sans vie.

Le salon, elle aimait déjà beaucoup plus. Un canapé et ses deux fauteuils en cuir, une table basse en verre, une grande télévision écran plat sur un meuble de la même teinte chaleureuse que le canapé, une épaisse moquette blanche toujours nickel… Et surtout, des cadres photos où l'on pouvait voir majoritairement Joana à différents âges, les parents de Will le jour de leur mariage. La première fois, la photo avait choqué Lizzie, car le Will était le portrait craché de son père ; Will avait bien ri en lui expliquant que ce n'était pas lui dessus.

Il y avait aussi une photo de Will, sur laquelle il était enfant et poussait sa sœur sur la balançoire ; on voyait celle-ci rire à gorge déployée et lever les jambes sans doute pour se balancer plus fort ; et lui, tout gamin qu'il était, la regardait avec un air grave et une inquiétude plus que visible.

Il y avait un autre salon, plus petit ; Will l'appelait le salon d'hiver. Celui-ci était également meublé d'un canapé en cuir qui faisait face à une immense cheminée en pierres. Le sol était cette fois habillé de parquet. Normal, la moquette blanche devant la cheminée, ç'aurait été une très mauvaise idée. Dans ce salon une seule photo, de Will et Joana. Ils avaient quelques années de plus que sur la première photo. Ils se tenaient l'un contre l'autre et regardaient l'objectif, souriants ; enfin, elle, souriait. Lui, disons qu'il ne faisait pas la tête. Will lui avait expliqué que cette photo avait été prise par un des ex de sa sœur, qui était photographe. Elle était très belle, prise en gros plan sur leurs bustes.

Cette pièce était la préférée de Lizzie. Elle était un peu plus sombre, ce qui rendait l'atmosphère plus intime.

Will avait allumé un feu, comme tous les soirs en hiver. Et comme elle faisait à chaque fois, Lizzie s'assit en tailleurs sur le tapis juste devant la cheminée, et se perdit dans la contemplation des flammes. Quand Will revint de la cuisine avec deux verres, il la trouva là, plongée dans ses pensées. Elle ne l'entendit pas arriver, et il en profita pour l'observer.

Le visage éclairé par les flammes, elle était magnifique.

Il ne savait pas comment il avait pu vivre sans elle jusqu'à présent. Et il ne voulait même pas penser à l'éventualité de la laisser partir un jour.

Il alla s'asseoir derrière elle et passa les bras autour de ses épaules après avoir posé les verres à côté d'eux -pas pratique sur le tapis.

Elle se laissa aller contre lui ; ils gardèrent le silence un moment, puis Will le rompit.

- Parle-moi de toi.

Lizzie ne sut trop que répondre au début. Elle réfléchit un peu ; puis, appréhendant sa réponse, elle lui demanda :

- Que veux-tu savoir ?

Il y avait des tas de choses qu'il voulait savoir. Mais il voulait qu'elle lui en parle de sa propre initiative. Il ne tenait pas à la faire parler à contrecoeur.

- Ce que tu veux. Racontes-moi un truc. Ton accouchement, par exemple.

Lizzie haussa les sourcils, très surprise. Puis elle émit un petit rire.

- Tu veux vraiment savoir ça ? Remarque, c'était assez folklorique.

Elle continua à rire quelques instants avant de se replonger dans cette soirée.

.

_Flash-back._

_Lizzie et Jane venaient de s'installer dans leur petit appartement. Elles ne savaient pas trop comment elles allaient se débrouiller ; Jane avait vu quelques annonces de boutiques recherchant des vendeuses, mais n'avait pas encore été rappelée. Lizzie elle venait de se trouver un petit job d'assistante de secrétariat. Pas tout à fait ce dont elle rêvait mais elle s'en contenterait. Il était prévu qu'elle commence deux semaines après la date prévue de son accouchement. À savoir dans trois semaines. En attendant, les deux jeunes femmes vivraient sur leurs maigres économies._

_Elles venaient de finir de préparer la chambre du bébé. Lizzie n'avait pas voulu savoir si c'était une fille ou un garçon ; elles avaient donc choisi des teintes dans le jaune orangé et des vêtements mixtes. Après plusieurs semaines de travaux intensifs pour aménager leur nouveau petit nid, elles étaient fières d'avoir enfin fait les finitions._

_Elles décidèrent d'aller fêter leur réussite dans un petit resto pas trop cher, pas loin de leur chez-elles._

_Jane s'inquiétait tout le temps pour Lizzie, surtout depuis ces dernières semaines, quand son ventre était devenu imposant. Lizzie, elle, prenait tout avec bonne humeur._

_- Tu es sûre que tu veux sortir ce soir ? Tu n'as pas mal ? Tu ne te sens pas fatiguée ? Tu…_

_- Jane, coupa Lizzie en riant, je vais très bien ! Je te jure que je me suis rarement sentie aussi bien._

_- Ça fait deux mois que tu me dis ça._

_- Parce que ça fait deux mois que c'est le cas. Et en plus, j'ai une faim de loup._

_- Oui, mais…_

_- Jane, je ne risque rien ! Mon bébé ne devrait pas pointer le bout de son nez d'ici une bonne semaine, je ne suis pas fatiguée, je me sens très bien !_

_Bon, ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Lizzie ressentait quelques brèves douleurs depuis l'après-midi. Ça ressemblait à des douleurs de règles. Mais cela faisait trois semaines qu'elle avait mal au pubis ; elle ne s'inquiétait donc pas réellement._

_Jane et elle partirent donc à leur petit restaurant._

_Elles firent connaissance avec les patrons ; la femme était au comptoir et faisait le service avec une autre serveuse, et le mari était aux fourneaux avec un aide-cuisinier. C'était tout petit mais très sympathique. La patronne s'extasia devant le ventre de Lizzie et appela son mari ; ils discutèrent une demi-heure avant que les jeunes femmes ne passent leur commande._

_Mais au cours du temps, Lizzie se mit à ressentir de plus fortes douleurs._

_Et surtout, plus rapprochées._

_Elle commençait à réellement s'inquiéter, mais ne voulait pas alarmer Jane. Le temps passait ; il lui semblait qu'il s'écoulait une éternité entre chaque plat. Elle se mit à transpirer abondamment. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait chaud dans ce restaurant !_

_La patronne posait sa glace devant Lizzie au moment où celle-ci ressentit le signe ultime annonçant qu'elle allait accoucher._

_- Jane ? Fit-elle d'une voix où perçait la panique._

_Jane et la patronne la regardèrent vivement. Lizzie avait l'air affolé._

_- Je viens de perdre les eaux._

_Jane resta d'abord stupéfiée, complètement immobile, les yeux écarquillés. Les pensées se mélangèrent dans sa tête._

_Puis elle sauta sur ses pieds._

_- Oh merde, oh merde, OH MERDE ! La voiture, viens je t'emmène à la voiture._

_- Jane, cria Lizzie en même temps qu'une nouvelle contraction sembla la déchirer de l'intérieur, ON EST VENUES A PIEDS ! Je ne te SUIS PAS, tu RAMENES cette PUTAIN de VOITURE !_

_Jane se précipita vers la sortie, désormais dans le même état d'affolement que sa sœur. Heureusement que le resto n'était pas loin de leur appart. En cinq minutes elle se garait en plein milieu de la rue devant le restaurant. Les deux patrons en attendant essayaient de rassurer Lizzie, qui avait complètement perdu les pédales._

_- NON ! Je veux pas y aller ! Je veux pas aller à l'hôpital !_

_- Mais, Elizabeth, il le faut !_

_- NON ! Je ne VEUX PAS accoucher !_

_Jane arriva, toujours aussi paniquée. La patron aida à porter Lizzie dans la voiture._

_Jane démarra sur des chapeaux de roues en direction de l'hôpital le plus proche, la patronne ayant téléphoné au service des urgences pour annoncer leur arrivée._

_Elle roula comme une tarée, dépassant la limitation de vitesse, grillant des feux. À moitié couchée à l'arrière, Lizzie hurlait._

_- Plus vite, Jane ! Non, ralentis ! Mais t'es folle ! STOP ! Plus vite !_

_Les flics ne tardèrent pas à les repérer. Ils ordonnèrent à Jane de se garer sur le trottoir._

_- Merde, merde, MERDE ! Gueula celle-ci en obéissant. Elle accouche ! Leur cria-t-elle, paniquée. C'est ma sœur, elle accouche !_

_Les deux flics jetèrent un regard par la fenêtre arrière de la voiture, et se firent incendier par une Lizzie qui ne comptait ABSOLUMENT pas croupir ici. Ils écarquillèrent les yeux, et remontèrent en vitesse dans leur voiture pour leur ouvrir le chemin. Ils furent bientôt rejoints par une autre voiture de patrouille qui ferma la marche pour les escorter jusqu'à l'hôpital le plus rapidement possible. Ils restèrent d'ailleurs tous quatre le temps que les médecins viennent chercher Lizzie dans la voiture._

_- J'AI MAL ! Hurla-t-elle._

_- Courage, Madame, ça va bien se passer._

_- MADEMOISELLE !_

_- Pardon, Mademoiselle, fit le pauvre interne de service, visiblement effrayé non pas par l'accouchement mais par l'humeur de Lizzie._

_- JE VEUX UNE PERIDURALE !_

_- C'est trop tard, Mademoiselle, lui répondit l'interne._

_- Je m'en fous, j'en veux une !_

_Elle passa la demi-heure suivante à s'époumoner ; elle broya les doigts de Jane, pressa le personnel médical, et insulta les locaux._

_Puis, enfin, Logan naquît, et le calme revint._

_Pleurant, épuisée, Lizzie le prit dans ses bras, heureuse. Elle oublia instantanément ses douleurs passées -instantanément, mais pas définitivement. Jane aussi pleurait. Elle finit par prendre son neveu dans ses bras._

_Lizzie sentit son cœur se déchirer quand l'infirmière lui prit Logan pour aller le nettoyer._

.

Quand elle finit de raconter cette nuit, Lizzie était pliée de rire, à l'instar de Will.

- Ah vraiment, cette nuit… Je ne peux pas expliquer, j'étais totalement hors de contrôle. On est revenus après au petit restaurant, pour présenter Logan ; les patrons nous ont offert un repas gratuit d'ailleurs. On a envoyé plusieurs boîtes de chocolat au commissariat d'où venaient les flics qui nous ont encadrés jusqu'à l'hosto aussi.

Will sourit. Il tenait toujours Lizzie dans ses bras. Celle-ci lui parla encore brièvement du premier mot de Logan, de ses premiers pas. Puis ils allèrent se coucher, en paix.


	22. Chapter 21 Comme un fils

**Liloulette : t'inquiètes ça me suffit… :D vlà la suite ^^ vas-tu trouver ça chou aussi ? Lol**

**Cassandre8 : oui lol j'ai hésité à faire demander à Will ce qu'il pensait de l'accouchement de Lizzie… Pas très réaliste ^^ mais j'avais bien envie d'en parler :D et puis Will c'est pas pareil… c'est Darcy quoi ! (ouh là on croirait les explications sans logique d'une préado bourrée d'hormones…)**

**Virginie : ne t'inquiètes pas, il y en aura encore quelques uns des chapitres… lol bon j'avoue qu'on s'approche de la fin mais… ^^ quant au charme de Will avec ou sans ses défauts, même Freud ne saurait l'expliquer… Ou s'il a une explication je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir la connaître :s**

**x-b0n3s-x : clair et précis, rien à redire. Allez dernier petit chapitre avant ta reprise… Suspense insoutenable… Que va-t-il se passer ???**

**Julie : Ah ? Puisque c'était ton anniversaire, je te dédie le chapitre précédent… ça se fait à retardement ? Pas sûre mdr bon anniversaire en retard ^^ **

**Arya19 : oh jsuis heureuse d'être pardonnée… pfiou *s'éponge le front* j'avais peur de recevoir des tomates ^^ voilà voilà j'espère que c'est assez rapide chef ^^ mdr par contre je préviens j'ai plus de chapitres d'avance… Mais j'ai de l'inspiration à revendre ;-D**

**Titepupuce : attention j'ai pas dit qu'on allait **_**revoir**_** Mme de Bourgh… Ok j'ai pas dit non plus qu'on ne la reverrait pas, j'adorrrrrrrrre vous embrouiller :p**

**Bou : tu as raison, ils sont en train de devenir un vrai petit couple pépère hein ? Mais faudrait pas qu'il tombent dans la routine, ce serait dommage… lol**

**Noulouk : merci !!! Allez encore un petit morceau de leur vie de couple… Tu vas voir si c'est pas adorable ^^**

**Toun : ah mais jte pardonne mille fois lol on ne sait pas qui est le père de Logan… Parce que l'auteure est sadique et ne vous l'a toujours pas révélé ^^ ok, ça devrait pas tarder mdr. Pour te faire escorter par les flics le jour de ton accouchement le mieux est de passer devant eux ou devant un commissariat à pleine vitesse ce jour-là… On sait pas ça peut pas marcher. Encore faut-il qu'ils soient à portée de main ^^**

**Kidibulle : hey jolie comparaison lol… Sauvage Lizzie va-t-elle se laisser apprivoiser jusqu'au bout ?**

**

* * *

CHAP 21 COMME UN FILS**

Un vendredi midi, alors que Will et Lizzie étaient en train de déjeuner tranquillement, Lizzie reçut un appel. Agacée, elle regarda son téléphone. C'était Jane. Avec un regard d'excuse, elle décrocha.

- Oui, Jane ?

- Ah, Lizzie, j'ai un gros problème. Demain, à la boutique, j'ai besoin de toi.

Lizzie fronça les sourcils.

- Euh, expliques-toi ?

- J'ai un gros arrivage de prévu. Mais j'en viendrais jamais à bout si je suis toute seule pour le réceptionner ! Et Charles ne peut pas m'aider il doit aller à un entraînement.

- Ah, euh… Oui, je vais t'aider. Il faut juste que je trouve quelqu'un pour garder Logan fit-elle le plus bas possible.

Elle réfléchit quelques instants.

- Je vais demander à Charlotte, conclut-elle. Je te laisse, ok ? À ce soir.

- Euh, merci. En fait ce soir je ne rentre pas. Demain à 9 heures ça te va ?

- Oui, pas de problèmes. Bisous.

- Tu me sauves. Bisous. Et bonjour à Will.

Lizzie raccrocha.

- T'as le bonjour de Jane, fit-elle tout en rangeant son portable.

Will se mordillait la lèvre.

- Euh… Alors demain, comme ça, tu es occupée ?

Lizzie releva la tête et le fixa.

- Oui, Jane a besoin d'aide. Pourquoi, tu avais prévu quelque chose ?

- Euh, non, mais…

Il hésitait. Lizzie fronça les sourcils. Puis il jeta un œil alentour pour voir si les autres employés les regardaient et se pencha très légèrement vers elle.

- En fait, je n'aurais rien contre garder Logan si ça t'arrange.

Lizzie était carrément stupéfaite.

- Euh… euh, ben oui, ça m'arrange, merci… commença-t-elle à bégayer.

Elle se reprit.

- Tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas ?

Il se redressa, et haussa les épaules.

- Bien sûr que non. Tu sais bien que je l'adore.

Lizzie sourit, heureuse.

_Il a des défauts ce type ? _Ok, au début elle trouvait qu'il en avait à la pelle. Mais étrangement, désormais, elle ne s'en souvenait plus.

.

.

Le lendemain, Will se réveilla au son du réveil de Lizzie. Ils avaient passé la nuit chez elle, c'était plus logique ainsi… La veille, ils avaient annoncé à Logan qu'il allait passer la journée avec Will. Il avait sauté de joie. Visiblement, l'adoration était réciproque entre eux.

Lizzie étouffa un grognement et envoya valser son réveil. Elle sursauta et blêmit en entendant le bruit de ferraille qu'il venait d'émettre en rencontrant le sol.

Will éclata de rire. Elle le fusilla du regard.

- C'est pas drôle, c'est le troisième que je bousille en deux mois.

Il redoubla de rire.

- C'est pas si grave, fit-il entre deux éclats, on dirait que tu t'es levée du pied gauche ma chérie.

- J'suis pas encore levée, bougonna-t-elle.

Avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de dire.

À une certaine époque, elle n'avait jamais accepté que son petit copain la surnomme « ma chérie », « mon coeur » ou autre conneries de ce genre.

Mais de la bouche de Will, ça ne faisait qu'augmenter sa fréquence cardiaque.

Afin de se donner une contenance, elle se leva et commença à sortir de la pièce. Puis elle se ravisa, revint vers le lit, et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son amant avant de repartir vers la salle de bain.

Will, surpris, resta un instant figé dans le lit.

Lizzie n'était franchement pas démonstrative de nature ; mais ces derniers temps, elle commençait à le devenir. Un peu. Suffisamment pour qu'il prenne espoir dans la suite de leur relation.

Il se leva à son tour, et alla à la cuisine préparer un petit déjeuner en attendant que Lizzie soit prête.

.

.

Un peu avant neuf heures, Lizzie partit de l'appart, après mille recommandations faites aux deux hommes de sa vie.

- Pas trop de sucreries, on ne joue pas au ballon dans l'appart, d'ailleurs il fait beau, vous devriez sortir, à midi vous essayez de faire un repas complet, évitez le MacDo, de toutes façons Logan arrête de râler tu ne finis jamais ton menu.

Will souriait, secouant la tête. Quelle mère poule.

- Et toi, tu le surveilles, tu empêches qu'il achète trop de conneries. Je te fais confiance !

- Oui, oui, répondit Will en riant.

Lizzie le regarda, un sourcil levé.

- C'est à Logan que je parlais.

Will ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois.

En effet, celui-ci avait en effet tendance à vouloir acheter des tas de trucs à Lizzie et surtout à Logan. Au début, ça gênait vraiment Lizzie ; mais après elle avait fini par comprendre que c'était sans doute pour « compenser une peur panique d'un manque affectif et »… il disait quoi le magasine déjà ? Bref, elle essayait désormais juste de réfréner l'enthousiasme de Will en lui expliquant que ça n'améliorerait pas sa relation avec Logan de le pourrir de cadeaux.

Comme quoi ça pouvait servir les magasines de psychologie à deux balles que lisait parfois Jane.

Ou pas.

Enfin bon.

Elle embrassa brièvement Logan et Will, puis sortit en trombe de l'appart.

Pour réapparaître trente secondes plus tard.

- Les clés, fit-elle en jetant un trousseau à Will qui l'attrapa au vol.

Elle disparut à nouveau. Pour de bon cette fois.

Will se tourna vers Logan, une fois la porte refermée et le calme revenu.

Maintenant, il allait falloir trouver à s'occuper.

Et vite. Logan le regardait avec des grands yeux attentifs. S'il restait une minute de plus la tête levée comme ça, il allait attraper un torticolis.

- Euh…

Merde, il n'avait aucune idée de quoi faire.

Pour un patron, ça craignait. Il était capable de diriger toute une entreprise avec des centaines de salariés, mais face à un môme, il ne savait même plus parler.

Bon. Un bon dirigeant doit savoir parfois demander de l'aide à des personnes qualifiées.

- Tu veux faire quoi aujourd'hui ? Demanda-t-il à Logan, priant intérieurement pour que celui-ci ait une réponse à lui donner.

- Ben, je sais pas.

Will vit tous ses espoirs s'effondrer.

- On va au zoo ? Fit soudain Logan.

Soulagé, Will sourit.

- Va pour le zoo.

Il attrapa sa veste, habilla chaudement Logan, et sortit avec lui, se dirigeant vers sa voiture. Il monta et démarra sa voiture, commençant à reculer. Puis il pila, incertain. Et se tourna vers l'arrière d'où Logan le fixait du haut de son siège rehausseur -celui que Lizzie avait installé la veille.

- Euh, tu sais comment on y va au zoo ?

À la tête de Logan, il comprit tout de suite. Il appela les renseignements, et brancha son GPS une fois qu'il eut obtenu l'adresse.

.

.

Une fois les premières gênes passées, les deux compères n'arrêtèrent pas de rire. Ils firent deux fois le tour du zoo, puis passèrent devant la boutique souvenir. Will repéra des réveils sur un présentoir. Il demanda à Logan d'en choisir un pour sa mère, et l'acheta. _Ok, elle a dit de pas faire de folies, mais il lui faut bien un nouveau réveil, non ? Sinon, elle va être en retard au bureau._

Logan lui avait choisi le plus ridicule, avec des otaries offrant des bouquets de sardines à d'autres otaries maquillées et en tutu. Fallait aimer quoi.

Pour la suite du programme, Will emmena Logan manger dans un petit restaurant. Pas au fast-food, Lizzie avait été claire.

Et, profitant de la belle journée et des températures clémentes pour la saison, ils finirent dans un parc.

À la grande surprise de Will, Logan resta à côté de lui, sur le banc, regardant les autres enfants jouer.

- Pourquoi tu ne vas pas jouer avec eux ? Le questionna-t-il.

- Ben je les connais pas, répondit Logan comme si c'était une évidence.

- Euh… ok.

Will était surpris, il aurait pensé que Logan était moins timide, plus du genre à s'incruster et se sociabiliser rapidement.

- Et puis, les autres, ils sont pas gentils avec moi, ajouta soudain Logan, l'air triste.

Will sentit son cœur s'émietter. À nouveau, il se sentit mal à l'aise. Il ne savait quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Devait-il attendre que Logan parle, afin de ne pas le braquer ? Ou au contraire le questionner, pour lui montrer son intérêt ? Devait-il le prendre dans ses bras ? Lui tapoter l'épaule ? Il essaya de se souvenir de sa propre enfance ; mais ça ne l'aida pas.

- Tu veux en parler ? demanda-t-il enfin.

Logan haussa les épaules.

- Ils se moquent de moi parce que je n'ai pas de papa, fit Logan après plusieurs longues minutes de silence qui avaient fait croire à Will que la conversation était close.

- Oh.

_Merde. Rajoute quelque chose, vite._

- Tu en as parlé à ta mère ?

- Non.

_C'est pas ça qu'il fallait dire._

- Maman elle ne me parle jamais de mon papa. Elle m'a juste dit qu'il ne pouvait pas s'occuper de moi, qu'il ne pouvait pas rester avec nous.

_Dois-je comprendre qu'il est mort ? Ça pourrait être une possibilité._

- Ça arrive, parfois. On ne peut pas toujours faire ce qu'on veut dans la vie.

Logan leva vers lui de grands yeux.

- Tu crois qu'il voulait être avec moi et maman mon papa ?

_Rien de moins sûr, connaissant le comportement de certains hommes de nos jours_, pensa Will tristement. _Et ça vaut pour les femmes aussi._

- Qui ne voudrait pas ? Fit-il en entourant d'un bras les épaules de Logan.

Logan le fixait toujours.

- Tu voudrais toi ?

_Aïe. Ce coup-ci, il avait été un peu loin._

Il choisit de jouer la franchise.

- Rien ne me plairait plus, Logan.

Il sentit Logan se serrer contre lui.

- Je t'aime, Will. Et j'aime maman, Jane et Charles aussi. On pourrait être une grande famille ?

Le pauvre cœur de Will subissait bien des tourments. Comment ne pas fondre devant un tel appel ?

- L'avenir nous dira si c'est possible ou non, murmura-t-il à l'oreille du petit garçon.

Logan acquiesça contre lui.

- Et tu viendras me chercher à l'école maintenant ?

_Et merde_. Ça, c'était autre chose. Il en aurait été ravi ; mais ça revenait à officialiser sa relation avec Lizzie. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qui le dérangeait ; il craignait juste que tout ça ne revienne aux oreilles d'un employé et que la rumeur se répande comme une traînée de poudre. Car Lizzie se donnait vraiment du mal pour garder leur relation secrète.

En même temps, ils avaient déjà avec son assistante subi ce genre de rumeurs, même si à l'époque c'était infondé. Ils n'en étaient pas morts !

- On verra. Mais j'en serai ravi.

Il embrassa le sommet du crâne de Logan.

Ce garçon, il le prenait comme son fils.

.

.

Quand Lizzie rentra de sa journée de travail à la boutique avec Jane, elle trouva la porte verrouillée. _Au moins, ils ont pensé à fermer. _Heureusement, elle avait emprunté le trousseau de Jane. Elle ouvrit la porte et rentra. Surprise, elle avisa les manteaux et chaussures rangés. Il n'y avait pourtant pas de bruit ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient tous les deux ? Elle se dirigea doucement vers la chambre de Logan. Et le spectacle qu'elle y découvrit l'émut.

Will était assis à côté du petit lit, la tête posée dessus. Il dormait profondément, tenant la main de Logan qui était dans le même état que lui.

Lizzie en avait les larmes aux yeux.

Pas de doutes, elle était réellement tombée amoureuse de Will. Malgré ses réticences, malgré le fait qu'elle ne voulait pas s'engager sentimentalement de peur qu'il ne s'évanouisse un jour dans la nature. Mais Will n'était pas comme ça, hein ? Elle l'espérait de tout son cœur.

Soudain, la sonnette de l'appart retentit. Sursautant, elle se dépêcha de se diriger vers l'entrée, refermant la porte de la chambre de Logan.

Elle alla ouvrir, et se figea sous l'effet de la surprise.

.

.

Le visage avait vieilli, c'est vrai. Mais n'avait pas réellement changé. Le même regard, le même sourire. Lizzie ne pouvait avoir aucun doute sur l'identité de l'inconnu.

- Salut, Lizzie, fit la voix dont elle avait commencé à oublier les intonations.

Elle se sentit replonger sept ans en arrière. Puis le sourire suffisant de l'homme lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide, et elle sentit la colère monter en elle.

- J'ignore comment tu as eu mon adresse, mais oublies-là. C'est clair ?

Elle voulut fermer la porte, mais l'homme l'en empêcha.

Avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Will arrivait dans son dos, pas tout à fait réveillé.

- Lizzie ? Oh, il y a quelqu'un… Bonjour.

- Il allait partir, fit Lizzie d'une voix froide en fixant l'homme en face d'elle. Au revoir.

Elle referma la porte ; l'homme cette fois ne l'en empêcha pas.

Lizzie resta quelques instants prostrée, la main sur le front, les yeux clos.

- Lizzie, ça va ? S'inquiéta Will.

Elle commença à secouer la tête, puis acquiesça.

- Oui. Très bien.

- Qui c'était ?

- Personne. Enfin, quelqu'un qui n'a plus rien à faire chez moi.

Elle soupira, fatiguée, et vint se lover contre Will.

- Je t'en parlerai plus tard, promis. Mais là, j'ai juste envie de dormir.

Will sourit, et la serra contre lui.

- Mmh, moi aussi. J'ai un peu mal partout.

Lizzie rit contre lui.

- Faut voir dans quelle position de t'ai trouvé, avec Logan.

Elle resta silencieuse quelques instants, puis murmura :

- Merci.

Will garda le silence quelques instants.

- Pourquoi ? Finit-il par demander.

- Pour tout. Pour moi, et pour Logan aussi.

Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ; mais il sentit que ce que Lizzie lui disait avait beaucoup d'importance pour elle. Il lui embrassa les cheveux.

- Je tiens beaucoup à toi, murmura-t-elle si bas qu'un moment il crut avoir rêvé.

Mais non, il n'avait pas rêvé.

Il serra la jeune femme encore plus fort contre lui.

- Moi aussi…

**

* * *

Alors, des hypothèses sur l'identité de l'homme ? Mmh, je me doute que oui. Va-t-on le revoir ? Va-t-il interagir dans la relation de nos deux amoureux ? La suite au prochain épisode… mdr.**


	23. Chapter 22 Confrontée au passé

**Bou : hé voilà tu vas avoir la réponse à ta question, pourquoi cet homme est revenu… Tu as en effet raison, c'est bel et bien le père de Logan ^^**

**Noulouk : tu as bien raison, il va y avoir un peu d'action… lol et la petite vie tranquille de Will et Lizzie va traverser quelques turbulences…**

**Arya19 : on ne peut même pas dire que tu ne l'aies pas vu venir depuis longtemps cette suite… lol je n'ai pas changé de prénom, mais franchement je me suis tapé un vieux trip sur George le yéti j'ai honte de moi… (désolée si maintenant tu y penses en lisant ce chap). Contente de savoir que titepupuce fait ma pub :D**

**Liloulette : et voilà la suite !!! Ptêtre un peu moins chou par contre :s**

**Julie : gagné, c bien Wickham… (ben quoi, inutile de faire durer le suspense… c'est écrit même pas dix lignes plus bas !)**

**Virginie : non non t'inquiètes pas je considère pas tes reviews comme « à deux balles »… mdr n'oublies pas que vos reviews sont mon seul salaire… ;-)**

**Titepupuce : mdr oui c vrai l'identité du fauteur de trouble ne doit pas être bien dure à deviner… :D**

**Satozuki : merci beaucoup… Et gagné !!! ^^**

**C et Dille : non mais alors toi… T'es excellente. Il y a une chose qui est sûre (ou pas) on ne doit pas s'ennuyer avec toi. J'ai éclaté de rire devant ta review -d'autant que tu vises très juste du moins pour la première partie de ton récit. Du coup toutes tes idées m'ont épaté (franchement le coup de la mouche tsé-tsé…) et jme suis dit ben tiens elle a un profil alors pourquoi j'irais pas voir si elle écrit ? Nan parce qu'avec une telle imagination on pouvait s'attendre à un roman !**** Eh ben non ! Enfin, si, ton profil est déjà un ptit roman ^^. D'ailleurs, pour ton ptit appel, moi jveux bien y répondre… Jdis ça, jdis rien. Euh, où j'en étais ? Je sais plus. Ouais ben voilà la suite quoi mais moins délirante que ce que tu as écrit… **

**Abeille : 20/20 lol ah je regrette mais bien que j'ai les chevilles enflées par tous vos compliments je ne pense pas que mes textes tomberont en sujet d'exam… enfin jpeux te rédiger un questionnaire bidon si tu veux ^^**

**x-b0n3s-x : héhé la bio cell c'était ma matière préférée, l'anatomie… c'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai arrêté la médecine ^^' mais bon bref bon courage hein… :D**

**La bonne nouvelle pour ceux qui étaient tristes que ma fic touche à la fin, c'est que ce week-end j'ai écrit une série de trois chapitres (dont celui-là) et que le dernier n'en fait pas encore partie… Voilà ^^**

**

* * *

CONFRONTEE AU PASSE**

Quand Lizzie s'éveilla, le lendemain matin, elle se sentit plus seule que jamais. Will était parti le soir ; elle ne l'avait pas retenu, pourtant, elle aurait eu besoin de lui. Bien plus qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu se l'avouer.

Il lui était indispensable. Avec lui à ses côtés, elle se sentirait prête à tout affronter.

Même _lui._

Même George.

George, le père de son fils. Père que Logan n'avait jamais rencontré. Père qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis sept ans. Elle ignorait ce qu'il lui voulait ; mais elle, elle savait où elle en était.

Elle n'avait pas l'intention de le revoir. Et encore moins de lui présenter Logan. C'était tout à fait hors de question.

Mais elle avait peur ; elle savait à quel point il pouvait être déterminé quand il voulait quelque chose, et elle doutait qu'il soit venu jusqu'en Amérique juste pour le plaisir de la saluer.

Il fallait vraiment qu'elle déménage. Rapidement. Après, elle retrouverait sans doute le calme de sa petite vie tranquille avec Will. C'était tout ce à quoi elle aspirait.

.

.

Le matin, quand Will arriva devant la porte de l'immeuble de Lizzie, il n'eut pas le temps d'entrer qu'il entendit quelqu'un le héler.

- Hé ! Hé, vous !

Il se retourna, et se retrouva face à l'homme blond qu'il avait eu le temps d'entrevoir hier soir. Celui qui était chez Lizzie.

Il fronça les sourcils.

L'homme avait l'air tout à fait aimable ; mais, se souvenant de la réaction de Lizzie après sa visite hier, il n'arrivait pas à l'apprécier.

- Vous êtes l'homme qui était chez Elizabeth hier soir non ? Demanda l'inconnu.

Will croisa les bras.

- Oui. Et vous êtes ?

- Euh, pardon, je ne me suis pas présenté. George Wickham, un ancien… ami.

L'homme se mordit la lèvre, hésitant, puis planta son regard bleu dans celui de Will, avec franchise.

- Écoutez, il faudrait que je vous parle. C'est important. Vous seul pouvez m'aider.

.

.

Will était méfiant ; mais il avait accepté de suivre le dénommé Wickham dans un bar pour écouter ce qu'il avait à dire.

_Ça ne m'engage à rien. Et puis, c'est peut-être une occasion d'en apprendre plus sur Lizzie, puisqu'elle refuse de ma parler d'elle._

- Je vous écoute, fit-il, malgré tout se sentant un peu coupable d'agir ainsi dans le dos de Lizzie.

- Oui, euh… Eh bien, pour commencer, je suppose que vous êtes avec Elizabeth ? Je veux dire, en couple ?

Will le fixa.

- En quoi cela vous regarde-t-il ? Oui, je suis avec elle.

Ça lui faisait du bien de le dire. Mais il ressentait un certain malaise.

- Bien. C'était juste pour savoir, vous savez donc qu'elle a un fils ?

- Logan, oui.

Wickham hocha la tête, l'air triste, le regard rivé sur la table.

- Je suis son père, fit-il enfin après un long silence.

Cet aveu fit l'effet d'une claque à Will ; depuis le temps qu'il se posait des questions sur le père de Logan -que Logan se posait des questions sur son père !- voilà qu'il se trouvait en face de lui, tranquillement installé devant une tasse de café.

Il ne savait que faire de cette information. Information que Wickham ne lui laissa pas le temps de digérer, reprenant la parole.

- J'ignorais que j'avais un fils, fit-il, l'air plus triste que jamais. Lizzie… m'a quittée sans un mot. Ça n'allait pas fort entre nous c'est vrai, mais j'aurais quand même aimé savoir… Elle a déménagé, je l'ai cherchée un peu mais je me suis finalement résigné. Si j'avais su… Je l'aurais cherchée plus longtemps.

Will ferma les yeux, se sentant soudain très mal. Son cœur battait trop vite, bien trop vite.

_Non, ce n'est pas possible… Lizzie ne ferait jamais ça._

- Lizzie ne ferait jamais ça, fit-il à voix haute, bien que mal assurée.

George le regarda avec consternation.

- Vous a-t-elle seulement parlé de nous ? Je veux dire, quand nous étions ensemble ? Vous a-t-elle raconté notre rupture ?

Sous le choc, Will resta un peu immobile, puis secoua négativement la tête. Tout était en train de s'effondrer. Il ne comprenait plus rien.

_Lizzie ne pouvait pas être aussi…_

Non, il ne trouvait aucune excuse au comportement qu'elle avait parait-il eu. Se raccrochant au moindre espoir, il questionna Wickham avec suspicion.

- Vous dites qu'elle est partie sans laisser d'adresse, et que vous ne l'avez pas beaucoup cherchée. Comment l'avez-vous retrouvée alors ?

Wickham répondit sans le lâcher des yeux.

- Sa mère. Je l'ai croisée, il y a peu de temps. Ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vue. 7 ans, à peu près. À cette époque, elle avait couvert sa fille… C'est normal, je ne lui en veux pas. Mais elle m'a toujours beaucoup aimé, et elle en voulait à Lizzie de m'avoir ainsi écarté de son fils. C'est pourquoi elles ne s'entendent plus très bien.

_Son fils_. Will nota qu'il avait dit _le fils de Lizzie_. Et non _le sien_.

Mais sans doute était-ce parce qu'il avait cru pendant longtemps que Logan n'existait pas.

- Mais là, il y a peu de temps, elle m'a avoué s'en être voulu et m'a confié l'existence de … Logan, et la nouvelle adresse d'Elizabeth. Alors je suis venu immédiatement, et heureusement l'autre jour quelqu'un rentrait dans l'immeuble au moment où j'y arrivais, j'ai donc pu monter chez elle… mais… enfin, la suite, vous la connaissez. Vous étiez là.

Will sentit son cœur finalement ralentir pour se déchirer.

Se pouvait-il que Lizzie est été… dégueulasse à ce point ? Au point de priver un père de son fils ? Juste parce que leur couple n'allait plus très bien ? Il n'y croyait pas. En fait, ne voulait pas y croire.

Pourtant, tout s'imbriquait. Tout était si logique. Criant de vérité. L'air triste de George Wickham ne pouvait pas non plus être un masque ! Il semblait si sincère. Et ça expliquait même pourquoi Lizzie ne parlait jamais de son passé. Elle avait de quoi avoir honte.

- Enfin, vous m'avez dit être avec Lizzie, fit Wickham. Sachez que je n'interférerais pas dans votre couple ; moi, tout ce que j'aimerais, c'est pouvoir passer du temps avec Logan. Mais pour ça, encore faudrait-il que Lizzie accepte de discuter avec moi, finit-il dans un soupir.

Will hocha la tête, brisé, silencieux. Il se leva, posa un billet sur la table pour régler leurs cafés, et se dirigea vers l'immeuble de Lizzie toujours sans un mot. Le temps que George le rejoigne, il avait composé le code d'entrée de l'immeuble et lui tenait la porte ouverte.

- Allez-y. Montez, et après débrouillez-vous, fit-il d'une voix morne. Oh, et… bonne chance.

Sur ce, il tourna les talons et s'éloigna.

Il avait besoin de faire le point.

.

.

Lizzie entendit sa sonnette et se dirigea vers la porte, soulagée. Ça devait être Will, il lui avait dit qu'il passerait le matin. Comme tous les dimanches. Elle avait décidé de lui avouer la vérité sur elle et Wickham, le père de son enfant, aujourd'hui. Elle ignorait comment il réagirait ; peut-être serait-il choqué.

Mais il fallait qu'il sache. S'ils voulaient que leur relation devienne sérieuse, il fallait qu'il sache quel était son passé.

Elle ouvrit grand la porte ; mais son sourire s'effaça quand elle vit qui avait sonné.

- Que fais-tu là ? Questionna-t-elle froidement.

- Lizzie… commença George. Ça fait un bail.

- En effet. Et je ne m'en portais pas plus mal figures-toi.

Wickham soupira.

- Tu ne veux pas me laisser entrer ? Qu'on parle de tout ça à tête reposée.

Il la vrilla du regard.

- J'attends quelqu'un, fit Lizzie d'une voix faible.

Will n'allait pas tarder.

Au fond, ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal. Il éviterait que la discussion s'éternise.

- D'accord. Mais dehors.

Lizzie alla chercher les clés, sa veste car il faisait froid dans le couloir, et ferma derrière elle, puis alla s'adosser contre le mur.

- J'ai quand même le droit de connaître mon fils, plaida Wickham, plaintif.

Lizzie se raidit et le fusilla du regard.

- Après tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous, j'estime que non.

George eut l'air blessé.

- Je pensais qu'on aurait pu essayer de recoller les morceaux, dit-il. Un enfant a besoin de ses deux parents, tu le sais très bien. Si ton père était encore là, ne serais-tu pas plus heureuse ?

Lizzie ferma les yeux, retenant quelques larmes ; déjà, revoir son ancien amant la mettait dans un sale état ; mais en plus, il savait appuyer là où ça faisait mal.

- Pas à n'importe quel prix, répondit-elle enfin dans un souffle. Je refuse que tu rencontres Logan, George. Et je ne reviendrai pas sur cette décision.

- Lizzie…

- Ta gueule ! D'abord, qui t'as donné mon adresse, fit Lizzie, s'approchant de deux grandes enjambées du père de son enfant, en colère. Réponds !

- C'est ta mère, fit-il en reculant.

La rage s'empara d'elle ; heureusement qu'elle n'avait rien à casser sous la main, car elle se sentait prête à faire un carnage.

- Je veux que tu sortes de notre vie ! C'est clair ? Dégages !

Ses cris alertèrent ses voisins, qui commencèrent à sortir leur tête de leur appart, inquiets.

- Et vous, rentrez chez vous, y a rien à voir ! Leur fit-elle.

George profita de ce moment où son attention était détournée pour à nouveau s'approcher d'elle et glisser une main dans ses cheveux. En sentant les doigts de Wickham, Lizzie se retourna vivement face à lui, à court de souffle.

C'est alors qu'une voix familière retentit, au grand soulagement de Lizzie.

- Ôte tes sales pattes de ma sœur ! Cria Jane, furieuse.

Elle finit de monter les dernières marches quatre à quatre, et se plaça entre Lizzie et George.

- Que fous-tu là, demanda-t-elle, menaçante.

Il reprit son air triste, et lui sortit le même refrain.

- Je suis venu dans le but de recoller les morceaux avec Lizzie et de rencontrer mon fils.

- Rencontrer ton fils ? Logan n'est pas ton fils ! Gueula Jane. Logan n'a pas de père, c'est clair ?

- Je sais que je suis le père biologique de Logan. J'ai tout quitté pour venir ici dans le but de vous retrouver.

Cette réponse souffla Lizzie et Jane. Mais Jane, redevenue étrangement calme, le regarda d'une manière qui l'aurait tué si un regard avait ce pouvoir.

- Alors c'est ça ? Tu n'as plus de boulot, plus d'argent ? C'est pour ça que tu reviens ? Tu crois que Lizzie va accepter de te revoir, va t'accueillir à nouveau dans sa vie et te prendre à charge, juste sous prétexte que Logan est ton fils biologique ? Tu crois que tu vas pouvoir vivre à ses crochets ainsi ?

Wickham ne répondit pas ; son silence était éloquent.

Lizzie sentit ses genoux se dérober sous elle.

Un instant, elle avait cru qu'il se pourrait que George ait réellement eu envie de connaître Logan. Et elle avait même _hésité_. Un court instant.

Mais non. Il n'était revenu que parce qu'il n'avait plus aucune ressource financière, et qu'il pensait que Lizzie ne pourrait pas lui refuser son aide au vu de leur passé commun.

Heureusement, Jane était là.

- Si je revois ta gueule dans le coin, fit Jane, j'appelle les flics pour harcèlement. Ok ? Je suppose qu'il doit déjà y avoir plusieurs plaintes en cours contre toi, te connaissant, avec la facilité que tu as à te créer des dettes ! Je te conseille de te barrer, ça vaut bien mieux pour toi.

George finit par tourner les talons, comprenant qu'il ne servait plus à rien d'insister.

Il s'en alla. Définitivement cette fois.

Jane passa un bras dans le dos de Lizzie et la conduisit à la porte de leur appartement ; celle-ci était en état de choc.

Lizzie s'assit sur le canapé, alors que Jane leur préparait un café.

Il fallait qu'elle trouve un autre appartement. Elle ne pouvait prendre le risque de rester ici, et que George ne la traque. Il en était capable. Elle le connaissait. Même si c'était dur d'ouvrir les yeux. Il attendrait que Jane ne soit pas là pour revenir la supplier.

Il fallait surtout qu'elle n'en communique pas l'adresse à sa mère. Cette fois, il n'y avait plus de doutes ; elle allait couper les ponts. Elle ne pouvait plus prendre le risque de la laisser ainsi chercher à la recaser avec Wickham. C'était peut-être le père de son enfant, mais il était hors de question qu'ils se remettent ensemble.

Elle savait ce que sa mère essayait de faire ; elle semblait vouloir croire que si Lizzie et George revenaient ensemble, ça serait moins grave ; que ce serait _presque_ comme s'ils s'étaient mariés avant d'avoir eu Logan. _Presque comme si _; en effet, seules les apparences comptaient chez les de Bourgh.

Mais pas chez les Bennet. George avait eu raison ; Lizzie aurait été bien plus heureuse si son père avait été là pour la soutenir.

Elle devait vraiment trouver un nouveau logement. Mais avant tout, elle voulait téléphoner à Will. Pourquoi n'était-il pas venu ? Il n'avait même pas cherché à la joindre, nota-t-elle avec tristesse en se saisissant de son portable.

Jane posa une tasse de café fumante devant elle et s'installa à ses côtés ; mais Lizzie n'avait pas envie de parler. Pas tout de suite. Pas avec elle.

Elle envoya un message à Will.

_J'ai besoin de te parler. Où es-tu ? Je t'embrasse._

Elle faillit rajouter « je t'aime », mais se retint. Elle ne le lui avait jamais dit. Ce n'était pas des choses qu'on disait pour la première fois par sms.

Elle reçut une réponse quelques minutes plus tard.

_Parc préféré de Logan._

Elle fronça les sourcils ; ce message était si froid, si impersonnel par rapport à ceux qu'elle avait l'habitude de recevoir de Will ! Un mauvais pressentiment l'envahit. Que se passait-il ? Will était-il fâché contre elle ? Que faisait-il dans le parc où Logan aimait particulièrement aller jouer alors qu'il aurait dû être chez elle ? Avait-ce un rapport avec George ? Était-ce parce qu'elle ne lui en avait pas encore parlé et qu'il se demandait qui il pouvait être pour elle ?

Beaucoup de questions tournaient dans sa tête ; elle attrapa sa veste, et sortit, se dirigeant vers sa voiture.

Une petite conversation avec Will s'imposait.

.

.

Après avoir ouvert la porte à George Wickham, Will avait marché sans réellement regarder où il allait. Sans but. Longtemps, et vite.

Puis il s'était retrouvé devant l'entrée du parc où il avait été avec Logan ; son parc préféré lui avait avoué celui-ci. _Surtout depuis que t'y es venu avec moi_, avait-il ajouté.

Les larmes brouillèrent sa vue, coulèrent sur ses joues.

Il pleurait rarement. Il sécha ses yeux d'un geste rageur, et alla s'asseoir sur un banc. Le même que la veille. Et son regard se perdit dans le vague, dans une brume opaque qui l'empêchait de repenser à tout ce qu'il avait crû pouvoir construire, à tous ses espoirs déçus.

C'est la sonnerie de son portable qui le sortit de ses pensées. Il regarda le message reçu ; Lizzie. Il hésita longtemps avant de lui répondre. Puis décida de lui dire où il se trouvait ; si elle avait le courage de l'affronter, elle saurait où le trouver. Lui n'avait pas l'intention d'aller la chercher.

Il la vit arriver, au loin, un certain temps plus tard. Il n'avait pas compté, ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté ainsi, sur ce banc.

Lizzie s'arrêta à quelques mètres de lui, hésitante. Le parc était désert ; il faisait trop froid, les mamans n'avaient pas amené leurs enfants.

- Will ? Ça va ? Questionna enfin la douce voix de Lizzie.

Il ferma les yeux, rongé par la douleur.

- Pas vraiment, répondit-il d'une voix lasse. Je comprends maintenant. Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais rien dit, sur le père de Logan. Ni sur ton déménagement, ni sur les raisons de ta dispute avec ta mère. Ni sur rien, en fait. Je comprends pourquoi tu n'as jamais répondu à mes déclarations. Tu es incapable de t'engager, hein ?

Il avait débité tout ça d'un ton très las, les yeux fermés. Lizzie, choquée, avait pâli, et s'était raidie. Elle sentit le froid s'emparer d'elle.

- Pardon ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

Will rouvrit les yeux, et planta son regard dans le sien.

- Ne cherches pas à me mentir, fit-il d'une voix dure. J'ai discuté avec ton ex ce matin ; le père de Logan. Celui que tu as chassé de ta vie. Celui à qui tu as caché l'existence de son fils. Je ne te croyais pas capable d'une telle chose, Lizzie. Je suis déçu. Je pensais que tu valais beaucoup plus. Mais apparemment, tu es loin d'être aussi méritante.

Lizzie ne savait pas que faire ; elle recevait chaque mot de Will comme une gifle, et s'étonnait de ne pas s'être encore écroulée. Il était encore assis sur ce banc, les coudes sur les genoux, levant les yeux vers elle, glacial.

Que s'était-il passé ? Il avait parlé avec George. Qu'est-ce que celui-ci avait bien pu lui dire ?

La mâchoire de Will se contracta, et il la regarda durement.

- Le pire, dans l'histoire, c'est qu'il n'y a pas que le père de Logan qui en souffre. Logan lui-même a mal. Il aimerait connaître son père. Il me l'a dit hier, sur ce banc. Mais peu t'importe, à toi, hein ? Tu t'en fous. Tu as décidé que Wickham et toi, c'était fini, alors tu as fait tes bagages et hasta la vista ! Quand comptais-tu en faire autant avec moi ? Quand tu aurais été enceinte également ?

Ces derniers mots eurent raison de l'engourdissement de Lizzie ; elle eut l'impression de se réveiller, alors que la colère la gagnait.

- Comment oses-tu dire ça ? Commença-t-elle, d'une voix vibrante de colère. Comment oses-tu me juger ainsi ? Qui es-tu pour te le permettre ?

Elle fit une pause, et tourna le dos à un Will éberlué, ne voulant pas lui montrer les larmes qu'elle essayait vainement de retenir.

Puis elle lui fit face de nouveau.

- Tu as dit que tu m'aimais. Quel mensonge ! On ne dit pas à quelqu'un qu'on l'aime sans le connaître. Et si tu m'avais un minimum connue, tu n'aurais jamais cru ce que George a pu te raconter ! Fit-elle en haussant la voix, brisée de l'intérieur.

Il se leva.

- C'est toi qui ne m'a pas laissé te connaître ! Se défendit-il. Tu as toujours refusé de me parler de ton passé !

- Je ne pensais pas que connaître le passé des gens était nécessaire pour évaluer un minimum leur caractère. Que t'a dit Wickham ? Réponds, que t'a-t-il dit bon dieu ?

Will, surpris, marqua un temps d'arrêt, puis répondit d'une voix tremblante.

- Que votre couple ne marchait pas très fort, et que tu l'avais quitté en lui cachant l'existence de Logan et sans laisser d'adresse.

Lizzie secoua la tête, laissant les larmes rouler librement sur ses joues.

- Et tu l'as cru, fit-elle dans un murmure, la douleur transparaissant dans sa voix, faisant écho à celle de Will. Il eut le cœur brisé. Il comprit tout de suite qu'il avait eu tort. Il avait été trompé. Il _s'était_ trompé.

- Tu ne m'as pas fait confiance, murmura Lizzie. Tu n'as même pas cherché à connaître ma version des faits.

Elle tourna les talons, et commença à s'éloigner, avant que Will ait eu le temps de réaliser ce qui se passait. Puis elle revint sur ses pas.

- J'ai annoncé à George qu'il allait être père. Tout allait très bien entre nous à l'époque. Je lui ai dit, et c'est là que ça s'est gâté. Au début, il n'a pas semblé réagir. Du moins, c'est ce que je croyais. Il m'a pris un rendez-vous chez le gynécologue, me disant que c'était pour une simple visite de contrôle.

Les larmes coulaient abondamment sur les joues de Lizzie, qui regardait dans le vague. Will aurait voulu aller les essuyer, mais il lui sembla qu'un fossé les séparait. Il attendit qu'elle reprenne la parole.

- Je me suis rendue chez le gynéco. Seule. Il n'a pas tenu à m'accompagner. Le médecin m'a dit de me déshabiller, et de me mettre en position.

Lizzie reprit son souffle ; elle avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer.

- Alors, continua-t-elle d'une voix tremblante, il m'a demandé si j'étais toujours sûre de moi. Si je voulais _toujours_ avorter.

Un sanglot l'étouffa, mais elle ne s'arrêta pas.

- Fort heureusement, la loi exige que le gynéco demande confirmation avant de pratiquer un avortement. Sans quoi, aujourd'hui, Logan ne serait pas. George avait téléphoné et m'avait pris rendez-vous pour une IVG. Quand je suis rentrée, le soir, nous nous sommes disputés. Pour lui, il était hors de question que j'aie « ce gosse ». Il m'a finalement demandé de choisir entre lui et l'enfant. Je croyais l'aimer, mais la décision n'a pas été difficile à prendre. Le soir même, j'ai fait mes bagages et me suis barrée.

Lizzie semblait avoir retrouvé plus ou moins un semblant de calme ; en fait, de résignation. Et Will réalisait l'ampleur de sa bêtise. Il avait préféré croire un inconnu que demander des explications à la femme à qui il avait offert son cœur. Il se sentait détestable. Il s'était conduit comme un abruti et l'avait écrasée alors qu'elle avait eu besoin de son soutien.

_J'ai besoin de te parler_. C'est ce qu'elle lui avait dit dans son message. _Besoin_. Elle avait eu _besoin_ de lui, et lui, il n'avait pas été là. Ou, pire, il avait été là pour l'enfoncer.

Il sentit la bile lui monter à la gorge. Lizzie lui avait à nouveau tourné le dos.

- Mais ne t'en fais pas, fit-elle d'une voix morne. Je ne te demanderai plus jamais rien. Je pensais que nous deux, ça pourrait être possible, mais visiblement je me suis trompée. Une fois de plus. Je commence à en avoir l'habitude.

Il ferma les yeux ; les mots de Lizzie lui faisaient l'effet de coups de poignard.

- Au revoir, Will.

Sur ce, elle s'éloigna. Il la regarda disparaître au loin ; en l'état actuel des choses, il ne pouvait rien faire.

Il n'y avait rien à faire.

**

* * *

Et voilà, je crois bien qu'x-b0n3s-x était la seule à m'avoir demandé une rupture… Elle sera donc la seule à être contente de ce chapitre ? Mdr**

**Ne m'en voulez pas trop, maintenant il faut que j'écrive la réconciliation… ;-D**


	24. Chapter 23 Disparaître

**Arya19 : Oui comme tu vois j'ai pris quelques libertés et les rôles sont un peu inversés… Un peu juste hein ^^. J'ai en effet fait de Wickham un beau salaud (c'est comme ça qu'on l'aime non ?) et idem pour lady Catherine… Oui je fais un tout petit peu traîner leur réconciliation… Ben ça fait un ou deux chapitres de plus c'est c'qui faut vous dire^^**

**Cassandre8 : ah ingénieux j'adore le mot la classe ^^… Oui j'ai joué dans l'inversion pour cette fic (bah quoi, faut changer ! Pas toujours aux mêmes de se faire avoir !)**

**Sasou08 : merci ! Ne t'inquiètes pas je ne vais pas faire durer leur rupture quand même… ;-D**

**Liloulette : le mot cool pour définir une rupture ça gère (comme y disent les d'jeuns lol). Mais oui bien sûr que ça va revenir dans l'ordre nos deux amoureux ne peuvent pas se passer l'un de l'autre ^^**

**Titepupuce : et oui si j'ai écrit une rupture c'est pour pouvoir écrire une réconciliation… ^^ et quand à l'ambiance au bureau… ma foi tu vas voir ça dans ce chapitre et l'autre :D**

**x-b0n3s-x : tant mieux si t'es heureuse ^^ oui oui ils vont revenir ensemble… Bosse bien !**

**Noulouk : ah jsais pas si il va devoir être ingénieux mais il va s'en mordre les doigts c'est sûr… Lol**

**C et Dille : ta review me fait vraiment plaisir (la première. Le seconde, elle me fait surtout rire mais mince alors disparue toute la partie relative au congo ! Ceci dit le sac en croco pas mort… J'ADORE l'idée). Le parc était symbolique, en effet, vu que c'est là que Logan a déclaré son amour à Will… En tant que fils bien entendu ne nous embrouillons pas. Et il est vrai également que je tenais à insister sur l'indépendance des femmes avec Jane prête à mordre, Lizzie je-suis-une-mère-célibataire-et-je-vous-emmerde-et-toi-la-première-maman bref je suis heureuse si ça se sent ^^. Et la dernière phrase de ta 1ere review… Merci ^^**

**

* * *

DISPARAÎTRE**

Lizzie rentra à son appart trop vite, beaucoup trop vite. Jane était là, et la regarda arriver avec un air affolé. Logan était levé, et se demandait ce qui se passait ; Lizzie pleurait.

- Maman, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda son fils, alarmé.

Lizzie se laissa tomber à genoux devant lui et le serra dans ses bras.

- Rien mon chéri. Ça va, d'accord ?

Elle le tint contre elle quelques minutes, le temps de se calmer ; Logan n'était pas dupe, mais complètement désarmé.

- Maintenant, j'aimerais que tu ailles te laver. Il ne faut pas oublier d'être propre hein mon chéri ?

Lizzie ne savait même pas comment elle arrivait à garder sa maîtrise. Logan lui déposa un bisou sur la joue.

- Je t'aime maman.

- Oh, moi aussi mon cœur. Plus que tout.

Il partit à la salle de bain, ne désirant vraiment pas contrarier sa mère aujourd'hui.

La jeune femme se releva difficilement. Jane la regardait, inquiète.

- Où étais-tu passée ?

Les larmes commencèrent -recommencèrent- à rouler sur les joues de Lizzie.

- Au parc, avec Will, fit-elle dans un sanglot.

Elle alla s'asseoir sur le canapé, les genoux remontés contre la poitrine, la tête rentrée dedans.

Pas besoin d'être psy pour comprendre que ça n'allait pas. Mais alors, pas du tout. Jane se plaça à côté d'elle, l'affolement la gagnant. Elle passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Lizzie ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Lizzie resta d'abord immobile ; puis finit par relever la tête, et son regard se perdit dans le vague.

- C'est fini, Jane, murmura-t-elle. Will et moi. C'est fini. Il m'en veut, il croit que… C'est fini, je ne veux plus le revoir.

Elle ravala un sanglot.

- Il croit des choses horribles. Sur moi. Il ne m'a pas fait confiance. Il ne me connaît pas. Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait, mais ne me connaissait pas. Il m'a menti.

Tout était embrouillé, aussi bien dans la bouche de Lizzie que dans son esprit. Tout se mélangeait.

- Je ne comprends pas, fit Jane.

- C'est George. Il a parlé à Will. Apparemment. Et il lui a dit… que je lui avais caché l'existence de Logan, que je m'étais barrée sans un mot. Et Will l'a cru. Il m'en a cru capable !

La colère s'empara de Jane.

- Quel abruti ! George est un salaud, et Will un abruti !

Elle se força à inspirer et expirer, s'exhortant au calme. Puis se radoucit, et reprit la parole.

- Lizzie, il faut le comprendre aussi. Tu sais à quel point George peut être persuasif.

Lizzie ne répondit rien sur le coup, puis hocha la tête. Oui, elle savait. George avait déjà un physique qu'on aurait simplement pu résumer par « on lui donnerait le Bon Dieu sans confession ». Ses boucles blondes, ses yeux si bleus. Son air innocent et sincère, qu'il savait afficher à la demande. Et c'était sans compter son charisme, cette capacité qu'il avait de trouver les bons mots au bon moment pour convaincre son auditoire. Elle-même un instant avait cru qu'il pourrait sincèrement avoir envie de connaître Logan. Mais pour une fois, Jane avait été la plus clairvoyante. Elle avait deviné ses intentions ; et il n'avait même pas nié.

Mais ça ne changeait rien. Lizzie se sentait trahie. Par Will. Qui ne lui avait pas laissé la moindre chance de s'expliquer. Qui l'avait laissée tomber.

- Je vais revenir vivre avec toi, fit fermement Jane.

Lizzie la regarda avec douleur.

- Je te remercie, Jane. Mais il faut surtout que je me barre d'ici. George a mon adresse, et je ne veux pas qu'il puisse revenir quand bon lui semble. Seulement cette fois, il est hors de question de donner des nouvelles à… notre mère.

Elle attrapa son téléphone.

- Avant tout, j'aimerais parler à Frederic.

Jane hocha la tête, et la laissa seule. Elle avait besoin d'intimité. Elle savait que Frederic était comme un père pour Lizzie, et de ce qu'elle le connaissait, elle savait aussi qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance pour lui donner de bons conseils et la réconforter.

Ce qui la préoccupait plus, c'était sa rupture avec Will. Lizzie et lui avaient l'air d'être faits l'un pour l'autre. Ils étaient si bien ensemble ! Elle n'avait jamais vu sa sœur aussi heureuse que ces derniers temps. Et là, Lizzie n'était plus qu'une loque. Le comportement de Will lui avait fait encore plus de mal que le retour de l'autre enfoiré. Il lui semblait faire un bon de sept ans en arrière, quand Lizzie pleurait sur son épaule en lui racontant comment Wickham avait voulu tuer leur bébé.

Pourtant, pouvait-on en vouloir réellement à Will ? Wickham était un maître dans l'art de la manipulation, et Will avait déjà souffert auparavant de l'hypocrisie des gens. C'était tout à fait normal qu'il se soit senti blessé par ce que l'autre avait pu lui raconter. Mais elle était en colère contre lui ; en colère, car il avait fait souffrir Lizzie.

Il n'allait pas s'en tirer comme ça.

.

.

Lizzie composa le numéro de Frederic, qui décrocha au bout de plusieurs sonneries.

- Oui allô ? Fit-il d'une voix joyeuse.

Lizzie sourit à travers ses larmes. Elle se sentait déjà un peu rassérénée. Mais aucun son ne réussit à sortir de sa gorge endolorie.

- Allô ? Répéta Frederic.

- Euh, salut, c'est moi, Lizzie, réussit-elle enfin à dire d'une voix éraillée.

Frederic comprit immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Lizzie ? Ça ne va pas ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Lizzie ne savait pas vraiment quoi lui dire.

- On peut passer te voir ? Avec Logan. Tout de suite.

À l'autre bout du fil, Frederic fronça les sourcils.

- Bien sûr. Je vous attends.

.

.

Lizzie et Logan étaient arrivés depuis une heure chez Frederic ; Lizzie s'était un peu calmée, et arrivait même à sourire. Du moins à faire semblant. Logan était un peu moins inquiet. Ils étaient tous trois en train de manger. Lizzie n'avait pas encore parlé à Frederic, et celui-ci ne lui avait posé aucune question, comprenant qu'elle ne tenait pas à discuter devant son fils. Après leur repas, Lizzie alla coucher Logan pour sa sieste. Quand elle revint, Frederic s'était installé sur un petit banc qu'il avait monté avec deux rondins de bois et une planche, dehors. Le froid glacial du matin avait laissé place à des températures plus clémentes pour la saison, et le temps était au beau fixe. Elle s'installa à côté de lui, et regarda loin devant elle. Frederic, lui, la fixait d'un air préoccupé.

- Tout va bien, Lizzie ? Finit-il par demander.

Il savait qu'elle avait besoin qu'il lui pose la question. Parce qu'elle ne savait sans doute pas par où commencer.

- Non. C'est… C'est Will. Et le père de Logan aussi. Et puis cette histoire d'appartement… Rien ne va ! Termina-t-elle, la voix brisée.

Il se rapprocha d'elle et lui prit les mains.

- Racontes-moi.

Lizzie prit une grande inspiration, puis résuma ce qui s'était passé depuis hier soir, le passage éclair de Wickham à l'appart. Elle raconta avec une certaine colère sa visite de ce matin, et pleura en concluant par son entrevue avec Will.

- Enfin, voilà, finit-elle en séchant ses larmes, alors que Frederic lui serrait de plus en plus fort les mains, désolé. Maintenant, il faut vraiment que je déménage, fit-elle. Mais je te l'ai déjà dit, il n'y a rien de convenable dans ma fourchette de prix, d'autant que…

Elle se mordit la lèvre.

- D'autant que ? Répéta son ami, l'incitant à continuer.

- D'autant que je compte démissionner, finit-elle d'une voix basse.

Il était hors de question qu'elle continue de côtoyer Will ; il y a encore quelques semaines, elle pensait que rien ne pourrait la faire quitter ce poste pour lequel elle s'était battu, pas même une rupture avec son patron ; mais elle s'était trompée. Une fois de plus.

- Il te faut un mois de préavis, tu en es consciente ? Fit Frederic d'une voix blanche.

Il n'était pas pour qu'elle démissionne. En fait, il pensait que le mieux serait qu'elle en parle avec Will. De tout. Mais il la connaissait ; en l'état actuel, rien n'aurait pu la faire changer d'avis, la faire accepter de le revoir.

Ça, il verrait plus tard. Il ne tenait pas à la braquer.

Lizzie s'affola.

- Non ! Il est hors de question que j'y remette les pieds ! Je ne veux pas ! Je préfère encore…

Sa voix mourut sur la fin.

_Tu préfères quoi ? Devoir lui payer des indemnités après avoir perdu un procès ? Alors que tu n'as même pas de quoi offrir un logement à ton fils ? _se dit-elle_._

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, la rassura Frederic, déterminé. Tu vas rédiger ta lettre de démission, et moi, je l'apporterai à Will demain. Il ne te poursuivra pas en justice.

_Par contre il va avoir de mes nouvelles_, pensa-t-il.

Il pouvait comprendre sa réaction ; mais il n'empêchait qu'il allait lui en toucher deux mots. Il l'avait déjà prévenu plus tôt que si il faisait du mal à Lizzie, il l'aurait sur le dos. Et Frederic Johnson tenait toujours ses promesses.

- Merci, souffla Lizzie, pleine de gratitude. Je vais chercher un autre travail.

- Bien. Et, puisque tu comptes démissionner, voilà ce que je te propose. Tu vas venir vivre chez moi, avec Logan. Non, non, écoutes-moi, fit-il voyant qu'elle allait protester. Tu as bien vu que j'ai une maison un peu trop grande pour un homme seul. Tu dormiras juste une ou deux nuits avec Logan dans la chambre d'amis le temps que je débarrasse le bordel qu'il y a dans l'ancien bureau, et qu'on le réaménage pour Logan. Je ne te l'ai pas proposé avant parce que ça t'aurait fait beaucoup de trajet tous les matins et soirs pour aller au bureau et en revenir. En ce qui concerne Logan, on se débrouillera à nous deux pour l'emmener à l'école et venir le rechercher. Et moi, comme ça, je serai moins seul dans cette grande baraque.

Lizzie le regarda avec gratitude, et hocha simplement la tête. Elle n'avait plus vraiment envie de protester ; avec Frederic à ses côtés, elle se sentirait en sécurité, et elle allait enfin pouvoir libérer son appart et par la même occasion permettre à Jane de rester chez Charles sans inquiétude. La solution que son ami lui proposait était tout simplement idéale. Et elle savait qu'il ne la lâcherait pas tant qu'elle n'aura pas accepté.

Elle se pencha vers lui, et le serra dans ses bras.

- Merci, Frederic. Pour tout.

Il lui rendit son étreinte.

- Mais de rien. Maintenant, on va attendre que Logan se lève, et aller chercher vos affaires. Tu m'as dit que tu avais déjà préparé des cartons pour le déménagement ? Ça ira vite alors.

Ils firent ainsi ; Lizzie téléphona à Jane pour tout lui expliquer, entre-temps Logan se leva, Frederic et elle lui expliquèrent vite fait qu'ils allaient venir vivre chez lui. Logan eut l'air ravi ; il adorait la maison de Frederic.

Ils se mirent en route dans le petit camion de Frederic. Décidément, celui-ci était plein de ressources.

- Et dis maman, pourquoi il est pas avec nous Will ? Questionna Logan pendant le voyage. Pourquoi c'est pas chez lui qu'on irait vivre ?

Lizzie sentit son cœur se briser, et Frederic lui lança un regard inquiet. La jeune femme prit soin de ne pas regarder son fils, baissant les yeux sur ses mains.

- Hé bien, mon chéri, c'est que Will et moi… ça n'allait plus très fort. On s'est séparés.

Elle s'en voulut terriblement de causer cette peine à son fils ; elle savait déjà que celui-ci souffrait de ne pas connaître son père, et elle savait qu'il adorait Will ; et elle, elle le lui retirait. Elle se sentait horriblement mal de lui faire ça. Mais avait-elle le choix ?

- Oh, non, fit Logan d'une voix déçue et un peu affolée. C'est pas vrai dis ! Pourquoi, pourquoi il faut toujours qu'on se retrouve seuls ! Cria-t-il, pleurant.

Lizzie sentit son cœur se briser.

Frederic prit le relais.

- C'est comme ça les adultes Logan. On ne peut pas toujours rester les uns avec les autres. Des fois, nos routes se séparent.

Mais il espérait sincèrement que celles de Will et de Lizzie allaient à nouveau se réunir.

- Et puis vous n'êtes plus seuls ! Je serai là, avec vous, maintenant.

Trop triste, Logan détourna son regard vers le paysage, et ne dit plus rien pendant le reste du trajet, et encore après.

Will, c'était différent. Il aurait vraiment voulu qu'il devienne son papa.

.

.

Jane avait appelé Charles à la rescousse pour aider sa sœur et son neveu à déménager ; celui-ci jeta un regard désolé à Lizzie, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Jane lui avait parlé brièvement des évènements de la matinée -et dire que tout s'était passé en une seule matinée !- mais il n'avait rien à rajouter. Il connaissait son ami ; et il savait que celui-ci devait aller au moins aussi mal que Lizzie. À eux quatre, ils réussirent à tout déménager, y compris les meubles, et à tout emmener soit chez Frederic soit chez Charles, Charles ayant ramené sa remorque. Le soir, Lizzie ferma l'appartement, le cœur lourd. Elle y avait passé les plus belles années de sa vie. Réellement. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était une nouvelle vie qu'elle allait devoir se construire. Demain, elle irait porter les clés, et poser son préavis au concierge. Elle ne remettrait sans doute plus jamais les pieds dans cet appart.

.

.

Le soir, Lizzie se coucha avec Logan, exténuée. Celui-ci était toujours triste. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi.

- Logan, est-ce que ça va ? Lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Il ne lui répondit pas tout de suite.

- Non, fit-il enfin durement. Trop durement pour un gosse de son âge. J'aimais Will. Pourquoi on peut pas être avec lui ?

- On te l'a déjà dit ; nous deux, ça n'allait plus.

- Mais hier, il m'a dit qu'il serait ravi d'être mon père.

Oui. C'était hier.

Lizzie ferma les yeux, rongée de douleur. Les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues ; Logan les sentit dans son cou, et se retourna vers elle.

- Maman tu pleures ?

Lizzie renifla, voulant lui dire que non, mais se trahissant.

- Je voulais pas te faire pleurer ! Je suis désolé !

Elle le serra fort dans ses bras.

- Ce n'est pas toi qui me fait pleurer Logan. Moi aussi j'aurais voulu que Will devienne ton père. Mais la vie en a décidé autrement tu comprends ?

Logan hocha la tête, déçu.

Lizzie hésita un peu, puis reprit.

- Logan, il faut que je te parle de ton père, fit-elle. Je crois que tu es assez grand.

Logan était attentif, la tête levée vers elle -même sil ne pouvait la voir dans l'obscurité.

- Ton père est toujours en vie ; nous deux, ça a fait un peu comme Will, tu vois ? Nos chemins se sont séparés. Je l'ai revu il n'y a pas très longtemps ; et il a fait sa vie ailleurs.

- Mais et moi ? Il ne m'aime pas alors ?

- Ce n'est pas qu'il ne t'aime pas… C'est qu'il n'était pas prêt à avoir un enfant quand tu es apparu. Alors il a préféré ne pas rester. Il n'aurait pas pu nous rendre heureux et il ne voulait pas qu'on soit malheureux.

Logan hocha silencieusement la tête ; Lizzie avait conscience de lui briser encore plus le cœur, mais il avait besoin de savoir la vérité.

Parce que, si un jour Logan le lui demandait, elle lui présenterait George.

Elle ne savait pas si elle avait toujours fait les bons choix, le concernant ; mais elle faisait du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Il n'existait pas de modes d'emploi fournis à la naissance, encore moins avec une rubrique « que dire à votre enfant lorsque son père le rejette ? ».

- Maintenant, il faut que tu dormes, d'accord ? Tu as école, demain.

Logan grogna. Lizzie sourit ; son premier sourire vraiment franc depuis le début de la journée. Enfin une réaction normale chez son fils.

Plus le temps passait, plus le courage lui revenait. Elle allait s'en sortir, une fois de plus. Elle n'en était pas à sa première déception amoureuse, et elle avait Logan, Jane, Frederic, et même Charles, en qui, bien qu'il soit le meilleur ami de Will, elle plaçait toute sa confiance. Elle lui avait notamment demandé de ne rien dire de sa nouvelle adresse à Will, et bien qu'il n'approuvât pas, elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui ; il ne dirait rien.

Demain elle mettrait en marche sa nouvelle vie.

.

.

De son côté, Will passa la journée dans sa maison, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Charles avait essayé plusieurs fois de l'appeler ; il n'avait pas décroché. Puis quelqu'un sonna. Il se jeta sur ses pieds, espérant que c'était Lizzie ; mais c'était sa sœur. Il la fit entrer, malgré qu'il n'en ait pas franchement eu envie.

- Tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? Fit Jo avec colère.

Il n'essaya même pas de tenter un « bonjour quand même » ; elle l'aurait sans doute assassiné, dans l'état de colère dans lequel il se trouvait.

- Charles m'a appelé, il s'inquiète parce que tu ne réponds pas au téléphone. Il m'a tout raconté. Enfin non, il m'a raconté le peu qu'il savait de ce qui s'était passé ce matin. Tu peux m'en dire plus là ? Parce que je n'ai pas franchement tout compris !

Elle était en pétard ; mais lui se sentait trop mal pour s'énerver à son tour. Ce qu'elle remarqua ; car, quand il s'effondra sur le canapé, elle se calma aussitôt et le rejoignit, l'entourant d'un bras.

- Hé, Will ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a bon dieu ?

Il lui lança un regard désemparé, puis commença le récit de sa matinée dans les détails ; il parla également de ce qu'il avait ressenti en écoutant Wickham, puis en face de Lizzie. Joana, le connaissant, ne put lui en vouloir. Il avait été entouré toute sa vie de faux culs et en avait souffert, ainsi qu'elle, et s'était érigé une carapace que seule Lizzie avait su briser. Il avait donc énormément souffert en croyant qu'elle avait fait tant de mal autour d'elle, et s'était replié sur lui-même, ne cherchant pas à creuser plus profondément. Et maintenant, il souffrait d'avoir réagi ainsi avec Lizzie ; il se comportait exactement comme il reprochait aux hypocrites. Il n'avait pas chercher à connaître toutes les versions de l'histoire.

Joana chercha à le réconforter toute la soirée, en vain. Will était inconsolable. Ou plutôt, seule une personne aurait eu ce pouvoir.

Lizzie.


	25. Chapter 24 Renaître

Bon, vous avez vu ? Ils ont supprimé le thème Jane Austen ! Allez comprendre ! Ils m'avaient collée dans le thème Emma et j'ai rechangé... J'espère que vous avez tous remarqué...

**Sophiebelier : en voilà un début de la réconciliation ;-)**

**Liloulette : merci !!! Vlà la suite miss ^^**

**Julie : oui ça va s'arranger… je serai plus sadique, mais carrément horrible sinon !**

**C et Dille : ouh là quelle punition pour une faute d'inattention !!! Je ferais plus gaffe promis promis !!! En tous cas encore bonnes idées pour la suite du roman, mais… J'aime trop Fred pour lui infliger ça ! Tu sais quoi ? Si un jour tu veux écrire une parodie à quatre mains jsuis présente xD (mais je ne pense pas que t'aies besoin de quatre mains ^^)**

**Noulouk : merci !!! Fin touchante hein ?? Reste à voir si la suite le sera autant…**

**Yuna ! Merci beaucoup !!! **

**Virginie : Calamity Jane !!! J'adore très bien trouvé !!! Bonne idée les actions chez Kleenex jvais y penser !**

**Arya19 : ah mince moi j'ai toujours été du côté des Indiens ! Dois-je dans ce cas faire revenir Lizzie avec Wickham afin de contenter sa mère, et laisser Will finir sa vie seul, ou éventuellement épouser Caroline ? Oui, épouser Caro, qui lui ferait faire faillite, il finira alors alcoolique et mourra dans son vieux fauteuil de cuir devant sa télé qui aura 40 ans, un verre de bourbon sur son ventre épaissi par la bière et la malbouffe (parce que Caro ne sait pas cuisiner, c'est pas digne d'elle, et de toutes façons elle se sera barrée depuis longtemps). Non ? Je ne dois pas finir mon histoire comme ça ? (oui, là c'est moi qui suis partie dans un mauvais délire…)**

**Toun : tu veux quand même pas que Charles agresse Wickham avec un club de golf. Mmmmh… C'est que ce serait pas forcément une mauvaise idée… P.S : J'adore ton cliché… Mais le pire c'est qu'il y a des choses justes dedans, dois-je avoir honte ?? ^^  
**

**Bou : oui tu as raison Lizzie est excessive, mais c'était mon but… Elle est pas parfaite :D. Et j'adore mon Wickham infect ^^ (tant qu'il n'existe que dans une fic)  
**

**

* * *

RENAITRE**

Le lendemain fut une journée chargée. Lizzie se leva à sept heures ; mais elle n'eut pas à cœur de réveiller Logan, qui s'était endormi très tard hier soir, et décida qu'aujourd'hui, une fois n'était pas coutume, il ferait l'école buissonnière. La première chose qu'elle fit fut d'écrire une lettre de démission.

Ce fut très simple ; elle en avait déjà écrit à de précédents employeurs et elle ne dévia pas du cadre professionnel.

Elle hésita à joindre un courrier plus personnel ; et finalement, se dit que Will le méritait quand même. Il ne lui avait peut-être pas accordé sa confiance, mais elle non plus, en refusant de lui divulguer son passé dès le début de leur relation. Il s'était quand même globalement toujours montré correct avec elle… et avec Logan aussi.

_Il lui avait dit qu'il serait ravi d'être son père._

Ces mots tournaient dans son esprit et la torturaient. Leur vie aurait pu être tout autre… C'est les larmes aux yeux qu'elle commença à écrire.

_Cher Will,_

Non. Feuille arrachée, direction poubelle.

_Will,_

_Je voulais juste te dire que_

_Mais merde, on dirait une ado paumée ! _Feuille arrachée, direction poubelle.

Finalement, après avoir rassasié la poubelle, Lizzie avait réussi à écrire quelque chose d'_à peu près _passable. Elle glissa les deux lettres, une manuscrite et l'autre tapée à l'ordinateur, dans l'enveloppe, prenant soin de mettre en avant la lettre professionnelle. Puis elle cacheta le tout avant de changer d'avis, et se cala dans sa chaise, jetant un coup d'œil à la pendule. 8 heures. Elle aurait dû être au boulot. Elle se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers la cuisine, où elle trouva Frederic.

- Bonjour, firent-ils en même temps.

Frederic lui adressa un bref sourire, un peu triste.

- Je vais partir pour l'entreprise, fit-il. Tu as écrit ta lettre ?

- Oui.

Lizzie lui tendit l'enveloppe. Frederic l'attrapa, et nota son épaisseur. Il questionna la jeune femme du regard.

- J'y ai joint une autre lettre. D'explication.

Frederic approuva, puis lui laissa une dernière chance de se rétracter.

- Tu es sûre que tu veux faire ça ?

Lizzie hocha la tête, se sentant soudain vide.

- Oui. Je crois que c'est nécessaire.

Frederic ne répondit rien.

- Tu ne crois pas ? Fit-elle ? Tu aurais préféré que je garde ce poste, n'est-ce pas.

Il planta son regard dans le sien.

- Oui. Mais je te comprends, crois-moi. Et puis rien n'est joué. J'y vais, conclut-il en attrapant sa veste.

Lizzie le regarda partir.

À l'heure qu'il était, Will devait se demander où elle était.

À moins qu'il n'en ait absolument rien à carrer.

.

.

8h15. Et Lizzie n'était toujours pas au bureau. Will s'inquiétait de plus en plus ; il avait vraiment espéré pouvoir la revoir pour… Pour s'excuser, s'expliquer, la _supplier_ même de lui pardonner, s'il était nécessaire d'en arriver là !

Mais elle ne venait pas. Ni à 8h15, ni à 8h20, ni plus tard.

À près de neuf heures, ce n'est pas elle qui fit irruption dans son bureau ; c'est Frederic.

Le visage de Will se décomposa en le voyant. Cela signifiait sans doute qu'il ne reverrait pas Lizzie de si tôt.

- Bonjour, fit Frederic un peu sèchement.

Il jeta une enveloppe sur son bureau ; Will la regarda sans comprendre.

- La lettre de démission de Lizzie. Elle n'a pas l'intention de remettre les pieds ici.

Will le regarda quelques instants, complètement paumé.

- Je vous avais prévenu que vous n'aviez pas intérêt à lui faire de mal ; mais ce qui est fait est fait, et dans la mesure où elle ne semble pas réellement vous en vouloir, je ne ferai rien, mis à part vous conseiller de ne plus l'approcher, du moins sans son accord. Et j'ose espérer que vous n'avez pas l'intention de la traîner en justice. Elle a déjà bien assez de problèmes comme ça sans que vous ayez besoin d'en rajouter une couche ; quoique pour l'enfoncer vous semblez savoir vous y prendre à merveille.

Frederic avait conscience d'être un peu dur ; mais il était réellement nécessaire que Will apprenne à être plus délicat, plus attentif à ce qui l'entourait, s'il voulait avoir la moindre chance de revenir avec Lizzie. Car oui, il espérait que les deux jeunes gens arriveraient à s'entendre à nouveau un jour. Il voulait y croire.

- L'attaquer en justice ? Mais jamais je ne ferai ça ! Pour quelle raison ? S'exclama Will, à la fois affolé et triste.

Triste qu'ils aient pu croire ça de lui.

- Pour rupture du contrat, annonça Frederic d'une voix sombre. Car Lizzie n'a pas l'intention de revenir, si vous croyiez le contraire. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, elle s'est arrangée avec une de ses collègues, en qui je place toute ma confiance. Son absence ne se remarquera même pas, fit-il en appuyant sur les derniers mots.

Will sentit son monde s'effondrer autour de lui.

Il décacheta l'enveloppe, et en sortit la lettre de démission, alors que Frederic tournait les talons et sortait du bureau. Une autre lettre, manuscrite, tomba à côté. Il lut rapidement celle tapée à l'ordinateur -froide, professionnelle. Impersonnelle. Puis saisit l'autre.

Et son cœur se brisa à la lecture.

.

_Will,_

_Ci-joint ma lettre de démission. Je sais que je suis sensée te prévenir un mois à l'avance ; mais j'espère que tu ne me tiendras pas rigueur de ne pas me présenter aujourd'hui au bureau. Ni demain. J'ai prévenu Charlotte de ma démission, et tu peux t'adresser à elle pour me remplacer, au moins jusqu'à ce que tu aies trouvé une autre assistante. Elle fait du bon boulot et connaît mon métier._

_Désormais tu connais mon passé, je n'ai pas grand-chose à rajouter. Je sais que George Wickham est très doué pour paraître aimable et embobiner les gens ; et je ne t'en veux absolument pas de l'avoir cru. Après tout, j'ai été la première à me laisser avoir et je suis restée aveugle quant à ses qualités et ses sentiments pour moi pendant des années. Peut-être d'ailleurs as-tu encore des doutes sur la bonne version de notre histoire ; tu peux toujours demander à en discuter avec Jane, elle était là depuis le début, enfin ça, uniquement si tu lui fais confiance._

_Sache que je garderai un bon souvenir de toi et de notre relation. Tu as toujours été là pour moi et Logan et je t'en remercie. Je suis triste que notre histoire s'arrête si brutalement, et je suis tout à fait consciente d'en être la seule fautive. J'aurais dû dès le départ t'accorder assez de confiance pour te raconter notre histoire. Mais les regrets ne servent à rien, j'espère juste ne pas t'avoir trop blessé. Peut-être avais-tu raison en me disant que je suis incapable de m'engager. Incapable, je ne sais pas ; mais c'est quelque chose qui me fait peur, en effet. Et je suis désolée de t'avoir donné de faux espoirs ; si tant est que tu as eu des espoirs quant à l'avenir de notre couple._

_Je suppose que j'aurai dû t'apporter ces deux lettres en main propre ; mais encore une fois je me montre lâche et préfère ne pas le faire. De toutes façons, je te les aurai juste données sans explication et serai partie, me connaissant. Il y a sept ans, j'ai fui. Et aujourd'hui, je recommence. _

_Je te souhaite une bonne continuation à tous points de vue. Je te remercie si tu as pris la peine de lire cette lettre jusqu'au bout et m'excuse encore une fois de la tournure qu'ont pris les évènements entre nous. Sois rassuré, c'est la dernière fois que tu as des nouvelles de moi si c'est ce que tu désires ; je ne t'importunerai plus à l'avenir._

_Amicalement,_

_Lizzie._

.

Il resta figé quelques instants, fixant la lettre, comme si elle n'existait pas, comme si elle allait disparaître. Comme si tout allait s'arranger. Puis les larmes commencèrent à rouler sur ses joues. Lizzie s'excusait, elle s'en voulait. Elle souffrait. Il se détestait tellement de l'avoir blessée, au point qu'elle se tienne responsable de tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux ! Il relit la lettre.

Et un infime espoir l'envahit.

Pas de pouvoir recoller les morceaux avec elle et de reprendre leur relation où elle en était ; il s'était passé beaucoup trop de choses, il avait été beaucoup trop loin. Mais peut-être de garder une certaine proximité avec la jeune femme. Dans sa lettre, elle semblait ne pas le détester ; elle semblait même le comprendre. Alors peut-être qu'éventuellement, dans le meilleur des cas, il pourrait la retrouver en tant qu'assistante. Car il était hors de question qu'il s'en trouve une autre ; il confierait à Charlotte une partie des tâches qui incombaient à Lizzie auparavant, et prendrait en charge l'autre partie, mais en aucun cas il ne prendrait quelqu'un d'autre.

On ne remplaçait pas Lizzie.

Et ce soir, il irait la voir.

.

.

La journée de Lizzie avait été bien remplie. Elle avait d'abord été porter ses clés au concierge de son immeuble, qui avait râlé en lui rappelant qu'elle devait payer son loyer pendant les trois mois suivant l'annonce du déménagement. Lizzie en était un peu inquiète, mais ferait avec. Et Jane et Charles lui avaient déjà proposé de l'aider.

Ensuite, elle alla à la Poste, remplir la procédure pour faire suivre son courrier chez Frederic. Puis elle alla acheter tous les journaux qu'elle put trouver et se mit à cocher les offres d'emploi. Enfin, elle appela pour les offres les plus intéressantes -quoique ce n'était pas non plus l'Eldorado. Elle réussit à décrocher trois entretiens d'embauche dans la semaine. Il faut dire qu'elle avait un bon C.V et que ses références ne manquaient pas d'impressionner. C.V. qu'elle ne manqua pas de faxer accompagné d'une lettre de motivation qu'elle rédigea à la va-vite aux numéros qu'on lui avait donné.

Elle passa aussi un peu de temps avec Logan, qui était plutôt heureux de cette journée de repos, mais n'avait quand même pas retrouvé sa bonne humeur habituelle.

Il lui avait même demandé si il pourrait changer d'école.

Lizzie lui avait dit qu'il devait au moins finir l'année dans celle-là ; pour après, on verrait.

Toutes ces occupations l'empêchèrent de trop penser à Will.

Ça valait bien mieux pour elle.

.

.

Le soir, après avoir longuement hésité, Will se rendit à l'appartement de Jane et Lizzie. Mais quand il sonna, il n'obtint pas de réponse. Même en s'acharnant. Il n'entendait même pas de bruit à l'intérieur.

Puis un homme vint vers lui, l'air fort peu aimable.

- Que voulez-vous ? Fit-il d'une voix sèche.

Will faillit le renvoyer sur les roses ; mais il s'abstint.

- Je me demandais si Lizzie était chez elle.

- C'est plus chez elle. Elle n'habite plus ici. Alors maintenant, allez voir ailleurs, j'ai un état des lieux à faire.

Sans rien ajouter, il lui passa sous le nez sans ménagement et pénétra dans l'ancien logement de Lizzie. Will eut le temps d'apercevoir par la porte entrebâillée les murs vides, l'absence de meubles.

Lizzie était bel et bien partie. Sans lui laisser d'adresse.

Il rentra chez lui, découragé. Il n'avait plus rien à faire.

.

.

La semaine passa rapidement pour Lizzie ; elle alla à ses entretiens d'embauche, et obtint une réponse positive pour deux d'entre eux. Elle choisit l'entreprise la plus proche de l'école de Logan. Dans la mesure où c'était une petite entreprise, elle put s'arranger avec le patron pour faire coïncider ses horaires avec les heures d'entrée et de sortie de cours de son fils. Elle n'avait pas hésité à parler de son statut de mère célibataire. Comme quoi elle avait un peu repris confiance en elle. En effet, tout le monde n'était pas comme sa mère, à rejeter l'idée qu'on pouvait avoir un enfant hors mariage. Sa nouvelle patronne -et oui, une femme cette fois- avait l'air tout à fait sympa, et même si sa paie n'allait pas être énorme, elle suffirait pour payer la moitié du loyer de son ancien appart et quelques courses à Frederic. Celui-ci refusait d'en entendre parler, mais elle refusait de le laisser tout prendre à charge. Ils étaient aussi bornés l'un que l'autre mais avaient plus ou moins réussi à se mettre d'accord sur le fait que Lizzie ne paierait que quelques courses et ferait la plupart des tâches ménagères. D'ailleurs, ça arrangeait bien Frederic qu'elle se mette aux fourneaux. Il n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler un cordon bleu.

Elle commençait lundi.

Pour Will, le temps s'écoula plus lentement. Lizzie ne revint pas au boulot. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il l'espérait encore.

Et il n'avait pas abandonné l'idée de la retrouver.

Il aurait pu l'appeler ; il avait son numéro. Mais il avait peur qu'elle ne veuille pas décrocher. En fait, il avait surtout peur de ne pas savoir quoi lui dire.

_Il voulait la revoir._

Mais comment faire ? Aller à la Poste, demander où elle avait fait suivre son courrier ? Car il supposait qu'elle avait fait cela. On avait beau être en Amérique, il ne fallait pas rêver, il ne suffisait pas de sortir un billet pour obtenir ce genre de renseignements.

Il avait essayé de la voir à la sortie d'école de Logan ; mais à chaque fois qu'il passa, Logan était déjà parti. Même Joana ne revit pas Lizzie.

Il avait pensé à appeler Jane aussi ; mais il l'avait croisée un coup chez Charles,et à la manière dont elle l'avait regardé, il n'avait pas franchement osé lui demander. Charles, à qui il avait d'ailleurs raconté toute l'histoire, du matin où tout avait changé, jusqu'à l'irruption de Frederic dans son bureau ; c'était même pas une semaine auparavant. Il lui avait demandé s'il savait où logeait Lizzie ; celui-ci lui avait répondu que oui mais qu'il avait juré de tenir sa langue, avec un air désolé. Ceci dit, il lui avait quand même conseillé de réfléchir un minimum ; la réponse n'était pas si compliquée.

C'est la samedi matin que Will eut un éclair de génie.

Frederic. Il lui avait apporté les lettres le lundi matin, avant neuf heures. Lizzie avait donc sans doute passé du temps avec lui. En y réfléchissant, c'était même logique. Frederic habitait un peu à l'écart de la ville, et devait sans doute avoir de la place pour loger Lizzie et Logan.

_De toutes façons, j'ai rien à perdre_. Au pire, il tomberait sur Frederic et lui demanderait où il pouvait trouver Lizzie. Ou au moins il lui demanderait de lui passer un message. Du style « je l'attendrai dans tel parc ».

Quoique les parcs, c'était peut-être pas une bonne idée.

Il chercha sur Internet s'il pouvait trouver le domicile de Frederic Jonhson ; Bingo, il n'avait plus qu'à relever l'adresse et l'entrer dans son GPS.

Il attrapa sa veste, et sortit.

.

.

Lizzie était dans le jardin de Frederic avec Logan quand elle entendit une voiture se garer dans l'allée. Elle n'alla pas voir ; ce n'était sans doute pas pour elle et Frederic sortait déjà.

Celui-ci reconnut tout de suite Will ; il fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras.

Will avait repéré la voiture de Lizzie. Il était garé à côté.

- Que faites-vous là ? Demanda-t-il, neutre.

Will s'approcha, l'air abattu. Force était de constater qu'il avait une sale mine. Il avait l'air d'avoir très peu dormi et une barbe d'un ou deux jours commençait à ombrer ses joues. Ce qui ne lui allait pas d'ailleurs.

- Je voulais voir Lizzie, Frederic. J'ai besoin d'elle.

Frederic fut décontenancé un instant. Il s'était attendu à tout sauf à ça.

Las, Will se reprit.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de la harceler. Simplement, je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête comme ça. J'aimerai au moins qu'on en parle.

Frederic soupira.

- Ne bougez pas, ok ?

Il alla dans son jardin.

- Lizzie ? Will est là. Il te cherche.

Lizzie leva vivement la tête vers Frederic, surprise. Will la cherchait. Elle ne réagit pas aussi vite que Logan, qui sauta sur ses pieds et courut vers l'allée. Elle le rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard, essayant de calmer les battements de son cœur.

Quand elle le vit, Logan s'était jeté contre lui, et il l'étreignait doucement.

Elle ferma les yeux un court instant, puis les rouvrit, et sourit à Will, qui la fixait. Elle s'approcha d'eux.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à ta visite.

- Je te cherchais.

Elle le regarda, tête penchée ; puis reporta son attention sur Logan.

- Tu vas passer la journée avec nous Will ?

Will s'accroupit face au petit garçon.

- Non. Je ne pense pas. Mais il faudrait que je parle avec ta mère ; tu serais d'accord pour nous laisser un peu ? On se revoit après ne t'inquiètes pas.

Logan hocha la tête, un peu triste, puis leva un regard plein d'espoir vers sa mère avant de partir avec Frederic. Lizzie et Will restèrent immobiles quelques instants ; puis Lizzie commença à marcher sur un chemin qui s'éloignait un peu de la maison, suivie de Will.

- Alors, comment se passe ta semaine ? Ça va, à l'entreprise ? Demanda-t-elle.

Il lui jeta un regard triste.

- Non. Tu me manques. Je veux dire, en tant qu'assistante.

Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils.

- Charlotte fait pourtant du bon boulot non ?

- Oui, mais… c'est pas pareil.

Elle n'insista pas.

- Et toi ? Tu habites là alors ?

- Oui. Je tenais à déménager. Et comme je n'ai rien trouvé, en attendant…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase.

- D'accord, répondit-il juste.

Il aurait voulu la contempler ; son visage lui avait manqué. Mais elle avait la tête baissée, et ses longs cheveux la cachaient.

- Sinon, tout va bien ? Demanda-t-il.

C'est d'une voix neutre qu'elle lui répondit.

- Oui ; j'ai trouvé un nouvel emploi. Pas loin de l'école de Logan, avec des horaires aménagés.

- Oh. Je suis heureux pour toi alors.

Elle hocha la tête, puis s'arrêta ; ils faisaient face à un point de vue assez joli sur la nature environnante.

- Et Logan, ça va ?

Lizzie tourna la tête vers lui, émue qu'il pense à lui. Puis observa à nouveau l'horizon.

- Ça peut aller. Tu lui manques, mais…

Sa voix se brisa.

- Je lui ai aussi parlé de son père. Il ne l'a pas trop mal pris.

Will la regarda, un peu triste.

- Accepterais-tu que nous continuions à passer su temps ensemble, tous les trois ? Demanda-t-il tout à trac. Je veux dire, le week-end, par exemple…

Elle le regardait, surprise. Puis un vrai sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Ça ma ferait plaisir. Et à Logan aussi, je crois.

Ils se fixèrent quelques instants, puis se sourirent.

Au moins ils allaient garder un bon contact.

**

* * *

Et voilà !!! Soft la réaction de Frederic hein ? Et aussi le début de réconciliation… Car bien entendu, ce n'est qu'un début ;-) !**


	26. Chapter 25 Paraitre

**Me revoilà !!! Je sais, je sais, après une absence relativement longue comparé à ce à quoi je vous ai habitué(e)s. Là j'invoquerai l'excuse de la reprise de la fac… Eh bah ouais même si on ne peut pas dire que je travaille beaucoup mes cours (^^') je passe un peu moins de temps sur mon ordi… Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vais pas beaucoup ralentir mes posts ! D'autant qu'on approche inexorablement de la fin… *Essuie une petite larme*.**

**Allez, ça suffit de vous parler de moi, réponse aux reviews !**

**Cassandre8 : ah je crois que chacune des admiratrices de Darcy aimeriont aller le consoler… xD**

**C et Dille : un génie de l'actualisation… laisse-moi te dire très chère que je n'ai plus les chevilles qui enflent mais carrément qui explosent là ! En effet j'ai essayé de faire cette lettre dans l'esprit de celle de Darcy… Bon, moins longue, c'est sûr. Enfin bref merci beaucoup pour toutes tes fleurs ^^.**

**Noulouk : merci beaucoup, et voilà pour la suite ^^ !!!**

**Sophiebelier : ah la suite a un peu tardé je le crains… désolée…**

**Arya19 : ah je me doutais que l'idée d'une Caro Darcy ne te laisserait pas indifférente… J'ai pas fumé mais on pourrait croire ^^. Et non pas trop « frappante » la réaction de Fred… ça l'aurait mal foutu en temps que « beau-père éventuel » ;-D**

**Liloulette : ah t aimes bien Logan ? Eh bien voici une autre petite dose de lui… ^^**

**Titepupuce : ne t'en fais pas les deux handicapés des sentiments vont y arriver… Quant à Joana, elle va un peu se bouger aussi… J'en dis pas plus ^^**

**Virginie : merci !!! Oui ma fic avait disparu, ainsi que tout le thème austen… Pff… enfin bref !**

**Toun : Frederic n'appartient qu'à moi cherche pas à te creuser les neurones ^^ j'ai pris quelques libertés… lol. La golfette hein ? Un peu excessif, mais crois-moi, un club de golf peut faire beaucoup, beaucoup de mal… Nyark…**

**Bou : et oui, Lizzie est une femme pleine de contradictions… Mdr**

**Linou : merci beaucoup§ En espérant que la suite soit à la hauteur !**

**FireRox : merci beaucoup pour toutes tes reviews ! J'ai serré les dents en craignant tes foudres quand j'ai vu que tu ne voulais pas de Wickham en tant que père… Mdr ^^ mais apparemment ce n'est pas moi mais lui que tu veux pendre :D Voilà pour la suite !!!**

**Julie : ouais boulets de la communication… ça les décrit bien !!!**

**

* * *

PARAITRE**

Et les semaines s'écoulèrent, paisibles. Tous les week-end, Will venait voir Lizzie et Logan. Ils sortaient, regardaient un film, jouaient, peu importait mais ils étaient ensemble. Will et Lizzie gardaient toujours une certaine réserve ; l'essentiel, pour chacun d'eux, était de ne pas montrer à l'autre ses sentiments.

Cela faisait trois week-end que Lizzie et Will se voyaient ainsi ; et jusque là, cette relation leur convenait très bien.

Très bien, ce n'était pas parfait ; mais c'en était proche. Lizzie s'était intégrée sans aucun problème à son nouveau travail, Logan avait moins de problèmes avec les autres enfants de l'école, et Will… Will aurait préféré que Lizzie réintègre son poste dans son entreprise, mais sans doute leur relation au boulot aurait-elle été tendue. Non, il fallait se contenter de ce qu'ils avaient.

Cependant, la monotonie semblait ne pas vouloir s'installer dans la vie de Lizzie.

Un soir, alors qu'elle récupérait Logan, elle entendit une vois trop connue derrière elle.

- Bonjour Lizzie. Salut, Logan.

Elle se retourna vivement, faisant face à cet homme dont les boucles blondes rappelaient indéniablement celles de son fils. Les yeux bleus, victorieux, la vrillaient du regard. Elle comprit immédiatement ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire.

_Non…_

- Que fous-tu là ? Demanda-t-elle vivement, tendue.

Comment avait-il su à quelle école allait Logan ? Bon, d'accord, il suffisait de noter les adresses des différentes primaires de la ville et de commencer par les lieux proches de son domicile et de son lieu de travail ; George avait bien des défauts, mais il savait se montrer astucieux. Ça lui avait pris un peu de temps quand même.

- Tu crois que ce sont des manières de parler devant ton fils ?

Elle le fusilla du regard.

- C'est qui maman ? Demanda Logan, levant ses grands yeux vers elle.

- Personne mon chéri.

_Non, personne… Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir. Pas tout de suite, pas ici._

- Mais il sait comment je m'appelle !

_Et zut…_

- Viens, on rentre.

- Quand même, Lizzie, tu pourrais faire l'effort de nous présenter ! C'est mon fils !

Lizzie ferma les yeux et serra la main de Logan. Celui-ci, trop surpris, regarda Georges comme si c'était un extra-terrestre.

Ça y est. Ç'avait été dit.

- Eh oui Logan ; je sais que je n'ai pas été présent jusque là, mais je suis de retour. Et j'ai bien l'intention de rattraper le temps que nous avons perdu.

Lizzie rouvrit les yeux lentement et fusilla Georges du regard.

- Il est hors de question que tu t'approches de nous c'est clair ?

- Enfin Lizzie…

- Viens Logan, on rentre.

Georges les héla alors qu'ils s'éloignaient, et leur cria des mots qui glacèrent la jeune femme.

- Tu ne pourras pas toujours me fuir, Lizzie. Je ferais toujours partie de votre petite famille. Si tu t'obstines à refuser de me laisser voir Logan de temps en temps je me verrai obligé de saisir la loi !

Elle n'entendit pas la suite, trop pressée de rejoindre sa voiture, de s'éloigner d'ici. De rentrer chez Frederic, comme si ça pouvait changer quelque chose. Elle ne savait pas si juridiquement Georges pouvait obtenir des droits sur Logan, mais elle ne prenait pas ses menaces à la légère ; et il était hors de question qu'elle lui accorde de passer du temps seul avec son fils. Elle ne lui faisait pas confiance. Il avait toujours été irresponsable, et elle n'espérait même plus qu'il ait changé sur ce point là.

C'est choquée qu'elle se gara enfin dans la cour de Fred ; Logan était dans le même état qu'elle. Ils allaient avoir besoin d'une conversation tous les deux.

Quand ils passèrent le seuil de la maison, Frederic remarqua tout de suite leurs airs. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de poser de questions ; Logan leva son regard vers sa mère.

- Dis maman, je croyais qu'il ne pouvait pas rester avec nous papa ?

Lizzie jeta un regard vers Frederic ; celui-ci s'inquiéta tout de suite.

- C'est le cas mon chéri. Il vient juste de réapparaître.

C'était le cas de le dire.

- Alors il va revenir vivre avec nous ?

- Non, Logan. Ce n'est plus possible.

- Mais pourquoi ? C'est toi qui veut pas ?

- Eh bien… La vérité, Logan, c'est que les adultes, c'est compliqué. Je ne peux pas me remettre avec ton père, trop de choses nous séparent. Nous serions malheureux ensemble, et toi aussi tu serais malheureux.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu en sais ! Je veux avoir un père moi ! Tout les autres enfants ils ont un père, et ils ne sont pas malheureux !

Lizzie ferma les yeux, épuisée ; elle comprenait que la vie de Logan ne devait pas être simple à l'école. Mais sérieusement, est-ce que ça arrangerait les choses qu'elle lui dise la vérité ? À savoir que son père n'avait jamais voulu de lui auparavant ? Qu'il avait même tenté de le _tuer _? Non, ça n'arrangerait certainement rien.

- Pourquoi tu ne veux même pas que je le voie ? Je te déteste !

Logan courut s'enfermer dans sa chambre ; Lizzie pâlit.

Maintenant, Logan la détestait.

Elle ne pouvait malgré tout pas le confier à son père. On ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance.

Les larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues, et sans comprendre comment elle se retrouva assise sur le canapé dans les bras de Frederic.

- Tu me racontes ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda celui-ci une fois qu'elle se fut un peu calmée.

Elle lui relata l'entrevue qu'elle venait d'avoir avec Wickham. Frederic se fit pensif.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il puisse t'obliger à quoi que ce soit, Lizzie. Juridiquement… Déjà, il faudrait qu'il prouve qu'il est le père de Logan. Ça impliquerait qu'il le force à subir un test de paternité ; je ne sais pas si c'est légal, fit-il après un court silence.

- Et si ça l'est ? Je ne pourrais pas supporter de lui laisser Logan !

Lizzie se pinça le nez, s'exhortant au calme.

- Je t'ai tout raconté. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi, il n'est pas responsable, il… Il ne voulait pas de lui !

Les derniers mots étaient sortis tous seuls, et Lizzie se plaqua une main sur la bouche ; et se tut soudainement. Elle fixa Frederic, qui regardait d'un air grave derrière elle.

Pas besoin de se retourner ; elle sut tout de suite.

La chambre de Logan n'était pas très éloignée du salon ; à tous les coups, celui-ci s'était approché pour écouter leur conversation.

- Papa ne voulait pas de moi alors ? Demanda la voix de Logan, confirmant ses craintes.

Lizzie ferma les yeux, puis se tourna vers son fils, se mordant la lèvre.

- Comme je t'ai expliqué, c'est qu'il… n'était pas prêt. Ce n'est pas par rapport à toi, Logan ; c'est juste que… Eh bien, il n'était pas encore prêt à avoir un enfant.

Les yeux de Logan se remplirent de larmes.

- C'est pour ça que vous êtes plus ensemble ? C'est à cause de moi ?

Lizzie réalisa l'ampleur des craintes de Logan et se leva vivement du canapé pour aller le prendre dans ses bras.

- Non mon chéri, ce n'est pas à cause de toi. Moi j'étais prête à t'avoir, je _voulais_ t'avoir. Et j'ai réalisé que… ton père et moi n'étions pas faits pour être ensemble. Nous ne pouvions pas avoir le même avenir si tu préfères.

Logan hocha la tête, le nez dans les cheveux de sa mère. Au bout de quelques secondes, il murmura d'une voix faible.

- Je suis désolé de ce que je t'ai dit maman. Je t'aime.

Ses petits bras encerclèrent le coup de Lizzie ; la jeune femme se sentit immédiatement mieux.

- Et maintenant, il est prêt pour m'avoir alors ? Demanda Logan après une courte réflexion.

Là, Lizzie ne chercha plus à défendre George. Elle ne pouvait pas être certaine d'agir dans l'intérêt de son fils, mais rien ne pourrait la convaincre de laisser sa garde à son père ; père qui ne l'était que d'un point de vue purement génétique.

- Non Logan. C'est un des points sur lequel nous ne sommes pas d'accord. Il n'est pas quelqu'un de responsable. Il n'est pas capable de s'occuper d'une autre personne que lui-même.

- Mais je pourrais lui montrer comment faire moi ? Fit Logan, désespéré.

Lizzie le regarda dans les yeux d'un air triste et songeur.

- Je ne crois pas mon cœur.

Elle vit la déception dans les yeux de son fils. C'était compréhensible ; il venait juste de rencontrer ce père qui lui avait tant manqué pendant six ans, et ce juste après avoir perdu Will.

Will.

Comment en l'espace de quelques semaines avait-il pu devenir si important ?

- Mais moi j'aimerai tellement avoir un père.

La voix déçue de Logan traversa les esprits de Lizzie, la ramenant sur Terre.

- Eh bien… Tu sais Logan, un père, ça ne se résume pas à la personne qui… t'a engendré. C'est e fait plutôt quelqu'un qui serait toujours là pour toi, qui t'élèverait comme son propre fils, qui t'aimerait. Mais, si tu le souhaites, je vais en discuter avec George. On verra si on peut faire en sorte de se voit tous les trois parfois. D'accord ?

Ces mots déchirèrent Lizzie ; la jeune femme ne voulait pas ça. Elle ne voulait absolument pas que George passe du temps avec Logan.

Mais c'était peut-être la seule solution qu'il accepterait au lieu de la traîner en justice. Voir Logan de temps à autre, elle à proximité.

Quoiqu'elle en doutait ; Jane devait avoir raison.

Il devait être revenu pour l'argent.

Mais il était hors de question d'expliquer ça à Logan.

.

.

Quand Will vint retrouver Lizzie et Logan, le samedi après-midi, il trouva qu'ils avaient l'air… préoccupés. De la part de Lizzie seule, il se serait déjà inquiété ; mais de la part de Logan… Il n'y connaissait pas grand-chose en enfants, mais il pensait bien qu'un enfant de cet âge ne devrait pas avoir cet air. Ce n'était pas… Normal.

Quand il les ramena chez Frederic, Logan se dirigea tout de suite vers sa chambre, le saluant à peine. Lizzie le regarda partir, se mordillant la lèvre. Will regarda Lizzie.

Quand elle se tourna vers lui, elle nota tout de suite l'interrogation dans ses yeux, et, résignée, l'invita à la suivre vers le banc qu'avait installé Frederic dans son petit jardin.

- Il y a un problème ? Demanda Will.

Lizzie hocha la tête.

- C'est George. Wickham. Le père de… Enfin tu sais.

De plus en plus inquiet, Will incita la jeune femme à continuer.

- Il me réclame la garde de Logan. Il veut… me traîner en justice.

- Pourquoi ! S'exclama Will, horrifié.

Il se leva, sous le coup de la colère.

- Il l'abandonne, après avoir cherché à te faire…

- Moins fort, le supplia Lizzie.

Will frémit de rage, mais baissa d'un ton et vint se rasseoir près de Lizzie. Il passa ses bras autour d'elle ; elle se laissa aller contre lui.

- Juridiquement, je ne sais pas, murmura Lizzie. Je ne sais pas s'il peut…

Will la berça contre lui quelques instant, pensifs.

Ce salaud revenait comme une fleur, six ans après, réclamer la garde d'un enfant dont il ne s'était jamais soucié auparavant.

- Pourquoi ? Murmura-t-il, presque pour lui.

Lizzie ne put se résoudre à répondre. Elle le sentait, il n'attendait d'ailleurs pas réellement une réponse.

Elle avait juste besoin de réconfort en cet instant précis ; et c'est ce qu'il lui offrait.

Elle se lova plus contre lui, et il resserra son étreinte autour d'elle.

Mais lui, il était ailleurs.

À cent mille lieues de là.

La première chose qu'il fit, en rentrant chez lui, fut de chercher le numéro du chef de la sécurité de son entreprise.

- Allô, John Coopers ?

- Lui-même.

- William Darcy à l'appareil.

- Oh, bonjour, Monsieur. Que me vaut votre appel ?

- J'aurai besoin de savoir si vous aviez la possibilité de me localiser une personne.

- Avec mon badge et quelques contacts que j'ai dans la police, ça devrait être possible. Si ce n'est pas indiscret, avez-vous des problèmes ? Subissez-vous des menaces ?

Will ne tenait pas à s'étendre sur le sujet. John Coopers n'avait pas besoin de savoir que ses questions n'avaient aucun rapport avec l'entreprise.

- Rien d'alarmant, pour l'instant. Quelques menaces sans grand poids de la part d'une… ancienne connaissance. J'aurai besoin que vous me localisiez un certain George Wickham à New York. Cherchez d'abord dans les hôtels et motels à bas prix.

- Bien, c'est noté. Est-ce urgent ?

- Euh, non, vous pouvez prendre votre week-end tout de même. Mais il me la faudrait assez vite.

Il n'allait pas priver ce brave homme de ses deux jours hebdomadaires. Ou plutôt, de son dimanche. Car là, il était déjà tard.

Ils raccrochèrent, et Will commença à réfléchir.

Quand bien même il retrouverait Wickham, que pourrait-il bien faire ? Lui casser la gueule, le menacer de mort s'il ne se barrait pas de la vie de Lizzie et Logan ? Ce n'était pas franchement son style, et il n'avait pas de contact dans le milieu mafieux à qui demander ce genre de service.

Non, sincèrement, il ne voyait pas ce qu'il pourrait faire. Lui demander les raisons de sa soudaine envie de paternité, peut-être.

Peu importe, il verrait bien. Il improviserait. Mais il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose.

.

.

Mardi, John Coopers appela directement Will pour lui communiquer l'adresse provisoire de Wickham. Ç'avait été rapide ; Will avait eu raison de le faire d'abord chercher dans les hôtels miteux.

Incapable d'attendre, il se rendit à l'adresse. Il frappa à la porte, et se retrouva nez à nez avec Wickham.

- Que faites-vous ici ? Demanda George, fronçant les sourcils.

- Je suis venu vous poser quelques questions. J'ai appris que vous importuniez Lizzie, et l'idée me dérange, fit-il en croisant les bras sur son torse.

Wickham eut un rictus mauvais.

- Parce que vous êtes encore ensemble ?

Will le fusilla du regard.

- Nos histoires ne regardent que nous.

- Et il en va de même de mes histoires avec Elizabeth.

- Ne croyez pas que vous allez vous en tirer comme ça.

- Que comptez-vous faire ? Me traîner en justice pour harcèlement ? Je ne harcèle pas Lizzie, je veux simplement passer du temps avec mon fils.

Le sourire narquois qui accompagna ces paroles glaça Will ; il comprit immédiatement que ça n'avait rien à vis avec un lointain instinct parental qui se serait réveillé. Mais quel était le but de Wickham ? Faire payer Lizzie ? Peu probable. Elle ne lui avait rien fait, ne lui avait jamais réclamé une pension, l'avait simplement effacé de sa vie. Alors pourquoi venir la chercher jusqu'en Amérique ?

Sa situation ?

- Tous les problèmes ont une solution, commença William, jaugeant du regard la réaction de son vis-à-vis. Que voudriez-vous pour les laisser en paix, disparaître _définitivement_ de leur vie ?

.

.

Les jours passèrent ; Lizzie se rongeait les sangs.

Mais rien n'arrivait.

Pas de nouvelles de George. Elle ne le revit plus ; au fil du temps, elle se détendit.

Visiblement, il avait disparu.

Un soir, elle en discuta avec Joana ; elle s'était en effet beaucoup rapprochée de l'institutrice du temps où elle était avec Will, et, bien que leur histoire soit finie, elles étaient restées amies. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elles n'avaient pas discuté, et ce soir Joana l'avait invitée à pendre un café.

Au fur et à mesure, Lizzie en était venue à lui parler de Wickham. De sa réapparition, aussi, et de son inquiétude.

- Enfin, tu n'as plus de soucis à te faire, fit Joana après que Lizzie lui eut raconté les menaces que George lui avaient faites l'autre jour devant l'école. Will s'est occupé de tout.

Elle se mordit la joue instantanément, et rougit en jetant un regard inquiet à Lizzie.

- Pardon ? Fit celle-ci, fronçant les sourcils.

- Oh, zut. J'avais promis de ne rien dire. Lizzie, ne m'en veut pas, je…

Lizzie se recula dans sa chaise et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Tu en a trop dit ou pas assez. Jo, va au bout de ta pensée.

Joana hésita ; puis elle décida de se lancer. Après tout, quand son frère lui avait rencontré son entrevue avec Wickham, il lui avait fait promettre de ne rien dire à personne ; mais Joana, elle, était contre l'idée. Elle voulait qu'il en parle à Lizzie, espérant que ça arrangerait leurs relations.

- Voilà, en fait… Will m'a demandé de ne rien te dire, mais il a retrouvé Wickham. Comment exactement, je n'en sais rien. Et il lui a rendu visite. Et, euh… Apparemment, Wickham…

Joana se mordit la lèvre.

- Apparemment, Wickham s'est contenté d'argent. En échange d'une certaine somme, il a accepté de prendre ses cliques et ses claques et de se faire oublier.

Lizzie pâlit devant cette révélation ; elle n'était pas tellement surprise que Wickham ait oublié son idée d'être père à côté de l'argent facile.

Non, ce qui la surprenait, c'était que Will, loin de la juger pour le choix de son ex, s'était démené pour le retrouver en quelques jours et avait été jusqu'à dépenser une certaine somme pour qu'il lui laisse la paix.

Cette histoire d'argent lui faisait honte ; mais elle se doutait que Will ne s'était pas mis au bord de la ruine, et n'en souffrirait pas ; non, en fait, tout ce qu'elle ressentait au final, c'était une intense reconnaissance.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, et incapables de les retenir, elle les laissa couler. Joana la prit contre elle, un peu désemparée.

C'était des larmes de regret, regret d'avoir perdu Will ; mais aussi des larmes de soulagement.

George était parti.

**

* * *

Pfiou, c'était dur. Je n'ai pas trop aimé écrire ce chapitre, surtout la fin ; le fait que Will débourse de l'argent me met plutôt mal à l'aise. Allez comprendre pourquoi ^^. Enfin bref. À bientôt pour la suite !**


	27. Chapter 26 Larmes

**Chapitre plus court que les autres… Désolée, mais je ne me voyais pas le couper à un autre moment ! Je vous rassure, je ne vous laisse pas sur une fin sadique…**

**Arya19 : mmh, soit rassurée… Lizzie ne va pas laisser passer ça, et explications avec Will dans ce chapitre… ^^ Oui, Wickham… c'est… un… Bref. A priori, il est vraiment parti, cette fois. Pour de bon. Merci beaucoup !!! :p**

**Sophiebelier : merci ! J'espère que tu trouveras cette suite tout aussi super :D…**

**Titepupuce : je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi j'étais gênée à l'idée que Will dépense de l'argent pour Wickham (enfin pour Lizzie), peut-être parce que j'ai réussi à me glisser dans la peau de Lizzie… Si c'est le cas, j'espère avoir écrit une réaction digne d'elle :p**

**Liloulette : merci beaucoup ! Bon ça va alors visiblement le dernier chapitre ne vous a pas déplu… ^^**

**Noulouk : mmh oui câlin, demande en mariage… Qui sait, comme tu dis ? Réponse dans ce chapitre ;-D**

**FireRox : AHAH, quand est-ce que ta prière de les voir à nouveau ensemble va-t-elle être à nouveau exaucée ? Réponse dans ce chapitre, ou plus tard ? Mystère…**

**Virginie : va savoir si tu délires… lol, tu as raison (vous avez toutes raisons), je me suis pris la tête pour rien, il n'y avait rien de choquant à parler d'argent pour faire dégager Wickham…**

**Bou : mmh de ce côté-là ne t'en fais pas… Je ne crois pas que Will se laissera taxer à l'avenir, Wickham est un salaud mais à l'instar du livre original, ses manigances prendront fin… ;-D**

**

* * *

LARMES DE SOUFFRANCE, LARMES DE BONHEUR.**

Quand Lizzie rentra chez elle, ce soir-là, Logan était déjà couché. Lizzie alla s'asseoir au côté de Frederic, au salon. Il regardait -ou plutôt faisait semblant de regarder- une émission qui se voulait culturelle sans l'être vraiment. On aurait dit un père qui luttait contre le sommeil sur le canapé, attendant le retour de soirée de sa fille. Après un silence, Lizzie lui raconta son entrevue avec Joana.

Frederic soupira.

- Eh bien, un souci de moins, commenta-t-il très simplement.

La jeune femme hocha la tête, puis se leva, et embrassa Frederic sur la joue.

- Je vais me coucher, bonne nuit.

- Mmh, j'y allais aussi, fit-il en éteignant le poste.

Lizzie alla se faire une petite toilette pus se glissa entre les draps.

Quelques minutes, un Logan mal réveillé faisait irruption dans sa chambre. Surprise, elle se releva sur un coude.

- Logan ? Tu ne dors pas ?

- Non, tu m'as réveillé.

- Oh, désolé mon poussin.

- Maman ? Je peux dormir avec toi ?

- Oui, bien sûr. Allez, viens là.

Logan vint se glisser contre elle.

- Maman ? Fit-il à nouveau, après un court silence. On va le voir, mon papa ?

Lizzie, gênée, se tourna sur le dos. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'inventer une excuse ; Logan posait déjà des questions.

- Euh… Non, mon chéri. à vrai dire, ton père est reparti.

Logan ne répondit pas tout de suite ; inquiète, Lizzie passa un doigt sur sa joue. Elle sentit une larme perler.

- Pourquoi ? Fit la voix tremblante de son fils. Pourquoi il est parti ?

- C'est George, Logan. Il est comme ça. Et c'est pour ça que ce n'est pas réellement ton père. Il ne saura jamais être un père.

Logan se mit à sangloter plus fort ; Lizzie le serra contre elle.

- Mais ne t'en fais pas, je t'en supplie, lui murmura-t-elle. Ce n'est pas juste, mais tu m'as quand même, moi. Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais.

- Mais j'ai pas de père ! Tous les autres ont un père. Personne ne m'aime comme toi, personne ne veut de moi.

Lizzie réfléchit quelques instants.

- Détrompes-toi mon chéri. Will… Will t'aime. Il t'aime aussi.

Elle se maudit intérieurement d'avoir dit ça ; l'impliquer de cette façon, alors qu'il n'avait jamais rien demandé…

Et puis elle craignait qu'un jour Will ne les abandonne. Elle savait au fond d'elle qu'il ne ferait pas ça, que ce n'était pas son genre. Il suffisait de considérer tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle, cette façon dont il lui avait demandé de continuer à les voir elle et Logan, et… l'aide qu'il venait de lui fournir. Mais malgré tout ça, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir des craintes.

Enfin, au moins, sa phrase avait eu le mérite de calmer les sanglots de Logan, qui releva la tête vers elle.

- C'est vrai ? Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix pleine d'espoir.

- Oui, Logan. Il est plus proche de l'idée que tu dois te faire d'un père que ne le sera jamais George.

Cette phrase tourna dans le tête de Lizzie une bonne partie de la nuit ; bien après que Logan ait glissé dans les bras de Morphée, bien après qu'elle-même se soit endormie. Car cette nuit là, elle rêva de Will ; elle se vit, avec lui et Logan.

Le lendemain, en s'éveillant, elle ne se souvenait plus de son rêve. Mais il lui restait une étrange impression ; celle qu'elle devait aller retrouver Will.

Ça tombait bien. Elle en avait l'intention de toutes manières. On était vendredi ; elle commença par se raisonner et décider de ne lui parler que le lendemain, pour sa visite hebdomadaire.

Puis, trop impatiente, elle se convainquit que ce n'était pas une bonne chose. Que ça empièterait sur le temps qu'il passerait avec Logan. Elle se trouva toutes sortes d'excuses pour aller lui rendre visite le soir même ; mais la véritable raison de son empressement, c'était qu'elle ne tenait plus ; il fallait qu'elle aille lui parler. Aussi, juste après avoir ramené Logan de l'école, elle prévint Frederic et repartit en direction de la demeure de son ancien amant.

C'est ainsi que Will eut la surprise d'entendre sa voix, quand on sonna chez lui et qu'il décrocha l'interphone.

- Lizzie ? Fit-il en l'accueillant à l'entrée. Je suis surpris de te voir… Il n'y a pas de problèmes j'espère ? Logan va bien ?

Lizzie avait passé son temps entre chez Frederic et chez Will à s'énerver sur les automobilistes qui n'avançaient pas assez vite, sur les piétons qui traversaient juste devant son nez, et même contre les feux qui se déclenchaient pile au mauvais moment. Autant dire qu'elle n'était déjà pas très calme, et Will qui la mitraillait de questions… Elle lui décocha un regard noir.

- Logan va très bien. En ce qui concerne les problèmes, j'en ai bien moins depuis quelques jours, et voilà que j'apprends par ta sœur que tu… ce que tu as fait, que tu t'es occupé de George ! fit Lizzie, élevant progressivement la voix, et s'avançant vers Will, qui n'avait d'autre choix que de reculer face à son air déterminé et accusateur.

Pourquoi tourner autour du pot, n'est-ce pas ?

Will se raidit.

- Je lui avais demandé de ne rien dire.

- Eh bien, un détail lui a échappé, et je ne l'ai pas lâchée tant que je ne savais pas le fin mot de l'histoire ; alors que je n'apprenne pas que tu comptes lui en tenir rigueur !

- Non, mais… Bon Dieu, s'exclama-t-il, s'énervant à son tour. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas simplement capable d'accepter l'aide des autres, Lizzie ? Je n'ai en aucun cas fait ça pour prouver quoi que ce soit, ou pour que tu me sois redevable, ni pour aucune raison qui te traversera l'esprit, d'accord ? Tu ne comprends donc pas que… Tu ne comprends pas que tout ce que je fais, c'est pour toi ? Ça ne t'a jamais effleuré l'esprit, finit-il d'une voix vibrante.

Lizzie le regarda, muette de surprise ; l'éclat de Will l'avait calmée autant qu'il l'avait statufiée, et elle ne savait plus quoi dire. Incapable de supporter son air ébahi, il lui tourna le dos et commença à se masser les tempes, soudainement épuisé.

Elle s'approcha lentement de lui, et posa une main légère sur son épaule, hésitante.

- Comment ça, tout ce que tu fais c'est pour… Que veux-tu dire ? Je ne comprends plus, Will.

Il se retourna lentement, et tomba nez à nez avec la jeune femme, dont les yeux s'étaient remplis de larmes.

Oui, à cet instant, elle avait l'air perdu. Et lui, ne savait plus où il en était. Ou plutôt, il savait parfaitement ce qu'il ressentait ; mais il ne savait plus s'il était bon de le cacher à Lizzie, ou s'il valait mieux le lui révéler.

Il choisit la solution de facilité ; la solution sans paroles. Se penchant vers elle, il la prit dans ses bras et posa sa bouche contre la sienne.

D'abord choquée, la jeune femme se raidit ; mais elle se laissa rapidement aller, et répondit à son baiser.

Oubliant tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux ces dernières semaines, leur rupture, leurs retrouvailles, et même leur dispute, ils quittèrent le monde réel et redevinrent les deux amants qu'ils avaient été, le soir du Nouvel an, à peine quelques mois plus tôt.

.

.

Une heure plus tard, Lizzie s'éveilla dans le les bras de Will ; elle eut du mal à émerger totalement, puis se rendit compte de l'endroit où elle se trouvait, et se releva d'un bond ; déstabilisée, elle recula et se rattrapa au mur.

- Ouille, fit-elle en se cognant le coude contre.

Will la regarda, amusé.

- Ça me rappelle des souvenirs, ça.

Lizzie, trop choquée, ne réagit pas tout de suite. Puis elle se baissa, et ramassa ses vêtements, se rhabillant à la va-vite, le cœur battant la chamade.

- Lizzie, murmura Will, soudain las.

Il se releva, se rhabilla sommairement aussi, et lui jeta un regard triste.

L'air de la jeune femme s'était fait… simplement perdu.

- Je ne comprends plus rien, lui répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Il pencha la tête sur le côté, soucieux.

Puis décida de se jeter à l'eau.

- Lizzie… Tu sais que… Enfin, tu te doutes peut-être que je n'ai pas tourné la page. Je t'aime encore, même si je m'étais promis de ne plus te le dire, pour ne pas… Te faire peur, et perdre la seule chance que j'avais de rester en contact avec toi et Logan. Je regrette si cet aveu change les choses entre nous, mais je t'en prie… Tu n'es pas du genre à blesser les gens volontairement, alors si de ton côté tu n'éprouves absolument plus les mêmes sentiments pour moi, dis-le moi, et si tu veux que je sorte de ta vie je le ferais… Mais ne me laisse plus dans le doute, je t'en supplie.

Lizzie, ébahie, ne put dans un premier temps que le contempler avec étonnement. Il avait l'air si torturé qu'elle faillit en oublier ce qu'il venait de dire ; puis elle secoua la tête, dans une tentative pour s'éclaircir les idées.

Enfin, elle releva la tête vers lui, et planta fermement son regard dans le sien.

- Will, je… J'avoue avoir été en colère. Pas vraiment, ou bien pas longtemps contre toi, mais surtout contre George, et encore plus contre moi. Ceci dit je n'ai…

Elle ferma les yeux, et baissa un peu la tête.

- Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer, fit-elle dans un murmure.

Frémissant de bonheur, il resta un instant immobile ; puis il s'approcha d'elle, et lui releva le menton d'une main.

- Lizzie… Tu es sûre ?

- Oui, Will, fit-elle en ancrant son regard au sien. Je t'aime ; et ça n'est pas près d'en finir.

Au comble du bonheur, il l'étreignit brusquement, la serrant contre son cœur comme pour s'imprégner d'elle. Elle se mit à rire dans son épaule.

- Tu m'étouffes.

Il la relâcha très légèrement, juste pour qu'elle puisse respirer, mais la garda étroitement contre lui.

- Je ne croyais plus avoir jamais l'occasion de faire ça, expliqua-t-il simplement.

Il l'éloigna un peu de lui, et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Lizzie se haussa sur la pointe des pieds, approfondissant leur baiser.

Ils étaient à nouveau réunis ; et cette fois, la jeune femme avait le sentiment que c'était pour un petit moment.

Comme pour corroborer ses pensées, Will interrompit soudain son baiser, et, lui lançant un regard fiévreux, lui dit :

- Attends… Une seconde. S'il te plait. Ne bouge pas, je reviens. En fait, je ne quitte même pas la pièce, je…

Lizzie éclata de rire. Il s'interrompit, désespéré, et se dirigea vers sa table de chevet ; il sortit du tiroir un petit objet qu'elle n'eut pas le temps de voir. Il revint vers elle, se mordant la lèvre, et lui fit de nouveau face. D'un air inquiet, il prit une de ses mains ; la jeune femme fronça les sourcils, soudain en proie au stress.

- Lizzie… Je sais que ça n'est pas très courant, de faire ce genre de demande juste après une réconciliation, mais…

Il soupira, et plaça un écrin dans ses mains.

- Lizzie, accepterais-tu de m'épouser ? termina-t-il dans un souffle.

La jeune femme regarda tout d'abord le petit écrin rouge, sans l'ouvrir, ébahie ; Will sentit son stress monter en lui. Puis elle libéra sa main droite, qu'il tenait encore, et ouvrit la petite boite. Lovée en son cœur, reposait une fine bague dorée surmontée d'un cœur en diamant tenu entre quatre fines griffes.

Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, et elle se cacha contre l'épaule de Will qui, désemparé, ne savait plus quoi faire.

- Lizzie… Lizzie, je… Si tu n'es pas prête, ce n'est pas grave, j'attendrai, je peux… Je n'aurais pas dû, c'est ça ? C'était trop tôt, hein ? Lizzie, réponds-moi, je t'en supplie !

La jeune femme, étouffée par ses sanglots, se serra plus fort contre lui. Quand elle réussit enfin à se calmer, elle lui répondit.

- Non, Will, ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que… Tu sais, le mariage de mes parents, ce n'était pas une réussite. Et j'ai toujours entendu dire que les enfants avaient tendance à reproduire le… schéma conjugal de leurs parents, Seigneur, voilà que je me mets à parler comme un magasine, ce que je veux dire, c'est que du coup j'avais l'intention de ne jamais m'engager, tu comprends, surtout après mon histoire avec George, et…

Elle se mordit la lèvre, désemparée, et se recula pour pouvoir à nouveau le regarder dans les yeux.

- Toi, ce n'est pas pareil. J'ai envie de me marier avec toi. Oui, Will, je veux t'épouser, conclut-elle finalement, plus calmement.

Will la contempla quelques instants, indécis, le temps que ses mots -surtout les derniers- aient fait tout le trajet jusqu'à son cerveau. Puis l'évidence s'imposa à lui comme un feu clignotant ; de grandes lettres formant un oui s'allumèrent dans son esprit, et il la serra à nouveau contre lui.

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, enlacés, riant doucement ; puis Lizzie se calma, et rompit leur étreinte.

- Maintenant, reste à l'annoncer à Logan et Frederic, fit-elle d'une voix douce et heureuse.

**

* * *

Eh bien voilà… ça sent la fin, n'est-ce pas ? Je suppose qu'il ne reste qu'un seul chapitre… Je vais pas tarder à verser une petite larme moi… :'(**


	28. Chapter 27 Mariage

**Sophiebelier : Merci !!! Et bien voilà la fin… J'ose espérer que tu trouveras toujours ça aussi beau ^^ !**

**Liloulette : merci à toi aussi ! (bon merci à tout mes revieweurs en fait hein ^^). Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin… Et voici celle de cette fic…**

**C et Dille : comme tu le sais grâce à toi j'ai en effet découvert la fic de FireRox… J'y reviendrais à la fin des réponses aux reviews d'ailleurs. Oui, ton plaidoyer pour Collins avait atteint une infime partie de mon subconscient… Ou de mon conscient peut-être, je m'y perds en psychologie. Bref, j'ai toujours dans l'idée de lui réserver plus que quelques lignes dans un futur plus ou moins proche… Je suis ravie sinon que tu trouves toujours ma chère Lizzie moderne… lady Catherine ? J'avoue que je ne suis pas encore fixée sur son sort à elle… C'est pourquoi les plus attentifs d'entre vous auront remarqué que je n'ai pas encore coché le statut « complete » pour ma fic… ;-D (bon, pas uniquement pour lady Catherine quand même…)**

**Noulouk : et oui cette fois ça semble bel et bien fini n'est-ce pas… Tu vas pas être la seule à verser une petit larme… Lizzie, refuser Darcy ? Je l'aurais étripée…**

**Leality : merci !!! Et bien le voilà ce chapitre 27 (pas très rapidement je le conçois -_-' mais bon)…**

**Arya19 : oui je vais y réfléchir à cet épilogue… J'te fais une mention spéciale parce que encore une fois tu étai ma première revieweuse… lol. J'étais pas super inspirée pour le mariage mais tu vas avoir quelques lignes ne t'inquiètes pas… à bientôt peut-être ^^ !!!**

**Titepupuce : ah tu as réussi à tarir tes larmes… Moi pas sniff c'est la deuxième fic que je finis et ça fait toujours aussi bizarre… Il ne reste au mieux peut-être plus qu'un épilogue… merci pour ta fidélité en attendant !!!**

**Virginie : oui je me suis doutée qu'en appelant mon chapitre précédent « larmes » j'allais faire quelques peurs… Mais bon lol. Ah je suis désolée pour tes rapports difficiles avec les petits Logan… à vrai dire j'ai choisi ce prénom précisément parce que je ne connais aucun enfant qui s'appelle comme ça :p (c'est même pas l'un de mes prénoms préférés… lol). Enfin bon bref ; tu as raison, c'est du travail d'écrire une fic ; mais j'aime vraiment ça, surtout que vous m'avez vraiment toutes (ne nous leurrons pas, si il y avait un mec parmi mes revieweurs, qu'il se manifeste ! … personne ?) extrêmement fait plaisir avec vos commentaires. Pas loin de 200 ! Avec un peu de chances, j'atteindrais ces 200, ce qui serait beaucoup pour ce thème un peu oublié… Alors merci à vous pour votre soutien (oui, ça vaut pour tout le monde ça…)**

**FireRox : ah mais tu n'es pas ridicule lol, j'espère bien que tu as trouvé le chapitre précédent mignon… Ne reste plus qu'à ce que tu apprécies celui-là et ce sera parfait^^.**

**Toun : oh oui quel homme ! J'en discutais avec une ou deux amies… On était assez d'accord sur le fait qu'il était tout à fait notre idéal masculin (*soupir*). Que toutes les fans de Darcy se manifestent ! Tu me demandes sur quoi d'autre j'ai écrit ? Sur Twilight, une fic qui commence à partir du tome 2 de S. Meyer. Je collabore aussi sur une autre fic Twilight avec une autre auteure du groupe, et, enfin et surtout… J'ai écrit quelques chapitres d'une troisième fic O&P (mais j'ignore quand je pourrais commencer à la poster) et j'ai toujours le projet d'écrire une suite à ma toute première fic O&P (une idée de titepupuce à la base non ? J'ai un doute ^^).**

**Ewiliane : merci !!! Tous tes compliments me vont droit au cœur et je te remercie d'avoir pris la peine de reviewer à une heure aussi tardive… J'espère que cette suite et fin te plaira autant !**

**KaoriSolaris : ah je suis super flattée que et d'un on conseille ma fic, et de deux tu aies fait tant d'efforts pour la trouver ! Alors merci pour ta review !!!**

**Julie : ne t'inquiètes pas pour les reviews ratées… ^^ j'espère que tes problèmes d'inondation se sont arrangés. Oui j'ai bien d'autres projets de fics, notamment O&P, comme j'explique en réponse à Toun ; reste à savoir quand je commencerai à poster !**

**Je voulais faire aussi un petit paragraphe sur les fics O&P en général ; il y en a en effet très peu, et certaines sont des crossing over et sont donc postées dans d'autres thèmes. Deux ont jusque là attiré mon attention : la première, ****A vain struggle****, de athenais41, fic dont les personnages sont ceux de l'univers Twilight (ok j'avoue que la plupart des persos twilight ont tendance à m'énerver…) ; mais où l'on retrouve des évènements tirés de l'œuvre de Jane Austen. Hélas l'auteure n'a plus posté depuis un certain moment…**

**La seconde fic ayant attiré mon attention est celle de FireRox, ****Orgueil et quoi déjà ****? Elle poste régulièrement et a réussi à faire une fiction à la fois comique, romantique et mêlant des personnages issus de plusieurs œuvres de Jane Austen, mais aussi des personnages d'Harry Potter… à découvrir vraiment ^^ !!! Je lui décerne la palme rien que pour le côté parodie et son originalité !!!**

**

* * *

MARIAGE**

Lizzie se gara devant la maison de Frederic, et se tourna vers Will, un peu angoissée.

Lui non plus ne faisait pas le fier.

- Bon, eh bien…

Un ange passa. Puis ils éclatèrent tous deux de rire.

- Ce qu'on peut être idiots ! Faire tout un plat alors qu'il s'agit juste d'annoncer… commença Lizzie.

Will la regarda, un peu inquiet.

- Lizzie ? Ça ne va pas ?

- Oh, euh, si, euh… Je crois que je n'avais pas vraiment réalisé…

Elle se mordit la lèvre.

- Will ? Tu es sûr que tu veux m'épouser ?

Les mots avaient franchi ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne se rende compte de leur bêtise.

- Bien sûr ! Répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi ? Pas toi ?

- Si ! Oh, je… Je suis idiote excuse-moi.

- Non, sourit-il en la prenant dans ses bras. Juste stressée.

Quelqu'un tapa à la vitre. Ils sursautèrent.

- Vous comptez passer la nuit ici ou sortir ?

C'était Frederic ; il arborait un grand sourire.

_Eh bien il ne va pas être déçu quand il va savoir qu'il est invité au mariage… _pensa Lizzie.

Elle sortit bravement de la voiture, Will en faisant de même de son côté.

- Will !

C'était Logan, qui regardait par la fenêtre de la cuisine ; ravi d'apercevoir son grand ami, et accessoirement futur père -ok, il n'était pas au courant de ce détail-, il se précipita à l'extérieur.

- Salut Logan !

Lizzie les regarda quelques instants, le cœur battant. Puis, avant de perdre totalement connaissance, elle prit une grande inspiration et commença.

- Les gars ? Il faut qu'on vous annonce quelque chose Will et moi.

Logan se fit soudain silencieux et leva de grands yeux vers sa mère et Will alternativement.

- Euh… Will et moi allons nous marier.

Quoi ? C'était pas trop mal comme annonce non ? Clair, précis, concis…

Barbant et absolument pas original. Mais il n'y avait pas besoin d'originalité, jusqu'à preuve du contraire.

- Super ! Hurla Logan en se jetant au coup de Will. Oh, alors, tu vas être mon papa ?

Le futur beau-père rit doucement.

- Oui, Logan. Tu peux déjà t'habituer à m'appeler comme ça.

Les larmes emplirent les yeux de Lizzie ; Fred s'approcha d'elle et la serra contre lui. Logan les rejoignit.

- Tu pleures maman ?

- C'est l'émotion mon chéri.

Elle éclata encore plus en sanglots ; Will, désemparé, regarda Frederic la consoler en riant. Par-dessus l'épaule de la jeune femme, ce dernier lui lança un clin d'œil.

- Je suis heureux pour vous. Vraiment.

- Eh ben tant mieux, fit Lizzie, commençant à se calmer.

Elle releva la tête et planta ses yeux dans ceux de son ami.

- Parce qu'en plus d'être notre témoin, c'est toi qui va me conduire à l'autel.

.

.

La date du mariage fut très rapidement fixée ; il devait avoir lieu le 3 juillet.

C'était l'idéal ; c'était le début des vacances pour Logan. Il devait se faire en petit comité ; Jane, Joana et Charlotte en demoiselles d'honneur, Charlie et Frederic en témoins -ce dernier incarnant aussi le rôle du père que Lizzie avait perdu, l'amenant jusqu'à l'autel-, Logan, quelques collègues de travail et amis ; la liste des invités ne dépassait pas la trentaine de personnes. Lizzie aussi bien que Will en étaient soulagés ; ils ne voulaient pas donner dans la réception mondaine.

Un soir, Will, ne trouvant pas le sommeil, se retourna dans le lit qu'il partageait avec Lizzie pour lui faire face.

- Euh… Lizzie, j'aurais aimé te poser une question.

Elle le regarda, attendant la suite. Il se mordit la lèvre.

- Tu ne comptes pas inviter ta mère, n'est-ce pas ?

Lizzie ferma les yeux, envahie par un étrange malaise ; elle lui avait raconté tout ce qui les avait séparées, et leur dernière entrevue, à Londres.

- Eh bien, commença-t-elle dans un souffle, je ne l'avais pas prévu non.

Will envisagea de terminer leur conversation sur cette réponse ; mais Lizzie semblait en proie au doute et à une certaine souffrance.

- Lizzie ? Tu vas bien ?

- C'est ma mère, Will. Ma seule famille avec Jane et Logan. Je veux dire… J'aimerais tellement avoir de bonnes relations avec elle ! J'aurais aimé qu'elle m'aide à choisir ma robe, à organiser le tout, à décompresser, et… Mais ma mère n'est pas comme ça. Même si nous avions encore été en bons termes, ça n'aurait pas été comme ça. Elle aurait tout misé sur les apparences.

Soudain inquiète, Lizzie rouvrit les yeux et fixa Will.

- Dis, tu veux vraiment d'une petite réception ? Tu n'as pas accepté juste pour me faire plaisir ?

Son fiancé eut l'air blessé.

- Tu crois vraiment que moi aussi je mise tout sur les apparences ?

- Non ! C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, je… oh, je suis désolée, mais…

Il rit doucement.

- Ne t'en fais pas, c'est un peu ma faute… Il m'arrive de me montrer assez ostentatoire… Suffit de voir ma voiture… Mais même si j'adorerais montrer notre amour au monde entier, je préfère un petit mariage sans prétention avec juste nos amis et…

Il s'arrêta à temps, inquiet de la réaction de Lizzie.

_Et nos familles._

Elle avait bien compris ce qu'il n'avait pas dit, et avait repris son air soucieux.

- Tu aimerais que je l'invite, n'est-ce pas ?

Il ne répondit pas. C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question. Oui, il aurait aimé que Lizzie et sa mère se réconcilient ; parce que ça aurait fait plaisir à la jeune femme, il le savait.

- D'accord. D'accord, je vais le faire, fit-elle soudainement, le regard dans le vague.

Toujours inquiet, son futur mari ne la lâcha pas des yeux. Soudain, elle éclata en sanglots et vint se blottir contre lui.

- Et dire qu'elle ne veut même pas que je l'appelle Maman…

.

.

Le lendemain, les yeux secs et l'esprit reposé, Lizzie avait rédigé une courte lettre à l'adresse de sa mère. Cela s'était révélé plus facile qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

_À l'attention de Mme de Bourgh,_

_J'ai eu vent des récents efforts que tu as fournis pour nous rapprocher avec George Wickham ; je te sais gré de tant d'attention de ta part, mais je tenais à t'informer par la présente que tes tentatives se sont révélées vaines ; il est des erreurs que la meilleure volonté ne saurait réparer. Cette leçon, c'est toi qui me l'as enseignée._

_Cependant, cette lettre n'est pas porteuse que de mauvaises nouvelles ; en effet, je suis heureuse de t'annoncer mon prochain mariage avec William Darcy. Je pourrais te dire que sa situation professionnelle a de quoi te faire oublier qu'il n'est pas le père biologique de Logan ; mais le principal, c'est qu'il saura nous apporter tout l'amour dont peuvent rêver une épouse et son fils._

_Libre à toi d'oublier les rancœurs du passé et de venir assister à notre union le 3 juillet prochain. Tu trouveras ci-joint un carton d'invitation comportant les coordonnées de la chapelle dans laquelle elle sera célébrée ainsi que le plan pour y parvenir._

_Je te prie d'agréer mes salutations distinguées ; _

_Elizabeth._

La lettre partit pour Londres le jour même ; pendant les quelques jours qui suivirent, Lizzie entretint l'espoir de recevoir une réponse ; positive, négative, insultante, peu importait ; juste une réaction lui aurait suffi. Mais rien ne vint ; et Lizzie se résigna à accepter que jamais sa mère ne saurait faire l'effort de se déplacer pour s'enquérir de ce que devenait sa seule famille ; ses deux filles et son petit fils, qu'au demeurant elle ne connaissait pas.

C'était Catherine de Bourgh ; personne ne pourrait jamais la changer.

.

.

Le matin du mariage, avant la cérémonie qui devait avoir lieu à 14 heures, Lizzie était dans tous ses états.

- Oh mon Dieu ! C'est impossible je ne serai jamais prête ! Ça va être raté je ne le sens pas.

- Décompresse Lizzie ! Tu es parfaite !

Elle sortait juste de chez le coiffeur et le maquilleur -quoiqu'elle avait tenu à être maquillée le moins possible, au grand dam de Mickaël et Véronique, ces deux vendeurs qu'elle avait rencontré lors de son voyage à Londres avec Will et qui avaient fait le déplacement sur invitation de Lizzie.

_Flash-back_

_Quand Lizzie lui avait parlé de ces deux personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas mais faisaient partie de sa liste d'invités, Will l'avait regardée avec perplexité, puis amusement._

_- Raconte-moi encore ce passage où ils se sont mis à deux pour te coiffer et te maquiller ? Plaisanta Will alors qu'ils les attendaient, à l'aéroport._

_Lizzie lui avait donné un coup sur l'épaule avant d'éclater de rire._

_- Tu peux te moquer ; l'image qu'ils ont su donner de moi n'a pas semblé te déplaire le soir de ce fameux dîner avec les fournisseurs. _

_Will l'avait enlacée._

_- Cette image n'est pas la seule qui m'ait attirée chez toi._

_Elle s'était perdue dans la contemplation des yeux de son compagnon quand une foule de gens avait envahi l'aéroport ; c'était les passagers de l'avion en provenance de Londres qui descendaient. Et, dans cette foule, Lizzie avait aperçu avec une joie évidente ces deux vendeurs qu'elle n'avait jamais vu que deux fois, mais qui étaient liés pour elle à l'une de ses plus belles soirées -belle parce qu'elle était la première qu'elle avait passé dans les bras de son futur mari lors d'une valse étourdissante._

_- Mickaël, Véronique !_

_Les deux vendeurs s'étaient dirigés vers eux, un immense sourire aux lèvres._

_- Alors, vous êtes le fameux William Darcy ? Commença Mickaël après avoir salué Lizzie._

_- Et vous êtes ce fameux Mickaël dont ma fiancée m'a chanté les louanges._

_Le vendeur avait éclaté de rire._

_- Je suis ravi de voir que les heures passées à habiller Lizzie vont conduire à un mariage._

_- Quelle modestie ! Cher Mickaël, crois bien que notre couple ne s'est pas joué en une soirée._

_Mickaël avait passé son bras sous celui de la jeune femme._

_- Et justement, tu vas me raconter en détail cette magnifique histoire qui m'amène à venir visiter la grosse pomme… avait-il fait avec bonhomie alors qu'ils se dirigeaient tous vers la voiture de William._

_Fin du fash-back_

Avant qu'elle ne s'habille, ils prirent tous un léger repas ; Will était resté chez lui, avec Charles, Frederic et ses invités ; Lizzie elle, se préparait chez Charles.

Finalement vint l'heure de passer sa robe ; après avoir bataillé, Jane finit d'en nouer le corset tandis que Joana s'activait à donner une forme au jupon. Mickaël, lui, prit des tas de photos et Véronique s'extasia devant sa coiffure.

- Oh chérie, je regrette d'aimer les hommes quand je te vois, fit Mickaël, seul gars de l'entourage de Lizzie à cet instant. Tu es parfaite.

Lizzie rit jaune.

- Tu n'es pas objectif.

- Peut-être, mais quelle importance ? Tu es tout de même parfaite à mes yeux.

Elle rit plus franchement, et se jeta à son cou.

Frederic déboula en catastrophe dans l'appartement.

- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez les filles ! Oh, bonjour Monsieur, pardon, s'excusa-t-il alors que Mickaël lui faisait un clin d'œil. Il faut vous grouiller, il y a près de vingt minutes de trajet jusqu'à l'église avec les bouchons ! Allez, en voiture !

Lizzie regarda la montre de Véronique.

13h30.

- Oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu ! Je me marie dans une demi-heure !

- Oui, ben on se dépêche ma belle. À propos, tu es magnifique.

Le trajet prit en effet vingt minutes ; quand tout le monde arriva à la petite chapelle, les autres invités et le futur marié étaient déjà rentrés.

Lizzie eut à peine le temps de souffler, et absolument pas celui de reprendre ses esprits, que les premières notes de la marche nuptiale résonnaient.

Elle agrippa la manche de Frederic ; celui-ci la gratifia d'un sourire encourageant. Prenant son bras, il fit son entrée avec elle, et commença à l'amener à l'autel.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait, tout stress quitta Lizzie ; elle riva ses yeux sur ceux de son futur mari, lequel n'arrivait pas à dissimuler un trouble et une joie évidents à la voir venir à lui.

Quand elle s'arrêta devant lui, ils restèrent quelques instants à se contempler, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Puis le jeune pasteur, qui en était à son troisième mariage, commença son discours et finit par les déclarer mariés avec une émotion palpable dans la voix ; Will embrassa Lizzie avec bonheur. Les mots avaient du mal à atteindre le cerveau de la jeune femme.

_Mme Elizabeth Darcy, Mme Elizabeth Darcy…_

Après la cérémonie, la fête et le repas devaient avoir lieu chez Will. La traditionnelle séance de photos, la traversée de la ville en cortège heureux, les remerciements à tous les invités pour leur présence et leurs cadeaux… Tout ça mena les jeunes mariés très rapidement au repas ; l'après-midi s'était écoulé comme dans une sorte de brouillard.

Plusieurs tables avaient été dressées, placées en cercle et couvertes de nappes -blanches, bien entendu. De grands bouquets de roses et de glaïeuls ornaient les tables. Lizzie avait fait la moue quand Joana avait voulu acheter aussi des Lys ; elle n'aimait pas ces fleurs. C'est pourquoi elles avaient été remplacées par les freesias.

Avant que le repas ne commence, Frederic se leva, et, se raclant la gorge, attrapa son couteau et son verre. Il le fit tinter, et commença à parler avec un grand sourire.

- Ça faisait longtemps que j'avais envie de faire ça… Comme dans les films. Je suis ravi de voir que ça fonctionne, et que j'ai désormais toute votre attention.

Le silence se fit totalement.

- Je pourrais commencer en félicitant nos deux mariés ; d'aucuns diront que leur union s'est faite sur un coup de tête. Je ne le pense pas ; on ne peut absolument pas parler d'un coup de foudre entre eux. Je me souviens encore de la méfiance de Lizzie envers William, le jour où ils se sont rencontrés -et quelques temps après encore-, et de la froideur de ce nouveau patron. Tous ceux qui ont été témoins de leurs premiers pas ensemble pourront vous le dire : ils auraient mis leur main à couper que ces deux-là ne pourraient se côtoyer longtemps sans qu'il y ait au moins un mort.

Quelques anciens collègues de bureau de Lizzie commencèrent à rire ; Charlotte la première.

- Il en aura fallu des évènements pour qu'ils parviennent, sinon à s'entendre, au moins à se supporter. Et puis, peu à peu, leur haine s'est muée en passion, et la passion en amour. Cher William Darcy, je peux vous assurer une chose ; vous avez réussi en fort peu de temps à faire mentir Lizzie ! En effet un midi, à son amie Charlotte ici présente, elle affirmait que jamais elle ne… comment déjà ? Se laisserait prendre au piège d'une relation sérieuse ? Eh oui, jeunes femmes, je n'étais pas bien loin de votre table ce jour là, et je n'ai pas perdu une miette de votre conversation. C'était il y a un peu plus de deux ans.

Charlotte éclata de rire.

- J'avais oublié ! C'est vrai, quelle erreur tu as fait !

- Bien, alors je reprends. Je me souviens également d'une conversation avec toi sur le mariage, Lizzie ; tu définissais le mariage comme une union permettant à deux personnes de partager des problèmes qu'elles n'auraient pas rencontrés en restant seules.

Lizzie éclata de rire à ce souvenir, tandis que Will la regardait avec amusement.

- Eh bien, je vais conclure d'une manière plutôt banale, ce dont je m'excuse par avance, car pour moi les amis, le couple que vous formez est loin d'être banal : je vous souhaite des épreuves de nature à vous rapprocher, des instants de bonheur mémorables, des petits soucis pour vous souder, mais encore et surtout une longue vie remplie de joie. Et je souhaite que l'avenir te prouve à quel point tu avais tort en pensant ne plus jamais pouvoir trouver le bonheur dans les bras d'un homme, finit-il en gratifiant la nouvelle Mme Darcy d'un clin d'œil.

Celle-ci le remercia du regard pendant que tous les autres applaudissaient. À son tour Charles se leva.

- Je crois qu'il est de mon devoir de porter un toast à cet homme, cet ami, ce frère que je connais depuis trop longtemps pour me rappeler de nos premiers pas, et à cette femme exceptionnelle qu'est Lizzie. Oui, car Lizzie est une femme exceptionnelle ; et il faut l'être, pour avoir la moindre chance de conquérir le cœur de William. Ce grand garçon, beaucoup ont dit de lui qu'il était intouchable. Mais ses amis proches et sa famille ne s'y sont jamais trompés ; Will a simplement toujours su ce qu'il voulait, et a attendu de le rencontrer. Je n'ai donc plus qu'à lever mon verre au couple que mon meilleur ami forme avec cette femme qui ne s'est jamais laissée décourager et a su briser ses défenses pour en arriver là aujourd'hui. Je leur souhaite une longue et heureuse vie de couple ; mais je n'ai aucun doute quant au fait qu'elle le sera.

Charles se rassit sous les applaudissements de l'assemblée ; quelques autres toasts empreints d'émotion furent portés, d'abord par Jane, puis par Joana, et enfin le repas débuta dans une bonne humeur générale ; chacun y alla de son anecdote concernant le couple de la journée ; beaucoup rirent en avouant n'avoir pas imaginé une seconde que ce couple pourrait exister.

Lizzie et Will étaient heureux ; la soirée s'écoula à une vitesse vertigineuse, et se termina très tard -ou plutôt très tôt le matin suivant. Mais ça n'empêcha pas Will d'honorer sa jeune épouse durant leur nuit de noce, après l'avoir portée jusqu'à la chambre où ils allaient partager leurs plus belles nuits pendant les années à venir.

C'était une page qui se tournait ; mais leur histoire était bien loin d'être terminée.

**

* * *

Eh bien je crois que je vais faire mes remerciements dès maintenant… parce que je ne sais pas vraiment quand arrivera l'épilogue (oui, je pense qu'il y en aura un ; car il y a une chose que j'aimerais rajouter… mais j'en dis pas plus :p). Alors merci à vous tous qui m'avez lu, et à vous qui m'avez mis en alerte et en favoris. C'est toujours hyper agréable de recevoir une notification disant qu'on a été ajoutée à une liste d'histoires favorites ou d'auteurs favoris…**

**Je remercie également particulièrement mes revieweurs, qui m'ont couverte de commentaires tous plus gentils les uns que les autres et m'ont donné ainsi le courage et la motivation pour réussir. À ce jour, 193 reviews ! C'est non négligeable pour une fic O&P. Alors merci à vous tous, j'espère que cette fin ne vous aura pas déçu et… j'espère vous retrouver bientôt dans une nouvelle fic !**


	29. Chapter 28 Epilogue

**Hé oui ! Ça y est ! Voici l'épilogue !**

**L'heure de verser une petite larme ?**

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Sophiebelier : hé oui, mauvaise lady Catherine… on ne la connaît que comme ça, n'est-ce pas ? ^^**

**Julitte : ah une nouvelle fan inconditionnelle de Darcy !!! Hum, bienvenue au club tu ne seras pas dépaysée parmi nous… Et en ce qui concerne la réponse à tes questions… Et bien voilà ! ^^ (Tadam…)**

**Noulouk : merci beaucoup !!! Oui vive les mariés… ça me fait bizarre à moi aussi. Mais je reviendrais dans une nouvelle fic ! Promis !**

**Malone33 : merci à toi aussi !!! Ce genre de compliments sur l'écriture ça ne fait que du bien… Au boulot ! Ouh c'est vilain ! ^^. Tu en auras d'autres ! Je ne suis pas près de vous laisser tranquilles… Mouhahaha ! La bizette à toi ;-D**

**Yon.01 : merci ça fait plaisir !!! Si j'y pense je te préviendrai promis… ;-D**

**Isatis : tu me fais également un énorme compliment (hey j'ai été gâtée !). On se retrouvera peut-être bientôt sur une autre fiction… ^^**

**C et Dille : mais tu es trop forte ! Eh oui, tu étais bel et bien la 200ème. Un bonbon pour toi ! Et en plus c'était toi la lectrice mystère qui a parlé de moi à Kaori… sincèrement, je n'ai pas trop pensé à Collins (ne m'en veux pas !!!), mais si tu n'en as pas encore eu assez de lady Catherine… Je préfère ta version à sac croco mordeur à cet épilogue, mais que veux-tu, je n'allais pas tomber dans la caricature à la fin de cette fic ! Ça n'aurait pas été sérieux… Et puis tu as le copyright !**

**San59 : merci !!! Voilà l'épilogue... Pas tout à fait dans le même esprit que les autres chapitres de cette fic mais… tant pis ^^ !**

**Anonyme08 : merci beaucoup ! Dis donc vous êtes plusieurs à m'avoir lue d'une traite… sans que ça ne vous ennuie… jsuis flattée !! Et merci aussi beaucoup pour ta review sur mon autre fic O&P ! T'imagines pas le plaisir d'en recevoir encore après avoir fini de la poster !!!**

**Titepupuce : ah je suis contente que t'aies aimé les discours du mariage… j'ai bien aimé écrire celui de Fred notamment. Enfin bon. Oui lady Catherine reste lady Catherine… Et Collins reste transparent, c'est dans l'ordre des choses ;-). À bientôt sur une autre fic !**

**Toun : hé oui, nous, ferventes admiratrices de Darcy, pouvons craindre d'avoir des difficultés à trouver chaussure à notre pied pour faire un si beau mariage… Trop d'ambitions… Mais bon, le rêve est permis ! Merci pour ta fidélité !!!**

**Arya19 : ah, l'une de mes plus fidèles revieweuses… Et ton célèbre (du moins pour moi) don de divination ! Roulement de tambour… c'est Catherine ! Oui, je ne me suis pas résolue à la laisser en plan cette « pauvre » vieille dame… Elle a un potentiel… inexploité pour nous distraire !^^**

**FireRox : et non, soit rassurée, pas de mariage Charlotte/Collins pour conclure cette fic ! Voyons, c'est pas encore Halloween… Mais on dirait bien qu'on se rapproche de cette fête ; la dragonne occupe un plan important de cet épilogue, je le crains… Bonne chance pour ta fic à toi !**

**Voilà voilà… Pour les inscrits qui me posteront une review, je peux promettre des remerciements par MP… Pour les reviews anonymes, eh bien… je vous remercie d'avance si vous m'en laissez pour cet épilogue ! J'vous adore !**

**

* * *

Et je tenais à vous la faire connaître… La toute première fic d'une très chère revieweuse que je ne présente plus… J'ai nommé C_et_Dille, et ****L'effet papillon**** (ça fait un peu cérémonie des Oscars nan ?). Je ne vous demanderai pas d'être indulgent, il n'y a aucune raison de l'être. Bon, seul hic si on considère le fait qu'on est dans le thème O&P, c'est que elle elle poste dans le thème Twilight… Mais bon ! Je n'en dis pas plus, à vous de découvrir ! D'ailleurs, à noter, vous pouvez n'avoir lu que les deux premiers tomes de Twilight pour lire sa fic. Et encore, même pas entier le deuxième. Bref, n'hésitez pas, ça vaut le coup.**

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

Il était 15 h 55. Comme toujours, une dame poussa les portes du salon de thé. Comme toujours, elle alla s'asseoir à la table 6. Sans un mot pour personne. Sans même un regard, d'ailleurs.

Mais ni les habitués ni le personnel, et encore moins les gérants ne s'en étonnaient encore. Tout ce qu'on savait de cette femme, c'était qu'elle s'appelait -voulait être appelée- lady de Bourgh.

Personne n'avait jamais rencontré une femme aussi raide.

Jack soupira ; trois ans qu'il faisait le service dans ce café, trois ans qu'il s'occupait de la table 6.

Il prit son calepin -inutile, il savait ce que la dame allait commander. Mais il savait aussi que ce geste faisait partie du rituel qu'elle attendait.

Il se dirigea vers elle. Une fois, il avait tenté de briser la glace. Il lui avait fait un sourire du type qu'on réserve aux habitués, et après l'avoir salué, il lui avait demandé s'il lui servait la même chose que d'habitude.

Oh, elle avait levé les yeux vers lui, pour la première fois depuis qu'il la voyait entrer dans ce café. Mais ça n'avait été que pour lui lancer le regard le plus froid qu'il ait jamais eu l'occasion de croiser. D'une voix basse et glaciale, elle lui avait fait comprendre qu'il n'avait pas à se permettre tant de familiarité avec elle.

Woh. Il avait ni plus ni moins eu l'impression… de se faire remonter les bretelles par un patron, disputer comme un enfant par son grand-père ex-militaire, enfin, quelque chose de ce goût-là. Toujours est-il qu'il n'avait jamais retenté l'expérience.

- Bonjour, Madame. Que puis-je vous servir ? Débita-t-il d'une voix morne.

- Un thé jaune, répondit la voix froide.

- Bien, Madame.

_Bien sûr._

Il ne nota même pas la commande. Il avait beau avoir compris qu'elle tenait à être traitée comme un nouveau client à chaque fois, il n'allait pas gâcher des feuilles pour elle.

Ok, c'était plus par esprit de contradiction que pour sauver le planète, mais... le résultat était le même.

Il se dirigea vers le bar, jeta à peine un regard ennuyé à sa collègue Nathalie.

Elle avait déjà commencé à infuser le thé.

Pourtant, rien ne servait de se presser. Lady de Bourgh entrait toujours à heure fixe dans le salon, et en ressortait à heure fixe. 17 heures. Elle restait une heure, assise là, droite -raide- sur sa chaise, à regarder les passants à l'extérieur d'un air pincé, sans bouger.

Une fois, il y avait eu du changement.

Une jeune femme était passée la voir.

Mais l'échange entre les deux avait semblé plus froid encore que le pôle Nord ; et la jeune femme était repartie visiblement très mal dans ses chaussures.

Lady de Bourgh semblait être une briseuse de vies. C'était la conclusion qu'en avait tiré Jack.

Il lui apporta son thé, accompagné du biscuit offert par la maison -tu parles, c'était compris dans le prix-, de lait, et de sucre. Il savait qu'elle n'utiliserait ni le lait -ça retirait l'amertume des thés naturels-, ni le sucre -qui altérait la liqueur du thé.

Il ne resta pas, ne chercha pas à faire la conversation. Comme toujours. La lady ne le remercia pas, elle ne le faisait jamais. Pas de politesses, pas de sourires.

C'était à se demander à quoi ressemblait sa vie familiale.

Elle devait bien en avoir une ; elle portait une alliance.

Jack fut tiré de ses pensées par un nouveau client qui vint s'asseoir à une table faisant partie de sa zone. Il attendit qu'il se fut installé et ait lu la carte, et alla prendre sa commande.

Il ne se rendit compte qu'après qu'il s'était montré austère avec ce client. Se morigénant, il lui apporta son thé à la menthe avec un sourire un peu plus engageant.

- Merci, Monsieur, fit le client.

- Je vous en prie, répondit-il, se détendant tant bien que mal.

La femme de la table 6 avait un pouvoir surprenant sur ses nerfs…

Jack retourna auprès de Nathalie. Le salon était calme, en ce bel après-midi de juillet.

Soudain, c'est avec surprise que les deux collègues virent un changement s'opérer dans la routine de cette table… presque hantée.

Lady de Bourgh quitta des yeux les passants qu'elle pouvait apercevoir, et sortit une enveloppe de son sac. Une enveloppe déjà décachetée ; et à voir l'état de la feuille qu'elle en tira, la lettre avait été lue plusieurs fois.

Lady de Bourgh se plongea donc une énième fois dans la lecture du manuscrit.

Son visage resta totalement impassible ; aucune émotion ne fut trahie par ses traits, aucun éclat particulier n'anima ses yeux. Rien.

Pourtant, quand elle eut fini, qu'elle eut replacé la lettre soigneusement pliée dans son enveloppe, et l'enveloppe dans son sac, elle sortit une feuille blanche pliée en trois et un vieux stylo plume.

Et elle commença à écrire.

La surprise et la curiosité assaillirent les deux collègues, qui la regardèrent faire ; lady de Bourgh écrivait une lettre.

Avait-elle seulement un destinataire à qui l'adresser ?

Oui. Elle avait bien reçu l'autre lettre, celle qu'elle venait visiblement de relire.

Lady de Bourgh écrivit d'un rythme lent et régulier pendant à peine cinq minutes, ne marquant aucune pause. Comme si elle recrachait mot pour mot un texte maintes et maintes fois retourné dans son esprit.

.

.

Quelques jours plus tard et sur un autre continent, une lettre arriva, perdue parmi d'autres et pourtant bien singulière, dans le courrier des Darcy.

C'est Logan qui avait été chercher le courrier ; lui-même avait tiqué sur l'écriture fine et serrée ornant l'enveloppe trop blanche pour être honnête, qui portait le nom de sa mère.

Mme Elizabeth Darcy.

- Maman, maman, une lettre pour toi !

Lizzie lui sourit, et attrapa la lettre qu'il lui tendit. Elle était avec son mari, sur le canapé du salon principal, discutant avec sa belle-sœur.

Elle perdit tout sourire en reconnaissant l'écriture.

- C'est qui maman ?

Cette journée avait commencé comme un samedi ordinaire ; et l'arrivée de cette simple lettre venait de bouleverser cette impression de routine.

Après avoir fixé l'enveloppe sas réaction quelques instants, Lizzie s'excusa et se leva, se dirigeant l'extérieur.

Assise sur un petit banc en pierre, elle décacheta l'enveloppe.

C'est les yeux dénués de toute émotion qu'elle la lut.

_Londres, le 16 juillet_

_À Mme Elizabeth Darcy,_

_J'ai ainsi appris par ton courrier ton mariage avec Monsieur William Darcy._

_Je t'adresse par la présente mes plus froides félicitations. Sans doute t'es-tu enfin rendu compte -bien trop tard- du déshonneur que tu jetais sur ta famille à lui imposer un illégitime._

Ces mots firent frémir Lizzie de rage ; mais au moins, sa mère n'avait pas employé le terme bâtard. Sans doute était-il trop vulgaire à son goût.

_Mais aucune alliance, aussi avantageuse soit-elle, ne saura jamais suffire à réparer ces années de vie décousue. Il est certaines erreurs qui ne sauraient être réparées. Tu me vois même surprise qu'un homme ait accepté de s'unir à toi, et douter qu'il l'ait fait en toute connaissance de cause._

Ainsi, c'était là la perception que sa propre mère avait d'elle ? Elle avait beau connaître Catherine de Bourgh, et ne pas être étonnée de ce genre de commentaire, cela faisait toujours mal. C'est pourquoi la jeune femme s'attendait à sentir une larme rouler sur sa joue ; pourtant, rien ne vint. Ses yeux restèrent obstinément secs.

Et c'est avec un nouveau bonheur qu'elle put continuer la lecture de la lettre tant attendue -et non moins redoutée.

Lady Catherine de Bourgh n'avait plus le pouvoir de la faire pleurer.

_Toujours est-il que ce mariage me semblant être un acte raisonnable et digne d'approbation _a posteriori, _il pourrait être envisageable que j'accepte de vous recevoir, toi, ton mari, et ta dévouée sœur Jane, en ma demeure pour les présentations d'usage. Ainsi que ton fils qui, quoiqu'illégitime, reste ma descendance directe._

_En l'attente de ta réponse,_

_Catherine._

Un acte raisonnable. Catherine de Bourgh considérait le mariage comme un acte raisonnable. Oh, ça, ce n'était pas nouveau. Lizzie avait appris très tôt qu'une union ne se fait pas forcément par amour.

Mais, elle… Enfin, quiconque la connaissait n'aurait jamais osé dire qu'elle serait capable de se marier par raison !

Ceci dit, elle n'était pas réellement surprise. Lady Catherine ne voyait jamais que le côté pratique des choses.

Lizzie était en colère.

D'un geste rageur, elle replia la lettre, et retourna au salon.

.

.

Joana avait bien vu que Lizzie était troublée. Cependant, fidèle à elle-même, elle n'avait pas posé de question. Elle était resté dîner, puis était repartie. Logan n'avait pas été bien long à coucher ; il avait du mal à veiller tard.

Une fois qu'elle et son mari furent couchés, le souvenir de la lettre reçue revint à l'esprit de Lizzie. Étendue sur le dos, elle observait les ombres au plafond.

- Tu comptes me dire ce qui te tracasse ? Demanda finalement Will, se tournant vers elle.

Elle sursauta.

- Rien ne me tracasse.

- Lizzie, soupira-t-il. Je pensais que tu me faisais confiance mainte…

- Non, attends… Ce n'est pas que je ne comptais pas te parler, fit-elle précipitamment en se tournant pour lui faire face -même si elle ne pouvait pas voir son visage en raison de la pénombre. C'est que ça ne me tracasse pas. Enfin…

Elle prit une inspiration, chercha ses mots.

- C'est à propos de la lettre que tu as reçue non ?

- Oui. Elle était… de ma mère.

Cette révélation fut suivie d'un silence.

- Oh.

Will ne savait trop que dire. Il n'avait jamais rencontré cette femme. Mais Lizzie lui avait parlé d'elle, et de ses manigances pour faire à nouveau rentrer Wickham dans sa vie.

- Elle désapprouve, c'est ça ? Devina-t-il, supposant que c'était la raison du mutisme de sa femme.

- Non.

Il lui fallut un temps pour que l'info atteigne ses neurones.

- Non ? Répéta-t-il.

- Elle trouve que c'est… plutôt raisonnable.

Lizzie, au bord des larmes, serra un instant les lèvres.

- Même si tu n'es pas le père de mon bâtard, termina-t-elle d'une traite avant d'éclater en sanglots.

Choqué, Will la prit dans ses bras.

Il ne comprenait réellement pas ce qu'il y avait entre ces deux femmes.

.

.

Le lendemain, Lizzie lui fit lire la lettre ; il la parcourut plusieurs fois en silence avant de relever la tête et de la regarder pensivement.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda la jeune femme, un peu sur les nerfs.

Il détourna quelques instants le regard, puis revint la fixer.

- Je pense qu'on devrait l'inviter.

Lizzie resta interdite.

- Pardon ?

- On devrait l'inviter, Lizzie. Elle n'est pas correcte, c'est vrai. Mais c'est ta mère, et… Et tu souffres de votre relation. Invitons-la, je ne la laisserai jamais te blesser. Ça ne pourra qu'améliorer…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase.

- J'en doute, souffla Lizzie

Il se mordit la lèvre.

- Elle a fait un pas vers toi en t'écrivant cette lettre.

Il avait raison, songea Lizzie. Cet effort, aussi minime puisse-t-il paraître, était en réalité énorme, voire inattendu venant de Catherine de Bourgh.

- Je pense que la balle est dans ton camp. Invite-la à venir plutôt que de te rendre chez elle, et tu verras si elle accepte.

Lizzie baisa la tête, obstinée dans son idée de ne plus la revoir.

Mais c'était sa mère.

Will avait raison. Il fallait savoir faire table rase du passé. Du moins, se montrer plus grand que les gens qui nous avaient blessé, et savoir saisir les perches qu'ils nous tendaient.

Lizzie releva les yeux, l'air absent.

- D'accord. On l'invite.

.

.

_Chère mère,_

_Tout d'abord, pardonne-moi de te nommer ainsi. Je sais que tu n'apprécies pas ; mais comprends que si tu veux rencontrer ma famille -ta famille-, c'est ainsi que tu seras présentée._

_J'ai reçu ta lettre avec une certaine surprise. Je suis consciente que le temps n'effacera pas la disgrâce dont tu me juges responsable, et je t'en suis d'autant plus reconnaissante de chercher à renouer le contact. C'est pourquoi je te propose de venir nous rendre visite, à Jane, Logan, Will et moi, à ma nouvelle adresse. Nous pourrons te loger tout le temps que tu désireras rester._

_Bien à toi,_

_Elizabeth._

Cette lettre, contrairement à une autre reçue plus tôt du même destinataire, ne fut lue qu'une seule et unique fois.

Mme de Bourgh n'avait pas eu besoin de plus pour prendre une décision.

Avec ennui, elle posa ses lunettes cerclées d'or plaqué sur son nez, et sortit son journal.

Le voyage allait encore durer une bonne demi-heure.

Elle n'aimait pas l'avion. Rectification, elle n'aimait pas les transports en commun ; même avec un billet en première classe, on y rencontrait toujours des voisins sans aucun intérêt.

C'était ainsi ; avec l'évolution de la société, les gens avaient changé. Beaucoup de valeurs morales s'étaient perdues ; à son grand regret, même elle, Lady Catherine, n'avait pas réussi à préserver ses filles de cette descente vers le vice. Pas qu'elle en soit responsable ; la société était à blâmer. Il lui avait été dur d'accepter que ses filles aient dévié ; et le ressentiment qu'elle éprouvait à leur égard -notamment à l'égard d'Elizabeth- ne diminuait pas avec les années.

Mais il fallait savoir se montrer magnanime, parfois. Dieu nous avait enseigné à pardonner aux autres leurs erreurs.

Et, mais ça elle ne l'aurait jamais reconnu -ne se le serait même pas avoué à elle-même-, lady de Bourgh était fort curieuse de voir qui était cet homme qui avait su ignorer le passé d'Elizabeth et la prendre pour épouse, accueillant par là même son illégitime enfant.

À ce qu'elle avait compris, il avait pourtant une excellente situation…

**

* * *

Bon ben j'espère que mon épilogue ne vous laisse pas trop sur votre faim… Oui, je sais, il n'est pas vraiment centré sur notre couple préféré… Vous me pardonnez ?**

**Allez, sans rancune… Je vais faire une petite pause (bon, j'ai d'autres fics en cours comme savent celles qui les suivent… je ne les abandonne pas bien entendu !) mais un jour je reposterai dans le thème O&P. J'ai au moins un projet Lizzie/Darcy (en fait, deux, si on compte la suite de ma toute première fic… Et trois, j'oubliais le petit… extra que C et Dille m'a inspiré ;-D). Alors, pour ceux qui ont un compte… Vous pouvez toujours me mettre en author alert, et pour ceux qui n'en ont pas… vous pouvez mettre ma page de profil dans vos marque-pages et vérifier de temps en temps !**

**Je remercie bien entendu tous mes fidèles lecteurs (vous l'êtes forcément si vous lisez ceci… nan ?), et notamment mes revieweurs adorés ! Vous m'encouragez à continuer ! C'est grâce à vous que je (et plus généralement chaque auteur de fiction) poste, vous êtes mon seul salaire ! Je me remercie également tous ceux qui m'ont mis en favoris ou en alerte… Vous faites gonfler mon ego ! **

**Allez, un peu d'émotion… JE VOUS AIME TOUS !!!!!**


End file.
